Fallen
by Aislin2
Summary: this is my first fanfic.Another 'girl falls into middle-earth' story. Kira is from the mid 1800's and fall into middle earth along with her brother and her best friend.*Ch 20 Nathan reacts badly to Kira's decision.Please R&R.
1. The Fall

Chapter One  
The Fall  
  
This story starts out in 19th century Canada, but moves into Middle-Earth. May be a little mary-sueish.but hopefully not too much.  
  
***  
  
Kira looked around her nervously. She knew very well that she was making too much noise and that he would find her soon. She crouched behind a rock and wedged herself as well as she could underneath it. Soon she heard his footfall coming in her direction. She held her breath and tried as best she could to ignore the sound of her heart beating in her ears.  
  
Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and looked to the ground. She had been here, he was sure of it. And not to long ago at that. He smirked, and carefully surveyed the terrain. A thin smile played on his lips as he walked round a large boulder in his way.  
  
He suddenly dropped to his knees and peered between the rock and the forest floor. Kira gasped and let out a small scream. Instinctively her leg flew out and kicked Nathan's legs out from under him. She wiggled out from under the boulder and stood over him, then backed a few feet away and watched him intently as he got up.  
  
"Why must you make this so difficult, Kira?" He asked, seeming somewhat offended.  
  
"Because I can." Kira replied. "Besides you ALWAYS come after me anyways."  
  
He sighed, "True.I suppose it's my fault for not telling you he wasn't truly in love with you." He truly looked sorry.  
  
"Yes it is," She answered matter-of-factly, "and it was a cruel joke to begin with. You should have told him so."  
  
"I am sorry, sister," Nathan said and moved closer. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
Kira smiled widely "Always. You know I can't stay angry with you for, long dear brother." She said as she dusted the dirt off her skirts. "Come, let's head back now. I must plan a payback to that little stunt Anthony pulled."  
  
"Oh, please Kira don't hold a grudge. It doesn't become you, and what will father say if you do? He was very cross with you the last time you and Anthony had a vendetta going and you put ink in his tea. I can only imagine what scheme is running though that head of yours this time," Nathan pleaded.  
  
Kira sighed and looked as innocent as she could. "I promise I'll try my best not to get caught up in Anthony's behavior." She said, crossing her fingers behind her back as she said so. Nathan rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as he led her home.  
  
***  
  
"Ouch!" Anthony cried as Kira hit him in the arm as hard as she could." I said I was sorry. I thought you would find it funny."  
  
"Oh, right! Like thinking the one boy who seems to derive such great pleasure in my annoyance, is in love with me would be in any way fun or amusing!" Kira huffed.  
  
Anthony smiled and wrapped him arm around her. "Come on now, Lady Kira. I KNOW a small part of you enjoyed my attention," he teased.  
  
"Anthony, be assured right now that NO part of me has ever or will ever enjoy the sort of attention you give me. DON'T TOUCH ME!" she pulled away, shoving his arm off her, then proceeded to storm away.  
  
"I'll see you at your party, then?" Anthony yelled after her, just before she slammed her house door.  
  
Anthony smiled as he headed for his horse, which a stable hand was holding nearby. A smile crossed his young, yet rugged, handsome features as he took the reigns and climbed into the saddle. As he rode home, he knew he shouldn't have teased her so, but it was just so easy to goad her. He really did care for her.  
  
Anthony and Kira had always bickered. It was their way. They really were very close and usually very friendly towards each other. They had been friends since she had moved to Vancouver with her brother and parents twelve years ago, all the way from France. Kira had been only seven and her brother Nathan ten. Anthony and his family lived on the estate next to theirs so Anthony had been Kira's first friend her age. She still had a rather obvious French accent and it was something he would tease her about all the time. But everyone knew they where friends and it was in jest. They thought of each other as brother and sister, though Kira would die first before she ever admitted it. Anthony dug his heels into his horse's ribs a little to speed him up. He didn't want to be late for Kira's nineteenth birthday party, He had to get home and get ready.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, move that a little higher," Nathan said to the man who was holding a corner of the banner going up for the party. He looked over to his shoulder towards the door when he heard it slam. He soon saw his sister rush by, obviously in a huff, and he could guess why. He had learned that it was best to leave her alone when she was in this sort of mood. Kira tended to throw things-and hit the people she was throwing them at. She always had been an exceptional shot. Nathan knew this all too well. So he just preoccupied himself with the party and its arrangements. God only knew where his mother and father were, probably looking for Kira. Their mother had insisted on helping her 'get ready' for this party for over a month now. Their mother was trying to find a suitable suitor for Kira and both siblings knew it. Kira simply despised being shown off like some prize horse at an auction, and she had confided this to her brother and Anthony many times before. Nathan shrugged it off and focused on the preparations.  
  
***  
  
Kira heard the soft melodious music drift up from the hall, and she rolled here eyes. She distained parties, mostly because she had to dress up in makeup and frilly dresses that always itched. She had always been and would always be a 'tomboy,' as her brother and Anthony called it. She loved to ride; she was excellent at archery, mostly because she was a naturally good shot. Her father had also taught her some of swordplay, though she had never really liked it much, it more suited her brother who loved to fence, but she was moderately good with a sword, nonetheless.  
  
Her father wouldn't allow ANY child of his to get on in life without the skill of how to handle a sword or archery. He thought of fencing as a gentleman's sport and had started teaching Nathan at a young age. He had only started teaching Kira when she had begged him to teach her. Archery had been something most young ladies of certain standing in society took up when they reached a particular age, it was considered a sport that taught discipline, so many fathers had their daughters taught. Though that was back in France, Kira was not sure how many women her age knew archery of swordplay here in Canada. Though she thought it was probably just as popular.  
  
Kira quickly finished with her hair and looked at herself long and hard in her mirror. She made a face. "Arg.I hate purple. It's not my colour."She said and she scrunched up her face.  
  
"Kira dear, please be good. We were hoping you'd have an adequate suitor by now." Her mother, Marion, said to her from where she was sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed. "But you have been rather difficult and rude with the men your father brings home for you."  
  
"Ick! You mean those stuffy old businessmen that Father always brings over?" Kira answered her mother, arching a slender eyebrow, and moving a strand of her scarlet red hair away from her face. She let her blue eyes stay too long on her mother and she knew it was a mistake. She quickly averted her gaze back to her reflection, but it was too late. Her mother got up and started to undo her hair.  
  
"Please, Kira, I am begging you. Be good!" Marion Du Sancton said as she completely re-did her youngest child's hair. In exactly the same way it had just been.  
  
Kira let out an annoyed sigh then nodded "Yes, mother. I promise," She said earnestly. For she knew how her mother could get when she broke her promises and it wasn't pretty. 'Maybe that's where I get my short temper.' Kira wondered to herself as her mother finished her hair.  
  
"All right that's it, you look beautiful Kira darling," her mother said while looking her over.  
  
"I feel like a doll out on display in a shop window,"Kira answered, pouting slightly.  
  
***  
  
"Kira! There you are!" Anthony said as he walked up beside her. She was away from the party out on one of the verandas leaning on the railing looking out over the gardens. Her head jerked up when she heard her name and she smiled slightly as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hello there," Kira smiled as he joined her and leaned an elbow on the railing.  
  
"Hello, m'lady. How are you on this fine eve?" He asked barely able to contain his grin.  
  
Kira fiddled with the sash that was around her waist and rolled her eyes at him. "Why do you always tease me so?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know that's how our relationship has been since we where children." He answered her, staring into her eyes. He heard a small almost inaudible sigh escape her.  
  
"I tire of this game Anthony; we are adults now. Can we not try to get along?"  
  
"I.." He had no time to finish his statement, for just then Nathan chose to emerge from out of nowhere.  
  
"Hello, you two" Nathan smirked, not knowing what exactly he had interrupted; only that he had interrupted something. He hopped up unto the railing next to his sister and Anthony.  
  
"Why aren't you two inside? Mother is looking for you, Kira. She said something about wanting to introduce you to someone."  
  
Kira let out a low growl, and heard both Anthony and Nathan stifle laughter. "Why does she insist on doing this?" she sighed. She could have sworn she heard a cracking sound but she dismissed it.  
  
All of a sudden the cracking sound became much louder and the railing gave way under them. Kira screamed and Nathan and Anthony yelled out loudly. The fall from where they had been standing to the ground must have been at least fifteen feet. The last thing Kira saw was the ground rushing up to meet her, then her world went completely dark as consciousness escaped her.  
  
***  
  
Okay there's chapter one please read and review. I would have uploaded this revision sooner; only stupid ff.net wouldn't let me. *Mutter* stupid ff.net *Mutter*.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing of Tolkien's is mine so please don't sue.  
  
Namarie Aislin  
  
P.S. Big thank you to twin03 for helping me out with the revisions in this chapter. Lets all give her a round of applause ~Claps~. 


	2. A Strange New World

Chapter two  
A Strange New World  
  
When Kira awoke, she was in a very bright room. She assumed it was a hospital. When she tried to sit up her chest hurt, which meant that she had obviously hurt her ribs. She looked around the room. It was open to nature outside and this made her become aware of the fact that she did not recognize this place. No hospital anywhere near where she lived was this beautiful, or open to nature, for that matter. Fear was beginning to sweep over her when there was a knock at her door. Nathan and Anthony walked in, accompanied by someone she didn't recognize at all, and he was dressed very strangely, and he seemed tall and he was very regal looking. He wore long sweeping red and silver robes. She then also realized that Anthony and Nathan were dressed oddly as well, they wore what seemed to be simple leggings and tunics. Both were dressed in the colours of nature. She must have had a confused look on her face because the weird man hung back while Nathan and Anthony came closer to greet her.  
  
"Your finally awake!" Anthony said smiling.  
  
"You've been asleep for two days." Nathan finished.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked now getting little angry as well as more confused.  
  
Anthony looked at Nathan and shrugged. "We might as well just tell her, no point in dragging it out."  
  
Nathan looked at me and sighed, "We are no longer in Canada, Kira" Nathan said to her, looking more serious than she'd ever seen him.  
  
"What do you mean we are no longer in Canada? Then where are we? The States?" Kira was beginning to panic and she knew it was showing because both Anthony and Nathan glanced each other with worried looks then behind them to the strange man.  
  
"Lady Kira," the man said as he walked calmly toward her. It seemed to Kira that he glided across the floor. "You should not worry yourself. We have taken good care of you, your brother and your friend here. You have nothing to fear from the elves."  
  
The elves? What does he mean the elves? She thought wildly. I'm dreaming, yes that's it. I must have hit my head when we fell. I'm hallucinating. Kira calmed down, convinced she was dreaming. She looked around the room again. "Elves." She said calmly. She looked at the man standing before her. "And where am I? Who are you? How did we get here?" she asked as calmly as she could, now noticing how real this all seemed to be a dream or hallucination.  
  
"Yes, elves," he said a small smile on his lips. He noticed the obvious confusion and tried to calm her. "You are in Rivendell. I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. We are not certain how you came to be here." He answered her.  
  
As she studied him, trying to see if he was serious or not, she noted his features. He was obviously older than he appeared, for he spoke too gently and reassuringly to be as young as he looked. He had long, dark hair and grey eyes that seemed to hold a deep wisdom in them, and he wore a circlet of gold around his head. His eyes where what caught her though, they seemed too bright almost to grey to be real. He seemed to notice her studying him and he arched a slender eyebrow. This brought her back to his face and she noticed something. Her eyes widened and she tugged on Nathan's sleeve he leaned down and she whispered as quietly as she could into his ear, "He has pointy ears!"  
  
Nathan smirked and nodded "Yes, we noticed that too, Kira. He's telling the truth. We are no longer in our world." He looked at her gravely, "Their hearing is very good. He can hear what we are saying." He pulled away and she looked at Elrond. He face turned as red as her hair as she realized what her brother said was true, for the man was smiling obviously knowing the things she had said. She looked back at her brother and bit her lip; she didn't know how she was supposed to react. A small part of her was still clinging to the hope that this might be a dream. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, trying to figure out what exactly was happening here.  
  
"Come Lord Nathan, lets leave Lady Kira and Lord Anthony to catch up," Elrond said, a half smile appearing on his features.  
  
Anthony opened his mouth to protest, but Nathan elbowed him in the ribs and gave Kira a wink. Kira narrowed her eyes threateningly, but Nathan followed Elrond out of the room without giving her time to protest, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Anthony and Kira where silent for a long time before Anthony piped up and said, "I was worried about you. I am glad you're okay, Kira." He grinned at her.  
  
Kira took his hand. "I'm glad to know that when it comes down to it, you really care and don't just hang around to make my life miserable." Kira replied a smile forming on her lips despite her best efforts. "What happened anyway?" Kira asked. "I remember us talking, then Nathan showed up and then I must have blacked out, because I don't remember anything after that."  
  
"Well, we were all leaning on the railing and apparently it must have been too much weight, because I remember hearing a cracking sound, then we all fell," he answered her. "The next thing I knew, I woke up here in a room a lot like this one and Lord Elrond was sitting next to me. He told me that his 'people' had found us in the woods, and that Nathan was already up and wandering around. Then, he told me everything he just told you, and believe me, you reacted very calmly compared to me. But after I had time to adjust I knew that what he'd said had to be true. This is definitely not our world, Kira.  
  
"These people are very polite, they seem to understand that this is not our home and that we probably feel out of place and alone. They have been hospitable and kind to us so far. Those that don't avoid us altogether, probably because they think they might overwhelm us, have been courteous and sweet," he said, looking into her eyes. He got up and headed for the door. "You should probably get some more rest. Lord Elrond says you'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow and walk around the place." With that he opened the door and left.  
  
Kira sat there, still very confused. She didn't have a chance to tell Anthony that she didn't feel like she needed any more rest, and she felt bored and lonely. She leaned back against her pillow, and she must have been more tired than she admitted to herself, because within moments she was asleep again.  
  
***  
  
When she awoke again, Kira knew it was no longer mid-afternoon from the brightness and the heat of the sun. She kicked off the blankets and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She hugged her ribs, which were still sore. She got out of the bed and walked around the room. She was standing on the patio looking out into a courtyard when a beautiful female elf came into her room with some new clothes folded in her arms.  
  
Kira jumped when the elf cleared her throat and looked at her curiously. Kira blushed "I am sorry. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
The woman smiled. "Of course. I should have knocked, but I assumed you would be asleep," she replied, studying the human in front of her "My name is Arwen. I am Lord Elronds daughter," she said with a friendly smile.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Lady Arwen. My name is Kira." Kira extended a hand. Arwen looked at Kira's extended hand, confused. Kira reached out and took Arwen's hand and shook it, then let go. "It is a custom where I come from," Kira said noting the look of confusion come over Arwen's face as she looked down at her hand. "To shake hands with people you've just met." Arwen arched an eyebrow then nodded.  
  
"It is nice to meet you as well Lady Kira" Arwen said. She reached out took Kira's hand and shook it in the same manner Kira hand just done. Kira smiled and let out a laugh. Arwen did the same. "Well, now that we know each other, my father asked me to come and give you these." Arwen held out the folded clothes to Kira. "I will leave you to change. There is an elf outside who will lead you to you brother and Lord Anthony when you are ready."  
  
Kira giggled. "Lord Anthony? My, but he has a sense of humor. But I guess you could consider him one."  
  
Arwen looked confused for a minute. "Oh, I was just talking to myself. Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes," Kira told her.  
  
Arwen nodded "If there is anything you need, you may ask the guide," she said.  
  
Kira nodded, and with that Arwen left Kira alone to change. Kira changed quickly and opened the door and glanced about. The guide cleared his throat from her right; she jumped and looked at him with an embarrassed look on her face. "My, but you Elves blend into the scenery, don't you?"  
  
The elf arched an eyebrow. "Do you wish to go meet your friends now?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
The elf led her through a series of hallways and staircases and soon they where in a beautiful garden. There where other elves around most of whom glanced at her discreetly and continued about their own business. "Your friends will be here soon. They are in council with Lord Elrond right now. They should arrive soon. You may wait here," he said, then turned and left her there. She observed a group of Elves practicing their archery. She walked closer and sat on a bench nearby, watching them with interest  
  
One of the Elves said something in a language Kira didn't understand, as he picked up his bow. Notched an arrow and let it fly. It missed the bulls' eye and hit on of the most outer rings. The other chuckled and responded in the same language.  
  
Kira was trying to suppress laughter and it wasn't working very well. She had no idea what was being said, but it seemed to her that they where fighting about who was the better archer.  
  
Both the Elves stopped what they where doing and looked at her with questioning looks on their faces.  
  
Kira got up calmly and walked towards them. She extended an arm and asked, "May I try?"  
  
The Elf who had missed handed her his bow and an arrow. Kira took them positioned the bow, which was a bit difficult since she had never handled an Elvish bow before. She balanced it, and then notched the arrow. She focused all her attention on the target ahead of her, then released the arrow. It flew through the air silently, and then it landed with a soft thud directly into the center of the bulls' eye. Kira was actually surprised. She wasn't used to handling such a large bow, especially one so light. She looked to the two Elves beside her. Both had looks of utter shock on their faces. She then noticed that a crowd of Elves had formed and seen her shot. They were only partially successful at hiding their surprise.  
  
The Elf who hadn't missed smiled, bowed his head slightly and said, "Hello, You must be the Lady Kira. I am Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir. We are the sons of Lord Elrond."  
  
"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet fellow archers." Kira said. The brothers bowed.  
  
"How would you like to have a friendly competition?" the one named Elrohir said to her.  
  
Kira smiled "But you just missed that target. What makes you think you can hit it this time?" Kira asked smiling. Elladan snickered beside her.  
  
"I have your beauty to inspire me." He said and he took his bow back. "Well? Do you accept my challenge?" he asked her quizzically.  
  
Kira thought for a minute "Sure, but I must warn you that I think that one may have been beginners luck. I haven't ever used this kind of bow before today." She admitted. Elrohir went pale and Elladan began laughing harder beside her. Kira was left standing there, rather confused.  
  
Elladan, finally able to calm himself, explained the situation. Elrohir felt outdone by a female, and a human at that. But now with what she had just admitted, that she had never used an Elvish long bow before, it just added to his insecurities.  
  
Kira couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "It was just luck, Lord. Nothing more."  
  
"But we were told that you are a skilled archer at your home." Elrohir retorted.  
  
"Yes but they are different style of bow. They are not as big, and our long bows are heavier than that."  
  
"Will you accept my challenge or not?" Elrohir asked again.  
  
Kira looked to Elladan who seemed to be mouthing 'no' and shaking his head. Then he sighed and pulled her aside. "Let me speak to her a moment first," he said to his brother.  
  
Once away from Elrohir, Elladan said, "Please don't accept. If you do and you beat him, he won't let me hear the end of it for months. Unless you are willing to lose?"  
  
"No." Kira said. "I will not lose on purpose just to spare your brothers feelings."  
  
"Then please don't accept the challenge"  
  
Just then Anthony came down the stairs and walked up to her and Elladan.  
  
"Hello, Elladan," Anthony said, "I hope Kira didn't bother you too much."  
  
Kira shot him a look of acid and turned back to Elladan.  
  
"No, Lord Anthony," Elladan replied, Kira rolled her eyes. " I was just asking her to decline my brothers challenge to an archery competition."  
  
"Ah, yes. If she won he'd be pouting for a while, eh?"  
  
"More than a while"  
  
"Fine." Kira said. She walked over to Elrohir and politely declined his offer, then she turned to walk away.  
  
"Afraid?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Uh oh," said Anthony, who knew Kira well enough to know that she would want to take the challenge just to prove herself now. But to his surprise she just turned and said "No Lord Elrohir, but I have been asked by your brother not to embarrass you in front of all your people, so I am declining your offer." With that she walked back towards Elladan and her friend. Elladan smiled at her. It almost seemed to Kira that he got lost in her eyes for a moment then he shook his head and smiled at her again. "I am sorry if that might have gotten you into trouble with him." Kira said, a smile forming on her own lips.  
  
"It is alright. At least I know he won't bug me about this for a month." He answered. "Come, it is almost time for dinner," he said and started to guide her inside. Then he stopped and looked back at Anthony. "Are you coming Lord Anthony?" he called back.  
  
"No. I think I will answer Elrohir's challenge"  
  
Elladan nodded, and then lowered his head to whisper to Kira "Is he as good as you?"  
  
Kira had to keep herself from laughing outright. "No. He barely knows how to use a bow."  
  
Elladan seemed satisfied with this answer and led her towards the dinning hall.  
  
***  
  
All right that's chapter two. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome. So basically telling me what I did wrong AND THEN telling me how to improve is a good thing. Simply telling me my story sucks and that I should never write again is a flame. I will simply ignore it.  
  
BIG thank you goes out to twin03 who is beta reading these for me. I am sketching out designs for your shrine now.  
  
HONOR THY BETA!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine only Kira, her brother and Anthony are mine. 


	3. Many Conversations

Chapter three  
Many Conversations  
  
Elladan escorted Kira back to her rooms so she could change before dinner. Before she shut the door, he said, "I hope you do not mind, but you will be seated with my brother and me at dinner."  
  
Kira let out a fake sigh of annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Well, you I don't mind but your brother may have some arguments about that."  
  
"It was my brother's idea," he confessed.  
  
Kira smiled and blushed. "Why would he request to be seated next to me, when just this afternoon I embarrassed him in front of so many peo.. Elves?"  
  
Elladan smiled and leaned in closer so a group of passing elves hopefully wouldn't hear. "I think he wants to convince you to accept his challenge."  
  
"Ah, I see." Kira said smiling. She felt a little uncomfortable with him standing this close. She gazed into his deep blue eyes, and soon she felt her face grow hot. "I must get ready now, Lord Elladan." She said, breaking the gaze.  
  
"Yes, Lady Kira," he said with a bow. "I will wait here to escort you to dinner." He said the last part with a quirky half smile. Kira smiled back before shutting her door.  
  
She leaned against the now shut door and let out a rush of air. 'I can't believe this,' she thought to herself. She slipped off the dark green and silver dress she was wearing and searched through the collection Arwen had brought her. She chose a beautiful blue and red gown and put it on. She looked into a mirror that was beside her bed and let out a moan of irritation. Her hair was absolutely awful. She set about undoing it, then searched for a brush. When she finally found one she brushed out all the knots and tangles, she decided to leave it down. Every female elf she had seen so far had worn her hair down. When she opened her door Elladan was there as promised. He looked at her with an interested look on his face. "You look good with you hair down." He said to her.  
  
Embarrassed, Kira looked down and giggled a little. She looked up into his eyes. "Shall we go?"  
  
He grinned and held out his arm. She took it and they headed for the dinning hall. When she got there, almost all the elves that ate in the Lord of Rivendell's company were there. She saw her brother and Anthony and gave them a smile and waved. "Do you wish to go and sit with them instead?" Elladan asked.  
  
"No, my Lord," Kira responded "I wish to stay and get to know you better."  
  
Kira could have sworn he blushed at that. Soon the dinner bell was rung and everyone sat down. Elrond and Arwen came in, and then the food arrived. Arwen gave her a smile from the head of the table and Kira returned it.  
  
"So why did you not accept my challenge, Lady Kira?"  
  
Kira turned her head and gazed into the inquisitive eyes of Elrohir. "Because, my Lord, I knew I could not match the skill of a trained elven archer." She smiled.  
  
"Good answer," Elladan whispered in her ear from her other side. She was seated between the brothers and she was now realizing it might have been a mistake. Fortunately, the man seated across from her spoke up just then. Kira noticed he seemed to be than everyone else at the table. His chin reached maybe an inch off the table surface, which meant he was rather short. Kira did care though she smiled kindly at him as he spoke up.  
  
"You're an archer?" he asked, looking at Kira intently.  
  
"Uh, yes sir, I am."  
  
"That's remarkable. I have only ever met one human that could match the elves in skill with a bow-Aragorn," the man said and he looked down the table to a man seated with Lord Elrond and Arwen. "This young lady is an archer as well. Apparently she beat an elf in skill today. Or that's what I heard," He rambled. Glancing to her left, Kira noticed Elrohir go bright red.  
  
She decided to try to distract him from doing further damage. "My lord, what is your name, may I ask?"  
  
"Oh, of course you may ask. You really are a polite young thing. Where did you learn all those formalities? Oh, look at me! I'm still asking you questions when you asked me one! My name is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. The Shire is a lovely place. Have you ever been there? Oh, of course you haven't! I would have heard about it. A lovely young thing like you would have caused quit a stir." He continued to ramble on about the Shire and his life there, then moved onto some adventure he'd had with a bunch of beings he called 'dwarves'. Both Elladan and Elrohir where having trouble suppressing their laughter, and a few of the others were watching as well. ".And that's when the eagles came.." Kira smiled and nodded politely. She noticed her brother and Anthony smiling and making faces at her from where they where seated. She sighed and continued to listen politely to the man's story.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, Kira agreed to go on a walk through the grounds with Elladan. They walked a long while in silence before coming to a bridge. Elladan crossed first, but Kira hesitated. He looked at her with a questioning gaze. "Do you wish to head back?" he asked.  
  
"It is not that, lord, but. that bridge, it is awfully thin," she said.  
  
He smiled and walked back towards her. When he was close enough, he held out a hand for her. "Please call me Elladan," he said with a smile.  
  
Kira took his hand. "Yes Lord. Elladan."  
  
He smiled and she met his gaze. He guided her across the bridge. His hand was steady and he stopped and steadied her whenever she wobbled. They walked around the forest some more quietly before he broke the silence. "May I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"That depends on what it is you wish to ask." Kira answered teasingly.  
  
"What is your home like?" he asked, curious.  
  
She let out a sigh and looked into his eyes. "My home is a beautiful place. It is green and lush, though in a different way than this," she replied. "My house is grand, nowhere near as big or as magnificent as this, but it's home. and I miss it." She confessed. "My parents are probably worried sick about us, not to mention Anthony's parents."  
  
"Are they good to you? Your parents, I mean." Elladan asked her.  
  
"Yes. They want the best for me," she answered. "My mother was actually telling me to take a suitor at the party. before the fall, before this place." she motioned around her with her hands.  
  
Elladan gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled her closer. Kira tensed up immediately, but within a few moments she relaxed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I miss them so much," she confessed, "I miss my home and my family."  
  
"Of course you do. Anyone in your position would." He hugged her close, then put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face to meet his. He searched her green eyes and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek, his lips barely touching her skin.  
  
Kira felt her face grow hot and she wondered to herself how red she'd gone. She smiled and lowered her gaze for a moment. "Thank you Elladan. You are sweet. Even though I have only just met you, I count you as a true friend." She said when she had regained her composure and was once again able to look him in the eyes.  
  
He appeared somewhat taken aback by this statement and it took him a minute to respond. "I do as well, Lady Kira. You are a friend. I now have someone who can help me take my brother down when he brags of his archery ability." He said with a smirk, breaking the emotional moment. "Come, shall we head back now?"  
  
"I would like to walk the grounds some more, but if you wish to return you should. I can find my own way back, I think." She gave a hopeful shrug as she said the last part.  
  
Elladan let out a doubtful laugh and held out his arm "If you wish to explore some more, I will not leave you. It is hard to find one's way back to the dwellings if you do not know the way in the daytime, let alone in the dark."  
  
"I do not wish to trouble you."  
  
"It is no trouble, lady."  
  
Kira held up her hand. "If you wish me not to call you lord, then you do not get to call me 'Lady'." Kira told him with a smirk.  
  
Elladan let out a teasing sigh "Alright, Kira. Have it your way." She smiled triumphantly, then took his offered arm and let him guide her through paths walked by few mortals.  
  
***  
  
Soon Kira stood outside her door and Elladan held her hand to his chest. "I would like to see you tomorrow," he said seriously. "We could go out to the archery fields and you could practice with me. I promise not to get upset if you outdo me."  
  
Kira giggled nervously "I would like that very much."  
  
He nodded and leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead, then turned and walked away. Kira let out a rush of air and opened the door to her room and walked in. She leaned against the door and grinned broadly. She changed into her sleeping clothes, then threw herself onto the bed and laughed into her pillow. She rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Kira found herself in a place she didn't recognize at all. She was in a beautiful forest-no, an absolutely magnificent forest. She wandered through the woods and soon heard a voice behind her.  
  
"You are not from this place."  
  
Kira felt her heart jump into her throat and she turned around quickly. Standing before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Kira gulped and took a few calming breaths before responding.  
  
"No, I am not. I am from a place called Canada." Kira wanted very much to look away from the woman's gaze but it was impossible, like some unknown force held her in the woman's stare. The woman smiled. "You have courage and a spirit in you I have not seen in any mortal lady before." The woman said.  
  
Kira was unsure of what to say to this. She felt very uneasy. "My name is Galadriel, and I am the Lady of Lothlorien."  
  
"Oh, yes. I have heard Elladan mention Lothlorien. He said his grandmother lived there."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "I am his grandmother."  
  
Kira blushed, "this isn't just a 'dream,' is it?" she asked.  
  
"No, it is not. I felt I needed to know your intentions."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I feel that you do not mean Middle-Earth any harm." She replied. "Something is about to happen. A fellowship will be formed to destroy a ring of power. I wish you to join this fellowship. They will guide you as far as Lothlorien. Once you are here, I will try to find a way for you to return home."  
  
Kira looked at her in amazement. "Do you really think you can?"  
  
"I will try," Galadriel answered. "I will leave you now to rest. When the fellowship forms, join them and they will escort you to me." She told Kira, then the dream/vision faded, leaving Kira to her slumber.  
  
~End of dream, enter normal sleep~  
  
***  
  
A/N: My but that chapter was longer than I intended it to be, aw well. I know that the Galadriel dream was sort of stupid but I couldn't think of any other reason for her to join the fellowship to get to Lothlorien.  
  
I must, again, thank the wonderful skills of twin03 my beta. Everyone should have a beta, even if you, supposedly, a great speller. You could use them to help with the plot, and to bounce ideas off of. I have almost picked out a sketch for your shrine. I have my Gryphon helping me out on it. I adopted him from somewhere (A web site), and for the life of me I can't remember where.  
  
Disclaimer: anything you recognize is, for obvious reasons, not mine. *Ahem* Kira, Anthony and Nathan are mine however.  
  
Namarie Aislin  
  
P.S. Reviews are good and I love to get them. Constructive criticism is also a good thing. It helps you improve your writing; I am completely okay with CC. 


	4. Another Meeting with Bilbo

Chapter Four Another Meeting with Bilbo  
  
Kira awoke feeling rested and refreshed, she then remembered her dream with the lady Galadriel, she could still hear her voice in her head, "you must join the fellowship, come to Lothlorien." Kira shook her head. She would try and figure out a way to do so when the time came. Kira got dressed in a simple green and brown dress, when she had done this she heard a knock on her door. 'It couldn't be Elladan, not already? Could it?' she thought to herself. She went and opened the door and sure enough, there was Elladan.  
  
"I am sorry Kira but I am afraid that we will have to practice together some other time, my father wishes to speak with you" he smiled grimly and held out his arm.  
  
'Always the gentleman' she thought and smiled inwardly. She took his arm and he lead her through the halls of Rivendell in silence 'this can't possibly be good'.  
  
Soon they reached Lord Elronds study, Elladan lead her in then turned and bowed to her "this is where we part Lady Kira," he shot her a secret smile "I must take my leave." He then left the room.  
  
Kira looked around the room and her eyes widened. She had never seen so many books in her life. This place was huge, and Elrond called it a 'study'? Kira shrugged and walked around the room, all of a sudden.  
  
"Why hullo there, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Kira jumped and turned around. What she saw shocked her surprisingly less than she would have thought. The man before her was none other than the Bilbo Baggins fellow she had met at dinner the night before. He stood about just bellow her hip in height; he also had very hairy feet. It took her a few moments to recover from shock and surprise at his being there before she answered. "Why hello master Bilbo, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Oh, I am fine thank you very much for asking. How are you young one?"  
  
Kira smiled warmly. "I am fine, though a little confused. Elrond was supposed to be here, Elladan said he wished to speak with me."  
  
"Elrond is behind in his schedule it seems, for he must be to keep a pretty thing like you waiting." Bilbo said Matter-of-Factly. "I think he is speaking to Aragorn about going to bring someone here. Someone who is carrying something rather important from what I could hear."  
  
Kira felt her face go red. She could once again here Galadriel's voice in her head 'something is about to happen; a fellowship will be formed to destroy a ring of power. I want you to join this fellowship..' Kira rubbed her temples.  
  
Bilbo looked at her concerned "are you okay child?" he asked genuinely concerned. "Did I upset you?"  
  
"No, no it is not that. I fear a memory of a dream just came back to haunt me for a moment." Kira confessed.  
  
"Ah, yes pesky things, dreams can be."  
  
Kira smiled at this little man who seemed so vibrant and happy, she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Bilbo gave her a thoughtful look. "Have you been enjoying yourself so far?" he asked, giving a hintful glance at the door where Elladan had left.  
  
Kira blushed and looked at the door as well "I have been made to feel welcome and everyone has tried to make me feel at home." Kira couldn't help but let out a longing sigh.  
  
"Miss your home huh?"  
  
"Yes very much, I miss my home, my world and my family." Kira replied.  
  
Bilbo nodded "I know what it's like to miss your family and all your friends. I myself miss my nephew Frodo very much."  
  
Kira nodded. "I hear that you and Elladan, Elrond's son, spent some time walking the woods last night after dinner." Bilbo said studying her thoughtfully.  
  
Kira blushed crimson red. "Yes he told me of his life, and of the realm of Lothlorien, where his grandparents live."  
  
Bilbo nodded "Yes the lord and lady of the golden wood have been around a long time. The lady Galadriel is a very powerful elf."  
  
"I am sorry to keep you waiting Lady Kira" Elrond said gliding gracefully into the room.  
  
Kira now used to the silence of the elves just smiled politely. "It is quiet alright Lord, master Bilbo was keeping me company."  
  
Bilbo waved to Elrond and receiving an intense 'please leave us alone for a moment' type stare Bilbo made up some excuse about going to find a book he misplaced and left the room hurriedly. Just then Anthony and Nathan walked right after Bilbo left.  
  
Nathan smiled and gave Kira a warm hug, Anthony hung back a moment then gave her a smile that made her giggle inwardly.  
  
"I have asked you three here because I have received. word, from the lady Galadriel that their will be some commotion happening within a week or so. She says the ring of power has been found, and that a fellowship will be formed during a council to undertake the task of destroying it." He paused for a moment to let the words sink in. Kira had a momentary flashback to the dream but was pulled back to reality by Elronds commanding voice. "She says that you three will join this fellowship and follow it as far as Lothlorien, make no mistake, this is a very dangerous mission. You will be expected to help the ring bearer, whomever he might be, along on his quest at lest as far as the realm of Lorien. Do you accept this quest, you must tell me now for I must prepare you and have you trained." He seemed to be mainly speaking to Anthony and Nathan and this annoyed Kira somewhat, 'what just because of my sex I could not possibly warrant your attention? And if we where to accept would not have to have me trained as well?' she thought to herself. Elrond turned his gaze to Kira and she could feel his eyes bore into her, it felt to her like he was looking into her soul. She suddenly wished that his attention were back on her brother and Anthony.  
  
"I cannot speak for my brother or for Lord Anthony," she put a sarcastic tone in her voice when she said the words 'lord Anthony' but then she continued "But I myself accept this task, as the lady Galadriel told I must I a dream."  
  
At that Elrond arched an eyebrow, he did not look skeptical as much as surprised. Then his face turned into a warm smile. "As long as you understand the danger in accepting such a task I will not stop you or try and talk you out of it." He said to her.  
  
"You may not Lord Elrond but I will," said Nathan stepping forward. "Kira you know not of what you are getting yourself into." Her said to her " This will be very dangerous and you could very well be seriously hurt or even killed doing this." He continued.  
  
Kira held up her hand to stop him. "I know very well what I'm doing dear brother, I was asked to do this thing by the Lady Galadriel herself." She stated flatly. "I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
Nathan let out a defeated sigh and hung his head "Well if you insist on doing this then I supposed I must go along as well, if only to keep you safe."  
  
Kira could feel anger rising in her like a wave. "How dare you say that." She nearly yelled. "I can take care of myself Nathan, I always could."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Elrond said commandingly. And Kira and Nathan went silent, all the while Anthony watched with a contemplative look on his face. "Now Lord Anthony, what is your choice? Do you wish to join your friends?"  
  
"Yes" he said at length "If only to keep them from killing each other." He added as if it where an afterthought, pointing at Kira and Nathan.  
  
Elrond seemed to think that was funny and smiled, "yes well then I will have you all trained in sword fighting and archery. And perhaps you should do some riding as well." He told them.  
  
" I think I'll start with sword play" Kira said, "I'm not very good."  
  
"And I with archery, for the same reason." Added Nathan  
  
"I'll stick with Nathan just so I'm not alone" said Anthony and he winked at Kira who just rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"Very well," said Elrond "go now and occupy yourselves as tomorrow will be a very busy day for you three."  
  
"Yes sir" they all said in unison and made for the door.  
  
"Oh, Lady Kira? Would you mind staying behind for a moment?" Elrond asked.  
  
Nathan turned and faced his sister arching an eyebrow and giving her a questioning look before turning again and disappearing out the door. Kira turned and looked Elrond in the eyes. After a few moments of silence she began to feel awkward and started to fidget under his intense gaze. "You say the lady Galadriel come to you in a dream?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes sir, she did. She told me that I was to join this fellowship that would be formed here in Rivendell and follow and help it as far as Lothlorien."  
  
Elrond slightly tilted his head to one side and arched an eyebrow "why would she go to you? You are but a mortal girl."  
  
It seemed that he was talking more to himself than to her, but it still confused her, especially when she stopped to think about it. 'Why would she come to me? She is this all powerful elf queen, and I am just a normal human girl, from another, but I'm still just an ordinary girl.' She wondered to herself. She must have had a confused expression on her face because lord Elrond had turned his attention back to her and his expression seemed more thoughtful.  
  
"She must sense something in you that I cannot." He said.  
  
Kira shrugged. "I wouldn't know sir."  
  
He smiled. " You may go if you wish, I have some things I need to think about, besides I do believe my son Elladan is waiting for you." He added the last part with a sly smile.  
  
Kira blushed somewhat as she nodded and headed for the door. Before she left she turned and asked "I hope I have not troubled your thoughts with my confession to Galadriel visiting me."  
  
"No child it is alright. You may go in peace," he said to her.  
  
With that she turned around again and left the room. When she was gone and Elrond was alone he sat down on a bench and started trying to think of reason's why Galadriel would go to the trouble of visiting the girls dreams when she had sent him word of wanting them to come anyway.  
  
***  
  
Kira walked around the main archery field and watched as various groups of elves tried to out do each other. All of a sudden she felt something brush her shoulder she turned to see Elladan standing next to her. "I'll never figure out how you move so silently." Kira said, "Although I wish it was something I could learn." She added.  
  
Elladan grinned "It is an elvish attribute, and unfortunately not something I could teach you" He paused looking at her seriously "how was your meeting with my father?" he asked.  
  
Kira smiled wryly "it was fine."  
  
Elladan nodded, he had decided earlier not to push her for information, though he wondered why his father had wished to speak with her, he had made it sound very important, although was really none of his business. "Come it is almost lunch, you shall dine with me on my patio" he informed her matter of factly.  
  
Kira couldn't help but laugh at him, making several elves glance up from what they were doing and look at the pair with confusion. Especially when Elladan started to laugh along. "Is that an order M'Lord?" She asked once she had stopped laughing.  
  
"No, it is a request. Lady Kira would you do me the honor of having lunch with me on my private patio?" he asked her his mood now somber and serious.  
  
Kira got a little nervous at his tone, and when he added that it was his private patio, which meant they would be alone together. She didn't want to bore him after all; she wasn't a very good conversationalist, which is why she preferred groups. So she could blend into the background. "Alright, I would be glad to join you for lunch" she told him at length. She still wasn't sure weather or not she would regret this or not.  
  
***  
  
Okay, another boring chapter, I promise as soon as the fellowship is formed it will get a little better. I hope, unless I just suck at this., which is entirely possible. Aw well I'm having fun, and it's wasting some time, that's all that matters. Please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Kira, Nathan and Anthony are mine. The rest aren't. 


	5. Dinning with Elladan

Chapter five Dinning with Elladan  
  
After Kira had gone back to her room to change she met with Elladan and he escorted her to his private dinning patio. She had to give the elves credit, they knew beauty when they saw it, they walls where beige stone and had ornate carvings and strange symbols carved into them, they also had vines climbing up them and weaving along the walls. It looked natural and very at one with nature. Elladan noticed her fascination with the patio. He smiled warmly at her "it is beautiful isn't it?" he asked.  
  
She smiled "Yes Elladan it is more than beautiful." She walked over to one of the walls and traced the carvings with her finger.  
  
"Come Kira sit." He pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit down. She nodded and sat down. He then moved to the seat across from her and sat down there. They talked for a few minutes before a few elves come and set out some food for them. Mostly various fruits, veggies and some assorted berries.  
  
Elladan watched as Kira picked out a strawberry and nibbled at it. He laughed and shook his head "you eat like a bird, do you always pick at your food like that?" he asked.  
  
Kira smiled shyly "usually yes, but I'll stop if is bugging you."  
  
Elladan reached out and took her hand "No Kira, I meant no offence. I was simply making an observation."  
  
Kira lost herself in his eyes for an instant, and then she pulled her gaze away and looked at her hand in his. He then looked down too and quickly let her hand go, Kira could've sworn he started to blush just then. He reached out and ate a slice of apple.  
  
He smiled curiously at her. They talked for a long while they did not realize how much time had passed until some more elves came and took the food away. Elladan seemed to blush when they asked how much time had passed since they had been served up to then and the elves replied 'around 4 or 5 hours.' Kira giggled and took Elladans arm.  
  
"Come friend, let us go and see if we can get a few hours of archery done." Kira said laughingly. Elladan smiled and nodded. Kira could feel that he was tense the instant she looped her arm in his. She and furrowed her brows in confusion, she did not understand why he tensed when she touched him. She shrugged it off and let him lead her to the archery field.  
  
***  
  
"Ha! Bulls eye" Kira laughed. And she gave Elladan a triumphant smirk.  
  
"You where right. I should have known better than to challenge you myself. But maybe you and you brother against me and mine? Would you accept that challenge Kira?" Elladan asked. A shadow of a smile playing across his young looking features.  
  
'Good' Kira thought 'at lest he's smiling now. I wonder why he was so somber before.' She shook these thoughts from her head, and notched another arrow, aiming carefully, and let it fly. It missed the target but only by an inch or so. Kira furrowed her brows as she took another arrow and notched it, she tried to concentrate better this time. But her thoughts kept straying to Elladan or her conversation with Elrond or even back to the dream. All these thoughts were distracting her and throwing off her aim.  
  
Elladan noticed this, he chose so say nothing because he got lost in thought or got to deep into conversation with her whenever they were together. He wasn't sure why, no woman had ever made him lose track of time so completely when they were together like this woman, this Kira from a place called Canada. He did not understand her power over him, it perplexed him. It's not that he didn't like to talked with her and lose track of time doing it, but the fact was that it hadn't happened before, no other female, be she elf or human had done this to him. He just stood in silence watching her take aim. Then let the arrow loose and he couldn't help but smirk as the arrow missed not only the bull's eye but also the target, and stuck into the ground near by. He heard her give out an annoyed huff and notch another arrow. "What's wrong?" he finally asked "you where doing so well a minute ago" he asked now getting somewhat concerned.  
  
"I am just letting some distracting thoughts overwhelm me," Kira confessed as she took aim again.  
  
He let out a sigh. He walked closer and raised her elbow gently with his hand. "You stance is a little off." He answered her questioning stare. She smiled and his heart beat faster. 'Valar, what is this girl doing to me?' he asked himself. He watched as she let loose the arrow and it stuck firmly into the center of the bulls eye.  
  
Kira let out a happy giggle and turned and before she knew it she had thrown her arms around Elladan's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for your help, I think the target practice is good for me," she said quietly in his ear. "It lets out all my frustration, the only problem seems to be when I think to much."  
  
When Kira threw her arms around Elladan it took him quite of guard, he stood stunned for a minute then gently hugged her back, he let out a sigh. When she thanked for his help, he could feel her breath on his ear, he shivered at this. An elf's ears are the most sensitive parts of their body the very tip of the ear being the most sensitive.  
  
She pulled back when he shivered. "Are you cold?" she asked she honestly didn't think so, but she didn't want to think it was her. She didn't want to think that her touch made him shudder. She backed off immediately.  
  
"No lady I am not cold. But you embrace just caught me off guard." He paused, she smiled warmly, she obviously accepted this. "You are welcome for the help, I will be willing to help you whenever you need it Kira."  
  
"Thank you, I'm going to hold you to that Elladan" she said grinning she noticed him flush, yes there was no mistaking it, Elladan had blushed. She would ponder this but.  
  
"Elladan, Kira there you are"  
  
They both looked up and there standing on the veranda above them was Kira's brother Nathan and Elladan's brother Elrohir.  
  
"We have been looking for you two" Elrohir said with a grin. He knew he had interrupted something. But he didn't really care, he loved his brother and he liked the lady Kira, but he thought maybe things might overwhelm them both. Especially with what was to come.  
  
"Hope we weren't interrupting anything too important" Nathan said sarcastically shooting a glance at his sister neither Elrohir nor Elladan could read.  
  
Kira arched an eyebrow at her brother's questioning look, she put down the bow and, "what is it you where looking for us for?" She asked.  
  
"Well my father wanted to know if you wanted to dine in the hall again, by yourself in your room, or perhaps with my brother lord Elladan." Elrohir grinned at his brother who now had gone bright red. Elrohir's grin got wider when he noticed this.  
  
Kira glanced at Elladan who was now regaining composure. He turned and met her gaze his eyes bore into her, she felt like he could look into her soul, and a part of her wanted him to. He broke the near trance by looking away. But he still faced her he let out another sigh "I would like very much if you would dine with me Kira" he asked and he again looked into her green eyes.  
  
Kira smiled and let out a nervous laugh. "Of course Elladan, if that is what you wish. I will gladly join you for dinner." She smiled warmly. She saw his eyes search hers and she tilted her head and arched an eyebrow. Elladan let out a short laugh and returned her smile.  
  
"So it is decided then?" Nathan asked giving his sister a curious look.  
  
Elrohir had to fight to keep from grinning widely. "Yes it looks like it is, come Nathan let us leave these two alone, they must want to get in some more practice before they dine." And he winked at his brother, who flushed a deep red.  
  
***  
  
It was at lest another hour before they made they're way to Elladan's room where they would dine. Kira was a little nervous and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She glanced at the tall elf leading her through the maze of corridors, she looked at his broad muscular shoulder and she noticed he was very muscular all over. She shook her head of such thoughts, they where inappropriate and they made her feel uncomfortable. Soon they stood in front of a wide double door, which she assumed was the door to his room.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but you will be alone in my company for a few minutes before the food arrives." He said looking down into those beautiful pools of green. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Why would I mind? We did just spend the entire day together." She said an odd look came over her face.  
  
Elladan smiled and opened the doors, he heard her gasp and look around the room in awe. He smiled ' she is beautiful' he thought to himself then he frowned realizing what had just crossed his mind 'no this cannot be, she is mortal it would be unfair to burden her like that. We are just friends, nothing more.' He told himself. He watched as she explored the room curiously. " You remind me very much of a cat," he said aloud though mostly to himself "constantly exploring you surroundings and ever curious."  
  
Kira laughed and gave him a quirky smile that he couldn't help but laugh at. She walked onto the balcony and sat down at the table set there. He followed a second later and sat beside her. After a few moments, which they spent talking, mostly Elladan telling her of his life, and travels, then there was a knock on his door " enter." Elladan said in a rather commanding voice that reminded Kira somewhat of his father. At command two elves came one carrying a tray of food, and the other a pitcher of wine and two beautiful crystal glasses. Elladan took the pitcher and filled the glasses with a golden honey coloured substance, which Kira arched a curious eyebrow at giving Elladan a questioning look. He waited till the two elves had departed with a bow before he answered her stare.  
  
"It is elvish wine Kira. Be careful not to drink to much, or to fast, for I think you will find elvish wine much stronger than what you may be used to."  
  
She lowered her eyebrow and let out a "hmmm" at which Elladan chuckled.  
  
He held out is glass. "A toast, to new friendships." He said with a half smile.  
  
"To new friendships" she answered. She let her glass connect with his, it made a 'clink' sound. It sounded musical to Kira's ears; she smiled and looked to the tray of food. Elladan followed her look and set down his glass. He lifted the cover and revealed a beautiful feast.  
  
They continued their conversations as they ate, telling one another of they're experiences and they're lives. For some reason they both felt like they could share almost anything with one another.  
  
***  
  
When they where finished eating Kira had moved to the railing of the balcony and was leaning on it looking up to the stars, which had come out some time ago. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to see Elladan standing slightly behind her, his deep blue eyes staring up at the sky. She had not realized how close he was until she had turned. She averted her gaze back to the heavens and shivered slightly, she was getting a little cold, but the night was beautiful and she enjoyed watching the stars with Elladan.  
  
Elladan looked down when he felt her shiver. It took him a few moments of debating with himself but he then stepped only slightly closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders he drew her closer to him, letting her feel his warmth.  
  
When Elladan wrapped his strong arms around her she tensed but almost immediately relaxed into his embrace. She could feel his warmth radiate from him. She felt safe and comfortable, she let herself lean against him and he tightened his embrace only a little, enough so that he didn't hurt her but also so she felt supported. They stood like that for long moments. Soon though, Elladan loosened his hold on her and she turned so she was facing him.  
  
"It is late. I should escort you back to your room now." He said looking down into her eyes.  
  
She could feel his arms still holding her, though not as tightly as before, and she almost felt disappointed. She had liked being in his strong arms 'get a hold of yourself Kira' she told herself frustrated 'he is immortal, he could not possibly ever love you. Not without giving up everyone and everything he has ever know and loved. No! I will not do that, I do not ever want to be the cause of his suffering.' She looked up and met his gaze. And before she knew what was happening he lowered his face down, they where only centimeters apart.  
  
He looked into her eyes and let his lips lightly brush hers, then he pulled away slightly angry he was letting himself fall for her, when he thought she could not possibly feel the same. Then to his surprise and to her own she lifted her head and met his kiss. He tightened his hold on her pulling her closer. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist and the other around her shoulders. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth a little allowing him to enter. He let his tongue explore her and let hers do the same.  
  
When she felt his lips brush against hers she was surprised to say the least but when she actually moved in to kiss him she was outright shocked. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Then she let his tongue enter and she let herself be pulled into the passion of the moment. She pulled her head away though and took a deep breath, she needed air. He smiled down at her and lightly laid her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart beating rapidly 'it almost as fast as mine at this moment' she said in her head. He was gently stroking her hair when she suddenly tensed 'No, what am I doing? I am not going to do this to him. Not when it would tear him away from those he loves. I cannot be with him; I am not of this world. God, what was I thinking? We can never be together.' And with that she pushed away from him and ran for the door. She ignored his calls after her and ran in the direction of her room.  
  
***  
  
This chapter is actually shorter than I had first intended it. I had this chapter all planned out in my head before I went to sleep. And when I woke up, I didn't remember any of it. So this is pretty much totally of the top of my head. Sorry I suck at the lovey dovey crap. I can't write a love/kissing scean to save my life. So I know it's a bit lame but blame the fact that my short term memory sucks, because trust me, my other idea for this chapter was SOOO much better.  
  
Disclaimer: Kira, Nathan and Anthony are the only things I own in this story, nothing else is mine. Heh, I own 'em yep those three are mine. all mine. *Laughs* 


	6. Confessions and Confusion

Chapter Six Confessions and Confusion  
A/N: WOOHOO!!! I have one review. Hey I'm just happy that there is one. I don't know why I'm even updating this if on one is reading..  
  
Kira ran hard down the hallway not entirely paying attention to her surroundings. So she ran right into Bilbo who was just having a nighttime stroll.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, entirely my fault" he said with a smile.  
  
Kira wiped a tear from her face quickly and smiled in return "no I'm sorry it is my fault, I was running not paying attention to where I was going."  
  
Bilbo nodded, but the look on his face went from glad and happy to concerned once he noticed Kira had been crying. "My dear, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Kira shrugged "it's nothing im just very tired. I am sorry for bumping into you." And with that Kira started running towards her room again.  
  
'Strange girl.' Thought Bilbo as he watched her run away 'I wonder what upset her so? I'll just ask Elladan tomorrow, he probably knows. After all he did spend the day with her' so Bilbo just shrugged it off making a mental note to ask Elladan about it later, and he walked away towards his own room.  
  
***  
  
When Kira reached her room she stood there for a few minutes reviewing what had just happened. 'I can't believe I did that.' Kira told herself 'I'm so stupid, how could I let myself be so weak?' she laid her head in her hands, walked to the bed and threw herself down on it. 'Maybe if I just get some rest it'll be better in the morning, maybe I'll wake and find out it was just a dream.' She knew this last part was very unlikely, since she could still feel his lips on hers, she could still feel the heat coming from him and the desire she felt to just let him take her. She buried her head in her pillows and let out a quiet scream, 'Tomorrow I'll go find my brother and Anthony and I'll just train with them.' She said to herself. And she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Elladan couldn't believe that what had just happened was real. He could still feel her body, her lips pressed against his; he could still taste her and smell her. He took a deep breath, but it had been too much for her. He had scared her off, she had run from him, and now he didn't know what to do. He longed to go after her, to take her in his arms and make her feel safe and lavish her in kisses. But he couldn't his desire to be near her is what had scared her away in the first place. 'Why did I have to kiss her? I should have just escorted her back to her room like I said I would. I shouldn't have pushed her.' He lay down in his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Soon he drifted into a light sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kira wondered the area where Nathan and Anthony had said they practiced their swordplay, in a daze. She was still wondering what to do about last night when she heard voices from behind her.  
  
"No way, she's mine, she's my sister so I trust myself with her more than I trust you. Besides, you too tend to get carried away when competing at anything." A voice she knew to be Nathan's said.  
  
"Oh, alright then, guess that means you get to teach me Glorfindel." She heard Anthony say.  
  
"Hurray for me." The elf said sarcastically.  
  
Kira turned and smiled at the oncoming trio and arched an eyebrow. "So I get no say in who I fight?" she said with a smile.  
  
The elf bowed. "You must be the Lady Kira I keep hearing so much about." He said.  
  
Kira curtsied and smiled. " I am, are you going to be my teacher today." She asked innocently, ignoring Nathan's protests and Anthony giggles.  
  
"If that is your wish." He said returning the smile. "I shall be your partner."  
  
With that all settled they began practicing, Kira as she had told the elf, wasn't all that good. In fact when she parried one his blows and countered she tripped over her own feet and fell forward. Glorfindel caught her thankfully, "are you all right lady?" he asked concern showing on his delicate features. Kira just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I am fine, I told you I wasn't that good at this." She said.  
  
"Indeed, and I now see you did not exaggerate." He said with a grin. "You will need a lot of practice, is it alright if we have lunch brought down here so I can spend more time teaching you?" he asked.  
  
Nathan looked at Kira and smirked. "Looks like you'll be here for awhile." He said the smirk never leaving his face. "Me and Anthony are done for the day right Glorfindel? So we can go?"  
  
The elf nodded and turned his attention back to Kira who was fidgeting nervously with the belt to her tunic. He smiled to himself, he know knew why Elladan seemed to want to always be in her company.  
  
***  
  
From the balcony above Elladan watched as Kira tripped and fell forward into Glofindels arms. He felt an unfamiliar pang in his gut that told him to go down there and take her away from him. That Glorfindel shouldn't be spending this much time with her. 'What am I thinking? Glofindel is my friend. I trust him, and I know he wouldn't do anything with her.' He told himself. 'Is this jealousy?' he wondered. He didn't get to answer his question though.  
  
Hello my son  
  
Elladan turned slowly to meet the gaze of his father. Hello ada.   
  
Elrond smiled softly and moved closer to the ledge where his son stood; looking down he saw what had held his son's attention. She is very skilled with a bow, but it seems her ability with a blade is.less than adequate Elrond mused.  
  
Elladan followed his fathers' eyes, down to where Kira and Glorfindel where sparring carefully back and forth. Elladan arched eyebrow as Glorfindel apparently said something she had found amusing since she was now laughing. He was beginning to feel that queasy feeling in his gut again. It had to be jealousy, what else would make him want to go down there and break them apart. He looked back to his father who was now watching his son with a curious look on his face.  
  
You have feelings for her, he said at length don't you?   
  
I don't know how I feel, he confessed all I know is that I enjoy her company a great deal. He thought for a long minute before he added. We kissed last night ada, it was a beautiful moment, for a moment is all it seemed before she broke it off and ran from me. To Elladans surprise Elrond just smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. They stood like that in silence, just watching the two down below spar and talk back and forth, for awhile.  
  
She cares for you a great deal; I can see it in her eyes when you are together. Elrond said to his son, his eye still watching down below.  
  
Why then did she run, and avoid me today? Elladan asked.  
  
She is confused; she has not yet realized how she feels. Give her time.   
  
We don't have time, war is coming, and then she is to leave for Lothlorien. Elladan said now getting upset at the thought of her leaving him.  
  
Elrond just smiled and walked away. 'He knows something.' Elladan thought to himself as he watched his father go. He stayed to watch his friend and the woman he was now realizing he loved spar some more, but when they sat down for lunch and started talking about themselves and asking each other questions about one another's lives he had to leave. He went and sat alone on his patio and ate alone, thinking of her and last night.  
  
***  
  
Kira wandered around after her lesson with Glorfindel, she wandered the maze of hallways and ended up at some shrine that held shards of a broken sword, she gazed looked at it curiously as she passed. As she turned the corner she looked up to she none other than Elladan coming her way. He way walking with an female elf she didn't recognize and they seemed pretty involved in what they where talking about because Elladan didn't even look at her until they where passing right beside each other. Kira had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched the two approach her, they where talking in their own language so she didn't know what they where saying, she where walking fairly close together though and she could've sworn the feelings she where having where those of jealousy. She nodded her head towards him in greeting as they passed and he did the same.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks had passed since Elladan and Kira had kissed, and they hadn't spent any time alone together since that time. She had spent most of her time with her brother, Anthony and Glorfindel, practicing archery and swordplay. She liked Glorfindel he didn't tease her incessantly as he taught her like Anthony and he didn't once loose patience with her as Nathan usually did. Little did she know Elladan usually watched her lessons from afar, to make sure she did okay, and didn't get hurt or anything.  
  
"That's not fair!" Elrohir said as he watched the arrow Kira had just let fly land in the red bulls eye of the target.  
  
Kira laughed and he eyes sparkled in the sun. "Maybe is you asked politely I shall give you lessons of your own?" she said with a playful smile.  
  
Elrohir smiled back but it was begrudging. He had joined them for this lesson because they where all going to go riding later and have lunch on the trail. "No thanks," he said "But I think if I where to accept archery lessons form someone it would be an elf, I mean no offence but I would trust them more."  
  
She nodded. "I take no offence. I understand." She answered.  
  
"Dear brother you shouldn't tease the lady" a voice said. And Kira turned slowly following Elrohirs grinning eyes. There only a few feet behind her stood Elladan, he was dressed for riding and Kiras heart skipped a beat.  
  
'Is he joining us? Has he finally forgiven me for my mistake?' she asked herself hopefully. She stood absolutely still as he stood there his eyes boreing into her soul. 'God, those eyes can look into my very soul.' She looked down to the ground.  
  
"So you have decided to join us mellon" Glorfindel said a wide grin forming on his face.  
  
"You're coming with us? Good you can ride with Kira, she tends to be a bit of a klutz around horses." Anthony teased winking at Kira. Kira then blushed crimson red and hazarded a glance up at Elladan whose face softened when he saw he reaction, he smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I would be glad to ride with you, if you wish for my company" he said with a bow.  
  
Kira couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, I would be happy to share in your company." She returned and she curtsied. He let out a laugh when she did that.  
  
***  
  
When they had finished their archery lesson they went and got their horses, which had already been tacked up for them. Kira was having some trouble mounting, not being used to her elvish breeches or the elvish saddle. Nathan and Anthony laughed, Glorfindel smiled and helped her up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and listed her onto the horse. Kira blushed embarrassed that she needed help mounting. She looked over to Elladan who was already mounted and he was giving Glorfindel an angry look, she didn't understand why.  
  
As they rode through the forest Elladan slowed his horse so he rode beside Kira. They rode in silence for awhile listening to the bantering between Nathan and Anthony, Glorfindel leading the way just shaking his head and chuckling.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Elladan said breaking the silence.  
  
Kira arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked somewhat confused.  
  
"Glofindel, you like him don't you?" he said again. "I see the way he looks at you"  
  
Kira was annoyed now. "Well if what you mean by 'like' is do I think of him as a friend, then yes. I do like him." She said swallowing her anger. 'What business of it of his? Why does he care all of a sudden?' she thought.  
  
He just gave her a curious look and then became silent again. She stared hard at him for a moment thinking. They rode for what seemed like an eternity to Kira in completely silence, there where the noises of Nathan and Anthony of course but her and Elladan rode side by side without speaking for a long while.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kira finally asked. "You ignore me for two weeks and all of a sudden you don't like my choice in friends."  
  
"Firstly from what I've seen of how you two act when you're alone together, you appeared to be more than mere 'friends'." He said his voice low, his eyes staring stoically ahead. "And I care, I care very much."  
  
Kira was stunned. "What do you mean 'how we act when we are alone together.'" She asked trying to keep her voice low, but it was coming out shaky. "You have been spying on me?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her and studied her expression. 'God she really doesn't know what I'm talking about. She really does see him as "just a friend".' He let out a big sigh and just kept riding after a few moments Glorfindel stopped and so did Anthony and Nathan. Kira and Elladan caught up and everyone dismounted.  
  
'Guess we're here.' She thought and she looked around the place. It really was gorgeous. She smiled. And she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Elladan, his eyes full of pain. 'Oh no,' she thought 'I've hurt him.' She looked into his eyes.  
  
"May I speak to you alone?" he asked her.  
  
She looked to the others and they nodded or shrugged meaning they didn't mind. She let Elladan lead her a little farther along the path then he lead her off it. He stopped about a five minute walk from where the others where.  
  
"I need to tell you something." He said. And he took her hand in his, he let his eye stare into hers and he got lost in the green for a moment. When he pulled himself out of it, she was biting her lip and looking at the leaves on the ground. "I need to tell you how I feel. I need to know that you know how much your friendship means to me. How much I enjoy being in your company." He paused taking in a deep breath. She looked up into his eyes and he searched her eyes for something. She knew not what. "I need you to know how much that kiss meant to me. How good it felt to have you near me like that." He searched her eyes again. "I love you." He said after a slight hesitation.  
  
Kira lost herself in his beautiful eyes. She smiled when he told her how much her friendship and company meant to him. She inhaled a deep breath when he said he wanted the kiss, and that he felt good at having her so close. She almost felt as if she would pass out when he told her he loved her. She let out the rush of air she now realized she had been holding for a while, she tried to slow her heart but it just didn't want to listen. 'He loves me? I can't believe it! Oh how I want to be with him.' He head screamed. He gazed at her expectantly, 'he wants a response, what should I say?' and before she could stop herself she walked into his arms, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.  
  
Elladan inhaled quickly when he felt her lips brush against his. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist, and he gently stroked her cheek with the other. He heard her give a small moan when he did this and he smiled into the kiss. Then he pulled away, he didn't want to rush her, she just laid her head on his chest and sighed deeply as he stroked her hair.  
  
Kira held tightly to his tunic and listened to the beat of his heart. She lifted her head slightly and nuzzled her face in his shoulder and reached a hand up, she traced the lines of his face with her fingers slowly, nose, mouth, eyes. Then she moved her hand to lightly caress his ear. She moved it carefully from the lobe along the frame and to the point. He let out a shudder and a slight moan and held her a little more tightly.  
  
"Je T'aime, mon aime, Vous avez mon c?ur." She said, not realizing she was speaking french.  
  
He lifted her face gently with his fingers and stared into her eyes. "And what language was that?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"That was French. My language." She replied and moving her hand so she was once again touching his cheek lightly with her fingers. "I said 'I love you, my beloved, you have my heart'."  
  
He smiled and lowered his head and once again kissed her, he let this kiss linger a little longer than the other. He could feel her lean into him; she had placed one of her arms around his neck and was pulling him deeper. He then heard a soft chuckle and pulled away from her suddenly. He looked up to see his brother and hers staring at them. His brother had a wide amused grin plastered on his face while Nathan seemed to be glaring at him.  
  
Kira turned to see what had startled Elladan so. And she was Elrohir and Nathan watching them, she did not know how long they had been there but she desperately hoped Nathan hadn't heard her words to Elladan. Elrohir and was looking from her to his brother and back again a smug grin never leaving his face. Meanwhile her brother was just glaring daggers at Elladan, she didn't know why.  
  
Nathan didn't say a word as he watched his sister kiss the elf, Elladan, passionately. He didn't know why but for some reason he immediately started to mistrust the elf's motives with his sister 'he is immortal, he will live forever, what would he want with Kira? He could have any countless number of beautiful elf women and he chooses her. why?' he asked himself 'why would he love her? Unless he sees her as some conquest. Something to be tamed then set aside. That must be it. He'll take her as a lover and then leave her. What else could it be?' he wondered. He glared at the elf as he noticed their presence. He saw him blush only slightly, and look between him and Elrohir who was also watching.  
  
"Glorfindel sent us to go look for you two. He was worried maybe some orcs may have gotten to you." Elrohir said, the grin still on his face.  
  
"Thank you, Kira shall we go join them?" Elladan asked looking deep into her eyes and giving her cheek a light caress with his hand.  
  
Kira bit her lip as she smiled into Elladans warm gaze. "Yes we should. It seems I do feel a little hungry."  
  
As they walked Elrohir took his brothers arm and walked ahead leaving the human and his sister to follow behind. So you have finally admitted how you feel? Elrohir asked his brother. He noticed Elladan give him a shocked innocent look and smirked. Do not look at me like that brother. Do you not know that almost everyone knows how you feel about her. We have noticed they way you watched her when she was taking her lessons from Glorfindel, and the jealous look you gave him. Elrohir said keeping his eyes forward.  
  
And whom exactly do you mean by 'we'? Elladan asked.  
  
Myself, father, Arwen, her friend Anthony, Nathan, Glorfindel. should I continue?   
  
Nay, it seems I was the last to know. Elladan said with a slight smile starting to form on his lips. I was the last to know how I truly felt.   
  
Elrohir wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. Do not despair, my brother, for from what I saw it seems she feels the same as you.   
  
***  
  
Nathan walked with his sister in silence. He didn't trust himself to speak right now, for fear of saying something that would upset her. He knew that she must have feelings for the elf walking ahead, who was discussing something with his brother in elvish, because she would not have kissed him if she didn't. It was Elladan he didn't trust. He didn't believe that this elf truly loved his sister; he felt that there was some artier motive. He looked at his sister who was staring at the forest floor, and let out a small sigh. She gazed up and him and gave him a small smile.  
  
***  
  
Okay so there's chapter six. Hope you like it, though the kissing scean was hard to right, I'm just no good at that kind of thing. Please R&R!!!!! I live for your feedback, even constructive criticism, how can I improve if I don't know what I did wrong?  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
Oh yeah, words spoken in these are meant to be in sindarin.  
  
A/N: Um, this story is giving a nasty case of writers bloke so I am unable to think of anything for chapter seven. Hopefully I can update soon though. 


	7. Many Arrivals

Chapter Seven Many Arrivals  
  
Kira, Nathan and Anthony where now being observed and taught by Elladan and Elrohir. Glorfindel had left on some errand just a little over a week ago, Nathan wished he that he didn't leave, he didn't like seeing his sister and Elladan together. He still hadn't told his sister about how he felt; he asked Elladan what he was doing with his sister.  
  
Kira laughed as Elladan brought a hand up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears; he then leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled and took the sword he held out for her. She had just enough time to check her hold on it when Elrohir came at her grinning. She blocked his attack and countered with her own swinging in a low arc. Elrohir dogged easily, and made jab motion towards her, she jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
Elladan watched with a smile on his face as Kira and his brother sparred. Kira was just getting by, he wasn't sure Elrohir was the best teacher but Nathan had said something about wanting to spar with him, so he just watched for a moment before moving to a clear area to spar with Nathan. He walked casually to where Nathan was standing examining his blade. "Hello my friend, are you ready? Shall we start?" Elladan asked a friendly smile forming on his face. He didn't know why but Nathan shot him a look of poison. In fact Nathan had been very distant since he had found him and Kira in the passionate embrace. 'Of course, he doesn't trust my intentions to his sister.' He thought now realizing how Nathan was feeling. "Nathan I think we should talk," he said.  
  
"Ha, talk? Why? Is that what you told my sister before you started seducing her?" Nathan hissed, his eyes flaring.  
  
"Seducing? I am not seducing her! I love her." Elladan returned trying to keep calm.  
  
"Love her? How could you? She is a mortal, and she is not from this world." Nathan spat, his voice rising. Elrohir and Kira now stopped what they where doing and where watching them intently. Kira stayed where she was a concerned look on her face, but Elrohir moved closer for fear of where this was going.  
  
Kira watched as her brother accused Elladan of just trying to seduce her and she flinched. 'Why is he saying these things? Doesn't he trust my judgment?' she thought. She saw Elrohir move closer a dark look on his face. Her attention moved to Elladan who was staying remarkably calm despite being harassed. She walked a little closer, she didn't know what to do, she knew her brother was just trying to protect her from getting hurt but why didn't he realize that what he was doing right now was hurting her more.  
  
Nathan made a move to attack Elladan but the elf was to fast and dodged quickly, Nathan tripped over a root and fell hard. He landed with a thud on the ground he turned and glared at Elladan. Kira was now at his side.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked.  
  
"I am fine." Nathan responded as she helped him up.  
  
"Good." She said just before she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
Nathan stumbled backwards then held his hand to his cheek giving his sister a look of complete shock. "Why? What was that for?"  
  
"How dare you," she said in a steady voice. "How dare you attack Elladan, he has done nothing to you. He has been nothing but hospitable, and kind to you."  
  
"He is only using you Kira." Nathan said hurt in his voice, it was now shaky and he wasn't sure he could get the words out. "Why can't you see he is just using you?"  
  
Kira looked to Elladan who had a pained look on his face, his eyes where full of hurt and sorrow. She went to him, she had to try and comfort him. She took his hand in hers, lifted it and pressed it gently to her lips. She smiled at him then and he let out a sigh, he took her in his arms and they just held each other for a moment. Nathan looked confused.  
  
"No Nathan," Elrohir spoke up. "Why can't you see they are in love? My brother would never do anything to hurt your sister. I think he would rather die first.  
  
Nathan looked from Elrohir to Kira and Elladan who where now walking away.  
  
Kira refused to talk to her brother right now. She knew if she did she would end up saying many things she would most likely, later regret. She didn't care if Elrohir was able to get through to him or not. The things Nathan had said and done where cruel and unnecessary and she couldn't forgive him for them. Not yet anyway, she wasn't sure about later either. She just walked away with Elladans arm around her shoulder holding her close, trying to be of some comfort.  
  
***  
  
It was much later, after dinner in fact when Kira was walking around just thinking to herself that she bumped into someone she didn't know. He was clothed in gray robes and was walking with Elrond talking about something. She arched a brow as she drew nearer and the man smiled grimly and bowed to her. She gave Elrond a puzzled look.  
  
"Lady Kira, this is Gandalf the gray. He is a wizard." Elrond said.  
  
"A wizard.?" Kira said slowly. "Well I guess that's possible after all I've met several things I thought hadn't existed before while here." Kira said almost to her self.  
  
Gandalf smiled again. "Elrond has told me much about you Lady Kira. Now tell me is it true that you are not of this world." He asked.  
  
Kira nodded. "Yes sir, it is very true."  
  
"Hmmm" he said as he continued walking. Elrond inclined his head slightly as he passed to follow Gandalf. Just before she turned a corner she heard him say, "most curious, this is most defiantly no accident."  
  
She stopped and whipped around. They where gone. Where did they go? She shook her head and made for her room. 'What did he mean by that? Of course our arrival here was an accident, it had to be.' She said to herself. She sighed as she changed into her sleeping gown and flopped onto her bed. It has been a long day. Little did she know the next few days would be worse.  
  
***  
  
Kira awoke in the morning with a frown for she remembered the previous days events immediately, she stretched in bed then heard someone clearing their throat. She bolted upright to see Elladan standing in a corner by the door. "Do you make it a habit to walk silently and uninvited into a woman's room while she sleeps? Or am I special?" she asked trying her very hardest not to smile or laugh.  
  
"You are special Kira, you are very special," he said as he moved towards the side of her bed, a grin forming on his face. He was only a little surprised when Kira grabbed at his tunic pulling him down to her and laid a loving kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss gladly and sat on the bed next to her, laying his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach. "My love, I came to wake you but found I did not have the heart, you looked to peaceful I couldn't pull you from sleep." He finished once he caught his breath and slowed his heart.  
  
Kira smiled and nuzzled her face in his chest. "Why can we not just stay like this forever? Why must I get up?"  
  
Elladan smiled. "I am comfortable as well beloved, but you must get out of bed. For it is already late in the day." He lifted her face to look at him. 'Valar, she is beautiful. I love her so, I do not know what I will do when she is gone.' The thought of her leaving saddened him and he buried his face in her hair. He then moved her hair away and kissed her collarbone, he then moved up her neck, across her jaw line then tilted her head so she faced him once more, and he kissed her passionately. When they both pulled away to catch their breath, Elladan freed his arm and got up. "Come Kira it is time to get up." He said.  
  
Kira let out a disappointed sigh and pushed off her blankets, swinging her legs over the side of the bed she got up and threw her arms around the man. er elf she loved and kissed his neck. She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close. She liked this, just being held by him made her feel safe and protected, she felt loved. She then heard a knock on the door and Anthony walked in before she cold answer.  
  
Anthony's face moved into an amused grin when he saw Kira in Elladans arms. He was glad she was happy, if only for now. But he was worried how she would be once, if, they ever got home, once her and this elf she seemed to love so much where separated. "Are you not coming out today?" he asked innocently. He saw her frown at him as she moved out of Elladan's arms.  
  
"Anthony, my dear friend, what is it you want?" she asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of your company for I wish to walk around the grounds." Anthony replied.  
  
Kira pondered this, she had hopped to spend time with Elladan, but she hadn't spent much time with Anthony since they had arrived, besides their lesson that is. She turned and gave a questioning look to her beloved. "Would you mind if I spent some time with Anthony?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course not Kira," he said brushing hair from her face and moving it behind her ear. "You may spend time with whomever you wish."  
  
Kira gave him a loving smile and turned to Anthony. "Alright I'll walk with you, now both of you out so I can change." She shooed Elladan and Anthony out of her room and closed the door.  
  
Anthony grinned at Elladan once the door was shut. "You truly love her, don't you?" he said still grinning.  
  
"More than I thought would be possible." Elladan told him. "I do not think I could live with myself if I ever caused her pain."  
  
"That's good, because if you ever cause her pain, you will have both me and her brother to deal with. And I think you know how Nathan feels about your relationship with his sister already. I don't think he'd loose any sleep if got an excuse to hurt you for hurting his sister." Anthony said seriously. "I honestly hope you two are happy during your time together." Anthony added.  
  
Elladan smiled sorrowfully. "I know she is leaving for lothlorien, to find a way back home. I wish she could remain here with me, but if returning home is what will make her happy then she should try every possibility of finding a way there. Goodbye lord Anthony, enjoy your walk with her." Elladan said before turning around and walking slowly away.  
  
***  
  
Kira was walking around a forested path in Rivendell with her arm looped through Anthony's. They walked in silence for a long while.  
  
"He loves you very much, I can tell." Anthony said breaking the silence.  
  
"I know he does. And I love him as well Anthony, I really do. I love him more than anything I have ever experienced before."  
  
Anthony smiled warmly at his friend. "I can tell. But Kira, you do realize that we are not staying here. We will eventually get home."  
  
"Yes, I know this, I don't not look forward to being separated from him, but I do realize that it will happen eventually." She answered him. Her face became sad.  
  
"Dear friend, I did not mean to upset you," he said taking her in his arms and hugging her tight. "I just hoped to inform you of what must be." He said. Then he kissed the top of her head gently. "Come let us continue on our way."  
  
They walked a little further before Kira had to ask. "Why is Nathan so upset with Elladan? Why is he so hostile and so set against us being together?"  
  
"I don't know Kira. But part may be because he is so used to being your big brother, the man to watch over you and protect you, that he is jealous to see another take his place."  
  
"But Elladan is not taking his place. Elladan and I love one another, he has not replace Nathan, but taken up an empty space in my heart and soul I was unaware existed." She said.  
  
"I know this, but Nathan is just feeling a little insecure I think. Give him some time and he'll come around." Anthony said as they made their way back.  
  
***  
  
The next day, the 20th of October Kira estimated, she met up with Anthony, Elrohir and Elladan and practiced their swordplay for a few hours before they separated and Kira and Elladan where left alone together. She sat with him a long while the two of them just watching other elves spar, practice archery and walk by talking amongst themselves. He had his arms around her and she leaned against him. They talked about nothing in particular, just talking, taking pleasure in each other's company. That is when Kira saw Elrond coming towards them and she felt herself blush fiercely.  
  
Elladan noticed her blush when she saw his father approach them; he unwrapped his arms and let her sit up. He knew that his father made her nervous, he didn't know why, but he certainly understood. "Hello father, may we help you?" he asked, as his father got closer.  
  
"Yes, Elladan please come with me, I need your help. We have someone who is injured and I ask for your assistance."  
  
"You have it." Elladan said. And he got up bowed to Kira taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. "I shall see you later?"  
  
Kira smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes, if that is your desire."  
  
"It is." He winked at her, turned and walked away with Elrond.  
  
Elrond smiled and inclined his head to Kira "I am sorry to pull your. companion, away from you, but I require his assistance."  
  
"I understand." She smiled and watched as they walked away.  
  
Kira wandered around meeting a few people she knew and stopped long enough to exchange a few pleasantries before moving on. She was doing just that when she bumped into her brother. Her face-hardened as he approached her.  
  
"Hello Kira. Where is Elladan." He said trying to keep anger out of his voice.  
  
"He is with his father. He is helping to heal someone who was hurt." She replied and continued walking.  
  
She heard Nathan let out a heavy sigh. "Kira, my dear sister. Can you forgive me? The things I said where harsh and cruel. I know now that they where unfair and that I shouldn't have said them." He said before she had a chance to leave.  
  
"It is not my forgiveness you need to ask for. It is not me you attacked for no reason. But I forgive you for whatever it may be worth to you." She said stoically. "But know now that I will not tolerate your continued hostility towards the person I love."  
  
Nathan look to the ground and swallowed hard, he still didn't fully trust Elladans motives, but if his sister truly loved him, then what could he do but hope he did her no harm. "I understand. I will try to be more accepting of him. But I still don't trust him Kira, I do not know why. I just don't."  
  
Kira arched a slender eyebrow. "You don't need to. Just know that I trust him, I trust him with my heart, soul and I would place my life in his hands if it where necessary."  
  
"One day it might be, and if any harm comes to you when this happens, I will kill him." Nathan said flatly.  
  
Kira glared at him. "What is it you want brother." She asked starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I wished simply to let you know that I am very sorry for the things I said, and to ask your forgiveness." He responded.  
  
"Then you have done what you came for?"  
  
"Yes Kira if you wish me to leave you, I will." Nathan said sounding somewhat hurt. Nathan honestly didn't know why he disliked Elladan so, he had only started to feel that way when he had seen them on the path together, and he had actually liked him when he had first met him. He was unsure why his sudden attention to his sister angered him, but it did and he couldn't help it.  
  
Kira's eyes filled with sorrow, she felt like she was being torn into pieces. She loved her brother and she wished he would just understand that Elladan loved her and she felt the same. She also was beginning to feel like she wanted to stay, to stay here in this magnificent place, and be with Elladan. She knew this could not be, she belonged in her own world, and even if it where possible, she began to get that same nagging feeling that it would be unfair to ask Elladan to be with her for what it would entail, he would have to give up his family, life and everything and everyone he loved. "No, walk with me." She held up a hand before he had a chance to speak. "Please don't speak, just walk with me in silence, keep me company."  
  
Nathan nodded and they began to walk around. They followed the same path that Kira and Elladan had walked after her first dinner when she had awoken in Rivendell. Kira absent-mindedly looped her arm through her brothers and sighed. It was late now, and dinner would be soon. "Do you wish me to escort you to your room?" he asked finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes I think I will dine alone tonight." She said. "I need to think."  
  
Nathan looked at his sister and re-looped his arm in hers and led her back towards the housing buildings.  
  
***  
  
The next day was strange; for Kira was walking with Anthony when she saw the man she recognized as Aragorn, ride into Rivendell with three being that reminded her of Bilbo. They where fairly short and had large hairy feet. Aragorn walked towards where Elronds study was taking the 'hobbits' with him, Kira watched her curiosity beginning to get the better of her. One of the hobbits noticed her gaze and poked the one next to him and pointed to her, they both waved and smiled wildly. She smiled kindly and waved back, she watched them go and let out a sigh. "What do you suppose that was about?" she asked finally.  
  
"The beginnings of something big, that is what I assume, I think it may have some relation to what Elrond was asking before. Remember?" he asked as he watched them leave out of sight.  
  
Kira nodded. The memories of her dream came flooding back; she rubbed her temples and frowned. She took Anthony's arm and they walked along talking of what may come, both asking various question, neither knew the answers to. She stopped when she saw Glorfindel approach them. She smiled as he came their way.  
  
"Hello Kira. Anthony. I came ask if you would come with me and we will train for a while." He said. "It will be mostly sword play. But hopefully we could get in some archery as well." He finished flicking his gaze towards Kira with a slight smile.  
  
Kira half smiled back. "Well I will join you, since I have no other plans, and I am a little bored."  
  
"I as well will join you." Anthony said.  
  
They all made their way to the sparring fields speaking in casual tones. When they got there they practiced for a few hours then had lunch out there, hopping to get more practice in.  
  
Kira was still practicing her technique, with Glorfindel observing when Elladan showed up. Glorfindel had noticed him right away but Kira had yet to see him. So when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly it's fair to say she was a little surprised. She let out a small scream and whipped around. She smiled cheerfully when she saw him and wrapped her arms around him as well kissing his chin.  
  
Elladan gave a loving smile when she turned, smiled and kissed his chin. He lowered his face and they kissed passionately.  
  
"Ahem." They heard Glorfindel clear his throat.  
  
They both turned and both Glorfindel and Anthony where chuckling amusedly. Kira leaned against Elladan and smiled at Anthony. "Is there some reason why you watch us Anthony?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He just smirked. And went back to practicing. Glorfindel looked very amused, shook his head and started to spar back and forth with Anthony.  
  
***  
  
It was a few hours later, Kira was walking around just wandering and wasting time when she bumped into the two 'hobbits' she had seen earlier with the man Aragorn.  
  
"Oi. Why 'ello there." One said. "How are you?"  
  
Kira smiled. "I am fine thank you. And how are you?"  
  
He grinned. "I'd be great if my friend wasn't hurt." He said slowly letting his face fall. "May I ask your name?"  
  
Kira arched an eyebrow and smiled kindly. "I am Kira. Who are you?"  
  
"My names Peregrin Took, most people just call me Pippin, or Pip. Oh, and this is Meriadoc Branybuck, or just Merry." Said Pippin excitedly. "Are you an elf?" he asked.  
  
Kira laughed. "No I am not an elf. What made you think that?"  
  
"Well you are in Rivendell, and you are beautiful. You seem to spend lots of time with the elves."  
  
"Like you said, we are in Rivendell, there are elves everywhere. One cannot help but spend lots of time with them." She said teasingly.  
  
They exchanged glances and shrugged. "Yes I guess that's true." Said Merry. "So why are you here? Are you here for the council?"  
  
"Well, yes I suppose I am? Though I am not sure if I am going to this. council, but there is something that I have o do."  
  
"Really? Hmmm, and what is it?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
Merry smacked him upside the head. "That's none of our business Pip." He said. "Would you like to walk with us? You know unless you have something else to do?"  
  
Kira gave a half-smile. "Sure I'll walk with you."  
  
***  
  
It was now the 24 of October, from what Elladan had told Kira. Kira would spend most of her morning and afternoon training with Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, her brother and Anthony. Then after she would go and change, eat lunch with the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and another she met named Sam. Then her Merry and Pippin would go exploring. And to her complete surprise, even after spending a whole month here before hand, she would walk around with Merry and Pippin and still manage to get lost somehow.  
  
It was her new routine. One day they where walking around a courtyard (A/N: think the entrance from the movie, you know the one Legolas and Boromir entered through. And the one the fellowship left Rivendell through.) And they stopped to gather their bearings. They heard hoof beats and soon a group of oddly dressed elves come riding into the courtyard.  
  
They where dressed in green and brown. Kira and Pippin watched totally caught up in their curiosity. She watched as one of them. A tall blond, and kira had to admit, very attractive, elf looked up at them. He had long golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. Kira turned quickly and pretended not to watch. Pippin did the exact opposite.  
  
He watched completely enthralled. He tugged on Kira's sleeve. "Who do you think they are? Why do you think they are here?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
"I do not know. But I think it's rather rude to just stand here and watch them." She said.  
  
"Yes I agree Pip, we should move on." Merry said.  
  
"But I wanna find out who they are. "He whined.  
  
Just then the other hobbit came running up. "Mr.Frodo's awake! Mr.Frodo's awake! Come, come let's go see him." Sam said panting for breath.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at me questioningly and I smiled. "Go, of course he's your friend. go and see him." She said.  
  
They nodded and gave her a hug. "We'll all go explorin' together tomorrow? Okay?" Pippin said hopefully.  
  
"Of course if Frodo is up to it." She replied.  
  
They nodded and left, Pippin just a little more reluctant. He still wanted to watch the elves who had just arrived and where now being greeted by lord Elrond, the wizard she had met earlier. Gandalf? Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
As soon as they had gone Kira turned back to the courtyard. The blonde blue- eyed elf looked back up at her with a curious look on his face. He appeared to say something to Elrond and he to looked up at her. Her face flushed red and she started to walk away quickly. 'What was that? Why where they talking about me? Where they talking about me? And why should I care?' she thought.  
  
She made her way through the halls and bumped into Anthony. "Oh, hello Anthony. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."  
  
"You never where good at that." He said jokingly. "Come let's walk together."  
  
"Alright, why not." She shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Many hours later Kira and Anthony made their way to the dinning hall. They arrived just in time to find two empty chairs next to each other. They both sat and started talking again quickly in French as they usually did when they where alone together.  
  
Kira stopped mid sentence when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw the elf she had seen earlier arriving in Rivendell and she felt herself blush slightly at the memory. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul and she felt very uncomfortable. "Yes?" she asked politely.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt but may I inquire as to which language you where speaking just now. I have never heard it before."  
  
She smiled. "Now will you again. It is french my native tongue."  
  
He cocked his head to the side. "French? I have never heard of that. which part of Middle-Earth is it from?"  
  
She suppressed the urge to laugh, but a small chuckle came out. "Me and my friend here," she motioned to Anthony beside her who was watching with interest. "Are not from."  
  
She was cut off by the arrival of Elrond and Gandalf. 'Thank god! I'm not sure how I was going to explain that one.' Elladan entered along with his brother and Aragorn and everyone sat down. Elladan sat across form her and shot her a beautiful smile. He glanced over at the blond elf and arched an eyebrow at her, she shrugged.  
  
"May I ask your name?" The elf at her side asked.  
  
She turned back to him and smiled. "Of course you may. My name is Kira. What about you?"  
  
"I am Legolas of the realm of Mirkwood. Son of King Thranduil." He said smiling back to her.  
  
She melted right there. 'God he's got a gorgeous smile! Why do all elves have the ability to make me feel like they can look into my soul? And yet I welcome it? And then they all have the gorgeous smile! Arg, it's enough to drive anyone mad!' she said in her head. She looked over to Elladan who was talking to another elf on his right. And didn't even seem to notice. And Anthony was talking to someone on his other side. She took a deep breath and made the most of it.  
  
Her and Legolas talked about a lot during dinner and she was surprised at how well they got along. She seemed to only have made a very few friends amongst the elves. And she enjoyed talking with him.  
  
***  
  
It was after dinner and Legolas prince of Mirkwood and 'lady' Kira where just wandering around joking back and forth. "I knew when I saw you watching when I arrived I had to meet you." He said looking at her.  
  
Kira slowed and gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew we would be friends, I could tell we would get along well. It was just something in the way you held yourself." He responded. "Come I will escort you back to your room." He said offering his arm.  
  
She smiled and took it. They laughed and chattered on their way there. When they got there he smiled and kissed her hand. "I hope I will see you again, but it seems unfortunately unlikely." He said and walked away.  
  
She watched after him. 'I guess he means about the coming quest. little does he know that I am already a part of it.' She thought ruefully. She turned the knob and when into her room. Changing quickly and getting into the bed. 'I need to get to sleep. From what I've found out the council is tomorrow, though I'm not sure if I'm going, it never hurts to be ready.' And she fell asleep fast.  
  
***  
  
Okay damn that took A LONG F*ING TIME TO WRITE!!!! Thanks to Tara for helping get my evil muse back (lets just hope he/she/it stays this time!) *crosses fingers* anyways. that ways a really long chapter huh? The next one's gonna be pretty long as well, and it might be another long haul before an update so if anyone is even reading this and cares at all, I'm sorry. Although on a hopeful note I have two paragraphs of the next chapter done. but in the long run that isn't much.  
  
Disclaimer: Elladan, Legolas, Glorfindel and Aragorn aren't mine. Though if they where the things id do would probably be illegal *snicker. * Oh, nothing lotr is mine. Kira, Anthony and Nathan are mine. I keep them locked in the basement. Bwuhahahahahaha.  
  
I can't remember if there is any but anything in these in Sindarin. 


	8. Important note

Okay I just want to let everyone who cares know, that my updating is going to be sparse for a while now. I have to work a lot lately. *Curses under her breath about the evils a certain cult called 'Starbucks'* also the next chapter is the council of Elrond, the one after while be about the time spent before they leave Rivendell. They DID stay there for a whole 2 months after the council so I'm going to put in a little about that time. In that very same chapter I was thinking about putting a little sex in there for Kira and Elladan, though I'm not sure yet. I mean Kira is from the mid 1800's so I'm not sure if she would do something like that without some kind of solid commitment, and since they are leaving for the quest soon.. Well I don't know, review and give me feedback and I'll consider it. I mean I do have SOME time before that issue pops up I still need to finish the whole council chapter. (Oh and as a side thought, if I where to put them in a sex situation it would be one of those you see them do a little foreplay may a little of the removing of clothes, but then it's fade to black and we see them wake up in the morning. Because for the life of me there are just some scenes I CANNOT write.)  
  
Oh, and before I leave, I just wanted to inform that as the story progresses it's going to be a mixture go book verse AND movie verse. Also do not expect a happy ending, although I don't think I'm necessarily sending Kira home, I'm considering killing her off later. Very later. Just because all those Mary sue happy ending stories annoy me sometimes, unless it's well written, and I thought I'd earn the angst part of my genre. Also expect some tension between Legolas and Elladan later, YES this is an Elladan/OC romance but that doesn't mean I can't mix it up a little. Oh and someone reviewed saying that they can't wait till she meets Haldir. I just have to say heh heh heh, *scratches chin* oh, I have planes for that dearie. But I'm getting WAY too ahead of myself now.  
  
So I guess that's it. Thanx to everyone who's reviewed so far, and don't forget to tell me what you think on the whole sex scene thing. I need to know if I should or shouldn't add it.  
  
Double thanx to Tara for advertising my fic on hers. You didn't have to do that. Cookies go to everyone who's reviewed, thank you very much for the feedback. I have to go now.  
  
Namarie Aislin  
  
P.S. lmao the spellchecker wanted to know if I meant mammary instead of Namarie.am I the only one who thinks that's funny? Oh and this will be deleted as soon as my new chapter goes up, which might be a while. 


	9. The Council

Fallen Chapter Eight  
The Council  
When Kira awoke it was obviously just after dawn as it was only barely light outside. She got out of bed and got dressed in a plain gray and green dress. She went outside and made her way for the dinning hall hoping to find the hobbits. She walked into the dinning hall and sure enough there they where.  
  
Pippin, Merry, Sam and another one she assumed must be Frodo. She walked slowly up to them not wanting to interrupt anything. Merry saw her first.  
  
"Oi, lady Kira! Come over and sit with us. You haven't met mister Frodo yet." He said a little loudly and a few elves stopped and stared at them.  
  
She blushed and hurried over not wanting to make a scene. She sat down between Sam and Pippin. It was Kira, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin. In that order, Pippin seemed to be in a good mood. And he talked a little too loudly all morning.  
  
After breakfast they all walked around and low and behold. got lost. Again. Kira was completely perplexed as to why this happened only when she was with the hobbits. She kept running it over and over again in her mind and she just couldn't figure it out.  
  
They where 'exploring' one of the gardens when they ran into Glorfindel. "Ah, Kira I have been looking for you. Elrond and Gandalf wish you to attend today's council. There will be a horn announcing it in a few hours." He finished and walked away. Just before she was about to ask directions too.  
  
'Darn it!' she thought. "Do any of you know where we're going?" she asked at last.  
  
"No but that's the fun in it," Merry said. "Not knowing, finding new things."  
  
"Yes but going and 'finding new things' and 'exploring' when two of us have a secret council to go to in a few hours, and we still need to change and get ready, might make us a little late. I'm sure it would upset master Elrond and Gandalf. Isn't that right lady Kira?" Frodo said looking at her.  
  
"Yes Frodo that is true, I sure don't want to go to the council wearing this," she said motioning to her drab dress. "I know it would upset lord Elrond." She responded.  
  
Pippin gave a disappointed sigh and Merry followed suit. "Aw come on guys you know Frodo and lady Kira are right." Sam chirped in.  
  
So they all turned and started towards what the assumed to be the general direction of the main buildings, and the dwellings. Kira escorted both Frodo and Sam to their rooms and was escorted herself to her own room by Pippin and Merry. "Hey I realized something. We to need to hurry, we need to get a good spot to watch." Pippin said suddenly.  
  
"You mean eaves drop?" Kira said smiling.  
  
"No I mean. um. you know, just watch and listen." Merry said coming to Pip's defense.  
  
Kira smirked. "Mmmmhmmm. sure just be careful not to get caught. Okay guys?" she said.  
  
"Always, now you get changed, we'll see you there. Hopefully you wont see us." Pip said.  
  
She nodded and watched them go and then went into her room. She went through the wardrobe and searched for something suitable to wear to something like a 'secret council'. She found a nice silver and red one and finally decided to wear it.  
  
She changed quickly not quite sure how much time had passed and left her room. She walked around and ran into the Mirkwood prince, Legolas, he smiled kindly to her. "Ah, lady Kira it is nice to see you again. I was just walking around before the council."  
  
"Yes, as was I, apparently I am to attend. Glorfindel came to find me earlier and said Elrond and Gandalf wanted me to come." She confessed. "How long till it starts, do you know?"  
  
"In around an hour." He said. "Would you like some company while we wait?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Kira smiled. "Sure, if you do not mind my company?" she asked teasing.  
  
"I would never mind your company." He said gazing at thoughtfully. He held out his arm and she took it. The walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke up. "I can see what Elladan sees in you," he said.  
  
Kira turned and smiled. "Oh, I have no idea what you are referring to I'm sure." she said trying hard to hide her blush and the smile that was threatening to come up.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. "Come, it is fairly obvious how he feels about you. He never tore his gaze away from you during dinner the other night. And besides, Elrohir told me of a certain incident where he found you two in the woods." Legolas said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh god! He told you about that?" kira felt very embarrassed all of a sudden.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "You have no need to be embarrassed lady Kira, your in love, it's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Thank you, you are kind. And you can just call me Kira, the 'lady' isn't necessary." She said. "Should I be calling you Prince Legolas? Or maybe Lord Legolas?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Please just call me Legolas, like you I don't think the formalities are necessary. At lest not among friends."  
  
They walked together for a while more. "Hey? How long has it been? When is this council anyway?" Kira asked, getting a little bored but trying her best to hide it.  
  
"Soon," he said with a sidelong smirk in her direction. "Be patient."  
  
Kira huffed. "When's soon?" she asked, now just exaggerating her boredom.  
  
Legolas smiled and just shook his head chuckling to himself. "A few minutes or so."  
  
Kira narrowed her eyes then smiled and arched an eyebrow. "Should we start to head toward wherever this council is?" she asked.  
  
"I guess we should. Come, follow me." He said and took her arm leading her.  
  
Soon they where in an area that had a group of chairs set up in a semi- circle. There was a table or an alter Kira couldn't really tell what it was supposed to be. She saw a few elves look over and motion to Legolas. He nodded. "Kira, I must go join my people. Are you okay now?"  
  
Kira shrugged and was about to reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She is fine now prince Legolas, you may go join your kin." Kira turned and saw Gandalf. She smiled, then waved bye to Legolas. "I am sorry I cannot explain in great detail the purpose of this meeting, but it is to discuss something of very great importance." He led her to a chair and motioned for her to sit. "Now you will sit here, you brother on one side and Anthony on the other, okay?" Kira nodded. "Please be silent as your purpose here will not be brought up until the end. You are seated behind lord Elrond so hopefully your attendance wont draw to much attention." He said.  
  
She knew he meant because she was female, and although she was annoyed at it she understood. Most people here didn't seem to think all that highly of the 'fairer' sex, Elladan had told her some stories. She nodded. "I will sit quietly. You don't have to worry about me. All this is too confusing for me anyway." She said.  
  
Just then Anthony and Nathan walked in, and then a horn sounded. Kira knew it meant, for people to start and head towards the council, well those who where invited anyway.  
  
Gandalf pulled them aside and started to speak quickly, she knew he was telling them basically the same thing he had just told her. 'Sit, be quiet and don't draw attention to yourself.' She smirked. She had been tutored on how to be 'lady like' as her teachers put it. She didn't like it but she certainly knew how to act the part.  
  
Both Nathan and Anthony made their way over to her and Anthony rolled his eyes. She smiled and leaned against her chair as people started to enter the area. She saw a man enter.  
  
*He was cloaked and booted as if for a journey on horseback; and indeed though his garments were rich, and his cloak of silver in which a single white stone was set; his locks were shorn about his shoulders. On a baldric he wore a great horn tipped with silver. He seated himself a little apart from the elves. He had a noble face, dark hair and grey eyes, he looked proud and stern. He glanced in her direction and arched an eyebrow clearly puzzled.  
  
Kira arched an eyebrow back and turned to look at the other people. She saw Frodo enter with Bilbo. He smiled and waved to her, she did the same back and also to Bilbo who smiled knowingly to her. They moved along and sat with Gandalf.  
  
Kira noticed a group of Dwarves enter and she watched them curiously. Soon Elrond entered with Aragorn. Elrond motioned for everyone to sit and they did.  
  
That's when the council started and Kira, Anthony and Nathan started to get bored.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond said.  
  
Kira watched as Frodo stood and put a hand in his pocket. He brought out a small ring and placed it on the stone alter. Kira looked from Anthony to Nathan and shrugged. None of them had any idea how a simple ring could be so feared.  
  
"So it is true." The man she had seen earlier said.  
  
Something somewhere said. "The doom of man." Kira looked around but didn't know where the disembodied voice had come from.  
  
Kira watched as the man started up again. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He said and stood up. "Why not use the ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" he said passionately.  
  
Kira could tell he truly believed in what he was saying.  
  
That's when Aragorn spoke up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
Kira frowned. She still didn't understand how a ring could be so powerful. She wanted to give the ring to the man who seemed to only want to protect his people and his city. But a part of her knew Aragorn was probably right. That if this thing was as powerful as everyone made it out to be than no one could control it but it's maker.  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he said.  
  
That's when Legolas stood. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance."  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" the man said looking at Aragorn.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said.  
  
Kira looked at Aragorn and arched an eyebrow. 'So he's a king? Now wonder he seems to radiate power.' She thought.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said.  
  
And kira had absolutely no idea what he had said. But Legolas sat down reluctantly.  
  
"Gondor has no king," the man said to Legolas, and then he turned to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." And he moved to go sit back down.  
  
'Well someone is a little bitter.' She said to herself.  
  
Gandalf stepped in. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."  
  
"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.  
  
Kira felt her self start to get a little bored. She looked from Anthony to her brother and they both looked pretty bored as well. Anthony teasingly rolled his eyes at her and she smiled. Nathan looked like he was about to fall asleep and she shook her head. ' That man can fall asleep anywhere. I just hope he doesn't snore or anything. God I think I'd die from embarrassment.'  
  
She had missed something. There was a loud boom and one of the dwarves fall back a few feet from the alter. Shards of an ax lay on the ground and alter.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of mount doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Said Elrond.  
  
Kira heard a disembodied voice again, only speaking a language she didn't understand.  
  
Elrond spoke again. "One of you must do this."  
  
The bitter man spoke again. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. And the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Kira gulped. She was glad she was only going to Lothlorien. This Mordor place didn't sound all that appealing.  
  
Legolas stood again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
The dwarf that had broken his ax on the ring spoke up. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"  
  
The man spoke as well. "And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
The dwarf spoke again. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" he spoke loudly.  
  
All the elves stood and soon everyone was standing. Legolas held his arms out to hold the elves back.  
  
"Never trust an elf!" the dwarf said.  
  
She heard Gandalf speak among all the voices. For now everyone was talking at once. "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it. You'll all be destroyed!"  
  
She looked to Frodo. Who looked very sorrowful. He stood up and said. "I will take it." Not many heard but she saw Gandalf stop and close his eyes. "I will take it." He said again. And this time people stopped and turned to face him. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though-though I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf said. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said. And he got up and kneeled in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."  
  
Legolas got up and stood by him. "And you have my bow."  
  
"And my ax." The dwarf got up and stood by Legolas, who looked a little annoyed.  
  
The man got up again. "You carry the fate of us all little one," at this Aragorn put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "If it is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He said and stood with the others.  
  
"Here." Kira heard a voice and tilted her head to see Sam jump up from behind some bushes and run up from behind them, causing Aragorn to lift his hand off Frodo's shoulder to let Sam pass. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said.  
  
Kira smirked she knew he had been watching. She didn't know from where but she also knew any minute now Merry and Pippin would probably burst in wanting as well to join. Just so they wouldn't be left out.  
  
She wasn't disappointed or kept waiting for very long, seconds later. "Oi! We're coming too!" and she saw Merry and Pippin standing in the entrance and start to half run towards Frodo and the others. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry finished.  
  
"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said.  
  
Kira had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry said elbowing him.  
  
She saw Gandalf's gaze turn to her, Anthony and Nathan. She turned and saw Nathan's head still hung down. And she elbowed him hard in the ribs. He jolted upright and looked at her expectantly. Then she turned to Anthony, who was gazing at Gandalf.  
  
"I have a few more additions if no one minds, Lord Elrond." He said casually.  
  
But kira knew that the people in the group, with the exception of the hobbits, maybe, would have a problem with them joining the group. Okay maybe not all. Pretty much just have a problem with her joining the group.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas followed Gandalf's gaze to her, her friend and her brother and they appeared about to protest when Gandalf spoke.  
  
"Anthony, Nathan and Lady Kira, will you please stand?"  
  
They did so and moved a little so they stood in front of Gandalf. Gandalf turned and looked at the group seriously. "These three will also join. They have trained hard and are skilled with both a sword and bow." He held up his hand, as Aragorn and the other man both appeared about to protest. "And yes, the Lady Kira is well aware of the dangers. She is able to defend herself, I have seen her. She is more than skilled with a bow. And she know how to handle herself with a sword." He stated.  
  
"But she is but a young woman. How could she possibly be ready for the hard road ahead?" The man said.  
  
"Boromir, she knows what she is doing. The Lady Galadriel herself came to her and told her to join this quest." Elrond cut in.  
  
Kira gulped as everyone stared at her. She fidgeted and glanced form one member of the group to the other. Aragorn and Legolas looked about ready to fall over from shock.  
  
"I think that if she truly feels she wants to, she should be able to come." A small voice said and everyone looked down to see Frodo looking hard at Kira. "If you want to come, Kira, it is okay with me." He said.  
  
The one named Boromir just looked at her like she was a weak child that would most likely get in the way. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest; she was quickly becoming tired with being treated like a weakling, who couldn't defend herself. She wanted more than anything to just be put into a situation where she would save their lives, and then she would have the satisfaction of proving them all wrong. That a woman could take care of herself, or at lest this woman could.  
  
"I don't think. " Aragorn started. But Gandalf cut him off.  
  
"If Frodo thinks she is able to come, than I too will back her." He said.  
  
That when Pippin and Merry put their opinion in. "yes, Kira you must come. I have seen you spare with Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan," Pippin said winking as he mention Elladan's name, at which Kira smiled. "And I know you are more than able to take care of yourself. I too vote for Kira to come." He said.  
  
"Ay, me as well." Merry said. "She should be able to come."  
  
Sam nodded his agreement. Kira couldn't help but smile at having the hobbits fight for her like this. It certainly was very sweet. She felt Anthony's hand on her shoulder and then Nathan's on her other shoulder.  
  
"I think I speak for both Nathan and myself when I say that we too vote for her to come along." Anthony said squeezing her shoulder gently. "I trust me, I speak from personal experience, she can more than take care of herself." he rubbed his stomach absently and Pippin snickered.  
  
"If the hobbit, and Mithrandir back her than that's good enough for me." Legolas said. "Besides I have heard of her beating Elrohir at archery."  
  
"Is anyone going to ask what I think of all this?" Kira said finally hearing enough. "Elrond and I already had this discussion. Galadriel herself came to me and told me that I am supposed to come on this quest, I said I would. I do not intend to back out on my word." She said.  
  
Aragorn turned his attention to Elrond. Did Galadriel really come to her in a dream? He said.  
  
Legolas looked at her thoughtfully, and then turned his attention to Elrond and Aragorn.  
  
Does it matter? All that matters is that you need as much help as you can get on this quest Estel. Elrond answered.  
  
Kira arched an eyebrow and shrugged to Merry and Pippin who where both giving her questioning glances.  
  
I think if she truly thinks she can take care of herself, she should be given the chance to prove herself. Legolas added.  
  
"How about you speak a language we can all understand." The dwarf said giving Legolas a look of annoyance.  
  
Nathan smirked, he didn't like thinking that they where considering leaving his sister behind, with that elf. She would be here all alone without him to keep an eye on her. He didn't want to think about it. He was glad that he had the hobbits and Anthony to back up his sister with him though. "Tell me, is it just because she is a woman, that you're considering leaving her behind, or something else?" he asked.  
  
Kira turned and gave him a curious look. She knew he meant Elladan but he was giving the impression he meant something else.  
  
"It is that she is a woman and she is but a child." The one named Boromir said looking at Kira.  
  
She rolled her eyes in reply. "You do not even know my age. So don't pretend to think I a but a helpless child needing protection." She said staring him down. "I am 19 years of age and I can defend myself fine, I think we have covered that already. I also do not appreciate being talked about as if I am not here." She finished flicking her gaze from Boromir to Aragorn and back again.  
  
"I think we might as well give the lass a chance. If she thinks she can keep up and be of some help, she might as well come along." The dwarf said.  
  
Aragorn let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Fine I agree as well. Let her come then." He said waving his hand. "But we cannot protect you Kira so you better be sure of this." He added looking her in the eye.  
  
"I am." she stated flatly arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Am I the only one who thinks this will be a bad idea?" Boromir said looking from one person to the other. He shrugged finally. "All right then. So be it, let her come along."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Twelve companions. So be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring." He said firmly.  
  
"Great." Pippin chirped. "Where are we going?"  
  
***  
  
Kira was walking around thinking quietly to herself. When she felt a hand snake it's way around her waist. She smiled and spun around to look at Elladan's smiling face. It was but an hour or so after the council had ended, and she had been wandering around deep in thought ever since.  
  
"I have been looking for you melamin." He said, and lowered his face and kissed her slowly.  
  
She pulled away a little and looked into his eyes. She wasn't looking forward to leaving but there wasn't anything she could do. She really did miss her home and family, the selfish part of her wanted to stay behind, with him. But she knew her mother and father would die of heartbreak. The same selfish part of her tried to reason maybe he could come to her world. But that wouldn't be fair to him. Leaving defiantly wasn't going to be easy.  
  
He noticed he eyes grow dark and her gaze distant. He knew she was thinking of her family and he just held her, trying his best to comfort her anyway he could. He let out a sigh and hugged her tightly. And she returned it.  
  
"Walk with me?" she asked, though it was muffled into his chest he could make it out. He lifted her gaze to meet his and smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
And he led her through the gardens. They just walked in silence knowing there time together was just beginning to draw to an end. They just wanted to be together in the quiet. For as long as they had left.  
  
***  
  
Okay I'm sooo glad that's over with. You have no idea how annoying that was to write. Sorry it took so long, but the next one's going to be just as long to wait for if not longer. I'm taking my managers test soon and I have to study. The only reason why I'm doing this is for the pay hike, darn it I really need the money! Okay that's enough of complaining.  
  
Disclaimer: Sooo not in the mood for this.just look at my previous chapters okay?  
  
Anything in these is in Sindarin. And 'melamin' means 'my love'.I hope I spelled it right.  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two pg, 234  
  
Pyropixie: Thanks; I'm glad you liked it. I totally agree, there are A LOT of legomances out there. Would you believe this was meant to be one of them? But fortunately my imagination kicked in and I thought 'hmmm aren't that many Elladan romances out there, you know other than slash.' I'm not sure about the love scene yet. Don't know if it'll make it in there, I will think about it though. I refuse to comment on the killing of Kira. I am still undecided, but even if I knew for sure I wouldn't tell, it would ruin the story.  
  
Dancingfae: Yes I keep thanking Tara as well. (Poor girl I think I might be getting on her nerves, lol) I thought it would be cool to have an OC from another time, like the past, that didn't know of the books, movies or even Tolkien. Hmmm, yes, Legolas, hmmmm *daydream*. Oh, what? Yea I reviewed your fic, its good, I like it. Hope you get over the writers block. I know what that's like. Believe me. Yea I love my coffee. But I don't usually have more than two (three at the most) cups in the morning to get me going. There will be more French in upcoming chapters, but not to worry, there will always be translations provided. Yep, she from the same place as me, ironic huh? *Looks around whistling innocently*  
  
Atlantiae: thank you, thank you *bows. * You'll have to stop that, or my ego will get a life of it's own. Joking. Even if no one were reviewing I would still write, probably, because it's fun.  
  
Evariel: Thanks I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Tara: I know, but I still feel obligated to say thank you. Her brother is a bit overprotective isn't he? It will become a bit more of an issue in later chapters. Hint *cough* Hint.  
  
Povlyn: Yes, it's an Elladan/Oc not Legolas/OC. Sorry if I confused you. I'm just going to mess around with their feeling for a bit, because I can and it's fun. It increases the tension and earns the angst genre. I hope my muse stays as well. If only long enough for me to write my next chapter.  
  
Mysterious Jedi: sorry didn't mean to cuss. I was just happy that I had finally finished that chapter. Oh and it is 'all right' as well as 'alright' it depends on how you use them. Trust me. I use spellchecker. Or it may be just a Canadian thing, because I've used 'alright' all through school and none of my teachers ever corrected me.. hmmm? I don't know.  
  
Corrina: I'm glad you took her advice as well. Thank you very much, I am glad you like it. And I do have planes to further mess up her life once she gets to Lorien, but I'm not telling *sticks out tongue* besides I'm not completely sure yet anyway. Things change and I do change my mind, sometimes.  
  
Nox: Thank you. Like I said to PyroPixie, this was going to be a 'Legomance' before it just progressed into something else. I'll try my best to update soon, but no guarantees.  
  
Jaded Tears: thanks. Hope YOU like this chapter as well.  
  
Anyway thank and yummy chocolate chip cookies go out to those who reviewed. Thank you. I hope you all like this chapter as well. God knows it took long enough to write. Patience would be good for the next will be awhile. Thanks again.  
  
Namarie Aislin 


	10. Time Escapes Us

Fallen Chapter Nine  
  
Time escapes us  
  
Kira tightened her grip on the sword and moved to block Boromir's swing at her. She did but the force sent her stumbling a little. She quickly regained her footing and readied herself for the next attack.  
  
It had been a week since the council and Boromir had actually accepted her company. She spared with him regularly. Aragorn, unfortunately, was being a little more stubborn. Kira had talked with Arwen, whom she'd become pretty good friends with and she said she'd try and talk to him. But Kira knew how stubborn men could be. So she wasn't going to hold her breath.  
  
Kira blocked Boromir's attack again and countered with her own, twisting behind him she kicked at his knee, causing it to bend. She then lowered her blade to his neck before he could turn.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" he asked.  
  
Kira smirked at Nathan and arched an eyebrow. "My father taught me that." And she lifted the blade from his neck and he got up and smiled at her.  
  
"Elladan I thought you said she was better with a bow?" Boromir asked teasingly as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"Oh, she is." He said smiling. Kira just rolled her eyes.  
  
Nathan narrowed his eyes and approached Kira. "Come we should get some bow practice in today." He said as he pulled her gently towards the target area.  
  
Kira let out an annoyed sigh and followed. Her brother had been overprotective with whenever Elladan was around and it was starting to get more than a little annoying. "I know where we are going. You don't have to pull me along Nathan." She stated.  
  
"I know but we promised to practice with Legolas today remember? He said he wanted to see if the rumors he had heard from Elrohir and his brother where true."  
  
Kira made a mental note that he had said 'Elrohir and his brother.' Not 'Elrohir and Elladan.' She let out an aggravated sigh and tugged her arm free. "Yes I am well aware of that, but we have all day. There is no rush."  
  
Kira followed Nathan and turned her head to see Elladan and Boromir following. Of course Boromir had expressed and interest in seeing her archery skills.  
  
When they got there Legolas and Aragorn where already there. She bit her lip nervously, she almost felt like she was auditioning now. With all these people here and especially Aragorn. As Kira approached she noticed that Legolas had stopped and was watching them come, Aragorn paused briefly but then continued.  
  
Kira went over to one of the unused targets and stood there for a minute. Elladan approached her and handed her a bow.  
  
"Here use this one. I see you didn't bring yours. And don't worry about Estel, he'll come around eventually."  
  
Kira smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. She took the bow he offered. "Thank you. I hope your right about Aragorn." She said as she notched an arrow and aimed carefully.  
  
"I know I am, he is my adopted brother, I know him well." He said whispering in her ear.  
  
This in turn distracted her and the arrow not only missed the bulls-eye but it missed the target completely. She turned to face him and gave him mock glare. Which lasted but a second before his pouty grin melted her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You must stop distracting me so, you know I must get in my practice."  
  
"Yes, come Elladan. Let Kira dazzle us with her skill." Boromir mocked playfully.  
  
Kira narrowed her eyes at him and then took another arrow. She notched it and concentrated on the target, everyone around her melted away all her focus went to the little red bulls-eye at the center of the target. She let the arrow fly, and watched as it flew directly into the center of the bully- eye. Kira turned to look at Elladan and Boromir and smirked triumphantly.  
  
"There, happy?" she asked sweetly. And she heard Legolas chuckle.  
  
"Well Kira I see what Elladan meant when he said you had a good aim. But can you do it again?" he asked arching and eyebrow and tilting his head curiously.  
  
She huffed and went to fetch the arrow. She tugged it out of the target and walked back to her position, glancing up she saw everyone was watching. Nathan, Legolas, Boromir, Elladan and even Aragorn had stopped what he was doing and was watching her intently. She tried her best to hide the blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
She took her position and notched the arrow. Again letting everything around her fade away, till there was just her the bow, arrow and the target. She let all her attention go to the bulls-eye, and then she let it fly. It hit dead center of the target, and in the bulls-eye, again.  
  
She smiled at those around knowingly and flicked her gaze to Aragorn who gave her an unusual look then notched his own arrow. She watched as he let it go and it hit the bulls-eye with a small 'thunk'.  
  
She arched and eyebrow as they both went to retrieve their arrows.  
  
This little contest to see who could hit more bulls-eyes in a row went on for a few hours. Little did either know that the others had placed bets on them.  
  
It was Kira who missed first. Her arms were beginning to get very tired and sore. She let her arrow fly and it hit on one of the mid circles. She heard chuckles coming from behind her and she spun around to see everyone smirking.  
  
"I knew one of you was going to tire soon. You two have been going on like that for over 2 hours." Legolas grinned. "Aragorn, are you all right? You look about to pass out."  
  
Kira looked to Aragorn. He looked back at her and nodded then gave her a small approving smile. She nodded back and handed Boromir her bow. "I don't think I could do anymore if I was forced." She said flatly.  
  
He smirked. "Yes, well you did very well. Though I wish you had lasted a bit longer, then I would've won."  
  
She swatted at his arm playfully. "Well it's nice to know that at least you thought I'd win." She said narrowing her eyes at Nathan whom she knew without having to have been told whom exactly he had bet on.  
  
Elladan came and put his arm around her and led her away. "Good bye everyone." She said before they left.  
  
***  
  
she was lying in a nice hot tub now. Letting the water sooth her aching muscles. She thought about how she would handle leaving Elladan. The thought of Elladan made her smile and she bit her lip.  
  
Kira got out of the tub reluctantly after the water started to go cold. She hadn't really noticed until the water was freezing. "Damn that elf, and the distracting thoughts he puts in my head." She muttered under breath.  
  
She dried herself off and got dressed. She out on some simple elvish breeches a light shirt and then a soft blue tunic. She stood staring at herself in the mirror.  
  
"God, what am I thinking? Maybe Nathan is right, I mean what could Elladan see in me?" she said to herself rubbing her hand over her tanned skin. She tied up her red hair letting the loose strands fall and frame her oval face. "I'm not all that pretty and I am mortal, we can't even be together." She shook her head roughly. "No, I can't let Nathan's doubt and fear get to me. I love Elladan, and I know he loves me.. I should treasure the time we do get together. Darn it, I'm going to have to slap my brother for putting these doubts in my head." She said quietly to herself before heading for the door.  
  
It was almost time for dinner and she was headed for the dinning hall when she bumped into Pippin.  
  
"Oi! 'Ello their Kira." He said smiling widely when he saw whom it was he bumped into. "Would you like an escort to the dining hall?" he asked with the cutest puppy-dog eyes Kira had seen in a while.  
  
She just had to giggle "all right, all right, I'll go just stop that will you?" she said. "Where are the others?"  
  
He looked very interested in the floor all of a sudden. "Um, they are already there. We where walking there when I kind of separated from the group to do a little more 'exploring' and I got lost again, and well here I am."  
  
She burst into giggles again. "Oh lord, Pip you must stop that. Why is it every time you go out wandering, you always get lost?" she asked wiping tears away.  
  
"Well it wouldn't be exploring if I didn't go places I didn't know." He said pouting now.  
  
"Aw, Pip I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you like that, it's just that I have never met anyone quite like you." She said smiling down at the young hobbit.  
  
They could here laughter coming from the hall, and they entered just as the group had burst out laughing. Boromir, the other hobbits, including Bilbo, Nathan, Anthony, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas where already there.  
  
Elladan smiled at her when he noticed her approach and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did so, and then cursed herself silently as Legolas sat on her other side, and Elrohir was next to his brother. 'Darn I'm completely surrounded by elves.' She thought.  
  
Within minutes Elrond entered accompanied by Gandalf, Aragorn and Arwen who where arm in arm.  
  
When everyone was seated a group of elves brought in the food and everyone dug in. Kira was in the middle of giggling at a story Elladan was telling her when she looked across the table and saw Nathan giving him a death glare, she was just glad he didn't seem to notice.  
  
Elladan glanced over at Nathan and mentally shrugged. 'I can't help that he disapproves of our relationship. I hope she doesn't take it to heart though.' He cupped her cheek with his hand and lost himself in her eyes. He felt himself melt as she smiled and ran her fingers along his cheek. "Amin mela lle." He said.  
  
Kira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. And he chuckled. "I love you." He translated for her, and she blushed bright red and she noticed people starting to watch them. He leaned in a brushed his lips softly across her temple, she shuddered slightly and he pulled back smiling at her.  
  
"We have an audience." Kira whispered, twitching her head in her brother direction.  
  
"Yes, I noticed that." He said frowning as he glanced at Nathan again.  
  
She lowered her head and sighed heavily. "I feel I should apologize for my brothers behavior." She started, and then placed her fingers across his lips to keep him from interrupting her, which he looked full ready to do. "I have never seen him behave this way before. I think he is just a little jealous, Anthony told me that it might be because he feels you are going to take his place. My brother has always been my protector you see. He has shielded me from anything that may cause me hurt or harm." She paused and lifted her gaze to meet his, her fingers where still placed on his lips. Something she still hadn't noticed. Not that he was complaining. "He thinks that since you are now here, that I may not want him around any more, which is ridiculous I know, but that's how he may feel. There is also the fact that he may feel that you are something that I may need protection from. He said himself that he thinks you will only hurt me in the end. I don't think he truly realizes that we love each other yet, I'm not sure if he ever will." She sighed and lowered her gaze again.  
  
Elladan smiled and took her hand, as soon as he did this she was made aware that she had never removed her fingers and she blushed. Which of course made him smile more. He lifted he chin and made he look at him. "You are my life, Kira. Do not worry about you brother. He will not make he stop loving you." And he kissed the back of her hand.  
  
That's when they heard Elrohir clear his throat from behind Elladan's back. "While I love to watch the romance that radiates from you two. Do you think you could continue that someplace besides the dinner table?" he asked with a teasing tone. "OUCH." He said as Elladan smacked the back of his brother's head.  
  
Kira smiled and giggled but it died down when she realized how many people where staring at her and Elladan. She blushed a deep crimson, the colour matching her hair. She turned slightly and saw Legolas smirking beside her, her eyes moved down the line and while Aragorn quickly turned when she looked over she saw Arwen beaming a radiant smile her way, thereby making her blush deepen, if that was at all possible. Elrond was speaking to some of the dwarves, most of which didn't really seem to care what had happened at her end. Which she was grateful for.  
  
"Um, excuse me. I'm not hungry anymore. Would you mind if I left?" she asked turning her attention back to Elladan.  
  
"Not at all. would you like an escort?"  
  
NO!. um, no I'll be fine. You don't have to worry so about me." And with that she got up and walked briskly out of the dinning hall.  
  
***  
  
Kira was lying on her back in the middle of the bed, just staring at the ceiling. She was tired but sleep was evading her, so she got up and decided to walk around. She opened the door and peered down one end of the hallway, then down the other. "Okay coast clear." She whispered to herself.  
  
She walked down the halls stopping every now and again to gaze at the richly woven tapestries, or a beautiful mural. Soon enough she came upon one of the libraries. She walked in and saw that a few candles where lit. 'I guess it's for those who wish to come here when they can't sleep.' She wandered around a bit then picked up a book.  
  
She turned it over in her hand and wondered why they couldn't have anything written in English. She sat down and flipped through the book glancing at the writing that couldn't be described in any other way but beautiful. She sighed and leaned against the back of the chair. That's when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.  
  
Kira jumped up from the chair and felt her heart leap from its rightful place in her chest, up into her throat. She looked into the eyes of Elrond and gave a shy half-smile. Then suddenly the thought came to her and she felt very embarrassed and looked down at the fascinating floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your private library, it's just that I couldn't sleep and I saw candle light." she decided to stop there before she embarrassed herself further.  
  
To her surprise he just smiled kindly. "It's no trouble Lady Kira."  
  
Kira squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will herself to wake up from this nightmare. No such luck, she wasn't even sure why this elf made her so uncomfortable, he just did. "I should go." She said and made a dash for the door. That is before he stopped her.  
  
"Lady Kira please wait."  
  
She froze. 'Darn, so close yet so far.' She thought miserably. She turned and faced him pretty much looking anywhere but in his eyes. She stood frozen in place and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Lady Kira, I wish to ask you to be gentle with my son. I fear that I have lost my daughter. I do not wish to lose him as well." His voice carried an amount of honesty and sorrow she hadn't heard from him before.  
  
But she was confused. "What do you mean? Arwen is okay right? What do you mean that you've lost her?"  
  
"She has chosen a mortal life, she has chosen to be with Aragorn and to stay in middle-earth with him."  
  
Her was touched by his sadness at being separated from his daughter. "What does that have to do with me? I am not staying here. I am leaving soon for the quest then I will leave middle-earth."  
  
"You truly don't know, do you?" he asked studying her. "My son loves you with all his heart," he held up his hand seeing she was about to speak. "When you leave it will break his heart. He will most likely die of grief."  
  
Kira felt like all the air and blood had been sucked out of her body. She had gone deathly pale. 'How could he not mention something like that. Oh, Lord. I'll be the death of him. Why am I such an idiot?' she felt suddenly very tired and weak. "Oh, god." She heard herself whisper, but it was like she had left her body and was floating above the whole scene just watching it.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and put her hand on the door from to steady herself, using the other one to hold her stomach. Which suddenly felt very uneasy.  
  
"Lady Kira? Are you alright?" she heard a voice say. But it sounded far away.  
  
***  
  
When she woke up she was back in her own bed. It took a moment for all the realizations of last night to come back to her. But they did. She rolled over onto her side and tightly squeezed her eyes shut. She cloud feel the tears trickling down the side of her face before she even knew she was crying. 'He should have told me something like that.' She thought to herself. 'I don't think I can do this. I can't let him die.' She hugged herself tightly and just cried.  
  
Then she heard a quiet tap on the door. 'Damnit.' She thought. She sat up and wiped her eyes. Getting up she passed the mirror and made sure she didn't look too bad. Opening the door she was surprised to see all four of the hobbits standing there with very disappointed looks on their faces.  
  
"Where have you been?" Pippin asked. "You missed breakfast. And aren't we going for a walk today?"  
  
Kira tried her best to smile politely. "I'm sorry Pip. But I'm not that hungry. And I don't feel up to 'exploring' today."  
  
Frodo looked at her oddly and gave her a kind smile. "Are you sure you won't come? Maybe the air would do you some good."  
  
Kira sighed and smiled own to Frodo. "All right. I'll come but you must stop giving me that puppy-dog stare, and I mean all of you." She said. "Just wait out her for a moment while I get ready okay?"  
  
They all nodded their heads and smiled happily. "Oh, we will. And we'll be quiet about it as well." Merry said shooting a serious look to Pippin who simply pouted in response.  
  
Kira giggled and closed the door. Cupping her face in her hands she rubbed her face and shook her head. "Why did I agree to this? I need some time alone to think, someplace quiet." She said softly to herself as she moved to the dresser and chose some elvish breeches and a simple tunic.  
  
She needed to get used to wearing these clothes if she was to join the fellowship. When she opened the door the hobbits where all patiently waiting for her outside of her room. Kira smiled and let out a small sigh. "Alright, I'm ready. Lets go." She said half-heartedly.  
  
"Come on, let's go up this way, I don't think we've been up this way yet." Pippin said grabbing her hand.  
  
They made their way through one of the halls, then down a bunch of stairs and through another hall. let's just say they went on through halls up, and down stairs, for a while. Within an hour they where in a beautiful garden and none of them had any clue how they had gotten there or how they would get back.  
  
So they just sat down under a tree and Kira listened to their stories of the shire and of the many tales Bilbo had told them.  
  
"Kira?" Pippin asked shyly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know any songs?"  
  
Kira sat up a little and looked at Pippin thoughtfully. "What kind of songs, most of the songs I know are sad songs, or sappy love songs, which I won't sing for you wouldn't understand them without the music to go with it."  
  
"What kind of sad songs?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Songs of loss, losing someone you love to death." She answered sadly. "Why?"  
  
"Would you sing for us?" Pippin said with quiet shyness.  
  
Kira paused to think for a minute. "This is may not be a song, but it is a sad poem, and I have heard it set to music." She said. "I would rather not sing it though, I'm not much of a singer."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" Merry asked.  
  
"This was written by a man named Alfred Noyes, it's called 'The Highwayman'."  
  
All the hobbits shifted closer and watched her with interest.  
  
Kira smiled and paused to bring to poem up from her memory. "The wind was a torrent of darkness, among the gusty trees. The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas. The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor. And the highwayman came riding, up to the old inn door."  
  
She paused for dramatic effect, and to let the hobbits conjure up images of the moors of England. "He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin, a coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin; they fitted with never a wrinkle; his boots were up to the thigh! And he rode with a jeweled twinkle, his pistol butts a twinkle, his rapier hilt a twinkle, under the jeweled sky."  
  
She let another short pause fill the air, and smiled as the hobbit stared at her their eyes filled with curiosity. She took a breath and continued. "Over the cobbles her clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard, and he tapped his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred. He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there. But the landlord's black-eyed daughter, Bess, the landlord's daughter, plaiting a red love knot into her long black hair."  
  
She smiled as all the hobbits, especially Frodo and Pippin seemed completely enthralled by the words. " ' One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight, but I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light; yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day, then look for me by the moonlight, watch for me by the moonlight, I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way'."  
  
She took another breath and continued, completely unaware the there where other watching her recite the poem now. "He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand. But she loosened her hair I' the casement! His face burned like a brand. As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast; and he kissed its waves in the moonlight, oh, sweet black waves in the moonlight. Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west."  
  
She paused for only a second to watch the looks on their faces before continuing. "He did not come at the dawning; he did not come at noon, and out O' the tawny sunset, before the rise O' the moon, when the rode was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor, a red-coat troop came marching. King George's men came marching, up to the old inn door.  
  
Kira sighed and lowered her head closing her eyes. Letting the tragic imagery come to her as she pictured the story taking place. "They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead, but they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed; two knelt at the casement, with muskets at their side! There was death at every window, and hell at one dark window; for Bess could see through the casement, the road the he would ride."  
  
Elladan stood nearby and listened as his love described the tragic love poem to the mesmerized hobbits. "They tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest; they bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast! 'Now keep good watch!' and they kissed her. She heard the dead man say, ~Look for me by the moonlight, watch for me by the moonlight, I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way!~  
  
Now Elladan had Aragorn, Arwen and Elrohir at his side as they all watched her. "She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good! She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood! They stretched and strained in the darkness and the hours crawled by like years! Till, now, on the stroke of midnight, cold, on the stroke of midnight, the tip of her finger touched it! the trigger at least was hers!"  
  
Kira kept her head hung down and her eyes closed picturing the story, she didn't know that a crowd had formed around her. "Tlot-Tlot! Had they heard it? The horse-hooves were ringing clear. Tlot-Tlot, in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear? Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill, the highwayman came riding, riding, riding! The red-coats looked to their priming! She stood up straight and still!"  
  
For their part the hobbits too were picturing the events that Kira was describing, picturing it like they would one of Bilbo's tales. "Tlot, in the frosty silence! Tlot, in the echoing night! Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light! Her eyes grew wide for a moment! She drew one last deep breath, then her finger moved in the moonlight, her musket shattered the moonlight, shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death."  
  
Arwen squeezed Aragorns hand and sucked in a deep breath, never had she heard a tale told like this one. "He turned; he spurred to the west; he did not know she stood. Bowed with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood! Not till the dawn her heard it; his face grew to hear. How Bess, the landlord's daughter, the landlord's black-eyed daughter, had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there."  
  
Kira took a deep breath and continued. Meanwhile Elladan kept watching his eyes had grown dark and his expression was unreadable. "Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky. With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high! Blood-red were his spurs I' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat, when they shot him down on the highway, down like a dog on the highway, and he lay in his blood on the highway, with a bunch of lace at his throat."  
  
Kira's throat was becoming a little tight, she had always loved this poem. It told of a sad love that was not meant to be, this one had been her favorite. She sighed and took another deep breath as she finished the poem. "Still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees, when the moon is a ghostly galleon, tossed upon the cloudy seas, when the rode is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor, a highwayman comes riding, riding, riding. A highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door."  
  
She let a tear fall down her cheek as she opened her eyes and for the first time noticed the small crowd that had formed and listened to her speak. She gave a sad smile to the hobbits, which just sat the stunned.  
  
"That's it?" Sam cried. "So they die, that's not fair, they were in love and they didn't get to be together? It shouldn't have ended like that."  
  
"Ah, but Sam. Not all love stories have happy endings." Kira explained. "Besides, you don't have to complain to me, I'm not the one who wrote it."  
  
That's when she noticed Elladan. Suddenly she felt a queasy feeling rising in her stomach. But he smiled at her and her heart melted. 'Darn it, he can't do this to me. I can't let him.' she thought. The hobbits got up when they noticed Aragorn watching them.  
  
She didn't follow. Kira sat under the tree staring at the ground. She didn't want to talk to Elladan right now. She was angry and upset.  
  
"You are the most amazing person I know." She winced at the sound of his voice. She slowly turned to face him.  
  
Elladan looked into her eyes and was confused by what he saw. Anger, pain and confusion. He reached out to touch her and she shied away. He frowned in bewilderment. "Melamin, what is wrong? What is troubling you so?" he asked trying to figure out why she was looking at him like that.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered so quietly even he had trouble hearing it. She got up and gave him a looked filled with confusion and sorrow. "You should have told me."  
  
And before he realized it she turned and walked quickly away. He watched her disappear turmoil filling his thoughts.  
  
"Where is Kira going?" Pippin said frowning as he walked up to Elladan.  
  
"I know not." Was the reply.  
  
***  
  
Kira sat on the windowsill in her room and sighed heavily. 'Is love always like this?' she thought. 'Why must it be this complicated?' she closed her eyes and thought back on all the time she and Elladan had spent together so far.  
  
She heard a tapping on the door and before she could answer, in walked her brother, with an angered look on his face. "I heard that you had a little poetry reading today. Aragorn told me that you ran off leaving Elladan very confused." He looked at her oddly. "I am glad that you have come to your senses about him. he is not the right match for you."  
  
Kira snapped her head up and glared at him. "Get out." She said flatly. Her eyes flared with anger, she had had enough of Nathan's games.  
  
He looked at her with a smirk. "I knew he would just hurt you in the end Kira. Do not blame me because you have finally seen the truth."  
  
"Oh, just stop, will you? You nothing of what you speak. It is not Elladan who hurt me. I found that in the end, it would be me who hurt him. I'm slowly killing him Nathan. I love him greatly and I am killing him."  
  
Nathan stood stunned. "I don't understand. How exactly are you slowly killing him?"  
  
"Lord Elrond told me that when I leave this world, he will slowly die of grief." She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she looked at her brother smiling ruefully. "So, you have what you wanted. I will not be the death of the man I love. I cannot bear that burden." She got off the windowsill and walked over and stood before her brother. "Now tell me dear brother, are you happy? This is what you wanted right? For us not to be together."  
  
Nathan felt a tidal wave of emotions go through him all at once. "I never wanted to see you in pain. I just don't think Elladan is your match." He put his hands on her shoulder and looked into her sorrow filled eyes. "I know you think you loved him, and you think her loved you, but."  
  
"NO! You don't understand. He does love me brother. I know he does, that is why he will fade away from grief." She shied from his touch and smirked. "And though you may not want to hear it. I do love him, I don't think it, I know it. that is why I must leave him."  
  
Nathan shook his head. "enough of this. Come Kira, it is time for lunch." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door.  
  
She tried to tug her arm free but he held firm. He pulled her out the door and towards the dinning hall. "You shall confront him and tell him that you no longer love him."  
  
Kira struggled against his grasp. "Let. me go! NOW!" she yelled the last part, making several elves stop and stare at them. One of them was Glorfindel who was now approaching them quickly.  
  
"Lady Kira, is everything alright?" he asked and noticed the Nathan was holding tight to his sister's arm. To tight as the skin was turning red and his hands where white from hanging on so tightly. "Nathan I think you should let her go. She obviously doesn't want to go with you."  
  
"What do you know? Just leave us alone. You know nothing of the situation." Nathan spat back.  
  
Suddenly quicker than Nathan could keep up with Glorfindel had grabbed the arm he was using to hold his sister and twisted. He gasped and loosed his grip, giving Kira the chance to pull away she ran away quickly not staying to see what happened. "Kira! Where are you going?" Nathan yelled after her. He turned to the elf that had taken his sister from him and rushed at him. "How dare you interfere. You had no right."  
  
Glorfindel frowned. He didn't know where the Nathan he had met a short time ago had gone, but this wasn't him. he would never be so forceful with his sister, he didn't think. For how well did he really know him? he shook his head and kept a hold on him. "I intend to bring you to Lord Elrond, I don't know what issues you have with your sister, but she didn't deserve to be treated like that." He said through clenched teeth. Glorfindel wasn't looking forward to telling Elladan about this. He knew he would be more than a little angry.  
  
***  
  
Kira kept running and, again, wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped right into Arwen.  
  
"Hello Kira. What is it? What is wrong?" she asked noticing her tears. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"It is nothing." Kira said as she tried to get away. But it didn't work out like that, as soon as Arwen noticed the now forming bruise on her forearm she started to pull her to a gazebo and sat her down.  
  
"It isn't 'nothing', is it Kira? Please tell me what is wrong."  
  
Kira let out a whimpering sigh and told Arwen everything. About her conversation with Lord Elrond and what he had said to her. And how she didn't want to be the death of the one she loves. All to how her brother had reacted just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Kira dear, don't you see? If you leave him now it will hurt him all the same. And it will still break his heart. My brother loves you; I have never seen him this happy. You should just savor the time you have together. Do not heed the word of your brother, I do not know what troubles him so about your relationship with Elladan, but he will hopefully accept it in time."  
  
Kira frowned and nodded. "I understand. But are you sure that if I just left him alone from now on he would still die?"  
  
Arwen smiled. "I am. An elf only loves once; they have only one true love. And once that love is gone, we have no other reason to live on." Arwen wrapped an arm around Kira and hugged her. "Elladan does love you. Never doubt that."  
  
Kira sighed and closed her eyes leaning her head on Arwen's shoulder. "Thank you. You are a true friend Arwen, and the only one I feel comfortable talking about this with."  
  
The elf smiled and hugged her closer. "I am your friend, I will always be here if you need to talk."  
  
"I just may take you up on that. Lord knows my life has been a bit hectic since Anthony, my brother and I fell here."  
  
Arwen took Kira to see Aragorn who put an ointment on her bruise to help it heal fast. He frowned deeply when Arwen told him how exactly Kira had come upon it. After that Kira and Arwen simply walked through the beautiful gardens around Rivendell. And Arwen told kira of her life and how her and Aragorn had met. Arwen showed her her jewel and Kira marveled at its beauty. They just stayed together and talked all day.  
  
***  
  
Okay well that's chapter nine done and out of the way. Unfortunately I think I have at least 2 more chapters of them still in Rivendell planed out before we finally get started on the quest. This is only because they DID spend a whole 2 months there before they left. And for some reason this chapter moved much slower than I had planed it to. Sorry about that. Anyway was that emotional enough for you? I don't know why I put the whole Nathan being violent with Kira thing in there. I was just listening to a CD my friend burned for me, and it had Tea Party, Poe, Joydrop, Garbage, Moby, and some Nirvana on it, among others. I was listening to it as I was writing that part and I guess the music just put me in a bit of a melancholic mood or something.  
  
Anyway anything in these is in Sindarin. though I don't think there is any.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing of LOTR is mine it all belongs to the Tolkien estate. Kira, Nathan and Anthony are mine. The poem "the Highwayman" is not mine. Alfred Noyes wrote it in the 18th century (1700's) so it therefore belongs to him.  
  
Tara: I'm glad you like it; it's good to hear positive feedback from reviewers. *Evil smirk* was Nathan overprotective enough for you in this chapter? He's a little borderline obsessive now isn't he? Sorry about that, blame my friend and her CD. Did you get your test back yet? Don't be to hard on yourself until you get it back and you know for sure you flunked. *Hands you a hanky* trust me I know exams are VERY difficult and emotional; they get excruciating once you enter university. Awwww, I'm so happy my fic cheered you up. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. *Giggle* sorry, I'm still listening to the music so I'm in a bit of a weird mood.  
  
PyroPixie: Glad you liked it. Here's to hoping you like this one just as much. Was this update fast enough? I wouldn't know, but it might be a wait till the next one. I have a few tests coming up. I'm glad you like my OC I don't know how the thought popped into my head, but I'm glad it did.  
  
Dancingfae: yea, I know most 'girl falls into middle-earth' stories have them attend the council meeting, but I didn't see any other way to do it. It would've been a really short chapter otherwise and probably not half as good. And yes the council was hard to write, thanks to the movie transcript though I at lest knew most of what to do. Also the books helped, I did provide a reference at the bottom right? I saw your latest chapter; I also gave it a review so I wont get into it here. Hehehe, yea the birthday lists are always fun. But my favorite is the 'Christmas list' just because I get to put more on it. Well hope you get lots of stuff you asked for *crosses fingers*. Yea I really don't know where the idea came from to have them come from the past, I guess I just thought it seemed like an original twist on the ever-popular 'falling into middle-earth' stories.  
  
MaverickGirl: hey I'm glad you like my story. Yours is good too, I reviewed it. I like the idea of an x-men LOTR crossover its kinda cool. Hope I didn't keep you waiting for an update tooo long, did I? Well the next one might take a tiny bit longer. Damnit.  
  
Seadew: glad you enjoyed it, her brother got a little scary in this chapter huh? Yea like I told Dancingfae, I just figured it would be cool to see an OC from the past this time. I don't know why I did that; make everyone all surprised at Galadriel going to Kira in a dream. I think it was pretty much just a time killer. more than anything. Glad you liked it though. Here's the update you asked for.  
  
Nox: thank you. Here's your update.  
  
Spellbound: hey I like your name. Glad my story was one you decided to read. If you like it you should read Tara's as well, it's another Elladan romance. Hers is better though, it really is. Did you like this chapter as well? Please tell me. I live for reviews. They are my light in the darkness that is my life.  
  
Caffeine Addict: I'm happy you liked my Fan Fic. Was this soon enough for ya? Did you like this chapter as much as the last one????  
  
Anyway there it is. please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! They keep me alive.. They let me know that people are actually reading this. Anyway *hands out yummy chocolate chip cookies to the reviewers* see, if you review, you get cookies. 


	11. True Love and Issues

Fallen Chapter Ten  
True Love and Issues  
  
It had been three days since Nathan had attacked her and Kira had spent most of that time with Arwen or out training with Boromir or Legolas. Right now though she was out side, and had just finished telling the hobbits a story. She had told them 'A mid summers night dream' of course it was the compressed version since she didn't actually have the text there with her.  
  
"Wow that was wonderful!" Sam exclaimed, "your almost as good a story tell as old Bilbo." He finished his eyes dancing.  
  
"Can you tell us another one? Please Kira? Please?" Pippin whined.  
  
Kira just sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's almost time for lunch. Maybe we should head in now?" she said hoping to distract them.  
  
They where quite exhausting when you spent this much time with them. And telling stories was a task all it's own, what with them always interrupting at certain points asking a dozen questions at once.  
  
"Lunch? Oh my, it is almost time for lunch. Come Kira let us go to the dinning hall." Merry said grabbing a hold of her hand and tugging her gently along.  
  
Kira just grinned and let Merry and Pippin pull her along with Sam and Frodo following behind. She hadn't seen Nathan since the incident and she honestly didn't mind at all. Elrond had told him that he was no longer welcome at the dinning room and he would have to eat alone from now on.  
  
It had been quite a task trying to calm Elladan down after Arwen had brought Kira to see him. Kira had known she'd have to tell him eventually but she was hoping to postpone it a little. Arwen on the other hand had said 'either you tell him now or I will, he needs to know Kira, he deserves that much. You need to tell him that you almost left him as well."  
  
Kira shook the memory out of her head; she had talked Elladan out of his rage, eventually. He had been fuming and had wanted to go find her brother. But she had told him to just stop and calm down, that she was fine and they where together now.  
  
As Kira and the hobbits entered the dinning hall it was relatively empty since most had already eaten, or where going to eat outside.  
  
Pippin pulled her to their usual area and they all sat down. Kira absently rubbed her forearm, which was still bruised and sore.  
  
"Oh, Kira I'm sorry I didn't realize that I might hurt you sore arm." Pippin said pouting.  
  
Kira smiled kindly. "It's alright. It doesn't hurt that badly." She said. She remembered how protective the hobbits had reacted when she and Elladan had gone to tell the rest of the fellowship of what had happened. Of course that had been Elladan's idea. Anthony had been pretty bad. He had been outright shocked when she had said how Nathan had treated her.  
  
She and the hobbits talked and joked as they munched on fruits and veggies and a few varied meats. She heard some voices approaching the dinning room and soon in walked Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
Legolas smiled when he saw Kira and the hobbits sitting at the table eating happily. His grin widened when Kira smiled back at him welcomingly. It pleased him to see Kira smiling and enjoying herself she had been so forlorn when she had told the group of what had happened. He was glad she had Elladan; he didn't know how she would have gotten through it without him.  
  
Kira turned back to the hobbits and continued their conversation. 'The pros and cons living a sheltered life'.  
  
"Oh, why hullo there Strider." Sam said brightly as Aragorn and Legolas both took seats close to them.  
  
"Hello Sam. How are you all today?" Aragorn asked, though he looked at Kira as he did so. To her surprise he apparently had started viewing her as a younger sister. He had helped her to calm Elladan down, thankfully.  
  
"Oh, I am well thank you." Merry and Pippin exclaimed at once.  
  
Sam smirked and shrugged. "I am a doing fine thank you."  
  
Frodo just smiled and weakly and shrugged.  
  
Legolas looked at Kira who was fiddling with a strawberry. She was obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"I am feeling fine. Thank you for your concern." She said quietly still staring a hole through the berry.  
  
The mood toned down a bit after that. Everyone just making polite conversation. Soon everyone had finished and the mood lightened a bit. Kira and Legolas where teasing each other mercilessly and where at this moment having a poking fight. Which the hobbits soon joined, refusing to left out of the fun. Soon a full blown poking war was going on and Legolas was chasing Kira around the room.  
  
That's when Elladan and Anthony entered. They just stood at the entrance of the room watching Kira and Legolas act like children.  
  
Legolas had now caught Kira and was tickling her without mercy. She meanwhile couldn't stop laughing. She was trying to bat the elf's hands away when she noticed Anthony and Elladan at the door. She pushed Legolas lightly away and walked quickly over to her love.  
  
Throwing her arms around him she kissed him deeply, this was the first time she'd seen him since she had told him of what Nathan had done three days ago. She was worried about what he thought.  
  
Thankfully after only a slight hesitation he returned the kiss gladly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.  
  
They pulled away when they heard coughs and giggles behind them. Kira blushed as she saw the hobbits nearly crying, they where giggling so much. Legolas was just smirking at her and shacking his head. Aragorn was smiling at them both and seemed off in his own world.  
  
She turned back to Elladan when he whispered in her ear. "Can we go someplace more private melamin? I think we should speak alone." He said staring into her very soul.  
  
She shuddered and nodded. "Yes, of course, you are right." She said. Then she turned and faced her friends. "Do you mind if I excuse myself?"  
  
"No, not at all Lady Kira. You and Elladan go off and have your 'talk'." Sam said winking.  
  
Both Merry and Pippin nodded and looked like they where having a great trouble to keep form bursting into giggles again. Frodo just smiled and nodded. Same with Aragorn and Anthony. Legolas meanwhile had a goofy grin plastered on his face and just arched an implying eyebrow. She just narrowed her eyes then motioned for Elladan to lead.  
  
***  
  
"I wish that you brother was not going with you on this quest. I do not see any good coming from it." Elladan said.  
  
They where in one of the gardens and Elladan had his back to her. She understood, he was upset and he wished for her not to witness it.  
  
"I can take care of myself Elladan. Besides I will have the rest of the fellowship there to help me should he become a problem. But he does have to come, despite what he has done. He is still my brother; we are of the same blood. Family, he has to go to Lothlorien so the Lady Galadriel can help us go home."  
  
Elladan visibly stiffened when she mentioned leaving middle-earth. And she smacked herself mentally for saying it out loud. "Elladan, I am sorry."  
  
"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for melamin."  
  
Kira just lowered her head and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply and chewed on her lip. She wanted more than anything to just stay here, stay with Elladan. The man she loved more than all else in the world. She missed her family yes, a she knew she had to go home, but she no longer wanted it.  
  
She felt Elladan kneel before her and take her face in his hands. He lifted her face to look into his. "Kira, please look at me."  
  
She did, opening her eyes and looking into the face of the elf she loved made her smile slightly. Elladan's heart soared; he hated to think that he had hurt her in any way. He looked into her eyes and he lost himself in them. They stayed like that for a while. Just gazing lovingly into each other's souls.  
  
It was Kira who broke away first. She simply had to look away, it was becoming a little too intense for her and she couldn't handle that, not yet. "Je T'aime." She whispered.  
  
He remembered what that meant and he pulled her to face him again, gently. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. He gasped faintly as she slide her hands up his chest and brought one to rest around the back of his neck, letting the other simply stay resting where it was.  
  
When they both broke away for air they rested their foreheads against each other. Staring into each other's eyes once more. Elladan stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "Come I promised Aragorn that we'd go and get in some archery with him and Arwen today."  
  
She arched an eyebrow and smirked at him teasingly. "Oh, and you presumed to speak for me, did you?" she said trying without much success to hide her smile.  
  
He noticed this and brought her in for another kiss. This one though lasted only a moment as he delicately brushed his lips across hers. "Come, we shall be late." He stated as he pulled away and their fingers still intertwined her led her along until they came across the archery fields.  
  
And there just like her had said where Aragorn and Arwen, along with Legolas. Arwen appeared to be laughing as the two men where obviously having some sort of contest to see who was the better archer.  
  
"Ah, Kira there you are. Maybe you could sit here with me and help me chose whom is better. I am after all slightly bias." Arwen said smiling widely.  
  
Kira smiled and made her way to sit next to Arwen. Elladan walked up to the other two and picked up a bow and notched an arrow. He obviously meant to join in and try and show off in front of his love. Aragorn and Legolas smirked at him.  
  
So trying to prove yourself to her now? It thought you said you didn't need to do that sort of thing. Aragorn said smiling. His eyes where dancing with mirth.  
  
Legolas laughed quietly. How about we ask her to join and we can judge between you two, of who is better. He suggested.  
  
Elladan just shook his head. Nay, I do not need to prove myself to her. I love her more than any other; our time together is running short. I just wish to spend it seeing her enjoy herself. He said and turned to look at her laughing at something his sister had said. They seemed to get along quite well, he was glad of that.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn both turned and followed his line of vision. They smiled back at them when they noticed that they had both stopped and where looking at them expectantly. Though Elladan and Kira seemed to be staring at each other intensely, it was Aragorn who tore Elladan's attention away.  
  
"Come on now brother, join us, that way Arwen can vote for me, Kira for you and poor Legolas will be crowned the loser." His grin broadened.  
  
"Hey, but that is unfair. You too have the judges votes and I have no one." He pouted.  
  
"It is not our fault that you do not have a woman to judge and vote for your abilities." Aragorn said smirking.  
  
Elladan laughed and he heard Kira and Arwen follow suit. He knew Arwen could hear everything, so she was probably telling Kira what was happening over here. She seemed content and it gladdened his heart to see her happy.  
  
The three males did some more archery while both Kira and Arwen watched joking and teasing them every so often, especially Legolas, who seemed to be the easiest to tease.  
  
Soon though everyone decided to part and spend time alone. Legolas left to see off his kin who had come with him Rivendell, they where leaving today. Aragorn and Arwen left together arm in arm.  
  
So that left Kira and Elladan alone together. Not that either minded that fact at all. They just sat on one of the many balconies and watched the sky turn; it was actually getting quite late. Although neither seemed to notice.  
  
Before they knew it, it was past sunset and the stars where out. Meanwhile they just stared at the sky. They where sitting on a bench with Kira leaning into Elladan's arm.  
  
Elladan felt Kira shift slightly and he loosened his hold on her. She turned to face him and smiled tenderly. He smiled back and kissed he delicately, letting his lips just ever so softly brush against hers. As he pulled away he distinctly heard a small whimper escape her throat and he chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I will love you always." He said quietly and leaned his forehead against hers. They just sat like that for what might seem like an eternity to the passer by. 'I never thought a mortal woman could ever have such an effect on me. Who could this have happened? She is my match I know that, but how? Why am I destined to love someone I can't keep?' he wondered, of course this thought troubled him and he frowned.  
  
Kira frowned as well noticing something was troubling the elf she loved so dear. "My love? Will you not tell what is obviously troubling you so?"  
  
He simply took her hands in his and kissed them smiling warmly at her. "It is nothing to concern your self with melamin. Come it is rather late now I see, I shall walk you to your room."  
  
She gave him a tired half-smile and nodded, fighting a losing battle with a yawn. He helped her up and led her towards her room.  
  
They where taking their time, for they weren't in any hurry. She just let him led her to her room. She leaned her head on his should as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked silently for a while and before long they arrived at their destination, Kira's room.  
  
They just stood there, in front of her room for a few minutes. They're fingers where intertwined and their foreheads where resting against each other, while they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
It was Kira who pulled away; it was that or yawn in his face. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head gently.  
  
"I think this is were I should depart. You are obviously tired." He said smirking, his eyes shinning in the dimness, with amusement.  
  
"I am not all that tired, I swear." She said fining it necessary to fight another upcoming yawn. Unfortunately it was a battle lost and Elladan snorted and shook his head.  
  
"You are terrible at hiding things, you know that melamin?" he smiled.  
  
She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "We missed dinner entirely, and yet I am not hungry. I think being with you is a distraction." She said grinning.  
  
"And do you see this as a good or a bad thing?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Good, defiantly a good thing." And she hugged him closely. She then went on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, letting it linger. When she pulled away she smiled at him. "I think I should go to bed now. Good night Elladan."  
  
"Goodnight melamin." And he bent down to kiss her cheek lightly. And he turned to walk away.  
  
Kira watched him go. And once he was out of sight she opened her door and went into her room. Shutting it behind her she finally let the huge grin she had been keeping down show on her face. She fell asleep that night dreaming of what her life would be like if she and Elladan where to stay together.  
  
***  
  
It had been another five days since Elladan and her had spent the day laughing and joking with Aragorn, Arwen and Legolas at the archery fields. And she was now sitting in the dinning hall eating breakfast with the hobbits.  
  
She had spent most her time since that day dividing her time between sparing and training with Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn. Wandering with the hobbits, which still managed to get lost all the time. Spending time with Arwen, usually lunch or something where they where alone together, mostly just talking of Elladan and Aragorn, you know girl talk. And of course Elladan, who usually had her evenings. She would eat dinner with him either in the public dinning hall or on his private patio; they would spend most of the evening together.  
  
Now she was listening to the hobbits banter with each other. She had tuned out long ago, she had lost track of what they where even discussing, and what had started it.  
  
"Kira what do you think?" Frodo Piped up.  
  
Kira didn't notice right away. She was still in her own world, she was, or course, thinking of Elladan. She heard her name, but it sounded distant, quiet. It didn't register.  
  
"KIRA! Hello? Are you in there?" Merry asked waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
This pulled her out of her trance and she started. "Huh? I'm sorry guys. I wasn't listening." She confessed blushing softly.  
  
"It's okay, we knew that. What where you thinking about anyway?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
That sent Frodo, Sam and Merry into a fit of giggles. "What?" Pippin said looking somewhat hurt. "What is so funny?"  
  
Kira blushed a little harder, and looked fascinated at her plate. "I was thinking of Elladan." She said softly, if almost inaudibly.  
  
"I'm sorry? What was that? I didn't hear you Kira." Pippin said hopefully.  
  
This sent the other into another fit of laughter. "Oh, oh, Pip. Your to funny." Frodo managed to get out between giggles.  
  
Kira scowled. "I said I was thinking of Elladan." She said louder this time.  
  
"Oh, okay. What's so funny about that?" Pippin said.  
  
And that was that, it took an almost two hours to calm the hobbits down fully and completely change the subject.  
  
***  
  
Elladan stood on one of the balconies over looking the beauty of his home and he let out a sigh. He was deep in thought; the dreamer in him was trying to figure out a way to keep Kira here, in Middle-Earth, with him. But he new it was in vain. That though there love was true. And they where each other's soul mate, it was not meant to last. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear someone approach. Not until he spoke.  
  
You truly love her don't you?   
  
Elladan turned slowly, a small smile on his lips. Estel, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Arwen.   
  
I was with her earlier. I don't think you realize how late it is, brother. Have you been out here since dinner? Aragorn asked?  
  
Well I first walked Kira to her door; said goodnight then came here to think. She was rather tired today. Elladan said solemnly. Father doesn't approve, I think he likes Kira well enough. But he doesn't like that I to have fallen for a mortal. He doesn't want me to have the same fate as Arwen. He said after a long pause.  
  
Aragorn turned to him and clasped his shoulder. I know this, and I am sorry. But can you blame him? He doesn't want to lose another child to a mortal life.   
  
Elladan nodded he understood how his father felt. At first he had been reluctant to accept Arwen's love of Aragorn and her decision to remain behind with him. So in a way he also understood Nathan's reaction to him, but that didn't excuse his trying to control her life, and his being violent with her in such a way. That had been beyond forgiveness. No I don't blame him, and I understand his motives. But I love her more than I thought it would ever be possible to love anyone. Elladan answered quietly. She is my life, my star.   
  
Aragorn smiled a knowing smile. I know exactly how you feel brother. She is still unsure though, do not rush her. She is very young, and naive. She does not truly understand how you will morn once she is gone. Be patient with her.   
  
Elladan smirked. You, who wanted nothing to do with her when you first knew her, and not to mention that you where against her joining the fellowship, are now trying to protect her feelings?   
  
I have begun to see her like a sister, and a friend. Besides, Arwen loves her like a little sister, and would do anything to protect her. And her feelings. Aragorn said.  
  
Ah, I see. Was it my dear sister who sent you here to talk with me? He asked.  
  
Arwen is only partly to blame; I too am concerned for her, and you. Don't fall to deep brother. I know Kira wouldn't want grief to claim you once she leaves. If you ask her I'm sure she'd tell you she's wants you to live on. Aragorn stated.  
  
Elladan just sighed. I don't think I could do that. I am already too deep; I love her to greatly to grieve her leaving.   
  
Aragorn nodded he also had the same problem as Kira; to try and convince the person he loved to pass away into he west, into Valinor. He knew once Kira was closer to leaving for Lorien she would tell him as much, for he would do the same.  
  
***  
  
"OUCH!" Legolas mock gasped as Kira playfully hit him in the arm.  
  
"See? Now you don't necessarily have to hit the person hard, but you have to tap them hard enough for them to feel it. After you do that, run as fast as you can away, and stay away from that person. The person who was tapped in turn has to chase down someone else to tap and be 'it'." Kira said, trying her best to describe the game of 'tag'.  
  
"I get it!" Pippin and Merry exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Me too Lady Kira, I think I understand now." Said Sam.  
  
Frodo just smiled mischievously slowly edging ever closer to Pip. "Me too." He said, just as he poked Pippin in the shoulder and cried, "You're it!" and ran away with Merry and Sam getting up quickly to follow suite.  
  
Legolas and Kira both looked at each other for a second before running off in different directions to avoid Pippin.  
  
Pippin seemed intent on catching Kira and he was chasing her around a tree. Suddenly she was in the tree and she had no idea what had happened. She looked over and smirked at Legolas who put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to stay quiet.  
  
Kira did stay quiet, she hadn't said anything about not hiding in tree's, she was just glad that Pippin hadn't caught. She knew she would never catch one of the hobbits, they where to fast and sneaky. And Legolas was and elf and faster than her.  
  
They both looked down to see Pip stop at the base of the tree and scratch his head confused. "Where did she go?"  
  
Just then he seemed to notice Merry and Sam hiding behind a think bush and tried his best to sneak up on them.  
  
Kira and Legolas watched, from their place in the tree, with grins plastered on their faces. "Thanks, I don't think I could've held him off for much longer if you hadn't intervened." She whispered after Pippin made a dive for the bush, narrowly missing Sam.  
  
Legolas stifled a laugh and turned to her. "It wasn't a problem, I knew you would never be able to win a game such as this with our present company." He stated smiling.  
  
""You included?" she asked innocently, and he smirked. Her face fell quickly when she saw him. Though he had yet to see her. She could see him standing on one of the patio's watching the hobbits run around trying to avoid Merry who was now 'it'. He had a scowl on his face, and she hoped to god that he wouldn't see her, that maybe he would leave before she got down from the tree, she wasn't ready to talk with him just yet, she hadn't figured out what she would say.  
  
Legolas had apparently followed her line of vision when he saw he look almost scared in the direction of one of the balconies overlooking the yard. That's when he saw him; he almost looked like he was searching for her. He reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "He can't see you up here. Do not worry, you don't need to talk with him if you are not ready yet."  
  
She smiled weakly at him and he kissed her forehead. She looked like a small-frightened child now. "Thank you Legolas. I am not ready yet, I don't know if I ever will be." She added the last part quietly under her breath, but Legolas heard her and she knew it from the gently squeeze her hand got.  
  
He seemed to grow bored for he turned around now and stalked away. That's when they heard the hobbits all fall to the ground laughing, they appeared to be worn out, if that was even possible. So Legolas jumped gracefully, damn him, from the tree and looked up at Kira expectantly. "Jump, I will catch you." He said holding out his arms.  
  
She gave him an unsure look but did as he asked squeezing her eyes shut. The sight of the ground rushing up to meet her was not something she wanted to see. She felt him catch her easily and place her back on the ground.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked smiling and giving her an encouraging hug.  
  
"Dear Prince Legolas, what exactly are you doing with your arms around Kira?" someone behind them asked.  
  
Kira spun around and smiled widely freeing herself of Legolas she leaped into the arms of Elladan and kissed him on the cheek. "If you had been here that might have been you." She teased.  
  
"Indeed?" he said smiling down into her eyes. "Well Prince Legolas I hope you don't make a habit of holding my love while you are on your mission." Elladan said his face becoming serious, though he wasn't fooling anyone. His eyes where dancing with mirth.  
  
Legolas just shook his head and chuckled, but they where interrupted.  
  
"Hey where were you two? Where exactly were you hiding? It must have been a good spot, none of us could find you?" Pippin said fast he turned to Elladan, noticing him for the first time. "Oh, why hullo there Lord Elladan. Come to take Kira away?" he asked with a small pout.  
  
Kira smiled and felt Elladan snake an arm around her waist. She turned to him and kissed his neck. "I'm not going anywhere if you don't really want me to leave Pip." She said and felt Elladan tighten his hold on her only a little and she smiled knowing he was slightly disappointed at that.  
  
Pip on the other hand was beaming. He turned to Elladan. "Are you going to join us Lord Elladan?" he asked sounding almost hopeful.  
  
Elladan looked down to his love and gave her a questioning look; she shrugged and smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked at Legolas who looked to having a hard time keeping his laughter down, his eyes where shinning with amusement. 'Nope, no help there either.' He thought. He had run out of excuses. All he wanted was to be alone with Kira and talk with her, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen any time soon. "All right. If it your wish young Pippin, will join you." He smiled kindly to the hobbit that now smiled happily.  
  
"Lord Elladan? Are you going to join us for the rest of the day?" Frodo asked, walking up to them slowly. Noticing right away how close Kira and Elrond's son seemed to be. He saw how Elladan had his arm around her and he smiled to himself, he was glad Kira had someone. She deserved it after what her brother had done. Though he wasn't quite sure of all the details, he knew that they had, had a big fight and that he had hurt her arm badly.  
  
Elladan nodded and smiled. "Yes Frodo it appears that I am."  
  
Frodo smiled and nodded back. "So what now? Oh, I know. Kira come I have yet to see your archery skills. Pippin and Merry tell me you are rather good."  
  
Pippin brightened. "Ay, yes lets go to the archery fields, you need to show Sam and Frodo you skill with a bow."  
  
"Why yes dear Kira, you simply must show them how good you are. Though I'm sure Lord Elladan already knows." An incredibly spiteful voice said from somewhere to the left.  
  
Kira's smile fell and she felt herself go rigid. She didn't turn though she felt Elladan turn his head and had her suspicions confirmed when he hissed in a breath. "I thought my father told you to leave Kira alone till you where to depart on the quest." He said in a low threateningly steady voice.  
  
Nathan's eyes narrowed and he rolled his eyes. "This is none of your business elf man. Kindly stay out of it, please." He looked almost sorrowfully at Kira. "Sister, won't you please come with me? We do need to talk, privately." He added the last part looking menacingly at the elf at her side.  
  
Legolas and the hobbits stepped into his path to Kira. "Don't you go near her. She isn't going anywhere with you, especially if it's going to be alone." Sam said though clenched teeth.  
  
"It has been a week sister, have you not forgiven me yet? I am your brother, you flesh and blood, do I not deserve you forgiveness?" he asked.  
  
Kira looked at him and he did look sorry for his actions. She bit her lip. 'He is my brother, he is right. I have waited long enough. We do need to speak. But not here, not now, not with all these people around.' She thought to herself. But Elladan spoke up.  
  
"You two will not be alone together, you will stay away from her until the fellowship departs. Then you will still not have any time alone together, for you will have the rest of the group watching you. Attacking your own sister makes you unworthy of forgiveness." He said seething.  
  
Kira closed her eyes tightly and leaned into Elladan's hold on her, he then tightened it only a bit. "Nathan, veuillez aller juste. Laissez-moi suel. Nous parlerons plus tard, bien?" she said, speaking French so the others wouldn't understand and object. Mostly Elladan.  
  
"Celui qui vous disiez la chere soeur. Je viendrai a vous ce soir, quand vous etes seul." He said back, smirking at Elladan as he said the last part.  
  
With that he turned on his heel and walked briskly away. The other watched him leave and made sure he was gone before they all turned to Kira, who looked pained and was shaking her head, her gaze on the ground.  
  
Elladan took her in his arms and just held her for a moment before asking what he knew everyone was wondering. "What was that you two where saying?" he said lifting her chin so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"It was nothing, I was just asking him to leave, and leave me alone." She said, only half lying. She hoped to god he couldn't tell.  
  
But he seemed okay with her answer and just gave her one last hug before Pippin chirped up. "Well, now that, that trouble is behind us. Can we go to the archery fields now?" he said hopefully.  
  
Kira smiled and nodded, and let Elladan lead her there with his arm protectively around her waist. She walked with the others, staying mostly silent as they laughed and joked on their way there. The only two who seemed to really notice where Legolas and Elladan who both gave each other questioning glances then looked worriedly back to Kira.  
  
Kira was off in her own little world just wondering what would happen later that night. She was just counting the minutes, trying to think of what she would do.  
  
***  
  
Wow, okay that chapter's over with (Thank the goddess). I'm completely stumped about how I should proceed with the next one, though I'm sure I'll think of something. Just give me time. Okay, so at lest that wasn't as emotional as the last one, right? I hope, I tried my best to make it a little less disturbing (like the last one) and make it a little happier. Did I succeed? Hope so.. Anyway please review and tell me what you think, I LIVE for the feedback of readers.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. just look back and find it. I refuse to tell you what, unless you live in a cave or under a rock, you already know.  
  
Anything in these is in Sindarin.  
  
French translations: 'Je T'aime.'- I love you 'Nathan, Veuillez aller juste.'- Nathan, please just go. 'Laissez-moi seul.'- Leave me alone. 'Nous parlerons plus tard, bien?'- We will talk later, okay? 'Celui qui vous disiez la chere soeur.'- Whatever you say dear sister. 'Je viendrai a vous ce soir, quand vous etes seul.'- I will come to you tonight, when you are alone.  
  
Although I do speak French. My computer, however, does not. So I apologize for bad grammar, and lack of accents.  
  
PyroPixie: Yea that last chapter was a bit intense huh? Heh, yea Nathan's becoming a little bit weird. Sorry, but it's gonna get a bit more intense in the next chapter as well. Once I figure out what I'm gonna write that is. Sorry, can't tell you his problem, it would ruin the story. You'll just have to keep reading and find out. Sorry I didn't put in the part where Kira tells Elladan what happened but I was trying to think of what to do and I just drew a blank. Yea, I wanted her to have some other friends outside of the fellowship like Arwen, Glorfindel, Elrohir. Elladan *Cough* *cough*. I'm almost done my test, but after that I do still have work, and some other classes that aren't finished yet. Was this update fast enough? I don't know why it was as fast as it was. in all reality it should've really been at least another week, but hey, whatever right? You addicted to my fic? Awwww, that's so sweet. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Corrina: thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm really glad you like it. Do you like this chapter as well?  
  
Dancingfae: yep, I give Cookies to my reviewers *loudspeaker comes on; 'Cookies will be handed out after the thank you speeches'. * Mmmmm. cookies *Drool*, I wish there where some in this house, darn it. Yea, there's going to be a bit more fighting and emotional turmoil in the next chapter. And no I wouldn't think it would be fun at all. Yep, the group stays in Rivendell for two months, this of course is according to the book timeline, witch is what I am following. In the movie I think they only stayed like two or three nights after the council, if that. I am following the book timeline but the movie plot, most of the time. I might switch it around once in awhile just to get the story flowing, don't know yet. Hope you do get you next chapter up soon, I'll be waiting. And don't worry about the babbling I do it all the time.  
  
Tara: lol, yea I want to hurt Nathan too, or I would if I could really jump in there. It's gonna get a little bit worse in my next chapter. Nathan and Kira alone in her room at night. OoOoOoOo. I'm evil I know, I like to toy with the emotions of my characters. Hey I e-mailed you, did you get it? If you did I also have another question. do you know around what day of the battle at Helms Deep the elves showed up at? *Cough* hint *cough* I need to know for later. I know Gandalf showed up at the dawn of the fifth day, would that mean the elves showed up on the night of the third? Cause the where there for a bit before Gandalf came right? Oh, I have an idea, I'll e- mail you with it if you want to hear it. it would be really funny if you decided to do it, but its up to you.  
  
MaverickGirl: Naw, I'm not gonna hurt her, physically anyway. Is this update soon enough? Don't know when I'll have a chance to even start writing my next chapter, but hopefully it wont take to long.  
  
Andray: yes, it was a bit sad wasn't it? I tried to make this a little less so, but I don't know, I think the end there was a little melancholic. what do you think? Yea, it's one of my favorite poem's I studied it in high school and I was listening to Loreena Mckennit's Book of Secrets (Really good CD, I totally recommend it, for those who like Celtic influenced music) and on it is a song version of the poem, and for some reason I just thought it sort of fit with the story. It think I'm gonna make it like the stories theme song or something.  
  
Mellon: *blushes* thanks, I very happy you liked it. What do you think of this chapter? And was this update fast enough? Hope so, cause I have work and school and not a lot of free time.  
  
Spellbound: glad you liked that chapie, what do you think of this one? Sorry can't tell you why he's like that. You'll find out later. WAY later.  
  
Asfaloth: I'm pleased you like it. Sorry it does move a little fast in the beginning doesn't it. Well I seem to be snailing my way through the two months in Rivendell, does that make up for it? It's nice to hear that people like my fic, makes me all warm inside. I'll try to keep it up, but I honestly don't have the slightest clue as to what I'm going to do with the next chapter. I'm lost.  
  
Nox: thanks; happy you liked the chapter, yes the Nathan thing was a bit disturbing. Still don't now what possessed me to put that in there. But I guess it works with the story, right? The poems not mine but thank you anyway. Yes, most other stories put their time in Rivendell into one chapter because they are following the movie timeline. I, however, am following the book timeline. Here's the update you asked for. Poe is one of my favorite singers, I really recommend her if you like the haunting type of rock (Poe: hello, I think that's her first album, and Poe: Haunted, is the other one I have, I think those may be the only two she's got out). And Joydrop is ONE of my favorite bands, also recommended by me. (Joydrop: Metasexual and Joydrop: Vibrate).  
  
Arwen: *blushes and digs toe in dirt* aww your so nice. Thank you so much for reading and then actually reviewing. Yes, I know it's cruel to leave them hanging like that, but hey I was in a bit of a weird mood. I'm not completely sure what going to happen yet, but I do have my ideas. *LALALALALA* I'll never tell.. *smirk*. Sorry but if I told it would ruin the story. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
So I guess that's it. Man I recommended lots of music today didn't I? Awwww well, they are all great stuff! And Dancingfae, here are those cookies I promised. *Tosses yummy chocolate chip cookies to all who reviewed, and only to those who reviewed. * If there are any other types of cookies anyone like tell me and I'll make sure to toss some next time. A HUGE thank you goes out to all those who reviewed. Especially Tara, Dancingfae, PyroPixie and Nox who review regularly, all you guys get pop and ice cream as well.  
  
Namarie Aislin 


	12. Apologies and Forgiveness

Fallen Chapter Eleven  
  
Apologies and Forgiveness  
  
Kira paced back and forth around her room waiting. It was past midnight, Elladan had insisted on spending some time with her alone. She had enjoyed it but her conversation with Nathan earlier that day had distracted her thoughts. And Elladan had noticed that, that it why he had brought her to her room earlier than planned.  
  
She stopped and gazed out the window, staring up at the stars. She opened the window and let the night air blow past her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and thought about what she would say. 'Oh, god what will I say to him? Why the heck did I agree to this?' she wondered, already having second thoughts.  
  
Kira sighed heavily and shut her eyes just taking in the scent of the night. She thought back over the past week, and realized that she did in fact miss her brother. She missed talking, joking and teasing with him. 'He is my brother after all. I really should talk with him, I know I can get him to at least tolerate Elladan.' She though and shook her head doubtfully. 'I hope.' Though she knew it would be difficult.  
  
She thought back to when they where on their world and how he had protected her there. He hadn't been nearly as over-protective. She was confused about why he had suddenly changed so drastically since they had come to middle- earth. He had always been her guardian, yes, but had never acted like this before.  
  
She opened her eyes again and looked up into the night sky. "Why does my life have to be so confusing?" she asked quietly. "Why does my brother feel so strongly about Elladan? And why does he feel it necessary to protect me from him?" she said quietly to the heavens. She smiled at the beauty of it all. Middle-earth was a magnificent place really. She wondered how it would look once the elves had passed into the west like Arwen had told her they were.  
  
She shook herself mentally trying to rid herself of these thoughts; she knew that Elladan would stay behind, for her. She didn't want him to. She wanted him to pass and be with his people, for in all likely hood she would not be able to stay here to be with him. She moved away from the window and sat down on the bed. She looked around her room and then fell back so she was now lying on her back. She stared up at the ceiling and waited, for she knew he would come. She just didn't know when.  
  
She started humming to herself; she didn't even know what song it was. Then it came to her and a small smile crept along her features. It was a song Elladan had sung to her one day, it had been in his own language so she hadn't understood but it had still been the most beautiful tune she had heard in her short years.  
  
She was still smiling to herself when she felt sleep creep over her, she didn't even try to fight it. 'I'm not going to just sit here and wait for him.' she thought annoyed. She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and letting out slowly.  
  
She was awoken by a tapping noise; she stirred and let out a frustrated groan and covered her head with a pillow. She still felt half asleep, but it was slowly slipping away from her. Just when she was having such a good dream too. She took the pillow off her head and heaved the pillow on the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes and slowly rolled off the bed with a growl.  
  
"Whoever that is, this better be important." She said grumpily. She glanced at the window as she made her way to the door. 'It's not even light out." She thought with an aggravated inward sigh. 'It was around midnight when I fell asleep.' She deduced. 'So it couldn't be that much later.'  
  
She whipped open the door, fully intending to berate the person at the other end. She opened her mouth as she faced the person on the other end, and froze completely. 'What the.' she stood there motionless staring at the form before her.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to invite me in so we can talk privately like we first intended." Nathan said laughing.  
  
"What. why are you so late? I thought you would be here sooner." Kira asked. "I waited and then just fell asleep."  
  
Nathan smirked and pushed his way past her. "I just didn't feel like coming sooner, okay?"  
  
Kira just shook her head. "I guess it doesn't really matter." She muttered as she shut the door.  
  
"So dear sister, how much time did you spend alone with the Lord Elladan today?" he said with a hint of hostility.  
  
Kira turned slowly from the door and glared at her brother. "What is your problem with him anyway? Nathan, why do you think him so unworthy? When it is me who is unworthy of him?"  
  
Nathan arched an eyebrow and walked quickly towards her. Not knowing what exactly he meant to do she backed up quickly and right into the door. As he neared her she winced in anticipation and lowered her face.  
  
"Oh god, Kira I am sorry for the way I treated you that day. I do not know what came over me. I am truly sorry and can only hope with time you will forgive me." He said and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a firm hug.  
  
"I do not know why I disapprove of the relationship you have with Elladan. But I do believe that he will only end up hurting you in the end. I may be wrong and I do turn out to be, I will apologize for my Attitude." He pulled away and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "But until then I just want you to know that I do not approve of this relationship. Why can you not fall for a nice human man?" he asked putting an emphasis on the word 'human'.  
  
Kira pulled away and stared at her brother. "So that is it. You mistrust him just because he is an elf?" she asked studying him. She didn't wait for his response she huffed and pulled away from his touch. "I don't understand why that should matter so much to you. As long as he is good to me, treats me kindly and loves me, why should his being an elf matter to you?"  
  
"You said yourself that when you leave he will die, right?" Nathan asked his eyes boring into her. "How will you feel being back home knowing Elladan is back here suffering and slowly dieing without you?"  
  
"Heartbroken."  
  
"Exactly. I simply don't want you to feel that way. You should end it, tell him to sail to Valinor, be with his people. You will both be happier in the end." He said convincingly.  
  
Kira wavered quivering slightly then shaking herself mentally she stared Nathan in the eyes. "No, I know neither of us would be happier in the end. Why can't you understand that to be with him, to be near him, that makes me happy? To cause the pain and suffering I know I would if I did as you ask of me," she stopped for she felt her bottom lip trembling a little. "That would cause us both more anguish in the end. I will not be the cause of that."  
  
Nathan shook his head and looked at her. "Why? Why do you not see how this will only finish with grief? I guarantee it; I do not foresee this love story of yours ending well sister."  
  
"I also agree with you on that. It will end sadly, you, Anthony and I will leave this world and I will have to live with the fact that the being I love with every fiber of my soul will fade away from grief after I have gone."  
  
"Then end it now and save yourselves both the pain." He said loudly.  
  
"It would end the same way. Nathan, we have both fallen to deeply, there is no turning back now. The most me and Elladan can hope for is happiness and peace in the time we have left together." Kira said turning her attention back to the still open window.  
  
Nathan placed his head in is hands and groaned loudly. He looked to his sister and noticed how she had changed since they had come here. She seemed more tranquil, at peace she seemed happy. He looked to the ground and narrowed his eyes. 'No good will come of this. I didn't trust that elf with my sister's heart. And now it seems he has her soul as well. I don't like this, I don't like this at all.' he thought miserably.  
  
Kira gazed back at her brother and smiled weakly. This conversation was quickly draining her. "Have we covered everything dear brother?" she asked tiredly.  
  
He shook his head. "I still need to say something." He said drawing a little closer. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I am very sorry to how I treated you before, I said this earlier I know but you didn't react." He pulled away sensing her stiffness. "I never meant to hurt you. I will try to act more civilly around him, but I cannot tell you that I accept him. I am not a liar Kira. I am sorry I know it's not what you want to hear," he added as she looked away again. "But it is how I feel. I do not trust him, not when it comes to your heart." He finished.  
  
Kira looked back at Nathan and nodded. "You are forgiven on my part. But if you ever lay a hand on me in anger again you will not find me as submissive as last time." She said with a dangerously steady voice as she stared him straight in the eye.  
  
He gazed at her caught off guard by the tone of her voice. "I understand." He said flatly.  
  
She flicked her gaze over his face to make sure he told the truth. She had always been able to tell when he lied, just like he could her. Satisfied she nodded abruptly and looked back out the window. 'Remain strong. It is almost over, just don't falter.' She kept telling herself. A small part of her just wanted to run into her brother arms and seek comfort, but she couldn't she didn't know if she ever could again after what they had gone through since they got here. "Alright." She said quietly. "Are we done?" Kira asked turning slowly to face him again. "I do not wish to sound rude but I need to sleep. I am very tired, this," she made a motioning with her hands and waved them between them. "Has drained much of my energy."  
  
"Yes, we are done now." He said and turned on his heel and made for the door. He stopped abruptly with his hand on the knob. "Kira?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" she hummed almost silently.  
  
"May I join you tomorrow, for breakfast? Or maybe lunch?" he asked softly with an unsure voice.  
  
Kira spun around abruptly and stared at her brother in surprise. "If you join me for breakfast I hope you don't mind the hobbits and the most of the fellowship being there, for they most certainly will be. And I doubt they will be happy to see you." She added the last part studying him curiously. "If for lunch then not only will most of the fellowship be there, but so will Elladan and his brother." She said eyeing him carefully now.  
  
He nodded and looked at her for a moment. "I am not allowed to be in the dinning hall if you are there." He said looking to the suddenly spellbindingly interesting floor.  
  
"You will have my permission, as long as you are not rude to anyone, or violent." She added the last part quickly as an afterthought. "Just remember that the others will not like you being there. They seem to be upset with you still. Mostly the hobbits, Aragorn and Elladan." She turned back to the window and walked towards it slowly. Her back was turned to him, for which she was grateful so he couldn't see her wavering resolve and her biting her lip nervously.  
  
He sighed heavily and bobbed his head slightly. "Okay then. I will see you tomorrow?" he asked unsure.  
  
Kira nodded. "Yes." She said softly.  
  
"I will take my leave then, goodbye sister." And he opened the door and walked through it, but before closing it behind him. "I am truly sorry for my attitude, I can only hope with time, that things can go back to the way they where." And with that he shut the door behind him.  
  
It seemed to Kira that the shutting door echoed deafeningly. She turned and looked at it for a long while before shutting her eyes tightly and letting the tears fall freely. That had taken a lot out of her. She looked back at the open window and sighed loudly. She walked to it and looked up to the heavens. "Why am I so weak? Telling him he could come to breakfast was a big mistake, I know that. Why did I do it?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
She shuddered as a cold breeze blew by her. She slowly closed the window and flopped tiredly on the bed. She didn't know how much longer she had till morning but she knew that however long it was, it wasn't long enough. It was awhile before sleep finally claimed her.  
  
Kira fell slowly into a deep dreamless sleep. Even though she had a small frown on her features as she slept. She was beyond tired and worn out. Unfortunately she wouldn't get that much sleep.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the extreme shortness of that chapter. I really, really am but I couldn't think of anything else to add to that. Besides in my own personal opinion it's okay since I had like two or three longer chapters before this. So *sticks out her tongue* there. Anyway I do hope that I can get my new chapter at least started by tomorrow. But work has been hell! I, WOOHOO, got this chapter's done so quickly. Yes I realize it's probably due to the extreme shortness but hey, not my fault that I was unable to cram any more into the already draining conversation. And believe you, me, that chapter took A LOT out of me, it was incredibly exhausting to write. Sorry if it's too short for some but I already apologized for that. And oh boy, a look like their stay in Rivendell is getting pretty extended eh? Oops, I swear it was unintentional. But since they stayed for so long before leaving I thing I should get to take my sweet time. It is after all my story. *Hides from the skeptical and annoyed looks she's getting* okay, okay I'm sorry but it might be another chapter or two before the real action sets in (their leaving Rivendell I mean). So I apologize in advance for that as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Not in the mood, just check back a few chapters.  
  
Mellon: Thanks; yea I think they make a cute couple too. If you like Elladan romance you really should check out Tara's fic, if you haven't already. The only thing I can tell you about Kira leaving Elladan is that I am intending her on going to Lothlorien, of course what happens after that.. Nope not telling. LALALALA *covers her ears and shuts her eyes* I'm not listening. Sorry but if I told you it would ruin the surprise (for you and me both, seeing as I haven't COMPLETELY figured out what's going to happen yet). So yea, that's it. Thank you I hope you like this chapie as well, I know its short and I am sorry.  
  
Dancingfae: *smiles* S'ok, you deserve it for reviewing all the time. Yea he is being a little freaky, he redeemed himself (if only a tiny, tiny little bit) in this chapter. Yea, I too am an only child (also spoiled rotten) I have LOTS of guy friends who seem to think I am some sort of 'little' sister or something; of course they fail to realize I can take care of myself (Greenbelt Kickboxer). Hope I didn't suck out your adrenaline rush or anything. Well your chapter must be almost done by now, right? Post Damnit! POST!!!! *Grabs and shakes you by the shoulders* post. uh, sorry didn't mean to freak you out. I had a Nathan moment I guess. Yes and you will get more treats at the end of my thank you's this time as well. Awwww *kicks dirt* I made a new friend. *blushes*  
  
Tara: yes, well you should see it before I stick the spellchecker on it. But I forgive myself because English is not my first language, so I might miss a few things the spell checker tells me is wrong sometimes I disagree. so sorry about the typo's and such. Yep that chapter I pretty much used to just let the fellowship get to know Kira and visa versa. Yes, I do realize that the elves did not go to Helms deep (DUH!) but it was one of the only add in's that I actually liked and I wanted to put it in there. That is why I asked. It really okay, I like long reviews. Then again I like any kind of review.  
  
MaverickGirl: Hehehe *More blushing* yep I made most of them think of her as a little sister since I didn't want it to be like 'just friends' or have them all fall in love with her or something. Here's your update, soon enough for you? Do you like this one?  
  
PyroPixie: yes, yes I am evil I know. *Catches popcorn and eats* MmmmMmmm yummy popcorn. I thought it about time for her to develop some kind of relationship amongst the group after all she is going to be traveling with them. The tag was like comedy relief or something, I don't know, just thought it'd be funny. Guess it was. Yes your right, I should put in some sort of relationship with her Gimli and her and Aragorn. Next chapter maybe? Sorry it might have been a little bit traumatizing for her, but at least they are on speaking terms now. This soon enough for ya?  
  
Nox: yep I feed my reviewers and give my 'regulars' even more than the. none regulars.? The archery thing and the tag were meant to be both in fun and as a sort of relationship builder for her and the hobbits/Aragorn/Legolas. So yea that's why that's in there. Here's the update.  
  
Spellbound: yep wow looks like a lot of people liked the tag. hmmm, good thing I put it in there eh? Yep the smacking Legolas was a good opener for that scene, in my opinion anyway.  
  
Asfaloth: *laughs* Yep, my intention was always to fatten up those who review, darn. You've discovered my evil scheme *Snaps finger all disappointed like* just kidding. Stupid muses! I swear they are all in cahoots together. Just to mess everyone up and make them update late. *Grumble, grumble* hope you finish your chapter soon. I'll be waiting patiently twiddling my thumbs, alone and museless.  
  
*Sigh* and AGAIN here is that chapter EVERYONE was begging me to update. Hope everyone's happy with it. It took an annoyingly long time to write for such a short thing. Weird. I think I MIGHT be able t get the next one up by Friday or Sunday maybe. But I don't know it depends on a) how much I have to work this week b) how much I have to study and c) how much free time I designate to writing.  
  
Okay so here you all are *Tosses out more chocolate chip cookies.* a HUGE thanks go out to those who actually review. And to Nox, Tara, Dancingfae, PyroPixie and now also MaverickGirl can join the fun. *Hands out various flavors of pop and ice cream* there you guys go. You guys rock thanks for reviewing so much, go you! I know what I'm doing with MY pop and ice cream. Mmmmm ice cream floats. *Drools*.  
  
Namarie Aislin 


	13. Confrontations

Fallen Chapter Twelve  
  
Confrontations  
  
Kira awoke abruptly bolting upright at the sound of banging on her door. Her regretted it immediately when her head started pounding from a headache, not that she was surprised from the lack of sleep she had. She moaned loudly and slowly inched her way off the bed, grabbing absently for a robe to cover her nightgown.  
  
When she opened the door she saw four smiling hobbits. "'Ello Lady Kira, how are you this 'morn?" Sam asked brightly.  
  
Kira smiled and rubbed her left temple absently. "I am good Sam, thank you"  
  
"You look tired. Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep?" Merry asked curiously.  
  
"I'm fine Merry, just a small headache, I didn't sleep very well. It was late before I actually went to sleep." She explained.  
  
"Why where you up so late?" Pippin asked becoming curious as well.  
  
Kira smiled and shook her head. "It's okay guys you don't need to worry, I'll be fine. And Pip I don't know I just didn't get to bed until late." She said. "Now if you excuse me I'll be out momentarily, I just need to get dressed."  
  
"Okay Kira we will just wait out here for you?" asked Frodo.  
  
Kira nodded and started to close the door slowly. "All right Frodo. I'll be out in a minute." She said and closed the door with a sigh.  
  
Kira got dressed quickly, choosing simple brown breeches and a soft green tunic. When she opened the door she noticed the hobbits were all sitting on the floor cross-legged awaiting her. She smiled because they where all sitting in a circle in the middle of the hall. Seemingly unaware that they where doing so.  
  
"Alright guys, I'm ready. Shall we go?" Kira said pushing down the urge to giggle.  
  
The four hobbits looked up at her and smiled, nodding in agreement. They all slowly made their way to the dinning hall.  
  
It wasn't until they were all seated in their usual place till Kira remembered her complete conversation with Nathan the night before. And how she had said it was okay for him to join them for breakfast. She bit her lip nervously and waited. A part of her hoping that maybe he forgot or that something came up and he couldn't make it.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen walked in together and smiled. Arwen took a seat next to Kira. "Hello Kira, how are you today?" she asked smiling.  
  
"A little tired but other wise I am fine, thank you. How are you?" Kira replied.  
  
"I feel wonderful, thank you."  
  
Legolas and Boromir walked in and sat close by. Soon so did Gimli, which surprised Kira a little since the dwarf hadn't usually joined them for breakfast before. Kira was laughing and talking with Arwen when she noticed most of the room go silent. Soon she followed suit and looked to the door, where everyone else was staring.  
  
There at the doorway stood Nathan and he looked very uncomfortable. He smiled at Kira and gave a small wave. This caused several people to turn and give her questioning looks. He walked towards her and sat across from her, beside Legolas who didn't seem to like this arrangement at all. And he shifted uncomfortably, flicking an irritated glance to Nathan.  
  
Kira seem to be suddenly mesmerized by her plate and she was currently playing with her food. She hazarded a peep at her brother who smiled kindly to her, then.  
  
"Lord Nathan? What are you doing in here? I though Lord Elrond said that you where not allowed in here if Kira was here, unless she gave permission." Arwen said with forced politeness.  
  
Kira closed her eyes tightly and. "I gave him permission." She said ever so quietly.  
  
Arwen and Legolas heard her though and Arwen's jaw dropped. Legolas was staring a hole through her with a shocked expression on his face. "why would you do that?" he asked slowly.  
  
Kira looked up and met his gaze. "We talked last night. He apologized for his actions and I forgave him." she said calmly.  
  
Legolas turned and face Nathan slowly. "Are you?" he asked.  
  
Nathan looked at him. "Am I what?" he said.  
  
"Are you truly sorry for your actions? Because I wonder, how will you be when we leave here?" Legolas asked tilting his head slightly.  
  
Everyone seemed to be gazing intently at Nathan. He in turn looked briefly at his sister who looked like she was about to have an emotional breakdown. He looked tiredly at Legolas and took a breath. "I have already apologized to Kira for my actions. We spent most of last night discussing what happened. She has forgiven me my mistake and I only hope I can begin to deserve it. But I am here to try." He said slowly staring the elf in the eye. His eyes flicked over all in the room, but it lingered on Aragorn who didn't seem convinced of his regret. He looked down then back up at the figure seated across from him. She was still staring down at her plate and was fiddling with some fruit. He noticed a single tear slowly glide down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She glanced back up at him her eyes where filled with confusion, Pain and weariness. She gave him a weak smile and bit her lip.  
  
Kira looked into the eyes of her brother and gave him a tired smile. She knew this was going to happen she sighed and looked at Legolas. "Legolas, please. Can you stop?" she asked, her voice cracked from fatigue.  
  
Legolas looked to her and saw the pleading look in her eyes. She looked like she was ready to bolt at any moment. She looked tired and pained. He nodded and smiled reassuringly. "If it is your wish, yes I will stop. Though I feel I must say this, I do not think he is deserving of your forgiveness Kira. At least not yet." He said.  
  
Kira put down the fruit she was eating at turned to the hobbits hoping to change the subject. She was tired of this topic it was exhausting and too emotional for her. She didn't want to deal with these things anymore she didn't understand why everyone couldn't just let it be. She gave the hobbits a small smile. "So, what would you all like to do today." She asked hopeful that they would help her change the flow of the conversation.  
  
They seemed to take the hint. Or at least Frodo did, "maybe just walk around?" Frodo suggested. "We haven't gone wandering around in a long while." He pointed out.  
  
Pippin joined in noticing the tension in the room as well. "Yes," he said hopefully. "We haven't done that in the longest time. Oh, lets go walk around. Please Kira? Please?" he said in a slightly begging tone.  
  
Nathan watched the exchange between the hobbits and his sister with a shadow of a smile on his face. He was glad she had friends she could spend time with. Just as long as all her time wasn't spent with Elladan he would be happy, though he was now trying to at least tolerate the elf. For his sister sake and her emotional well-being. He knew she was probably sick of the fighting and accusations that he kept throwing around. He would try to give the elf she seemed to love so much a chance, a chance to prove him wrong.  
  
Kira smiled and nodded. "Alright so it's a plan then?" she asked raising an eyebrow? "After breakfast we go out and wander around for a bit." She said.  
  
The hobbits nodded excitedly in agreement and ate a little faster on their parts. Just so they could go out and 'explore' sooner. Frodo knew she was trying to get away from the tension in this room more than anything else. But he didn't say this out loud, for he knew she would deny it.  
  
***  
  
So here they where the four hobbits and Kira, lost yet again in the gardens of Rivendell. Kira was still confused as to how they could get lost every single time they went out on one of these 'exploring' adventures.  
  
Pippin was rambling on about god knew what. Kira had tuned out, she was busy off in her own little world thinking about what she had gotten herself into with this quest. Right now she was wondering how she'd even survive long enough to get to Lothlorien. For from what Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir had told her about what they where going to face on this thing. Her surviving long enough seemed doubtful.  
  
Yet a small part of her had ceased caring. She didn't know if she wanted to go home. She had found her true love, the soul she was meant to be with. And it wasn't back on her earth. She was almost sure that she no longer wanted to leave this world. But then another part of her, the rational, or so she thought, part of her. Knew she didn't truly belong here. Her family was probably worried sick about her and wondering what had happened.  
  
All they knew was that they had thrown a birthday party for their daughter and she had disappear along with her brother and Anthony. And she had been gone a little over a month now. She felt bad for wanting to stay. Wanting to stay and leave her family behind and let them continue worrying.  
  
Suddenly they all stopped and Kira pulled herself out of her trance and looked around, confused.  
  
"Okay, where are we? I don't remember ever being here before." Sam said.  
  
"Well, that's because all these gardens look relatively the same. We've probably been here a thousand times, but never noticed." Frodo answered.  
  
Then they heard someone chuckling and Kira turned, along with the hobbits, to see Legolas and Elrohir smiling at them. Trying unsuccessfully to suppress their laughter. "Lost again are we? Shame on you for dragging poor Kira along to get lost with you." Elrohir said, mock scolding the four hobbits.  
  
"It's not our fault, she said she would come with us. She could've said no we didn't force her." Pip said puffing slightly.  
  
Kira just smiled and shook her head. She looked at the two elves, both of which looked perfectly happy to continue teasing them. Kira rolled her eyes and turned around to face the hobbits again. "Oh well come on now, we don't have to stand here and listen to them tease us relentlessly, do we?" she asked arching an eyebrow as she glanced over her shoulder back to the two sniggering elves.  
  
"No we do not, you are quite right Lady Kira. Come on then lets leave these two to find some other people to annoy." Frodo said and started walking down a narrow path.  
  
The other followed and Pippin stuck his tongue out at Legolas and Elrohir before turning and tugging Kira by the sleeve and following the others. Kira shot a smile at the two before complying in following the little ones.  
  
In a moment she was aware of the two elves pursuing them. Again the hobbits stopped and turned this time when. "Wait." Legolas called out.  
  
They all turned, except Kira who was burying a smile. She faced down the trail and continued walking, if very slowly, down it.  
  
"May Elrohir and I join you?" he asked. His eyes following the retreating form of Kira before flicking down back to the halflings.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Frodo shrugged and glanced to the other hobbits to see if they agreed. They all nodded and shrugged and well.  
  
The hobbits started walking again and Elrohir stayed and walked with them. While Legolas jogged up ahead to catch up with Kira.  
  
"Kira, wait up." He called out once he spotted her walking slowly into a small clearing.  
  
Kira stopped and turned slowly smiling warmly. "Decided to join the group of the lost have you?" she said her eyes sparkling.  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow, a smiled ever slightly tugging at the edges of his lips. "Well I haven't really join this group of the lost, as you put it," he said. "For I am not lost. I know my way around this place, even if you do not."  
  
"Indeed. Well then maybe we best wait for the others here so we could all benefit form you immense knowledge." She said her face growing serious and she arched an eyebrow.  
  
He looked to the forest floor and his shoulder trembled with pent up laughter. He looked back up at her after composing himself enough, with smiling eyes and a shadow of a grin on his face. "All right we shall." He said and grabbed her arm pulling her gently to a small bench and pushing her into a sitting position.  
  
Kira looked at him narrowing her eyes and smiling only a little. They sat next to each other for a few moments before they both realized that the hobbits must have taken a different path and gotten Elrohir to bring them back to the main building. Kira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The air here was so fresh and clean.  
  
"Kira? May I ask you something?" Legolas said quietly eyeing her carefully.  
  
Kira opened her eyes a looked at him understandingly. "Well that would depend on what it is you wish to ask me, wouldn't it?" she answered.  
  
Legolas smiled thoughtfully. "I wish to know why you have forgiven your brother so easily? You know he will only continue trying to tear you and Elladan apart, he does not approve of your relationship and I don't think one small nighttime talk will dissuade him." Legolas said after a minor hesitation.  
  
Kira remained silently, unsure of how exactly to answer that. She frowned and bit her lip in thought. She looked him in the eyes and shrugged giving a fragile smile. "I have to forgive him. He is my brother, he is family. I love him and I wish, no I need to believe he will at least make an effort to be civil to Elladan. He knows how I feel and that I will not change my mind." She paused sighing quietly to herself. "I don't know how he will be once we start out on the quest but I highly doubt he will have the time to focus on my love life." She finished.  
  
Legolas nodded silently. He regarded her contemplatively and smiled. "If that is your decision then I guess I have no other choice than to accept It." he said after awhile. And with that he rose and offered her his arm.  
  
She smiled and took it and they walked off in the general direction of the main buildings. They walked in silence just keeping each other company. Once they reached one of the buildings they walked up the steps and made their way to the dinning hall slowly, for it was almost time for lunch now.  
  
***  
  
Kira smiled across the table at Elladan, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Nathan sat at her left side and Legolas at her right. Elladan sat across from her and smiled back tentatively. Him and Nathan had avoided looking, or speaking directly at each other all afternoon. 'It's better than them fighting I guess.' Kira thought.  
  
Nathan, it seemed had decided to join them all for lunch as well. He was at this moment having a discussion with Anthony and Boromir. The three had apparently become fast friends. They where talking of swordplay and which was their weapon of choice. Kira sighed and looked back to Elladan and bit her lip. She had finished eating a while ago and was now just staying for the company. She was bored and it wasn't like there was anything else to do.  
  
"Lady Kira? Are you finished? Can we go to the archery range now? I wish to watch you practice." Pippin asked.  
  
Kira sighed and gave Elladan a pleading looked. She was tired and just wanted some quiet. Elladan smiled understandingly to her and nodded. "I am sorry master Pippin but Kira has promised the rest of her day to me." He said  
  
Pippin looked very disappointed but gave Kira a small nod and shrug. "Oh, okay then." He said dejectedly.  
  
Kira gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sorry Pip, maybe some other time? Tomorrow perhaps?" she suggested.  
  
He smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay, after lunch tomorrow? And after breakfast can we go walking again?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Kira just shook her head and chuckled. "Sure Pip. Why not." She said.  
  
Soon everyone had done and Nathan turned to his sister and smiled. "Kira do you mind if I now take my leave? Anthony and I have promised Lord Boromir we would go spar with him after lunch." He said.  
  
Kira nodded and smiled tenderly. "It is okay Nathan. Have fun, and be careful." She added smiling at him as he rose.  
  
"Always dear Kira, always." And he bent forward and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Goodbye for now. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." He said flicking his gaze towards Elladan briefly. He then turned his full attention to Elladan and gave him a slight bow of his head and arching an eyebrow. "I hope you have a good day Lord Elladan. Treat my sister well." He said studying him thoughtfully.  
  
Elladan arched his own slender eyebrow and inclined his head in recognition and gave a thin smile. "I plan to Lord Nathan. Thank you." he said analyzing the man before him carefully.  
  
Nathan turned back to Kira and smiled then turned and walked to where Anthony and Boromir waited for him at the doorway. Anthony gave Kira a small wave and smiled as she waved back, then they all left the dinning room to go spar.  
  
"Shall we go melamin?" she heard Elladan ask her softly.  
  
Kira snapped out of her daze and smiled at him. "Yes if you wish. I am finished here." she said motioning to her empty plate.  
  
Kira said goodbye to Legolas and the hobbits and then got up and follow then elf she loved out the door. They walked together quietly in thought through the beauty of Rivendell. They paused by a large magnificent fountain. She sat down on the edge and dipped her fingers into the cool water. Closing her eyes she took a deep meditative sigh and smiled to herself.  
  
Elladan watched as she sat at the fountain. The way the afternoon sun shone off her hair it seemed to him to look on fire. He walked closer and sat beside her, he took a loose strand of her scarlet hair in between his fingers and tucked it behind her ear. They sat quietly just sitting together comfortably. Kira trembled slightly as he touched her. And she turned to face him, her eyes searching.  
  
He leaned forward a little and gave her a soft kiss. Then he pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. "You know I would never do anything to cause you harm, don't you?" he said penetrating her soul with his gaze.  
  
Kira leaned forward herself and gave him a delicate kiss. She met his gaze as she pulled away and smiled faintly. "Yes, I know this. Unfortunately my brother is not as convinced as I. But he has promised me that he would try and be kinder to you." She said finally.  
  
"When did he promise this?" Elladan asked.  
  
Kira bit her lip nervously. She knew he wouldn't be happy about him coming to her room late at night, or that she had done this alone. Knowing what he had done before. "He came to my room last night. He apologized for what he did. And I told him that I wouldn't stand for his interference any more. He said he would try and make an effort my love. I do believe him, he is my brother and I need to believe him." she answered.  
  
Elladan looked down to the waters of the fountain and dipped his own fingers into the cool waters, he let the fish swim up and kiss his fingertips begging for any stray morsels. Kira watched him silently as he visibly stiffened and his jaw hardened. She looked down and took his hand in hers. She brought it slowly to her face and tenderly kissed his fingers and nuzzled his hand to her cheek. Holding it there she met his gaze and let him kiss her. And only let out a small moan of approval as he deepened the kiss.  
  
She pulled away soon though and leaned her forehead against his staring into his eyes with a faint smile on her lips. "I do not like that he came to your room so late at night. Or that you where alone with him without anyone's knowledge." He said at last exploring her wordlessly.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Please Elladan, for my sake, try and be kind as Nathan has promised me he would." Her voice was pleading and strained.  
  
He touched her chin lightly, and he smiled at her as she opened her eyes and joined his. "For you melamin, anything. If you feel he will truly make an effort, then so will I." He said at length.  
  
They sat like that for a while. Just sitting at the edge of the fountain and staring into each other's eyes lovingly. No more words where spoken, none where needed. They knew how each felt and what each was thinking. After some time they got up wordlessly, and walked back to the main building.  
  
***  
  
Nathan was walking through one of the gardens of Rivendell quietly thinking to himself. It was dark out, but it was also sort of late. The moonlight lit his path. He was thinking of his sister and what it was about Elladan that he mistrusted so much. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice the figure watching him leaning against a tree, not until he spoke.  
  
"Hello Lord Nathan. How are you this fine eve?"  
  
Nathan spun around quickly and stared hard at the form before him. "Good evening Lord Elladan." Nathan said hesitantly. "I am fine thank you. How fare you?"  
  
Elladan approached him slowly and studied him thoughtfully before replying. "I am good."  
  
Nathan arched an eyebrow at the elf standing in front of him and sighed to himself. He decided to be blunt, and just come out with it. "I do not understand why you say you love my sister Lord Elladan. For I am sure it is clearly obvious to you I disapprove of your relationship. My sister had fallen hard for you sir, and I simply do not wish to see her get hurt. I do not know how someone who is immortal and could have his pick of magnificently beautiful elvish maidens, would pick my sister. A ordinary human woman, a mortal." He said.  
  
Elladan regarded him attentively and sighed. "I think you should give your sister more credit Lord Nathan. For in my eyes she is the fairest maiden I have ever met, both in physicality and in soul. Before I met her I did not think I would ever meet the one I was meant for. I love her with all my heart and soul, I can only hope you believe me. For I know that, although she would most likely deny it, she needs your approval. She would not push me away without it, but she would be greatly disappointed and hurt. I do not want to see her such." Elladan responded.  
  
Nathan closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped slightly. "I am tired Lord Elladan. I am tired of fighting." He straightened and looked the elf in the eyes. He nodded to himself and gave a feeble smile. "I do not know what my word may be worth to you my Lord, but for what it is worth. I am sorry for the way I have treated you, and accused you of seducing my sister. I know that this was not the case, I am sorry for any pain or tension I may have caused you relationship with her. And I promise to try and be more accommodating of you involvement with Kira, for her sake." He finished, still staring the elf in the eyes, letting him search them for any sign that he may be false.  
  
Elladan searched Nathan eyes carefully. Finding nothing but sorrow and regret there he smiled soothingly and nodded his agreement. "I believe you Nathan and for what it may be worth to you. I do forgive you as well, but I do hope you may find it in your heart to accept my feelings for Kira. Though I realize it may not be anytime soon." He added smiling slightly.  
  
Nathan couldn't help but smile back he let go a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. It felt like a weight had been lifted. He and Elladan had been civil if not down right courteous to one another. He was glad that Elladan agreed with him that they should make some sort of effort to get along for Kira's sake.  
  
Elladan and Nathan walked mostly in silence back to the dwellings, but they did make small talk and got along fairly well. Elladan walked Nathan back to his room and bowed his head respectfully as he made for the door. "Good night Lord Nathan. Should we expect you at breakfast tomorrow? And lunch?" he asked curiously.  
  
Nathan turned and looked at Elladan for a moment before answering. "If it is alright with you, yes, I think I may just do that." He replied.  
  
Elladan nodded quickly and smiled politely. "I will see you tomorrow then?"  
  
Nathan smiled back and nodded. "I guess you will. Good night Lord Elladan."  
  
"Good night Lord Nathan."  
  
***  
  
Whew! It took me FOREVER to write that confrontation between Elladan and Nathan out. Man.*wipes forehead with sleeve* that was really hard to write. So you better enjoy that Damnit! I hope you appreciate how long that all took to think out, then to actually find away to get it out in writing. And at least it was longer than my last chapter (though not as long as some of my others). I'm not quite sure yet, but the next chapter MIGHT just be the last one of them in Rivendell. So get ready for a tear-jerking farewell for Elladan and Kira. Though they may meet again *cough* hint *cough*. In my own opinion that chapter was a little bit boring, this is why I MAY make the next one the last Rivendell chapie, cause they are getting so mush harder to write (the Rivendell scenes I mean). Like how many walks can a person go on in one place? And how many time cans the hobbits and Kira go on said walks and still get lost, before it gets kind of tiresome? Anyway just random thoughts from the authoress. Hope you all like this chapter, like I said it WAS VERY HARD TO WRITE!  
  
Disclaimer: okay now, is this really necessary? I mean what kind of idiot would think that little ol' me actually own lotr? The only things I own are Kira, Nathan and Anthony.  
  
Tara: Yep ice cream rocks! Yes he did redeem himself slightly in that chapter. What about this one? I really tried to have him make up for his past actions in this chapter. Did it work? Yes, he is wrong in the way he was going about trying to protect Kira. He does still have issues with her and Elladan, even though he is trying to bury his mistrust. It'll bubble, just give it time *cough* hint *cough*.  
  
Dancingfae: well you know what they say? 'Great minds think alike'. Yes he will cause more trouble that much I can tell you. Though it wont be for a while yet, so put your mind at ease. Thank you, I'm glad you didn't think it was to short. It was a very difficult chapter to write. And I thought there might have been more I could add, but you are right, I would probably have been too much. I read your new chapter, hope you can get another up soon, I'll be waiting. *Twiddles her thumbs*  
  
Fly Without Wings: Thank you I am glad. *Smile*  
  
Corrina: I'm happy you liked them both. 12 was hard to write, and 11 was just evil. I have several choices on my hands where that comes in. I can tell you my choices, though I'm not going to say which one I have decided on (or even if I have decided on one yet). Okay well a) she could go home and be miserable because she would have a broken heart because she left Elladan and she knows he would fade from grief. b) Remain in ME with Elladan but still feel guilty at leaving her family behind and knowing her mother and father would be completely broken not knowing where she was (cause lets face it if I sent Nathan and Anthony home and not her and you where Nathan's parents. Would you believe the whole 'but mom I fell into another world and Kira fell in love and stayed behind' story?). Or there's c) or I could kill her off, you know in one of the bigger battles. Like Helms Deep or Pelennor Fields, or maybe the battle at the black gate? Hmmmm, choices choices. I'm delighted you like Kira and Elladan as a couple. I think that too.  
  
MaverickGirl: All right so I know that, that update was soon enough. And that you like it (of which I am grateful). Is this also a soon enough update?  
  
Nox: yep, I needed him to redeem himself. I didn't want to have him and Kira all forlorn with one another for the whole trip. This soon enough for ya?  
  
PyroPixie: Yep as you read this chapter you'll see him making a genuine effort to be civil to Elladan. Mostly for Kira's sake though, not necessarily cause he believes it. Yes he was hurting her, but he makes up for it a little more with every chapter doesn't he? Woohoo! Go Nathan! Way to make for past actions!  
  
Aright so that's the end of that *sighs of relief can be heard from around the room*. So what do you all think? I'm dying for your input.please review.*pouts* *gives puppy-dog eyes* *bats eyelashes*. Okay here's what my reviewers have been waiting for. *Tosses out a bunch of different cookies, most of which are chocolate, chocolate chip* MmmmMmmm chocolate, chocolate chip. *Drool*. To PyroPixie, Nox, Tara, MaverickGirl and Dancingfae. *Hands out various flavors of ice cream and pop to the above mentioned reviewers*. Please R&R I live for the reviews, they are my life's blood.please review. It's been raining almost non-stop here. I saw in the news, the weather guy said that in the past 32 days we've only had one day without rain. Stupid rain, don't get me wrong. I LOVE rain, normally, but there's only so much of it a person can take. Okay that's enough I'm going now.  
  
Namarie Aislin  
  
P.S. Sorry my authors notes are getting longer with every chapter aren't they? If you don't want me to put them up anymore just tell me and I'll stop. Majority rules on this one folks. Same goes with my reply to reviewers, if you don't want them up just tell me. 


	14. Unfair Timing

Fallen Chapter Thirteen  
  
Unfair Timing  
  
They where leaving Rivendell in two weeks. Kira had divided up the last month and a half between practicing and training with the fellowship and spending some alone time with Elladan. Most her free time she spent with Elladan. Arwen and Glorfindel had also taken to teaching her some Sindarin, which was the language they spoke. Right now she was sparing with Boromir with Nathan, Anthony and Elladan off to the side watching. She had been very pleasantly surprised to see a change in Nathan's attitude around Elladan.  
  
Right now the three where commenting on her technique and giving her helpful pointers as she was training. Boromir came at her and swung quickly making a low arch with his sword. She dogged to the side and blocked it, but the force made her stumble backwards somewhat. She steadied herself and shook herself mentally. 'I need to get in some more sword training before we leave. I am far too weak with the weapon.' She berated herself silently.  
  
"All right that is enough for now. I think if we keep going you'll collapse." Boromir teased smilingly.  
  
Kira just rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well, you're the teacher, so I guess if you think it's time to stop, we should." She said trying to catch her breath.  
  
Anthony was grinning his eyes shinning with laughter. "Well it is almost time for lunch. Come Kira I will walk you to your room to change." He offered his arm.  
  
Kira smiled and took it. They walked together talking of what they had been doing in their free time. Seemed Anthony had made good friends with Aragorn and he had been spending most of his time either with him or Nathan.  
  
They reached her door and Anthony paused and looked at her curiously. "Kira, may I ask you something?"  
  
Kira turned and regarded her friend inquiringly. "Sure. Why not." She said keeping eye contact.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get home?" he asked biting his lip in thought. "I mean, what if this Lady Galadriel can't help us? What will happen then?"  
  
Kira looked away for a moment. She had tried not to think too much about this possibility, but as their time in Rivendell waned she found herself thinking about the what-ifs more and more. "I don't know Anthony. I guess we'd stay here. Find somewhere to stay and live out our lives." She said quietly.  
  
Anthony looked at her strangely for a moment. He appeared to be considering something. After a moment of silence he decided to just say it. "If you could, I mean, if we found out that we couldn't get home. I guess you'd at least be somewhat happy."  
  
She visibly stiffened and narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest and staring him firmly in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?" she asked her voice seemed hard and dangerously low.  
  
Anthony swallowed and thought about his words before he spoke. "I just mean, that at least then you and Elladan could be together." He said evenly. "He wouldn't die from grief over you leaving. And you wouldn't be heartbroken knowing that he was fading while you where at home."  
  
She shook her head. "I understand what you mean Anthony, but I would not necessarily be happy staying here. Oh, I'd be happy that I'd get to be with Elladan, but what about my mother and father? They would be heartbroken as well. They would never understand where we disappeared. They probably think us dead right now." She said.  
  
Anthony studied his friend wistfully. "It's too bad we had to come to another world for you to find your soul mate Kira. I am sorry that you two cannot stay together and I wish you could, I truly do."  
  
"I too wish that Anthony. God, how much I wish that. Can I confess something to you?" she asked eyeing him wearily. She sighed turned slightly and opening the door. She motioned for him to enter.  
  
He arched an eyebrow and walked into her room slowly. "What is wrong Kira? I know something is disturbing you."  
  
She paused and paced back and forth across the room nervously. "I have been having these thoughts. A part of me doesn't want to go back Anthony. At first I dismissed it as just the thoughts of someone in love. But now I've been having them more and more often. Now it sounds more like the logical part of me wants to stay here as well. I know we have to go on this quest at least as far as Lothlorien. We have committed as much, but I'm not so sure I want to leave Middle-Earth any more." She said. Her back was too him. She was facing the closed window biting her lip uncertainly her brow furrowed.  
  
Anthony stood there in silent disbelief. 'I never thought she felt THAT strongly about Elladan. She is actually willing to give up her world to stay with him. Well a part of her anyway.' He thought quietly. "Kira I really wish you could stay and be with the one you love. But you know that we do not belong here. It's better you not dwell on it, just make the most of what little time you have left together. I know most of our time is spent in training but other than that spend your time with him. Memorize his voice, his laugh, his smile memorize everything about him so you can keep him always in your heart."  
  
Kira rubbed her temples absently and sighed heavily. "I don't know if I can do that. It's killing me Anthony. To think about how little time we have left together. I don't know if my heart can handle leaving Middle-Earth. He has my heart Anthony I love him with all my soul and I do not know if I can willing leave him behind." She said distractedly.  
  
Anthony knew this was something he could not answer for her. It was something she would have to figure out on her own. But he knew he could be there for her. And she needed it. He walked slowly towards her now trembling form. He turned her so she was facing him and he saw her face with a single tearstain on her left cheek. Her eyes silently searching his, pleading. She stepped into his embrace and silently sobbed while he just rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
She pulled away and let him wipe away her tears with his thumbs. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Have you told Elladan any of this?" he said softly pulling her head into his shoulder once more.  
  
She sniffled and shook her head. "No I am not so sure I should. I know we really should leave and I don't want to get his hopes up or anything. I don't want him to think that I can actually stay when I really don't know if it's at all possible."  
  
Anthony sighed and lifted her gaze with his fingers to meet his stare. "I think you need to tell him. If only to let him know that you wish you could stay if you could. He loves you very much knowing this will make him feel a little better with you leaving."  
  
Kira shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip fearfully. "I do not know if I have it in me. I don't think I posses the courage to tell him." she admitted.  
  
He smiled and cleared a strand of hair that was stuck to wet cheek. "Kira you have more courage than you give yourself credit for. You have adapted remarkably well since we came here. In my personal opinion I think you need to tell him."  
  
Kira opened her eyes and smiled halfheartedly. "You are right of course. He deserves to know. I just wish it could happen that way. I large part of me truly does wish that we are unable to return. I know it would be unfair to Nathan and you. But I almost do not want to go home."  
  
Anthony smiled and shook his head. "Come enough of these sad thoughts. I will leave you to get changed now."  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and wiped her cheeks dry. "Alright, alright I'll hurry. And Anthony?" she asked just as he was stepping out the door.  
  
He turned slowly and faced her. "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you, you know. For being here." she smiled.  
  
"Anytime Kira, you are my best friend. I will always be there when you need me. Remember that." He said and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Kira changed quickly and stepped out of her room. There leaning against the wall waiting for her was Anthony. He grinned and held out his arm for her. She smirked and shook her head, taking his arm. He led her towards the dinning hall.  
  
***  
  
Arwen and Kira sat together in a gazebo in one of the many gardens. Arwen was telling Kira of some of the trouble her and her brother had gotten into once when they where visiting Lothlorien. Apparently they used to play many a prank on some of the higher-ranking guards.  
  
The twins it appeared always seemed to willing take the blame for what part their sister had played. They had gotten into much trouble while there. When left to their own devises the twins where true pranksters it seemed.  
  
Kira laughed as Arwen told her of some of the pranks they had pulled. Shaking her head with mirth.  
  
"I never knew Elladan could be such a terror." Kira said grinning widely.  
  
"It's usually only when they are bored and together." Arwen said. "Though Elladan seems to have calmed down considerably since meeting you."  
  
Kira blushed and bit her lip. "Arwen? Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I am no longer sure I wish to go home. I know that I don't have much choice and that I should go home, but my heart is here." Kira said fiddling with her tunic.  
  
Arwen smiled and put an arm around her. "I am glad you feel that way. And you never know, maybe Galadriel will not be able to help you. She may not be able to send you home."  
  
Kira looked to Arwen and smiled faintly. "One can always dream." She shook her head and sighed. "I know these thoughts are selfish and unfair. They are unfair to Anthony and my brother. And what of my parents, they would always be left to wonder what happened to us." She said slowly.  
  
Arwen nodded and hugged her friend closer. "I wish I could tell you that it's all going to be all right Kira. But you and I both know that the future is uncertain, especially in times like these. I hope you find your way and are happy whatever the outcome." She said leaning her head against Kira's.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment Arwen just trying to be some comfort to Kira. After a moment though, Arwen let go of Kira shoulder and got up offering her her hand.  
  
"Come I shall walk you to your room and help you change. I know you are having dinner with my brother tonight." She said barley able to hide a grin.  
  
Kira smiled and took Arwen's hand and they walked to her room. When they got there Arwen picked out a beautiful gown. The bodice was a deep blue and the long flowing skirt was an intense red. It had a silver trim and an ornate elvish design done across the body done in silver as well matching the trim. It was so beautiful the Kira was reluctant to try it on.  
  
But at Arwen's insistence she out it on and was now staring at her self in the mirror with her mouth gaping open. "Arwen this is far to exquisite a dress for me. I cannot wear this."  
  
"Nonsense Kira, you look stunning. Elladan won't know how to react, all he's seen you in for the past two months is breeches and tunics." She said smiling.  
  
"Arwen I can't, it's.."  
  
"Kira enough. I insist you wear this. You look wonderful, despite what you think. I am sure Elladan will agree. Please Kira make me happy and just wear it, just this once." She said arching a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Alright, I will wear it, if you insist." Kira said frowning.  
  
Arwen smiled and was now looking at her hair. "Now what are we to do with this mess?" she said absently as she took a long strand of her scarlet hair in her hand and ran her thumb over it. "Will you let me braid it for you?" she asked hopefully staring at Kira's face in the mirror.  
  
Kira arched an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Braid how?" she asked.  
  
"Will you let me braid it in the elvish style?" Arwen asked playing with Kira's hair. "You're going to need it away from your face, but it looks better down."  
  
Kira nodded. "Alright, go ahead." She said uncertainly.  
  
Arwen started slowly so Kira would calm down, she was nervous. Kira watched her carefully, just listening to Arwen hum an elven tune.  
  
Shortly after she was finished and admiring her work. "There, I'm done. What do you think? Do you like it?" she asked looking to Kira reflection.  
  
Kira lifted a hand and felt the braid tentatively. She smiled up to Arwen and turned, she captured the elf in an embrace and giggled. "Thank you Arwen, it's very nice. You are far to kind to me."  
  
"It was really nothing Kira. You are my friend and besides, my brother loves you dearly, you should look your best for him." she smiled and hugged Kira back.  
  
There was then a nock at the door. Arwen pulled back and ginned broadly. "That must be him now." She said and walked quickly to the door before Kira could stop her.  
  
When the door opened and Elladan faced his sister a small wave of amusement crossed his features. A rather large grin came across his face when he saw Kira all dressed up with her hair braided. He shook his head and chuckled. "My dear sister, I assume this was your doing?"  
  
Arwen smiled and arched her eyebrow a look of innocence came over her then. "I do not know what you mean Elladan." And with that she left the room. But not before she shot Kira a knowing smile.  
  
Elladan approached Kira slowly and cupped her face in his hands. He brushed his thumbs across her lips stopping her from biting it like she was currently doing. He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. He pulled away and smiled loving, gazing into her eyes and leaning his forehead against hers. "Shall we go now?" he asked at length.  
  
She lost herself for a moment in his piercing eyes. His question pulled her back into reality though. Nodding she closed her eyes for a second. "Yes, lets go." She said and opened her eyes to meet his once again.  
  
He leaned forward and gave her one more quick kiss and took her hand. She followed him to his room where they would be dinning on his patio. He led her slowly and he draped his arm over her shoulder. She was leaning into him as she walked, she felt completely at ease and comfortable.  
  
They got there, eventually and he opened the door and led her to the patio. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. A smile crossed her face as he did this.  
  
He kissed the top of her head before moving to sit across from her. He reached across the table and took her hand in his giving it a little squeeze. "Kira I must tell you something, I am afraid that it is not happy news." He said carefully.  
  
Kira sighed and looked down to their intertwined fingers. "What is it?" she asked quietly after a slight hesitation on her part.  
  
"Me and my brother must go scout the forests around Rivendell before the fellowship leaves. To make sure there are no orcs lurking there. I am not sure how long we will be gone, but I know we will be back before the fellowship leaves. We have to, for Aragorn is coming with us." He said.  
  
Kira nodded solemnly and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Do not worry my love. I understand that this must be done. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow at dawn."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "I will miss you but at least you are coming back before we leave." She said. She was about to tell him about her thoughts on leaving Middle-Earth but she was interrupted by a small knock at his door and then an elf came in carrying a tray of food, with two glasses and a pitcher of wine.  
  
She had lost her nerve now. She couldn't tell him, not after hearing his news. 'I will tell him either before he leaves, after he comes back, or before I leave.' She told herself resolutely. She smiled as he dismissed the elf and poured the wine into each glass.  
  
"To the free peoples of middle earth, and to us winning this war." He said lifting his glass.  
  
She smiled and gave a slight nod, lifting her glass as well. It make a 'clink' sound as they touched and they both took a sip.  
  
As they ate Elladan asked her of her life back on her world, what she had liked to do in her free time. What her native France was like and what she had thought when her parents had moved them to 'the new world'.  
  
She hadn't told him a whole lot about her world and he was making sure she did now. So he knew what kind of life she was going back to. He tried picturing her playing a game called cricket as she described it to him. Apparently it was one of her favorite games, that a something called badminton.  
  
She tried her best to describe the rules and basic premise of each game and he would stop her at certain points to ask questions or make a comment. She smirked and shook her head. 'I can't believe they don't even have cricket here. Or badminton even.' She thought to herself. 'What kind of games do they play then?'  
  
Soon they where both standing and looking up at the stars. Kira felt a feeling of déjà vu go through her as she remembered the last time they where standing here like this. Alone together staring at the stars. She smiled to herself at the memory.  
  
Soon enough she felt his arms around her and she was unable to repress a chuckle. She shook her head trying to stop it. He turned her around in his arms and lifted her gaze to meet his.  
  
He looked at her questioningly. And arched an eyebrow. "May I ask what it is you find so amusing?" he asked a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
She shook her head and got on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. She snaked her arm around the back of his neck and the other placed on his chest. He wrapped one around her shoulders and the other around her waist. When she pulled away she heard a small barley audible moan escape him and she chuckled.  
  
"Did that not seem familiar to you? Do you not remember the last time we stood here staring at the stars together? The same thing happened." She said staring him in his eyes.  
  
A remembering look crossed his face and he smiled widely. "Ah, yes I do remember. And I also remember you left in quite a hurry after that kiss. It took some time before you would speak to me again did it not?" he said leaning down and brushing a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. He pulled away enough so he could lean his forehead into her shoulder. "I think I should walk you to your room now, before I loose my restraint." He said pulling away farther. She nodded and stepped away from his embrace hesitantly. "Do you wish me to escort you to your room?" he asked looking at her shaking hands.  
  
She nodded and smiled up at him. "Yes, I would like it very much if you would walk me to my room, please."  
  
He nodded and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her closer so he could put his arm around her waist. She stiffened but only a little and she relaxed almost immediately. She let him led her towards the door and he pulled away so she could leave the room first. She stopped in the hallway as he closed his door, he then placed his arm back around her and they walked to her room in silence.  
  
***  
  
Kira yawned as she rolled out of bed and got dressed lazily. When she opened the door, there stood Arwen ready to knock. "Come on they're leaving soon. We need t hurry if we are going to say goodbye." She said and pulled Kira's arm, she pulled towards the entrance courtyard.  
  
"Arwen, I know how to walk can you please stop pulling me?" she said laughingly.  
  
Arwen turned and gave her an apologetic grin. "Sorry, I just do not want to miss them."  
  
Kira smiled and nodded. "Neither do I Arwen."  
  
They walked quickly down the corridors and towards the courtyard. And there readying their horses where both Aragorn and Elladan. Kira walk slowly towards Elladan suddenly uncertain of what she would say. He turned however and saw her. A smile crossed his face and he closed the distance between them quickly enough.  
  
"Melamin, I am glad you came." he said capturing her in an embrace.  
  
She sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she embraced him back. She decided to surprise him. I wished to say farewell. She said in elvish.  
  
He his head away and gazed smilingly at her. Since when did you speak Sindarin? He asked.  
  
Arwen and Glorfindel have taught me, thought I am not that good yet. She answered.  
  
Chuckled and kissed her softly. I will miss you.   
  
As I will you.   
  
She leaned up and kissed him again. As she pulled away she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She smiled against him and opened her eyes again she saw Arwen and Aragorn having a similar goodbye.  
  
"Do any of you ever stop? Come on now brothers, come up for air long enough for us to leave." Said Elrohir from behind them.  
  
Kira looked pasted her beloved and mock glared at him. Turning back to Elladan she smiled and hugged him tight not wanting to let go. "Amin mela le." She said quietly and pulled back to cup hid cheek with her hand. "Be safe, I expect you to come back to me."  
  
Me smiled adoringly down to her and kissed her tenderly. "I will you have no need to worry." He said before he leaned forewarned kissing her again quickly and leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"Come on brother we are ready, why aren't you?" Aragorn said laughingly from atop his horse. "Kira do not worry I will personally make sure he comes back to you." He said smiling.  
  
Before he had a chance to pull away she leaned he head on his neck and embraced him. "I want to stay. I no longer wish to leave Middle-earth." She said and before he could respond she quickly kissed his cheek and walked to where Arwen stood.  
  
He gave her a look of confusion mixed with love and longing. He smiled sadly and mounted his horse. Elladan waved to the woman he loved and followed his brothers out of Rivendell. He didn't see her wave farewell or the single tear slide it's way down her cheek.  
  
***  
  
Kira sat with Glofindel in the library; he was trying to teach her some more complicated elvish words and sayings. She was learning them, albeit slowly. She was distracted today, it had been five days since Elladan, Aragorn and Elrohir had gone off scouting the trails, and she missed her love terribly. She knew she should focus and try and get her mind off it. But her mind constantly wandered to her parting words, she hadn't given him time to react to her words before she walked away or her had to leave for that matter. It had been unfair to unload that information on him at that time and she knew it. But she wasn't sure she could've done it at any other time either.  
  
Glorfindel smiled and shook his head; this was the sixth time she had drifted off into her own world today. She had been fairly distracted since Elladan had gone and had a hard time focusing on anything for extended periods of time. He was considering giving up teaching her and just handing her lessons over to Arwen or even Legolas who seemed able to make her smile no matter her mood. He waved his hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers. She snapped back to attention and gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"What? Oh, I am sorry Glorfindel. I must have been daydreaming, again." She added the last part a little more quietly.  
  
He just smiled and chuckled softly. "It is alright Kira. Why don't you go find Arwen? Maybe she will have better luck holding your attention. You both are missing someone dear to you, so you have something in common. " He added.  
  
Kira nodded. "All right I will. And I am truly sorry for being so distracted." She said as she got up and stretched, she rubbed the sleep out of her legs and smiled at her friend. "Goodbye Glorfindel and thank you for having so much patience with me."  
  
"Of course Kira. What are friends for." he got up and clasped her shoulder before turning and walking out of the library.  
  
Kira rubbed her arms absently and heaved a heavy sigh before making her way out the door. Having the habit off not paying attention to her surroundings she again bumped into someone. She staggered back slightly and looked down. A small smiled came across her face at the sight before her.  
  
"Oi, why hullo Kira, long time no see. I don't think I've seen you around since, well since the council." Bilbo said as she held out her hand to help him up.  
  
"Bilbo it is indeed a pleasure to see you again. How are you? What have you been doing since the council? How's you book coming?" she asked smilingly.  
  
He just laughed loudly and quaked in amusement. "You have been spending far to much time with my nephew and his friends, you are beginning to sound more and more like a hobbit Lady Kira." He said shaking his head.  
  
She smiled kindly. "I choose to take that as a complement Bilbo Baggins." She said lifting her chin up high proud fully.  
  
He chuckled. "I am fine thank you. I have been around, mostly checking my maps and writing. And the book is coming along just fine thank you." then he gazed at her thoughtfully. "You miss him a great deal don't you." He said out of the blue.  
  
Kira frowned and looked away a moment to gather her thoughts. "Yes, I miss Elladan very much. Before he left I told him something very important, but I didn't give him time to react." She said looking back down to the hobbit that was now regarding her curiously.  
  
"I gather you mean that you told him you no longer wished to leave Middle- Earth." He asked.  
  
She nodded solemnly and sighed. "Yes, I can only imagine what his thoughts are right now. I know it was unfair to tell him right before he had to leave, but I do not think I could have done it any other way. What do you think master Bilbo? Was I wrong? Should I have waited till he came back? Should I have told him sooner?" she asked studying the thoughtful hobbit before her.  
  
Bilbo studied her for a moment then sighed. "Come Lady Kira and walk with me. It would be better if we did not discus such things here." he said.  
  
She followed him to a bench over looking most of Rivendell. You could look out over the edge of the railing and see how Rivendell appeared to be carved directly into the cliff and how the magnificent waterfalls came from everywhere. Bilbo sat down on the bench and he patted the place next to him.  
  
She looked to him and smiled making her way to sit next to him. She looked down the remarkably wise little man and sighed. "I know I must go on this mission, I have already committed myself and I would not back out now for I am true to my word. But after we reach Lothlorien I am unsure of how to proceed form there. For I do not wish to go home, though I must. The only things for me there are my parents and they will question me incessantly and then force me to marry someone I cannot love. I will never love after Elladan, he is my life."  
  
Bilbo nodded and looked her in the eyes. "Why must you go home? Maybe it is no longer your home? If your heart resides here, then why must you go back? Just because you where born and raised there does not make it your home." he said slowly.  
  
Kira looked at him a moment then gazed out in front of her. "What do you mean?" she said after some thought.  
  
"I mean maybe this place, Middle-Earth is now your home. If you truly think you have found your soul mate in Elladan then doesn't that tell you something, that you didn't find it in your world but in this one." And with that he got up slowly and left her alone to think that over knowing she would probably need to.  
  
Kira sat alone on that bench for some time just thinking over Bilbo's words to her. 'What if he's right? What if Middle-Earth really is my home now? Elladan is my heart and soul, if I had to come here to find him then maybe I really do belong here.' these where the kinds of thoughts flying through her head at this moment.  
  
She was deep in thought she did not notice Arwen till she sat down next to her. Kira turned to face her friend and smiled tiredly. Arwen returned a similar smile and sighed heavily. "I miss him Kira. It's not like it's the first time he's left and I know he's going on a very dangerous quest after his return. But it never gets easier. I am not even sure he will survive this mission." She said.  
  
Kira bit her lip and put her arm around her. "Would it put your mind at easy if I promised to keep an eye on him, at least as far as Lothlorien?"  
  
Arwen chuckled and shook her head. "You may not believe this but that is what Elladan told Aragorn to do with you." She said laughingly. "I was there, he told Aragorn to watch you up to you arrival at the Golden wood, he asked him to keep you safe."  
  
Kira snorted and smirked. "He didn't need to do that. I am sure I will have enough trouble trying to get Anthony and Nathan to leave me alone. I do not need their protection, I am able to look after myself." Kira said a somewhat annoyed tinge in her voice.  
  
"Yes but Kira, you must remember that Elladan loves you and he just does not want to lose you. Though that is the main part of your leaving I don't think that has completely sunk in with him yet."  
  
Kira squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. "I told him."  
  
Arwen turned her head to look at Kira. "Told him what?"  
  
"I told him about my no longer wanting to go home."  
  
Arwen laughed then and placed her own arm around Kira. "When exactly did you tell him this?" she asked.  
  
"Just before he left. It was unfair timing I know but it couldn't be helped." She responded.  
  
Arwen sucked in a breath quickly. "You're right that was unfair to him. But I understand why you did that, to give him time alone to think, and for you as well." She said quietly. "Well, have you?"  
  
"Have I what?"  
  
"Thought about it? Are you going to stay or go home?" Arwen asked curiously.  
  
"I no not yet. Though Bilbo did give me a lot to think about." She confessed.  
  
"Indeed? And what knowledge did dear wise Bilbo impart on you?" the elf asked smilingly.  
  
"He told me that maybe I should consider the possibility that my world is not truly where I belong. That if I truly think my soul resides here with Elladan that then maybe this is my home." Kira said making a vague waving gesture with her arms. "He said that just because I was born and raised someplace does not make it my home." she said staring in front of her.  
  
Arwen smiled and hugged Kira. "He is right you know, I think you have much to think about." She said and pulled Kira up. "Come you are going to have lunch with me. You have never seen my room, have you?"  
  
Kira shook her head 'no' and followed the elf through the hallways towards what she assumed to be the direction or Arwen's room.  
  
***  
  
Kira sat with Arwen on her patio, they quietly sipped on their wine and Arwen told her of some of the times her and Aragorn had spent together. Kira in turn shared her moments with Arwen. She told her of their first kiss and how she had run and avoided him for weeks after. Then of their 'encounter' in the woods on there ride with Nathan, Anthony, Elrohir and Glorfindel. She told her everything that had happened between her and Elladan since she, her brother and her best friend had come here.  
  
Arwen sat and listened attentively. She smiled at Kira's description of 'their first kiss' though. It seemed shy and clumsy, but then again Kira was very young. She frowned when Kira told her of the fight between Nathan and Elladan on the sparing range. But smiled approvingly as Kira said.  
  
"I told Nathan I was glad he was okay then I slapped him. I was so angry that he had said the things he had, I thought he deserved it. I was so angry I couldn't even speak to him, so I walked away with Elladan."  
  
Of course Elrohir had told her of this exchange after it had happened and she had confronted Elladan about it. but that was before she had truly become friends with Kira, before she had gotten to know the girl. Arwen now truly believe that Kira was very deserving of her brother's love, she wished them nothing but happiness.  
  
'Kira may be young but she is stronger than she gives herself credit for and braver. She is smart and better at archery than most humans, she is also seems to be able to adapt herself to many different situations with little difficulty.' Arwen thought to herself as Kira started telling her a story about this man back on her world who seemed intent on winning her heart. 'she is able to make friends with the greatest of ease, it is rather remarkable.' She mused.  
  
Kira had stopped talking a few seconds ago and was now looking at Arwen with a puzzled look on her face. "Arwen?" Kira asked quietly. "Hello?" she waved her hand in front of Arwen's face then she remembered what Glorfindel had done earlier to snap her out of her thoughts. Kira waved her hand in front of her friends face again and snapped her fingers.  
  
Arwen started and looked at Kira regretfully. "Sorry mellonamin, I was lost in thought." She confessed.  
  
Kira shook her head chuckling to herself. "Yes, this I noticed." Kira said grinning widely at Arwen. "Should I just assume as to what you where thinking of arwenamin."  
  
Arwen smiled. "I was actually thinking of you and my brother and how I think you belong together. I have never seen him so happy." Arwen gushed.  
  
Kira looked away slightly and blushed. "I am happy as well Arwen. I know I am young, even by human standards, but I do love him very much."  
  
Arwen giggled and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "I know you are uncertain of what is to come, but I know you will find your way." Arwen said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiling comfortingly.  
  
Kira smiled back as she disengaged her hand from Arwen's and got up walking to the barrier of the patio and leaning on it. she rested her hands on it and stared out in front of her. She sighed tiredly and looked down to her hands she was fighting back tears now. She missed Elladan, she missed her family. She was still unsure about her thoughts of staying and she was scared to death of what this quest would entail, and how she might not even survive long enough for her to make up her mind.  
  
A few tears fell down her cheeks and she felt her shoulders tremble a little. Within a second she felt Arwen's arms around her and the floodgates broke. She felt waves of confusion, pain and indecision course through her and she didn't like it. she sobbed against Arwen's shoulder and hugged her.  
  
Arwen rubbed Kira's back and whispered soothing words in elvish. "Sssshhhh, calm Kira calm. I wish I could tell you everything will be all right, but I can't. I will not lie to you. But it is good of you to get these feelings out, do not bury them for they would eventually boil over." Arwen told her softly pulling away and walking quickly to the table to retrieve a napkin she walked back to Kira and handed it to her. "Here, use this." She said giving her a sympathetic smile.  
  
Kira laughed but through her tears it came out as a sobbing hiccup. She took the napkin and smiled to Arwen. "God, you must think me so weak. A foolish young child." She said after a moment sniffling.  
  
"No Kira, you are far from weak, you are no child either. Though you may be young, you are mature and responsible. Elladan wouldn't love you so much if you where nothing more than a 'foolish young child'." Arwen answered.  
  
"Doila lle mellonamin."  
  
Arwen sighed and hugged Kira again. "Come, we will go to the fountain and I will try to teach you some more complicated word and phrases. You can surprise Elladan once he returns." Arwen said and put her arm around Kira leading her to the door.  
  
***  
  
Kira sat in the library sitting on one of the couches with her feet propped up. She was reading one of the elvish books and Arwen was sitting close by should she run into something she didn't understand.  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"It's been a week since they left, the fellowship is leaving in five days. Shouldn't they be back by now?" Arwen asked.  
  
Kira looked up from the book and gave Arwen a sympathetic smile. "I am glad I am not the only one who thinks that mellonamin. But I have realized that they know how to take care of themselves. And besides, Elladan promised me he would be back so he could say farewell properly. Also Aragorn is a part of the fellowship, we cannot very well leave without him." said Kira.  
  
Just then Pippin came rushing in. "Lady Arwen, Kira, Glorfindel sent us to find you."  
  
"Us?" Arwen asked arching an eyebrow at him and looking behind him at the empty hallway.  
  
Pippin looked behind him and huffed. "Well it was an us a second ago. Anyway, Glorfindel sent ME to find you two; he said that your brothers and Aragorn have been spotted. They should be here by midday." He finished and bent over slightly clutching his sides and trying to catch his breathe.  
  
Kira and Arwen exchanged exited looks and Kira shut her book with a thud and got up quickly followed by Arwen. Kira stopped briefly to kiss the young hobbit on the cheek and then she ran out the door following Arwen.  
  
"Arwen can you please slow down a little. Not all of us can run as fast as elves, especially in a dress." Kira panted.  
  
Arwen turned and faced her friend. "I am sorry Kira I didn't realize I was running so fast. I am just happy, that is all. I am excited that the man I love is finally coming back and I can spend some time with him before he departs." She said smiling.  
  
"Kira caught up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I do know how you feel you know. I am thankful I will get to spend time with Elladan before I must depart as well. But Glorfindel said in the message that they would not be here till midday. That is a few hours away, so where are we going in such a hurry?" Kira asked.  
  
Arwen sighed and shook her head. "You are right. I do not really know where I was going. I suppose I was going to the courtyard to check and see if they would not be here sooner, perhaps Glorfindel was mistaken in his estimation?" she said hopefully.  
  
Kira smirked and shook her head. "If there is one thing I have learned here it is that people like Glorfindel and your father are rarely wrong."  
  
Arwen nodded and took Kira's arm. "It would not hurt to check though would it?" she said smiling. "Tula."  
  
Kira chuckled and followed Arwen towards the courtyard where they saw that they where not the only ones waiting for the group to return. There off slightly to the side sitting under a tree where the hobbits, minus one.  
  
It was Sam who first noticed the two women and waved them over, causing the other to turn, see them and wave them over as well. "Why hullo Lady Arwen, Lady Kira." Said Sam with a slight inclination of his head. "Are you two here to wait for Strider and the other as well?" he asked curiously. He ignored the small chuckles that got from Merry and Frodo.  
  
Just then Pippin came rushing up. "Ah, there you two are. You left the library in quite a hurry, I had to stop and catch my breath before I could follow." He said catching his breath again; he had obviously run here from the library.  
  
Kira smiled and patted his back lightly. "You okay Pip? You need to stop running everywhere, if you walked slowly you'd get to the same place and you would see more along the way." She said her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Come you three sit and wait with us." Frodo said patting places in the grass beside him.  
  
Kira looked at her dress for a moment the to Arwen and they both shrugged and sat down with the hobbits.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes before Pippin piped up. "Uh, Lady Kira?"  
  
"Yes Pip?"  
  
"Can sing us a song? That poem you told us last time was beautiful but I want to hear you sing." He said shyly.  
  
Arwen jabbed her in the ribs playfully and decided to join the hobbits in ganging up on her. "Yes mellonamin. Sing us a song." She said smiling wickedly.  
  
Kira narrowed her eyes and glared at her friend in mock betrayal. "The only songs I know are in French," she said slowly. "My native tongue."  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure it'll be beautiful anyway." Said Frodo joining in.  
  
"Yes sing for us Lady Kira, I would like to hear you sing in fench." Said Sam.  
  
"French Sam, French. And are you sure? You wouldn't understand the words." She said trying without much success to dissuade them.  
  
"It doesn't matter any. Please Kira, please?" Merry begged.  
  
Soon everyone in the small group was pouting and giving her puppy-dog eyes, even Arwen.  
  
Kira shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "Okay, okay just stop doing that." She said suppressing the urge to chuckle. "This song is called Aria. It is a children's song." She said biting her lip and trying to bring the song up from her memory.  
  
Kira took a deep breath and began, her voice was soft and a little shaky at first for she was by no means an excellent singer, but she was okay. "Depuis que Je pourrais me rappeler, J'ai su que de enfants, par la lumiere de bougie,"  
  
She sang slowly her voice a little more steady now as she remembered singing this with her brother at family gathering and parties. "Ont vu une ombre sur le mur et l'ont chasse toute le nuit a travers. Activement, ils ont essaye, avec toute luer force, pour l'attraper."  
  
She sighed deeply as she thought of all the times her parents had made them sing this. "Et quand ils les la plupart comptent l'attraper, il tire le plus rapidement hors de la vue. Cette ombre ne sera jamais attrapee, dans n'importe quell piege ils s'etendant, cette ombre dans la similarite de ce monde et hier." She closed her eyes and lowered her head briefly as she finished the song. When she looked up the hobbits and Arwen where all smiling widely at her and then they started clapping and cheering.  
  
Kira smiled shyly and blushed deeply. "I don't think it was that good, you do not have to humor me." She said.  
  
"I cannot speak for the others but I now that I myself was not humoring you Lady Kira. I think that was beautiful, where did you learn that? What does it mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"I learned it when I was still in France." She said. "On my world there is more than one continent and they are each divided into separate countries. And then into states or provinces." She then spent around an hour describing the basic geography of her world to the group.  
  
When she noticed Arwen's face light up and her jump up and run towards the entrance of the courtyard, she turned slowly, if not curiously. She then got up off the ground slowly and nervously began to chew her lip. She walked gradually towards the threesome as they dismounted and said their greetings to Arwen who had attached herself to Aragorn. They where embracing each other and speaking lovingly to one another.  
  
Kira stayed on the outskirts of the area trying to think of what to say. She was 'helped' however by the hobbits pushing her forward. "Hullo strider how was the trip? Was everything okay? Is the area safe?" Merry said tugging Kira along with him.  
  
Kira smiled at Aragorn and gave Arwen little wink. She tried to avoid looking directly at Elladan, didn't work out all that well though for he encircled her in his arm and kissed her deeply.  
  
When he pulled away and looked lovingly into her eyes. "We have some things to talk about you and I." He said after a moment.  
  
She simply nodded in reply and leaned her head against his chest, "I missed you." She sighed. They stood there for a few more moments before they all heard someone clear their throat behind them.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen pulled away but only slightly, for Aragorn still had his arm around her. Kira however only kept from jumping out of her skin thanks to the firm hold Elladan had on her. She disentangled her self enough to turn around and meet the stare of Lord Elrond.  
  
She looked away quickly and stared at the ground in embarrassment. She knew he disapproved of her and Elladan's relationship. And a part of her agreed with him, she knew she wasn't worthy of his love. But she hurt every time they where apart. She loved him with everything in her and she still wasn't she about what she would do once they had reached Lothlorien.  
  
Elrond broke his gaze on Kira and looked to Elladan who met his gaze without hesitation, he seemed to tighten his hold on the girl in a seemingly protective manner. He looked to Aragorn and his daughter briefly before looking to Elrohir who watched in silent curiosity. "Tula, we have much to discuss." He said and turned and walked away slowly.  
  
Elrohir looked over to meet his twin's gaze and shrugged. "Come on, you know how he hates to be kept waiting." He said with a joking smile. He gave Kira a reassuring grin and hugged her as Elladan moved away to hand his reigns to another elf. "Don't worry about father. Hopefully he'll come around, eventually." He added. And he walked away quickly following the direction his father had just gone.  
  
Elladan captured her in his arms again and claimed her mouth. He pulled away and searched her eyes briefly. "We will talk later?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head.  
  
She nodded and leaned her forehead against his sighing heavily. She pulled away and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
He stood with his arms around Kira for a moment watching as Aragorn parted himself from Arwen and looked at Elladan expectantly. They gave each other a small knowing nod and walked towards where Elrond and Elrohir had gone.  
  
***  
  
WHOA baby! That one BIG chapter. I'm sure you realized it must be when it took me this long to update. And okay yes, I am sorry that this will not be my last Rivendell chapter, but I PROMISE the next one is. If I had stuck with my attempt to make this my last Rivendell chapter then the thing would've been like 30 pages long, and I WAS NOT PREPARED TO DO THAT. Sorry it's just that I am really tired I wrote four pages yesterday then like five today and after all that I can't figure out a way to jam this all into my last chapter before they depart on the quest. My next chapter the one where they actually finally leave will be fairly short so I am just warning you in advance. Okay onto the other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing lotr is mine. Kira, Nathan and Anthony are mine though. The song Aria is not mine either. It is in old English and can be found on the 'Delerium' CD ~Poem~ it was written by Bill Leeb and Katherine Blake, and preformed by the medieval babes. Okay so I fudged it, it wasn't written in the same timeline as Kira lived in but I don't know any songs from that time so just leave me alone. I was the one who translated it into French though and again sorry for lack of accents and all but my computer doesn't speak French. Sorry for any grammatical errors in the song as well.  
  
Translations (Elvish): Tula-come, Doila lle-thank you, Mellonamin-my friend, Melamin-my love, arwenamin-my lady.  
  
Sorry but I am not going to re-write the entire song out into the English version, so if you want to know what it means just go to the Delerium web site and look for song lyrics.  
  
Onto the thank you's:  
  
Spellbound: yep Nathan is sorry for his actions, but don't be to fooled he still doesn't approve of Elladan's relationship with his sister. The fountain scene was fun to write because it showed Kira was sort of scared of how Elladan would react to Nathan coming to her room, alone without anyone there to keep an eye on things. I will consider writing a Haldir or Eomer fic, though it wont be till this one is finished. *Smirk* if this was turned into a TV movie I would first drop dead from shock before they had a chance to ask who think should play my OC's. Just as long as it's not Cameron Diaz or Gweneth Paltrow I'll be pretty much okay. It's nothing against them; it's just that in my own opinion they are like the typical perfect Hollywood blondes, you know what I mean?  
  
Mellon: thank you, I am very happy you like it and continue to come back a read/review.  
  
MaverickGirl: I thought it was time they needed to talk alone together without Kira interfering. Glad you thought it was good. Here's the update sorry it wasn't so soon though.  
  
Fly Without Wings: thank you.  
  
DragonLady: Happy you liked it. Here's another chapter for you (and everyone else of course *wink*).  
  
Corrina: I don't know for sure yet if I am going to kill her off, but I'm not saying anything either way. As for putting her parents in an accident, you're mean. You don't want me to kill Kira off, but killing her parents is okay? *Shakes her head with shame*. It's okay that you get hopeful, because I haven't made up my mind yet anyway. But I don't know weather or not it'll be a happy ending.  
  
Tara: well okay then, here's you note. Do you like it? It's a nice little note isn't it? So yes, I guess I will keep doing them, but I just wish they didn't take so long, though it is fun sometimes, especially when your bored and want to waste time. Nathan is a nice guy; just a tiny little bit over protective of his little sister. Like I said above in my authors note, I am sorry this didn't turn out to be the last Rivendell chapter but it would've been WAY too long if I had tried to make it so.  
  
PyroPixie: thank you happy you liked it. Sorry it took so long with the updating.  
  
Dancingfae: fine then I'll keep doing them then *stick out tongue* Neener, neener, neener. Nathan still doesn't like the fact that Elladan and Kira are together but he is trying, he sizzle, just give it time, hint *cough* hint. How was camping, was it fun? I LOVE CAMPING!!! It's always so awesome, 'cept when it rains, even then though it can still be fun. Yep I think its funny how they keep dragging poor Kira into their 'explorations of Rivendell' and keep getting lost. I thought it was funny, but still they can only do that so many times before it becomes less believable. *Arches eyebrow watching your eating habits* wow your messy aren't you? Eh, s'okay I can be too, like if I am really hungry or something.  
  
Nox: French is my first language. S'ok that you wonder, s'ok you asked I don't mind. Good you like Nathan its good to see him try.  
  
Asfaloth: I thought it was time for him to start and make an effort. Glad you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Iluvien: *blush* delighted you liked it. I will try to think of a good way to end it non-tragically but no promises. Some stories are just better with sad endings. I'm happy someone likes the amount of Rivendell chapters though I sort of think I might have over done it a little. Just one more to go then we're off on the quest. Glad you don't think they're boring though. Again, he is at least making an effort though he still doesn't approve, he just wants to be on his sisters good side again and try and make sure she's at least happy.  
  
JadedTears: Nice to hear from you again. Thank you I am happy you like my little story. Um, as to the Kira and Legolas thing. No, I don't think I am going to make him have a thing for her during the quest. They are just very close, like best friends or siblings or something. Wow, another person who liked the fountain scene. I thought the talk between Nathan and Elladan was necessary for the story to go anywhere.  
  
Arwen: *Bows* well at least you caught up. I'm pleased you like it.  
  
All right so there are my thank yous. Hope you all like this chapter as well, though it's a wee bit long isn't it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. *Tosses out cookies to her reviewers. * There you guys go, what you've been waiting for. *Tosses out cookies, various pop and ice cream* to Tara, Dancingfae, Nox, MaverickGirl, and PyroPixie for their regularity and stuff. Okay that's it I think. I hope to have the next chapter up by next Tuesday or maybe Wednesday because I am going camping with a whole group of friends for the Easter weekend. Again thanks to those who reviewed hope you all review this one as well.  
  
Namarie Aislin 


	15. Namarie Melamin,Au Revoir Imladris

Fallen Chapter Fourteen  
  
Namarie melamin, Au Revoir Imladris  
  
Kira was in her room only half awake as the morning light hit her face. It had been three days since Elladan had returned had she hadn't seen him since she had met him as he returned. As she slowly opened her eyes she was blinded by the sun and gave a small grunt of annoyance.  
  
She rolled over and fell out of bed, she hadn't noticed how close to the edge she had been till she hit the floor with a low thud. She sat up and rubbed her back. "Ouch that really hurt." She said wincing a little.  
  
She got up and made the bed then got dressed unhurriedly choosing to wear a simple pair of breeches and a tunic. She opened her door and their stood Anthony and Nathan looking like they where about to knock.  
  
"Oh hello, we didn't think you would be up yet. We where going to come and wake you then offer you our company to the dining hall." Said Nathan.  
  
Kira chuckled and glanced between her brother and Anthony. "Well I am sorry to disappoint you by already being up and ready." She said smirking.  
  
She took there offered arms so she had one arm looped through one of theirs on either side. And they made their way towards the dinning room for breakfast. When she entered the room her face brightened as she saw Elladan sitting next to his brother and across from Legolas. He smiled up at her as he saw her enter.  
  
He got up and moved towards her, Anthony let go of her arm and moved away so she could properly greet the elf she loved and hadn't seen in awhile. Nathan stood where he was and watched Elladan approached his face was expressionless but his eyes held annoyance and disapproval.  
  
Nathan was still making an effort to be polite to the elf but he still didn't like him or approve of his sisters relationship with him. He wished the elf would just move on and leave his sister be, their parting would break her heart and he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
"Kira melamin, I am glad to see you at last. My father had me buried in work. But I am here now." There was a tinge of anger in his voice but he quickly silenced it. He took her free hand and kissed the back of it lightly. Then turning his attention to Nathan he inclined his head slightly and looked at him thoughtfully. "Lord Nathan, may I borrow your sister for the morning?" he asked.  
  
Nathan arched an eyebrow and his jaw stiffened. "I suppose so. Since three days from now you will never see her again." He said his voice was low and he walked away and joined Anthony who was sitting with Boromir and Gimli.  
  
Elladan sighed heavily and cupped Kira's cheek in his palm kissing her forehead. "Come and sit with my brother, Prince Legolas and myself. It has been long since I last saw you melamin."  
  
"Too long." She said smiling gently at him as she followed him to sit at his opposite side. She looked across the table and caught Legolas smirking and he winked at her.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and smiled politely. "Elladan what have you been doing since you got back? It has been three whole days since you returned and I have not seen you since." She said.  
  
Elladan took her hand in his and sighed. "Ada has been keeping me busy, he thinks that I have been neglectful of my other responsibilities. He has been working me since I got back from the scouting mission." Was his response.  
  
Kira nodded and played with his fingers. Elrohir and Legolas where just 'pretending' not to watch, but not doing a great job of it. This when the hobbits walked in looking rather exhausted. Kira turned her head to look at them and grinned. "So let me guess," she said jovially. "You went 'exploring' again last night didn't you? I guess that'll teach you to do that so late at night." She said with a joking smirk on her face.  
  
They gave her an annoyed glare and walked over to their usual table sitting down slowly. Frodo looked absolutely dead on his feet, Kira felt sorry for the little guy. He was weary enough as it was, he didn't need sleep deprivation to add to his troubles. She sent him a sympathetic look when he glanced her way and he smiled back weakly.  
  
Everyone ate with relative silence, it only took a few minutes, however, before the hobbits where back to their talkative selves. Merry and Pippin both kept shooting her knowing looks, but she just smiled and arched an eyebrow in return.  
  
When she was finished she excused herself and made her way back to her room to get her bow. Once she had gotten it she made her way to the archery range and tried to get in some target practice.  
  
She felt Elladan's presence before she actually saw or heard him. she lost her concentration then and the arrow landed in the red ring just outside the bulls-eye. She turned slowly and looked around for him. He revealed himself by stepping out from the shadow of a nearby tree and walking towards her gradually.  
  
She bit her lip as he approached and gave a half smile. When he was close enough he cupped her face in his hand and stared into her eyes, searching. She wanted to look away but was unable, he had a way of hypnotizing her with his stare. She was caught in his gaze and couldn't look away. He closed his eyes after a time and lowered his head to lean on her shoulder. He held her close, just breathing her in. it had been awhile since they had been this close and he had missed it.  
  
She stepped back slightly knowing that they need to talk, about something rather important. She smiled and took a deep breath preparing to speak, but he silenced her with a soft loving kiss.  
  
When Elladan pulled away from the kiss he looked into her eyes once more briefly and took her hand in his. "Tula." He said plainly.  
  
She followed him through the gardens and soon came to a bench and he sat her down. They where in one of the gardens, she didn't remember being in this one though. There was a small stream going through it and a little footbridge going over that. There where many trees and flowers here. It was truly magnificent. He sat down next to her keeping their finger intertwined he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly. "Do you know why we are in the privacy of this place?" he asked quietly not looking into her eyes, but rather her hands in his sitting on her lap.  
  
She nodded and said. "Yes, we needed to talk, privately." She said slowly and quietly.  
  
He looked up at her then and took her face in his free hand, smiling gently. "Yes we did. I need to ask if what you said to me just before I left with my brothers, to go scouting, was true." He said. "was it? are you really considering staying in Middle-Earth?" he asked.  
  
She lifted her gaze to meet his. She needed to look into his eyes for this. She gathered up all the courage she had in her and nodded. "Yes, I have been thinking about it for some time now, I do not know if I truly will stay or not. But I do know that I feel like I no longer wish to go back." She said sincerely.  
  
Elladan nodded and smiled at her honesty. He kissed her then deeply and passionately. He heard her moan softly as he then deepened the kiss and he let his hand free itself from hers and cup the other side if her face pulling her closer. He felt her place one hand on his side and the other gently cup his cheek. Elladan then let her pull away, he knew she didn't want to move to fast and he would respect her wishes.  
  
Kira leaned her head into his neck and closed her eyes tightly and breathed him in. memorizing his smell, his feel, his everything. she pulled away from his embrace, albeit reluctantly. She bit her lip and smiled at him. "Please melamin, do not get your hopes up. I know not yet, whether or not I will go back or not. All I know is that my heart and soul will forever reside here, with you." She said looking him in the eye.  
  
Elladan smiled and kissed her forehead lingeringly. "As mine will with you. I do not want to remain if you are not here with me Kira." He said at length.  
  
She pulled away then and searched his eyes. "No, you must promise me that you will move on, to the undying lands if I do leave this world. I cannot go on knowing I caused you to fade from grief." she said closing her eyes again. "Please Elladan do not morn my leaving if that is what does happen." She said beseechingly.  
  
He shook his head. "I cannot do that a'maelamin." He said cupping her chin. "I am afraid that is a promise I cannot make. For I do not think I could keep my word."  
  
She sighed heavily and opened her eyes again. She leaned forward and kissed him, lightly brushing her lips against his. "I do not want you to grieve over me Elladan, I am not worth it."  
  
"Never say that Kira. I love you and your leaving would break my heart. I would not survive it."  
  
"That isn't fair Elladan, you know I am already confused about leaving or staying. It is not fair to use your grief against me." She said evenly.  
  
"Fair or not, it is the truth and I will never lie to you." Was his response.  
  
She sighed again and took his hand in hers. "Amin mela lle Elladan, and I do not want to be the cause of any suffering on your part."  
  
He smiled and kissed her hair. " You could never cause me suffering melamin." He said as he gazed into her eyes. "Tula, I think we have talked enough about this for this morning. The other will be wondering where have gone."  
  
She nodded and got up following him, her hand holding tightly to his. As if she thought he would disappear otherwise. There was still much left unsaid between them, but they both knew what the words where so they would remain unsaid, for now.  
  
***  
  
Kira notched another arrow carefully taking aim and focusing all her attention on the bulls-eye in the center of the target in front of her. She let the arrow fly and watched as it hit on the outer edge of the red center.  
  
"Ah Kira, there you are. Where have you been? You disappeared after breakfast." A voice she immediately recognized to belong to Anthony said from behind her.  
  
"If you must know Anthony, I was with Elladan." She said notching another arrow. Not bothering to even turn around.  
  
"Have you told him how you feel about leaving yet?" he asked curiously.  
  
Kira smirked and let the arrow fly and it landed slightly closer to the center than the last. She turned around and faced her friend and an inquisitive look. "Why would you like to know?" she said.  
  
"Simply because I know it was troubling you. I know how worried you where about how Elladan would react and on how you would make the decision." He said slowly walking closer.  
  
She sighed. "Yes you are right of course. I still am confused as to what my decision will be. I love him greatly Anthony, but I love my mother and father as well and it would tear them apart to think I would never return." She said slowly turning away and going to retrieve her arrows.  
  
When she turned back around to put the arrows back she noticed Anthony had moved towards the sidelines and was sitting on one of the spectator benches. She walked towards him and sat down next to him placing her bow down on the other side of her.  
  
"Well Kira I have some questions for you then." He said.  
  
She arched an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "Yes then? What are they?"  
  
"Do you love him?" he asked. "I mean truly, with all your heart and soul."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I love him more than I thought it would ever be possible."  
  
"Could you see yourself happy here?"  
  
She nodded and furrowed her brows a little. "Yes I could."  
  
"Would you be willing to give up everything to be with him? To stay here and live out your life with him." Anthony said searching her eyes thoughtfully.  
  
She stopped and thought carefully for a minute. She looked her friend in his eyes and bit her lip. A sad smile crossed her face suddenly as she sighed and nodded weakly. "I understand what you mean now. And I do not know the answer to the last question, I would give anything to be with him, but it isn't that easy. There are other factors involved. It is my home, and what of my family?" she shook her head. "I need to think, but I thank you for helping me figure out what I needed to focus on." She put her arms around him and hugged him briefly before she got up and picked up her bow.  
  
"I will see you at dinner?" she asked quietly turning her head to look at him for a moment.  
  
He nodded and got up as well. "Should I escort you to your room?" he asked holding out him arm.  
  
She slowly shook her head. "Nay, I think I need time alone to think, but I will see you tonight, alright?" she asked.  
  
"Okay, until tonight Lady Kira." He said with a smile. And he watched as she slowly turned and walked away, but not before she shot him an amused look.  
  
***  
  
Kira sat watching Legolas and Aragorn practice their archery. She had already gotten several hours so far that day, so now she was just watching them along with the hobbits. She smiled as Legolas shot her a grin and quicker than she could follow notched an arrow let it fly. She watched it land squarely in the bulls-eye. She giggled and started to clap along with the hobbits, she caught Aragorn roll his eyes.  
  
"Legolas, stop showing off." Said Aragorn jokingly.  
  
Legolas laughed and shook his head. Again he notched his arrow and let it go before Kira even noticed what he was doing. She smirked and the hobbits started laughing and clapping their hands again. Aragorn shook his head and notched his own arrow. He focused his attention on the target and let it loose. They all watched as it landed in the center of the bulls-eye as well.  
  
There was clapping coming from behind them and they all turned their heads to see Arwen and Elladan standing there, smiling. They both made they're way over, Arwen went and sat with Kira and the hobbits, and Elladan, who pulled the bow he had strapped to his back out, went over to Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"Mind if I join you two?" he asked cheerily.  
  
The two exchanged looks and smiled. "Sure, why not?" Legolas smiled directing an amused glance at their audience.  
  
Elladan seemed to share the same speed fire that Legolas had for he took and arrow and fired it faster than Kira or any of the hobbits could see. His arrow landed just slightly outside the bulls-eye though.  
  
The hobbits seemed impressed anyway and started clapping again, this time Kira joined them and so did Arwen. Kira knew that there was no way she would have even hit the target at all if she had tried to fire her arrow that fast.  
  
Elladan turned his head slightly and stole a glance from her and grinned. She smiled and him and he winked at her. This made her blush and look away. Aragorn and Legolas seemed to notice the exchange and chuckled softly.  
  
"Oi, isn't it almost time for lunch?" Merry chimed up suddenly.  
  
Pip sat up and looked around. "Is it? Then we should go and get ready then shouldn't we?" he asked looking around at the others.  
  
"Pippin, Merry, lunch isn't for at least another hour or so." Arwen said grinning at them.  
  
Kira covered her face with her hands and shook her face, chuckling softly. "I am not so sure that they care Arwen." She said.  
  
Elladan, Aragorn and Legolas walked over then smiling. "The hobbits trying to argue it into being time for lunch again?" Legolas said lightheartedly.  
  
"Ah, but it's not all of us trying to do that Lord Legolas," Sam piped up. "Merry and Pippin seem to be the only two who wish to go an hour ahead of time and get lunch." He said.  
  
Kira and Arwen started laughing and just shook their heads smiling at each other. "Trust Pippin and Merry to think with their stomachs." Kira said, at which the two just pouted.  
  
Elladan went and stood closer to Kira and took her hand in his. She smiled up at him and pulled his to sit on her other side. Elladan put his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Aragorn noticed this and smiled sadly at his brother. Who smiled back in much the same manner.  
  
Elladan gave Kira a small squeeze with his arm and kissed her earlobe lightly. "Amin mela lle." He whispered softly into her ear.  
  
She smiled and turned her face to kiss his cheek delicately. "Je T'aime." She said quietly.  
  
They heard a few giggles and someone clearing their throats so they turned and saw four giggling hobbits a clearly amused and smirking Legolas. Aragorn and Arwen where just smiling at them meaningfully.  
  
She blushed and smiled shyly. She looked to Arwen who gave her a kind half smile and rolled eyes as the hobbits continued to giggle. "Ai, why don't we all make our way to the dinning room? what harm could it cause to be a little early.?" She asked.  
  
"Alright," Pip aid smilingly. "Lets go then I mean, what are we waiting for?" he said enthusiastically.  
  
Kira could feel Elladan chuckle into her shoulder. "Yes lets go then." She said and slowly got up and waited as all the others did the same.  
  
They all leisurely made their way to the dinning room and talked and joked the whole way. Sam and Frodo walked together in the back of the group, while Pippin and Merry led at the front. In between were Kira, Legolas and Arwen and Elladan and Aragorn just behind them.  
  
***  
  
Kira and Arwen where sitting on the bed in Kira's room. It was mid- afternoon and Arwen was helping Kira finish her packing. They had finished lunch about an hour ago where Kira had spent most of her time fending off teasing from Legolas and the hobbits.  
  
"Have you gotten something to remember my brother by yet?" Arwen asked suddenly.  
  
Kira stopped and arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean something to remember him by?" she answered.  
  
"I mean did you get something that you could remember him by while you're on the quest?" she asked she looked like she was about to say something else but stopped herself.  
  
"Yes? You where about to say something else Arwen? You don't need to dodge around the subject with me, just say it please."  
  
Arwen sighed and pressed her lips into a thin line. "I mean have you gotten something to remember my brother by, you know, if you leave Middle-Earth and go home."  
  
Kira bit her lip and shook her head tiredly. "No Arwen I haven't. What would you suggest I get from him, to remember him by."  
  
Arwen shrugged. "I wouldn't know mellonamin, but I know you'll regret it if you do end up going back to your world and you have nothing of his to remind you of him and the time you had together."  
  
"Though I agree with you, I cannot take anything from him without his permission Arwen. That would be stealing; I will not steal from him. So I guess it would have to be something he gave me." Kira answered.  
  
Arwen just smiled secretively. "Of course it would Kira, I'm sure my brother has something that would show his love for you and remind you of him, that he would be willing to part with." She answered.  
  
Kira frowned at her tone and narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you are referring to Arwen, but I wish you would be less subtle."  
  
Arwen chuckled and just said. "All I am saying mellonamin is that I am sure my brother will give you something that will remind you of his love for you before you leave on the quest, that is all."  
  
Kira arched and eyebrow and shook her head. 'Fine if she wants to be elusive, let her. If what she is saying is anything to go by, I will find out what she means soon enough anyway, for we leave tomorrow.' She thought to herself as she and Arwen finished packing her bag. "One thing I do know for sure is, that I will miss this place terribly, along with all the friends I have made here."  
  
Arwen smiled sadly and nodded. "As I will miss you Kira. But I wish to look at it this way, for I am ever hopeful. I always hope that I will see the fellowship again, sometime down the road, that includes you mellonamin." She said and Arwen hugged Kira tightly then. "I my self have something for you, a gift for the quest." She said. And she pulled a beautifully designed bow out from hiding.  
  
Kira stared at it for a moment and smiled shaking her head. "I cannot take this Arwen, it is far to grand a gift. And isn't it your own bow?" she asked.  
  
"It was mine yes, but I am giving it to you, for I no longer use it anyhow." The elf answered. "It would please me if you took it Kira. Please, consider it a gift of my friendship."  
  
Kira sighed heavily knowing she wasn't going to win this one. Not with an argument like that. "Alright mellonamin, I will take it. But know that it is with reluctance."  
  
Arwen smiled and clasped her shoulder. "Good, I hope it is of use to you. I also hope you don't find too many situations where you would need to use It." she said with sad eyes.  
  
After that they finished her packing in relative silence. Just talking of how much they would miss one another. How Arwen would miss Aragorn terribly and how Kira would miss Elladan with all her heart.  
  
***  
  
Kira wandered around the Rivendell late that night. She knew she should be in bed sleeping, Aragorn has said that they would be leaving at dusk the following day. But for some reason she was unable to sleep. She had yet to say goodbye to Elladan, they hadn't had a chance at dinner for it had been a farewell feast for the entire fellowship and everyone had been there.  
  
She had been pulled aside after to speak of which travel routs they would be taking, with the group after dinner so she was not capable of speaking to him then either. So now she was stuck. 'Hopefully I will have a chance with him tomorrow, before we depart, to say goodbye.' She thought sadly to herself. Knowing it would never be enough time.  
  
She noticed something then that she berated herself for not noticing before. Someone was watching her, she could feel it. She knew it was an elf because she couldn't hear or see it. A twig snapped and she knew it had done that one purpose to let her know he or she was there. Kira turned slowly to see who it was that was following her around the gardens of Rivendell so late at night. A slowly smile appeared at the corners of her mouth as she walked towards the figured carefully.  
  
"Kira melamin, what are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Elladan asked as she walked slowly closer. "Why are you out here, when you will need all the energy you can get tomorrow." He said.  
  
Kira just smiled and cupped his cheek with her palm. "I couldn't sleep, I needed to get out and say my goodbye to Rivendell I suppose. I will miss this place," she confessed. "And it's inhabitants." She added the last part almost as an afterthought, in a teasing tone.  
  
Elladan smiled and lowered his face to kiss her slowly, lingeringly. He held her closely for what would seem an eternity to any watching, but it felt like a flash in time to them both. He pulled away reluctantly for he knew she would need air.  
  
Kira opened her eyes and gazed at him as the kiss broke. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat loudly in her ear. It sounded as if it was beating inside her very head.  
  
"Kira a'maelamin, I think you should go back to your room now. Tula, I will accompany you." He said after some time.  
  
She pulled away from his embrace slowly and looked up into his eyes. "Alright then, if you are to accompany me." She smiled.  
  
They walked in silence all the way to her room their arms intertwined. They would stop every now and again to kiss or just to hold each other in the silence of the night. When they finally got to her room they stopped at the door and she leaned with her back against it facing him.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her slowly running his thumb over her face as his hand cupped around her neck. He pulled away and he smiled as he heard a small barley audible whimper. He placed his thumb over her lips to keep her from speaking. "I have something to give you melamin." He said quietly. And he reached into his pocket and took something out of it.  
  
Elladan then took Kira's hand in his and placed the item in her palm closing it over the object. He took one very small step back so she could look at it. When Kira opened her hand she saw a beautiful elvish ring with an ornate elvish design along the edge, she assumed it to be his family ring, Nathan had one that had her own family crest on it that their father had given him. But this was far more stunning; it had a long silver chain attached to it so it could go around her neck.  
  
Kira looked up at Elladan with uncertainty written on her face. "Elladan, this is far to gorgeous for me, I could not possibly accept this."  
  
Elladan just smiled and filled the small gap he had made earlier. "Melamin, I wish you to have it. It is a symbol of my love for you. I give myself to you fully, for I would rather stay behind in the memory of you, than to live without you for all the rest of this worlds ages." He then took the chain and slipped it around her neck. He took her hair and lifted it out of the way so the chain could fall around the back of her neck. He watched as she fiddled with it between her fingers while nervously biting her lip.  
  
She sighed and looked up at him her eyes searching. "Elladan I."  
  
He silenced her with a long soft kiss. He wrapped an arm around the back of her neck and placed the other gently around her back. Elladan felt her nervousness through the kiss, as she seemed unsure of what to do with her own hands. She seemed to decide to just let them rest against his chest.  
  
She pulled away from him then and lowered her head to lean her forehead against his chest. "I am sorry melamin. I cannot go any further with you, I must stop there."  
  
Elladan lowered his head to kiss her hair and smiled into it. "I understand Kira, it is what you have been taught. I will respect that." He said as he pulled away.  
  
Kira looked up into his eyes and half smiled. She lifted a hand and traced his lips. "Thank you." She said simply and went on her tiptoes to kiss him ever so softly on his lips. Letting her lips lightly brush over his, barley touching.  
  
Elladan let go his embrace on her then so she could turn around and open her door. She did so and walked into her room unhurriedly. She turned around before she closed the door and looked into the eyes of the elf she loved so dear. She smiled at him and her hand strayed to the ring on the chain around her neck as she fingered it absently.  
  
Elladan smiled at her and touched his hand to his forehead, lips then his heart. Silently telling her she would always be in his thoughts and heart, that he would always love her.  
  
She sighed heavily as she watched him turn and walked away, not looking back. A single tear fell as she shut the door and her heart broke. She flung herself on the bed and let the tears come and she sobbed without sound.  
  
***  
  
Kira checked through her bag to make sure she had everything. There was a soft tapping at the door and it opened to reveal Anthony and Boromir, both where seemed sad to be leaving but knew that it was time.  
  
"Come Kira, it is time. Are you ready?" Boromir asked holding out his arm for her.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "About as ready as could be expected Lord Boromir, considering." She said smiling sadly.  
  
Kira adjusted the bag around her shoulder and took Boromir's offered arm as he led her out the door. Anthony took her other arm and they slowly made there way to the courtyard where the fellowship awaited them.  
  
When they got there they saw that they where not the last, for Frodo was not there nor was Aragorn or Gandalf. She chatted quietly with the hobbits, trying to cheer up Sam who seemed worried about Frodo and where he was and why he was late.  
  
Soon enough he came down the steps though with Bilbo close behind. Not long after that Aragorn came down looking very forlorn and tired, Arwen wasn't far behind she looked like someone had just ripped her heart out. Not long after, a minute or so, Elrond came down the steps with Gandalf.  
  
Kira narrowed her eyes and looked from Aragorn to Arwen wondering what had transpired between them, but knowing that there was not time to ask, nor was it any of her business. Kira sighed heavily then noticed Elladan and Elrohir walked down the stairs and take their places beside Arwen, close to their father.  
  
Kira unconsciously fiddled with the ring around her neck as she gazed at her beloved. She smiled sadly at him as he looked back at her and inclined his head staring into her very soul. She let him, she wanted him to know how much it hurt to be leaving him, how much she wished she could stay. Kira wanted Elladan to see the confusion in her soul and to understand why she felt that way. It seemed like he did for he nodded slightly and returned his own sad smile back to her.  
  
Elrond started to speak then it seemed he noticed the exchange and was eyeing Kira curiously *"This is my last word," he said in a low voice. "The ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road." He finished.  
  
"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens," Gimli said suddenly.  
  
"Maybe," said Elrond, "but let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not yet seen the nightfall."  
  
"Yet sworn word may strengthen quaking heart," said Gimli.  
  
"Or break it," said Elrond noticing Kira fiddling with something around her neck. "Look not to far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!"  
  
"Good.good luck!" cried Bilbo, who stuttered with cold. "I don't suppose you will be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I shall expect a full account when you get back. And don't be too long! Farewell!" and he waved to everyone. He shot Kira and sad wink and started to walk slowly back up the stairs as the fellowship turned to depart.  
  
They silently walked across the bridge and wound slowly up the long very steep paths that led out of the cloven vale of Rivendell; and they came after a time to the high moor where the wind hissed through the heather. Then they all turned and spared one last glance at the Last Homely House twinkling below them, and the then strode far into the night. "Namarie melamin, Au revoir Imladris." Kira whispered to the wind.  
  
***  
  
All right then that's the departure of the fellowship all done and over with. I am sorry that it was a little boring but if I didn't think of stuff to fill some time with, it would have been an incredibly short chapter. As you may have noticed I hinted at the 'little' scene where Aragorn tried to return the Evenstar to Arwen that you see in TTT, but I didn't dwell on it, as Kira will learn in more detail what happened later on. I am also VERY VERY sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up, but it couldn't be helped since my evil computer had died on me. But you can rest assured that it's better now, for now.  
  
Anyway, Disclaimer: nope not in the mood, just look back at my other chapters.  
  
*Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring Book Two page, 273-274. I changed it, but only slightly.  
  
Translations (Elvish): Tula-come, mellonamin-my friend, melamin-my love, a'maelamin-beloved, Amin mela lle-I love you, Namarie-farewell  
  
Translations (French): Je T'aime-I love you, Au revoir-goodbye  
  
All my thank yous:  
  
Dancingfae: yep I just kind of thought of the way to tell him on the spot as I was writing the thing. I thought it would be sort of funny if she just sprung it on the guy/elf, because she wasn't sure what she was going to do anyway. Yeah, I wanted to show that Kira had friends outside of her brother and Anthony and the fellowship, so hence the Arwen idea. I'll go check out your website soon, I promise, to see the pictures. It's just that I've been really busy lately. Sorry for the big wait but my computer was dead, so yeah.that my excuse.  
  
Corrina: actually Corrina the other two falling for elves as well, that thought has occurred to me. It's just that I don't know if that what I'm going to do yet. And if I do it'll just be one of 'em. And when they get to Lothlorien, um well, as for that, I haven't figured anything out yet. Oh, and here it is, the last Rivendell chapter, they are finally leaving. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Nox: Hey, glad you liked it, even with the longness issue. Yes, the way she told Elladan she wanted to stay in ME was unfair to the poor elf, but hey if the majority of my readers liked it, then aww well. Sorry for the wait for the new chapter, my computer was being fixed and I guess they took awhile.  
  
Fly Without Wings: Glad you liked it. Its okay if you don't write much, at least you review. And that's a good thing.  
  
Iluvien: Glad you liked it. So you're at a loss for words?? I understand your opinion about the redhead in a red dress, but in my own defense. When I dyed my hair red (I actually meant to dye it auburn, but it turned out a BRIGHT red *Stupid bleach*), I wore red shirts and stuff all the time and it looked fine. Thank you, I will try and keep up the good work.  
  
PyroPixie: I am pleased you loved it so much. Sorry if you didn't like how long it was, but I'm not sure how exactly I could have shortened it. I still don't know if she's going to stay or go back to her world. So don't get your hopes up or anything okay?  
  
Chibi_Chingo: *Fans you with a hanky* sorry if you didn't like the movie scene but I can assure you that I used it as correctly as I could. I had the movie transcript right in front of me as I wrote it. Excuse me but if you want the books, READ THE BOOKS! There is ABSOLUTLY NO WAY that 'a girl falls into middle-earth' story could be cannon. If you don't like my story why did you continue to read it? You reviewed three times, if it was THAT painful for you why didn't you just stop? I LOVE that poem/song as well, it's why I put it in there, and I also thought it sort of fit with the story. What do you think? Glad you signed your last review, um.. explain what you mean exactly by 'its just pretty much re-typing the Tolkien story and inserting a few characters!'???? Cause I have absolutely no clue what you mean by that. Sorry I made you wait so long for an update.but hey its not my fault the computer broke. Still wonder why you read my story at all if you didn't like it though, maybe you could explain that to me as well?  
  
Tara: okay, now although you didn't review this chapter *Cry, pout*. I just wanted to say, I tried to send you this, you know, to beta read. But it got sent back to me, saying there was some sort of error. I guess my attachment thingy isn't working or something? I wouldn't know. Just wanted to say that I did try to send you this one, so it's not my fault, I did try and get a beta reader.  
  
Again, I want to thank all those who reviewed (Even Chibi, cause criticism is welcomed, as long as its not in flame form). So even though I do have the next chapter typed up and ready for upload as well, I will be holding off on uploading it for at least a few days. Just because it's nice to be ahead a few chapters and everything. *Points to a very long table with various deserts and refreshments on it* there you go guys, but that stuff is only for those who review, so if you didn't leave a review, you don't get any *sticks out her tongue all immature like*. Thanks again to every reviewer and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter *crosses fingers*.  
  
Namarie Aislin 


	16. A Long Cold Road

Fallen Chapter Fifteen  
  
A Long Cold Road  
  
Kira hugged her cloak tighter around her as a particularly fierce gust of wind came by. She was walking close to the back, just in front of Legolas and with the two hobbits Pippin and Merry. In front of her was Sam with the pony Bill and Anthony, then Boromir with Nathan, and then Frodo, and then up front were Gandalf and Aragorn, who knew this land even in the dark.  
  
She remembered what Gandalf had told them earlier. "We must hold this course, west from the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."  
  
Kira pulled the cloak around her tighter again as another gust of icy wind came up and she shuddered. She smiled down at the two hobbits walking at either side of her and they smiled back, but their teeth where chattering slightly.  
  
"It's a bit chilly isn't it?" Merry stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Kira smirked and nodded her head. "Yes, well it is that Merry." Kira brought her hands up to her mouth and warmed her hands with her breath and rubbing them together back and forth quickly.  
  
She had realized for even though the elvish clothing was very well made and helped, it helped only a little and they seldom felt warm. Kira fingered the ring around her neck dreamily; as she often did during the short time they had been gone already.  
  
"What's that you're playing with Lady Kira?" she heard Sam say from up ahead of her.  
  
Kira looked up and saw that he lagged behind and was walking closer to them now and was watching her toy with the piece of jewelry. She held the ring in between her fingers and started at it with a sad smile on her face. "Elladan gave it to me before I left." She said quietly. "He said it was a symbol of his love." She finished.  
  
"He must love you a lot to give you such a beautiful piece of jewelry." Pippin said eyeing the ring curiously.  
  
Kira turned her head to look at the other hobbit with a shy smile. "Yes Pip, I suppose he does." She blushed a little, but she hopped the hobbits would mistake for the cold. She glanced behind her at Legolas who she felt was watching her and was proven right. He was regarding her with one of his unreadable expressions, so she was unable to tell what he was thinking. But he shot her a small smile anyway so she smiled back.  
  
"Kira?" Merry asked quietly tugging gently on the sleeve of her tunic.  
  
"Yes Merry? What is it?" she asked turning back to looked down at him questioning.  
  
"Do you love him back? Elladan I mean." Merry asked.  
  
Kira almost tripped over her own feet when he asked that. If it weren't for Legolas who caught her from behind, she hadn't even realized he had been close enough behind her to do that. She gave him a reassuring look as he let her go and walked close behind. She bit her lip and smiled down at Merry. "Yes Merry, I love Elladan very much. I will miss him a great deal." She said staring off thoughtfully.  
  
He studied her a moment then nodded smiling solemnly. Pippin and Sam smiled sadly at her and they walked for a time in silence. The land always looked the same as it did everywhere else they had been so far. They climbed higher and westwards, about the foot of the main range the land tumbled ever wider with bleak hills, and deep valleys filled with turbulent waters.  
  
Most of the paths they followed. If they followed one at all, were winding and led to a sheer cliff or down into a treacherous swamp. They had been traveling for two weeks when the weather changed. The wind suddenly started to shift to the south. The swift-flowing clouds lifted and floated away, and the sun came out, pale and bright.  
  
The dawn came cold and clear at the end of a long hard night march, in which Kira had nearly, fell asleep on her feet. She had never felt so tired, but she never complained, she simply refused to. Knowing what poor Frodo was going through she refused to be a burden to anyone.  
  
The fellowship soon reached a low ridge topped with ancient holly-trees that had beautiful grey-green trunks. That seemed to be built into the very stone of the hills surrounding them. The leaves sparkled and the berries glowed red in the light of the rising sun.  
  
They decided to take a brake there and they all sat for a long needed rest. Sam lit a fire up and started cooking some sausages while Boromir chose to use this time to teach Merry and Pippin some sword fighting.  
  
Boromir blocked a thrust made by Merry easily. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good." He said teaching them some basic moves.  
  
Aragorn sat off to the side smoking a pipe; Anthony sat beside him a smile plastered on his face as he watched Boromir teach the two halflings. Kira sat close to Nathan and they too where watching Boromir attempt to teach the two. Gandalf and Gimli where sitting off arguing about which rout they where going to take or something like that. Frodo sat close to them and Legolas stood off from them looking off in the distance.  
  
"Move your feet." Aragorn stated as he watched them.  
  
"You look good, Pippin." Merry said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." He responded laughingly.  
  
"Faster." Boromir declared firmly.  
  
Kira heard Gimli prattling on about how they should take some rout through a place called Moria and how his cousin would welcome them. But Gandalf told him firmly that he would rather not unless he absolutely had to. Suddenly her attention snapped back towards the sparing as she heard Pippin yelp in surprise.  
  
She saw Boromir lean over slightly and. "Sorry."  
  
Pippin then jumped up and attacked him. "Get him." he yelled.  
  
"Arr, ow.for the shire!" Merry shouted proudly.  
  
Kira laughed out loud and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder trying to get her breath. "This is too good." She said through her chuckling.  
  
Nathan smirked and placed his arm around his sister patting her shoulder and back lightly trying to help her breath a little. "It's okay Kira, breath. Just breath." He said through his own chuckles.  
  
"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin laughed.  
  
"You've got my arm! You've got my arm!" Merry giggled back.  
  
This is when Aragorn decided to step up. "Alright, that's enough." And he bent over and was about to pick them off Boromir.  
  
That's when they turned on him they each turned around slightly and took his feet out from under him. Kira snorted and just shook her head from laughter, until.  
  
"What is that?" Sam said noticing a dark shadow moving over the land rather fast.  
  
Kira stopped laughing and looked at it, everyone was. Legolas it hopped lithely over to a large rock to get a better view.  
  
"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli stated.  
  
Boromir spoke up. "It's moving fast and against the wind."  
  
Legolas turned and faced the fellowship and shouted. "Crebain from Duneland!"  
  
"HIDE!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Everyone seemed more than eager to comply. Sam stopped out the fire and gabbed his pack and ran for shelter. Nathan grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her under the crook in the rock they where sitting on. She just had time to grab her bag and the bow Arwen had given her before he pulled her under. Everyone had hid it a nick of time it seemed, for no sooner had everyone found a place to take cover than, what looked like a large group of crows, flew right over, around and straight on through their camp site.  
  
When they flew away everyone cautiously got out from their hiding places, albeit very slowly and making sure they had all gone. Kira looked around and shuddered. 'Boy, those things where creepy.' She thought to herself. For it had seemed to her as they had flow by, they simply radiated hate and cruelty.  
  
She bent down and retrieved her bow and pack from under the rock. She inspected the bow to make sure it hadn't been damaged for it was dear to her. Arwen had given it to her just before she had gone to her room to make sure she had everything. Arwen had said the bow had used to be hers when she was much younger, but she didn't use it anymore and she had wanted Kira to have it.  
  
Kira, of course, had been reluctant to take it but it was a gift of friendship Arwen told her, so after that she had been pretty much unable to refuse taking it. She had also received a gift from Glorfindel. An elvish sword, he said he never used it so she might as well take it. After the Arwen incident she didn't want to offend him or anything, so she took it with only a slight hesitation and a huge thank you.  
  
Kira suddenly snapped back to reality when Gandalf spoke. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."  
  
They all looked over to a rather menacingly huge snowcapped mountain and Kira felt a shiver crawl up her spin.  
  
"Are you all right Lady Kira?" Boromir asked putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a concerned look.  
  
"Yes Boromir, I am fine. I just got a chill, that is all." was her response.  
  
They all started to moved, rather sluggishly but at least they where moving, towards the intimidating mountain. Kira walked with her brother, Boromir and the two hobbits Merry and Pippin. They stayed like that for some time, until they got to they real climb and they moved more into a single file line.  
  
Soon they where climbing up the considerably steep side of Caradhras. Kira was colder than she had ever been in her entire life. And she had been in some pretty mean blizzards especially back in her native France it used to snow a lot there during the winter months. She had caught pneumonia during one particularly bad storm when her and Nathan had stayed out in the cold building snow people and making snow angels. Their mother had been especially angry when they had finally been found. She had blamed mostly Nathan for it saying he should have known better since he was older and more mature. That had been when she was only 5 years old, the doctor hadn't been sure she would survive. Everyone said it was a miracle of God that she had lived through it to become completely healthy once more. Lot's of rumors started saying she must have been blessed by God, or have an Angel protecting her to have survived it, for no child younger than 16 had ever gotten that badly sick and lived.  
  
Kira trembled slightly at the memory but kept moving, she knew as long as she kept moving and as long as she could feel the cold that she was okay. She felt a weight press on her shoulders suddenly and she turned to see Nathan putting his cloak around her.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to get sick, I don't know how many miracles you have left in you dear sister." He said with a smile.  
  
She smirked and shook her head. "Yes, but at least I have an 'Angel' guarding me," she joked. "You on the other hand do not, that's why you always got in so much trouble back home Nathan, please take your cloak back, I can handle a little cold, remember?" she said with a serious tone.  
  
He smiled at the memory. "I remember many similar situations when we both got hurt and I got blamed, even if it had been your idea. Like climbing that huge old willow out behind the barn back home, back when we had first moved in. remember? You fell and the medics said you should've broken your neck from the way you had landed and the height at which you fell." He shook his head.  
  
"I remember that," Anthony said coming up from behind Nathan and moving to walk with them. "That's when I first met you two, my Pa came to check you both out and make sure you hadn't broken anything." He said smiling; Anthony's father was the doctor back home and had wanted him to follow in his footsteps. That is until they had landed themselves here.  
  
Kira laughed and looked at Nathan again. "Right so we have established that I have a protective guardian angel, so you can take this cloak back please Nathan." She said giving him a pleading look. She didn't want him to catch his own death a cold just because he was trying to protect her.  
  
He just shook his head in response. "No Kira, you are right, you DID have a nice and watchful guardian angel helping you back home, but the part you need to remember is that was back home, we have yet to determine if she or he or it has followed you here." he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and pulled the cloak off her. "Well we will never find out if continue to baby me Nathan." She said  
  
Anthony shook his head and chuckled quietly under his breath. "I think you better just give up Nathan, you know as well as I how stubborn she can be."  
  
Nathan sighed and took the cloak back from his sister's grasp. "Alright Kira, but if you get to cold, please do not hesitate to ask."  
  
She looked at him and flashed a complying smile. "Yes brother dear." She said sweetly batting her eyelashes.  
  
They walked like that for a while just the three of them joking and reminiscing about times gone by. But eventually they fell back into a single line one person behind the other. Kira was behind Legolas and she knew Nathan was walking with Boromir, and Anthony was somewhere in the back with Aragorn.  
  
Then Frodo lost his footing and fell back. Thankfully Aragorn caught him and helped him up. Frodo patted at the place where the ring would be on the chain around his neck. He lifted his shirt slightly and noticed the ring wasn't there. That's when Boromir bent down and Kira saw that he picked up the chain with the small gold ring and he gazed at him intently.  
  
Aragorn looked at him carefully and place his hand on the hilt of his sword "Boromir." He said with clear authority. Kira wasn't quite sure what to do; she just stood up ahead a little way with most of the others. She noticed Anthony staring hard at Boromir, he had mentioned something about speaking to the Lord of Gondor, and him saying the ring had been speaking to him, but Kira had thought him strong enough to withstand it.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He was holding the chain with the ring in his right hand and was starting to move his left hand towards the ring itself.  
  
Aragorn spoke again. "Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." He said, his hand was still on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Boromir walked slowly towards where Frodo stood. "As you wish." He said as he held out the ring. And Frodo grabbed it swiftly. "I care not." He laughed a little and ruffled Frodo's hair. He walked off then and Aragorn finally took his hand off the hilt of his sword.  
  
There was much tension after that; Kira could feel it in the air. She noticed how her brother seemed to stay close to Boromir. And she hopped that he could be of some comfort or help the man with his troubles, her brother was usually good at that sort of thing.  
  
As they snow got deeper there trek became more and more difficult. Kira noticed, however, that Legolas walked slightly ahead of everyone and he walked easily on top of the snow, not buried in it like everyone else. 'Now there's an elvish trait I wish I had at a time like this.' Kira thought with a little annoyance.  
  
Legolas walked closer to the edge and it looked as if he where listening for something. "There is a fell voice on the air." He said after a short time.  
  
"It's Saruman." Gandalf said and just then some boulders fell narrowly missing them.  
  
Aragorn had to shout over the screaming of the wind to make sure everyone heard him. "He's trying bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"  
  
She felt Anthony put his hand on her shoulder and she turned and gave him and small smile. She was freezing but she absolutely refused to complain, she did not want to trouble anyone.  
  
"No!" Gandalf shouted back. And he then spoke words Kira only half understood; her elvish still wasn't that great. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" he said as he stood at the edge of the thin mountain path they where on, he stood so close Kira thought that if a sudden strong gust of wind came from the right direction he would surly fall.  
  
Then she heard it as well; there was a voice on the air. She assumed it belonged to the other wizard she had heard Gandalf mention a few times, Saruman, she remembered his name was. Again it was also in elvish but she didn't really try to understand it this time. It was magic and beyond her comprehension.  
  
"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse! Nai yarvaxea rasselya taltuva notto-carinnar!" it said.  
  
That's when a bolt of lightning came down and hit the side of the mountain. It caused a huge amount of snow and rocks to come tumbling down upon them. Kira saw Legolas reach out a pull Gandalf back from the edge just before the felt herself be buried under the load.  
  
Kira then felt the same sensation one would feel if they where drowning. She was quickly running out of air and she struggled against the weight of the snow. The next thing she knew she felt someone reach down for her and pull her up. Kira coughed hard and tried to catch her breath before she thanked whomever it was who had pulled her out.  
  
She looked up as she finally found her breath again and smiled. "Thank you Lord Boromir, it seems I now own you my life." She said chattering her teeth a little from the cold.  
  
He smiled kindly to her held up a hand and shook his head. "Nay Kira, you own me nothing. Nathan is as a brother to me, this makes you my sister as well." he said.  
  
She looked over his should to her brother and smirked. He certainly knew how to make powerful friends. She smiled at Boromir as he clasped her shoulder and helped her out of the snow further and wiped some off her hair and clothes.  
  
Boromir turned his attention to Merry and Pippin making sure they where okay he wiped some snow off of them and looked pleadingly at Gandalf. "We must get off the mountain, it'll be the death off the hobbits!" they certainly did look about to faint from exhaustion and cold. "Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" he yelled over the whistling wind.  
  
Aragorn spoke up then with his hands on the shoulders of Frodo and Sam beside him. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." He yelled.  
  
Gimli piped up deciding to put his to cents in. "We cannot pass over the mountain." He said looking at Gandalf intently. "Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." He said trying to convince the whole group.  
  
Kira didn't care as long as they got off the mountain, she was freezing. She looked over at Nathan who stood close to Boromir and the to younger hobbits Merry and Pippin. Anthony was close to Aragorn, Frodo and Sam. The pony she saw had somehow manager to survive the avalanche as well. 'That's one lucky pony.' She thought eyeing the animal with appreciation.  
  
Gandalf seemed to think for a moment then spoke. "Let the ring-bearer decide.Frodo?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the hobbit as he thought for a few seconds. "We will go through the mines." He said.  
  
"So be it." Said Gandalf.  
  
They turned around and stared back down the mountain. Kira noticed that she was now walking with Nathan and Boromir. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"So it looks like you Angel has indeed followed you here Kira." Nathan said after some minutes passed.  
  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you could have died in that avalanche. I mean you where buried longer than anyone else was, and yet here you are relatively unharmed, cold but still alive." He said with a proud smile coming over his lips.  
  
Boromir looked from one sibling to the other and arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Lord Nathan?"  
  
Nathan and Kira both spent the next few minutes explaining her history of how she was accident-prone and yet never got seriously hurt. They told him of the time she had gotten sick in the blizzard. And the time she had fallen from a tree. And then of a time she had nearly drowned in a lake when her and Anthony had tried to see who could hold their breath the longest.  
  
And how her mother had almost forbade her from ever seeing Anthony again because of it. Kira smirked at the memory of Anthony falling on his hands and knees begging forgiveness from her mother. It had been quite a site to see. Of course her and Anthony had always been close, they teased one another mercilessly but they where still best friends.  
  
They told Boromir all of this, and he in return told them of his home. His own life growing up. He told them of his brother and some of the trouble they themselves used to get into all the time, of his father and how much he had changed after their mother had died. Boromir told them how strict his father was, especially with his brother, Faramir, for he most resembled their mother.  
  
Kira sighed and fell back a bit to walk with Merry and Pippin. She decided that they where always able to keep her spirits up, as well as their own, and even if they couldn't they where happier company than most of the others anyway. Right now they where talking of what they missed most about home the most. That got them into telling them more about the Shire, things she had not already been told by Bilbo or the others.  
  
***  
  
They set up camp at the base of Caradhras for Gandalf said that they would need their rest. She put her pack down on the ground and sat down slowly, she was sitting near the four hobbits and she decided that she might as well just stay there. It's not like she would get much sleep anyway. She laid her bow down next to her smiled over to her brother tiredly.  
  
Kira drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them, resting her head on her knees she shut her eyes and sighed. She could hear the wind howling, it was chilling and a bit creepy.  
  
"How the wind howls." She heard Sam say more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around the camp. 'How dejected everyone looks.' She thought to herself sadly.  
  
Suddenly Legolas jumped up. "How the wind howls!" he cried. "It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the mountains."  
  
"How far is Moria?" asked Boromir.  
  
"There is a door south-west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies, and maybe twenty as the wolf runs." answered Gandalf bleakly.  
  
"Then we should start at first light tomorrow, if we can," Said Boromir. "The Wolf that one hears is worse then the Orc that one fears."  
  
"True!" Aragorn said loosening his sword in its sheath. "But where the warg howls, the orc prowls."  
  
"I think you may have been right Merry," muttered Pippin near by. "I am no good after all, those howls freeze my blood."  
  
Kira turned around and narrowed her eyes at the youngest hobbit. "You shouldn't say that Pip, you have yet to prove your worth. I am sure you will find your courage." She said.  
  
He gave her a halfhearted smile. "I don't know Kira, I mean, listen to those howls. They are certainly enough to make me re-think this whole thing."  
  
Kira got up and moved to sit with her friend. "Try to stay strong Pippin. I am sure you will find your place on this quest. Just take my word for it okay, I believe in you."  
  
He grinned and clasped her hand. "You truly believe in me?" he asked searching her eyes.  
  
She nodded and smiled placing a hand over her heart. "I swear Peregrin Took, on my word I do believe in you, I know you can do this if you believe in yourself as well."  
  
"Kira is right Pip, you will be okay, and I am frightened as well. But I know we will make it. We have to." Merry said.  
  
That's when Gandalf told everyone to get up they where going to move up a hill and take cover there. It was capped with a knot of twisted old trees, on which lay a smashed circle of boulders and stones. In the center of this they lit a fire, for there was no hope that darkness and quiet would keep their trial from being discovered by the hunting packs.  
  
They sat around the fire, those who where not on watch slept apprehensively. Poor Bill the pony seemed the most terrified for he just quaked and sweated where he was. Kira sat between Boromir and Nathan her head leaning on her brother's shoulder and she just stared off into the fire.  
  
The howling was constantly around them and was very distressing, they sounded like they where all around them now. Sometimes nearer, sometimes further off. In the darkest of night many shinning eyes where seen glaring over the brow of the hill. Kira even saw a few advance almost as far as the ring of stones. At a gap in the circle a great wolf-shape halted, gazing at them. A shuddering howl broke from him, as if he where a captain summoning his pack to the assault. He stopped and stared at them again. Kira let out a shudder and bit her lip hard. She could feel it's piercing gaze on her. It's eyes where boring into her like it was about to pounce.  
  
That's when Gandalf stood up and strode forward, holding is staff aloft. "Listen, hound of Sauron!" he cried loudly. "Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring."  
  
The wolf just snarled and turned its attention back to Kira; it sprang towards her in a great leap. At that moment a distinct twang was heard. Legolas had loosed his bow. There was a hideous yell, and the leaping shape thudded to the ground; the elvish arrow had pierced its throat. The eyes surrounding them suddenly vanished. Aragorn and Gandalf both went forward to inspect the night, but they hill was deserted; it seemed the hunting packs had fled. All around them the darkness became silent, and no howl came on the wind.  
  
Boromir clasped Kira shoulder and shook her hard to wake her from her trauma. "Lady Kira, are you alright?" he asked looking into her eyes which where just beginning to focus.  
  
Kira blinked a couple of times and turned to look at Boromir. "Yes My Lord. I am fine." She responded dryly.  
  
She felt Nathan place his hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him feebly. She then faced the rest of the group, all of whom where now looking at her with varying degrees of concern. "I am fine, truly. You need not worry over me." She said slightly.  
  
Frodo woke suddenly from sleep as, without warning a storm of howls broke out fierce and feral all about the camp. A great number of Wargs had gathered noiselessly and was now going to attack them from all sides at once.  
  
"Fuel the Fire!" shouted Gandalf over the untamed howling. "Draw your blades, and stand back to back!"  
  
In the blazing light, as the freshly added wood lit up, Kira could see many shadowed shapes leap over the ring of stones. She drew an arrow and notched it letting it fly almost the instant she took aim. She heard a whimpering bark and saw one fall an arrow through its eye.  
  
The fight went quickly for Kira, who just loosed arrow after arrow as they came at the group. It was all a survival instinct for her. She just kept taking aim and letting her arrows go. Soon though she snapped back into reality as she noticed her quiver was now empty. Kira drew the blade Glorfindel had given her and stood ready.  
  
She noticed that Gandalf seemed to grow in the now wavering light, into a menacing shape like a testament of some ancient king of stone set upon a hill. Stooping down he lifted a burning branch and advanced to meet the wolves. They yielded before him. He threw the burning branch high into the air. It flared then in a sudden white brilliance like lightning; and to Kira is voice rolled like thunder.  
  
He said something in elvish, that Kira was sure was some sort of spell. And there was a roaring and crackle, the tree above him burst into flame. The fire leapt from tree to tree. The hill was now crowned with a dazzling light. The swords and knives of the company shone and flickered. Kira saw Legolas' last arrow kindle in the air as it flew, and it hit, burning, into the heart of one of the biggest wolves. All the others fled then.  
  
The fire died slowly till there was nothing left but falling sparks and ash. The wolves did not return. And a wave of smoke curled above the burned trees and it blew darkly as the first light of dawn came slowly to the sky.  
  
Finally when the full light of morning came, no signs of the wargs could be found, they looked in unsuccessfully for the bodies of the dead. Nothing of the fight remained; no evidence that one had taken place was left except for the charred trees and the arrows of Legolas and Kira scattered along the hill. All where undamaged save one, which had only the point, left lying on the ground.  
  
"It is as I feared," said Gandalf gravely. "These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food in the wilderness. Come, let us eat quickly and go!"  
  
***  
  
It was only a short walk to the walls of Moria from where they where once they had eaten. They where now motivated to walk at a slightly quicker pace than usual so to Kira it really didn't seem like it took that long at all.  
  
"The walls of Moria." Said Gimli in aw.  
  
They came upon the door with a minute of first coming upon the walls.  
  
"Well, lets see.Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf mumbled and he turned and looked up at the sky as the clouds parted to reveal the moon. And the door was then also exposed. "It reads: 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'."  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.  
  
"Oh, its quite simple." Gandalf said turning to him before turning back to the door. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the, and the doors will open." He placed the end of his staff against the doors and chanted. "Annon Edhellen edro hi amen!"  
  
"Nothings happening." Kira saw Pippin whisper to Legolas.  
  
Gandalf paused briefly and tried another one. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" he said with an authoritative voice.  
  
Kira sat down on a large rock and sighed crossing her arms in front of her chest and fingering her bow. Boromir sat beside her and Nathan sat on the other side.  
  
She saw Anthony and Aragorn gently letting Sam know that they had to let Bill go. "Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn said.  
  
"I am sure he knows his way back home Sam, no need to worry." Anthony added.  
  
They both took the baggage off of the brave little pony and gave him a last pat.  
  
"Bye, bye Bill." Sam said as he waved good-bye to his animal friend.  
  
She heard some splashes then and turned to see Merry and Pippin throwing some small stones into the water. She started to finger the ring at her neck and she sighed sadly. Boromir seemed to notice this and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do not be sad Lady Kira, I am sure you will see him again." He said with a small half smile.  
  
She returned it unenthusiastically and bit her lip. "I hope you are right." Was all she said to that.  
  
Aragorn caught Pippin arm before he had the chance to throw another rock. "Do not disturb the water." He said looking out over the murky black liquid.  
  
"Oh, it's useless." Said Gandalf going to sit down and setting his hat beside him.  
  
Suddenly Frodo jumped up and looked at the wall excitedly. "It's a riddle! Speak 'friend', and enter." He turned and looked at Gandalf. "What's the elvish word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon." He answered.  
  
The doors started to open slowly and everyone got up and made their way inside. Gimli walked up ahead of the rest, with Gandalf. "Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" he started off trying to make sound enticing. Kira just curled her lip and shuddered. 'Ripe meat off the bone? Ew?' she thought to herself. Apparently Legolas shared her thoughts for they looked at each other and arched a collective eyebrow. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And the call is a mine. A MINE!" he said emphasizing the last part rather loudly.  
  
"This is no mine." Boromir said from beside her. "It's a tomb."  
  
She looked around and saw what he meant by that. All around them where bodies and skeletons of Dwarves and other creatures. There where cobwebs everywhere and they covered the bodies of the beings around them.  
  
Gimli ran over to one of the bodies of a dwarf and wailed. "No! Nooo! NOOOO!"  
  
Legolas went to one of the other bodies and pulled an arrow free from it. "Goblins!" he said in disgust and pulled out on of his own arrows and notching it.  
  
"We should make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir yelled and everyone complied and backed out of the mine slowly.  
  
Suddenly Frodo was taken from Kira's side and lifter into the air by a giant tentacle. She went forward and unsheathed her sword and slashed at another one that was making its way towards her.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry shouted.  
  
"Frodo! Help" Pippin yelled pulling loose his own knife and running forward.  
  
Kira felt something wrap itself around her ankle and calf and fling her into the air. She kept a firm hold on the sword in her hand and tried her best to slash at it in mid air.  
  
"Lady Kira! Not to worry, I'll help you." She felt the tentacle give way and go slack. She felt her self-falling and then she was in water.  
  
***  
  
Okay that's chapter fifteen all done. I am sorry I cut off there but I didn't want to make the chapter too long and I seem to have run out of inspiration. *Pokes her muse, who is tied to a chair, with a stick*. I am almost done the next chapter; unfortunately I have not finished it because my muse is holding out on the inspiration. I am interviewing like 30 people over the next couple of days, for work, so this is taking up a lot of time. Not to worry though I will not abandon the story, I enjoy writing it too much. Plus I am not the type to just leave something without finishing it.  
  
Disclaimer: none of it's mine. Just Kira, Nathan and Anthony, nothing else.  
  
I took a lot from the books in this chapter, so I am not going to provide a page reference, sorry. Just know that I did borrow from the books, though I changed it a little. Oh, I borrowed from the movies as well (DUH!).  
  
Translations (Elvish): Mellon-Friend, Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!-Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!, Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse! Nai yarvaxea taltuva notto-carinnar!- Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your blood-stained horn shall fall upon the enemy-heads. (Last one doesn't seem grammatically correct to me, but that's what the transcript says it translates to, and I don't have the time to check up on it).  
  
Think that's it for translations.. If I missed something please just tell me and I'll fix attempt to fix it.  
  
Thank yous to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Chibi_Chingo: here's the update.  
  
MaverickGirl: glad you liked that chapter.it was annoying to write because I had a hard time writing the goodbye scene between Kira and Elladan. Hope you like this chapter as well, sorry for the wait.  
  
Corrina: well I wasn't really thinking that their life back home would be so much of an Illusion as irrelevant. Like non of them wanted to go home any more or something. not sure how exactly I am going to end this story. still sort of confused about that part. I am glad that you like Kira an Elladan together, not sure what id do if no one liked the romantic leads. I would have to re-think the whole story wouldn't I? Here's the update, hope it wasn't too long of a wait.  
  
Tara: I am glad the whole beta thing isn't a big issue with you. Though I was a little disappointed my e-mail wouldn't let me because I needed the help, especially with chapters thirteen and fourteen, chapter fifteen was annoying as well (This one I mean), but I got along okay I guess. No need to feel guilty or ashamed about missing a chapter, I've done it to you (Right?), I think. I am going to be really very busy this week with work so I know how you feel, trust me.  
  
Dragonlady: here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. I am happy you like the Elladan romance and don't worry; Elladan and Kira will meet again, eventually. Could explain what you mean by (HET)? I don't understand. Here's more.  
  
Spellbound: happy you liked it. Pleased you liked the confrontation scene of Elladan asking Kira about her wanting to stay. It was hard to write. The ring scene was difficult as well; I didn't want the romance to go to far between them, yet I wanted it to be as romantic as possible. She'll get to Lothlorien soon, just breath. I still have no idea what I'm going to do with her once they get there though. As too her and Haldir, I hope none of you people expect a romance between the two, her heart belongs to Elladan. This is an Elladan/Oc. It will remain that way till the story ends. Breath, just breath, you'll be okay.  
  
Fly_Without_Wings: glad I still have your attention. What do you think of this chapter? Still like it?  
  
Dancingfae: yes, I know, I have reviewed it. *Smirk* yes 'duh to you' is right. Tolkien was a genius after all. Too bad your page is gone? *Pout* yeah, go ahead and e-mail me or something when you get it back I wouldn't mind taking a look at some of the pics. Like I said before, I still have absolutely no idea on whether or not I make her go home, or stay in ME *Shrug*, glad you can feel for her though, at least I'm doing something right. right?  
  
PyroPixie: Happy you like the chapter, what about this one? You like this too? Looks like you liked a lot about that chapter, every scene you mentioned was hard to write. But then again the whole chapter was hard to write. Glad you like the story, otherwise I would have to wonder why you keep coming back to read and review if you didn't.  
  
Nox: happy. That part was 'probably' the most difficult to write, just because (Good explanation I know). Here's the update.  
  
Seadew: pleased you liked it. Here's the update.  
  
Asfaloth: glad you like the romance. I usually am quite bad at writing that sort of thing.  
  
All right, thank you to everyone who reviewed. *Points over to a very long table with various snacks and deserts and drinks on it*. That goes to everybody who reviewed, only those who reviewed. I love hearing the feedback of my readers so please, please review. Oh, and I feel I should warn you that the wait for my next update might be a bit long, because I am going to be really busy with work, so I apologize ahead of time. I am absolutely clueless as to what I am going to do with them once they reach Lothlorien. I do have some idea, but nothing truly specific *Mutter* stupid imagination *Mutter* stupid Muse *Mutter*. Thank you again to all the people who reviewed.  
  
Namarie Aislin  
  
P.S. hey I know I have lots of spelling errors, especially in earlier chapters. But considering I have only been speaking and writing in English for three years, it's not that bad, is it? 


	17. Into the Mines

Fallen Chapter Sixteen  
  
Into the Mines  
  
Kira felt someone pulling her out of the water and towards the opening of the mine. She coughed and wiped the water from her eyes, she moved some hair from her face and got up herself. She then shook off whoever's hand was on her shoulder and ran to get the hobbits and help them into the mine.  
  
She saw Legolas shoot at the guardian and from what she could tell the arrow hit it square in the eye. Everyone ran as fast they could into the mine. The guardian tried to follow them in but with all its tentacles flying everywhere the entrance caved in on it. The company was now enveloped in the blackness.  
  
"We now have but one choice." She heard Gandalf say, then his staff lit up and Kira saw that he had fitted a stone at the top that was producing the light. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He looked around as everyone started forward with hesitation. "Quiet now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
Kira was walking beside Legolas and Anthony behind Gandalf and Gimli. She felt Anthony take her hand in his and give it a reassuring little squeeze. She smiled at him slightly and bit her lip. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled back. "It's alright Kira we'll get out of here soon." He said.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Legolas asked from her other side.  
  
"Kira is afraid of tightly enclosed spaces. She is claustrophobic." Anthony said giving her hand another squeeze.  
  
Kira closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath and let it out. 'The walls are not going to cave in on me. I am going to get through this. I will face my fear, and I will let it pass through me. I am facing my fear. Hear that fear? I'm facing you.' She said to herself.  
  
Legolas took her other hand and also squeezed it encouragingly. "You will be all right Kira, I will be here for you, should you need me." He said smiling.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the elf with a somewhat panicky expression. "Thank you." She mouthed, and he squeezed her hand again.  
  
She looked to Anthony again and sighed. "I am trying to be strong Anthony, I truly am, but I do not know if I can do this." She said eyeing the walls around her with frightened eyes.  
  
She let go of both Anthony's and Legolas' hands and bit her lip and narrowing her eyes. She walked a little faster trying to make her stay in this place as brief as possible. She, however, was not paying attention to her footing and she slipped backwards. She fell and then felt arms around her waist holding her and keeping her from falling down the stairs.  
  
Kira took another deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it go and giving Legolas a small nod. "Thank you again Legolas, it seems it is a good idea that you keep an eye on me." She said quietly.  
  
He helped her stand upright and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should not rush, Kira. You will not get through Moria any faster. Just keep a steady pace with the rest of us. You will be fine, I promise you this." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Lady Kira, are you alright?" she heard Sam say as he came up behind them.  
  
"Yes Sam, I am fine. I am just a little claustrophobic is all. Thank you for your concern though." She said giving him a smile.  
  
Gandalf stopped then and held his staff aloft so they could see up ahead a ways. The wide stairway was whole and undamaged. Two hundred steps they counted, wide and shallow; and at the top they found an arched passage with a level floor leading on into the dark.  
  
They made their up it slowly but steadily and came to the landing soon, pausing there. "Let us sit and rest here on the landing and have something to eat, since we cannot find a dinning-room." said Frodo.  
  
All welcomed the suggestion; and they sat down on the upper steps, dim figures in the dark and gloom. After they had eaten they paused and discussed their path.  
  
"Be careful with the water you drink, for even though there are streams and wells in the mines, they should not be touched. We may not have a chance of filling our skins and bottles till we come down into Dimrill Dale." Said Gandalf grimly.  
  
"How long is it going to take us to get there?" asked Anthony.  
  
"I cannot say," answered Gandalf. "It depends on many chances. But going straight, without mishap or losing our way, we shall take three or four marches, I expect. It cannot be less than forty miles from west-door to east-gate in a direct line, and the road may wind much."  
  
Kira sat huddled on the stairs beside her brother. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and she was hugging her legs closer to her. Kira had her eyes closed tightly and was only vaguely listening to what the others where saying. She was chanting what was now fast becoming her own little private mantra. 'The walls are not going to cave in on me. I am going to get through this. I will face my fear, and I will let it pass through me. I am facing my fear. Hear that fear? I'm facing you.' She chanted inside her head over and over again. She didn't notice Boromir sitting next to her till he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him slowly opening her eyes and giving him a weak little smile.  
  
Lady Kira, are you sure you are okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes Boromir, I am fine, really."  
  
After a short moment Gandalf arose and said. "We should start back on the way, if we wish to get through here as quickly as possible."  
  
The company got up and followed him all where in agreement, especially Kira, that they did not want to be in this place any longer than was necessary. And they were prepared, as tired as they all were, to continue walking for several hours.  
  
Gandalf walked up front just like before. In the left hand he held his shining staff, the light of it seemed to just show the ground before his feet; in his right hand he held his sword Glamdring. Behind him came Gimli who turned his head from side to side, as if expecting an attack. Than after him came Frodo, who drew his own sword, sting. No light came from either blade which was at least some comfort. For they had both been forged by elvish smiths in the Elder Days and they would shine with a cold light, if any Orcs were near at hand. After Frodo came Sam, then Legolas and Kira. Behind them came the two younger hobbits, Merry and Pippin. Then came Nathan and Boromir. At the rear silent and dismal, walked Anthony and Aragorn.  
  
They followed Gandalf silently; he was their guide through the mines, the only one of them who knew their way around. Their path twisted round a few turns, and then dipped downwards. It went steadily down for what seemed like a long while to the company before it leveled off once again. Soon enough the air grew hot and stifling, but it was not foul, at times Kira could feel a current of cooler air pass over her face. This helped her a little for it was these cooler bursts of air that kept her from feeling like she was being choked or closed in.  
  
"Well it certainly is very dark." Whispered Pippin miserably. "I don't think I have seen anything more dreary and dark." He said, he clung tightly to Kira's tunic, as if he feared being left behind or forgotten.  
  
Kira looked down at the little hobbit and gave him a half smile. "I would have to agree with you Pip. But look on the bright side at least, according to Gandalf anyway, the trip through this place will only take four days." She said quietly.  
  
"I still don't like this place," he said looking from side to side as if he thought he'd see something. "It's creepy."  
  
"True enough, and I would have to agree with you on that last part at least."  
  
Gandalf paused for a moment as if trying to remember where to go. "Do not be afraid." Aragorn said coming up behind Kira, Pippin and Merry. They where pausing longer than usual, Gandalf and Gimli where whispering up ahead together. The others crowded behind, waiting anxiously. "Do not be afraid," he said again. "I have been with him on many journeys, if never on one as dark as this. There are tales in Rivendell of greater deeds of his than any I have seen." He paused and put a comforting hand on Kira's shoulder. "He will not go astray, if there is any path to find he will find it, of this I am sure. He has lead us here against our fears," he said now giving her shoulder a small squeeze. "But he will lead us out again, at whatever cost to himself." He gave Kira a slight smile and she tried her best to smile back. Unfortunately it came out weak and forced.  
  
Kira took a deep breath and let it out again slowly. She closed her eyes and did it again a few times before opening them again. They started off again after a few more short minutes and their march was ever slow but steady. Kira understood why Gandalf would stop every once and a while, for not only were there many roads to choose from, there were also many holes, pitfalls and dark wells on the dark path they were on. She was grateful for Gandalf, she was not sure the company would have ever made it this far if he had not been there.  
  
***  
  
Kira had lost all track of time since they had entered the mines, and she could feel herself closing down emotionally. Every time they would stop and rest or sleep Kira would go to a corner by herself and hug her knees to her chin, slowly rocking back and forth. The dark and damp, and simply being so closed in made her feel alone and afraid she often felt like the walls were about to fall in on her, burying her forever in this awful place.  
  
It was times like this when she would finger the ring around her neck; she would close her eyes and remember Elladan. She would remain strong, if only for him. So she could see him again, hopefully.  
  
Right now they were walking at a slow and steady pace. Kira was near the rear with Aragorn and Anthony, for she knew Anthony would understand how she was feeling and be there for her without trying to analyze her as Nathan would. She was at this moment playing with the ring as she walked along. She let her thoughts stray to Elladan and the time they had spent together. It had not been nearly enough, in her own opinion, but that could not be helped.  
  
Kira was so deep in thought she walked right into Boromir, who was in front of her. She looked up and smiled shyly. "I am sorry Lord Boromir, I was not paying rightful attention." She said apologetically.  
  
"It is alright Lady Kira, there is no need to apologize." He said smiling a little.  
  
Kira looked up ahead to see why they had stopped and saw standing at the head of the company muttering to himself, and looking at the way before them. In front of the wizard was a wide arch opening into three passages that appeared to all lead in the same general direction, eastwards.  
  
But they where different, from what Kira could tell from her vantage point, the left lead downwards in a steep slope, while the right climbed up, and the middle just seemed level and smooth albeit very narrow.  
  
"I have no memory of this place." She heard him say, though it seemed like her said it to himself more than to the group.  
  
Kira noticed Merry and Pippin had now attached themselves to her side and were bantering back and forth.  
  
"Are we lost?" Pip asked.  
  
"No." Merry answered.  
  
"I think we are."  
  
"Shhh. Gandalf's thinking."  
  
"Merry.?"  
  
"What?" came the slowly growing irritated reply.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Kira couldn't help but smirk at the two and she shook her head chuckling silently. The company settled and grouped off sitting down and resting while they let Gandalf's memory make it's way back to him.  
  
Kira was sitting off by herself and was toying with her bow, her legs crossed before her. It took her a second to realize Legolas had joined her and now sat beside her. She looked at him strangely for a moment, as if she didn't recognize him then she gave him a feeble and slightly forced smile, and it showed.  
  
Legolas studied her for a minute before his eyes stayed to the jewel around her neck. He reached out and took it between his fingers slowly. He looked up to look her in the eyes; taking her hand in his he placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "It will be alright Kira, you will see each other again. I can feel it." he said now letting go of the ring.  
  
Kira remained silent as he gently kissed her hand and said his words. Though she could feel tears coming she forced them back down, she refused to cry. She simply studied the elf's face and gave him another smile, stronger this time, for his words had helped in their own way. She silently leaned her head on his shoulder and let him put his arm around her in a comforting way. She let her own hand stray towards the chain and she fiddled with the ring. She smiled sadly as more thoughts of Rivendell and her love came to her mind. She let a small sigh escape her and she felt Legolas hug her a little tighter.  
  
"Are you alright? I know you don't not like closed in places, are you going to be okay?" he said lifting her chin with his finger so she would meet his gaze.  
  
Kira bit her lip and frowned slightly. "I will be fine Legolas, I have to be strong. If only to be an example to Frodo, he needs our support in this." She said quietly. She lowered her head to lean on his shoulder once again and rubbed her temple absently.  
  
"You are not the only one who is afraid though Kira, I just want you to know that. We all fear for our lives, but we must keep faith."  
  
Kira nodded and lifted her head and gave him a reassuring smile. She was withdrawing further and further into herself with every moment she spent in this place, and she knew Legolas could tell. Anthony probably could as well, but was leaving her be for now, letting her deal with it in her own way.  
  
She hugged her knees tighter to her chest and sighed silently. Kira closed her eyes and tried to visualize being out in the open, she pictured being out in a wide field on her property back in her world. She felt like the world around her was slowly fading away, as if she was just an empty consciousness following the others through this abyss. Almost as if she were sleep walking.  
  
Kira felt a hand on her shoulder then and turned to see Pippin giving her a sympathetic, sad look. She sighed and putted his hand trying her best to give him reassuring smile.  
  
That's when Gandalf spoke up. "Eh - its this way."  
  
"He's remembered." Merry said slowly getting up and stretching a little.  
  
"No, but the air isn't so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He said as they all gradually made their way down the right passage. "Let me risk a little more light."  
  
Kira followed behind the two younger hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and just ahead of Legolas. They marched onward for what must have been hours by Kira's estimation, and the met no danger; they neither heard anything nor saw anything but the faint glowing of Gandalf's staff. The passage the wizard lead them through wound steadily upwards. As far as they could tell it seemed to grow loftier and wider, with no pits or cracks. In fact it went the floor was now sound and level.  
  
They continued to march as far as they company could bear, and all were thinking of a place where they could stop and sleep. That's when the walls on either side vanished, and they seemed to have passed into a black, empty space. They halted and all crowded anxiously together.  
  
"I chose the right way." Gandalf said suddenly.  
  
Kira frowned and wondered to herself what the wrong way must look like, if this was the right way. She felt a small shudder go through her and she bit her lip and folded her arms across her chest. She tried to ignore the rising dread in her gut and the fear in her heart.  
  
"I guess we are not far now from the eastern side. But we are high up, a good deal higher than the Dimrill gate. From the feeling in the air we must be in a wide hall. I will now risk a little real light." He said as they moved forward, albeit very slowly.  
  
Kira watched with a detached look on her face as Gandalf raised his staff, and for a brief moment there was a flash of light, like lightning. For what seemed like only a second they a vast roof far above their heads supported by mighty pillars sculpted out of stone. Directly in front of them and on either side, stretched a mammoth empty hall; it's walls where black and polished giving them the look of glass as they flashed and glittered. There where three other entrances that they saw, dark black arches: one went straight before them and eastwards, and the others set one either side of them. Then the light went out, and the group was again enveloped in darkness.  
  
"That is all I will risk for the present." Said Gandalf. "There used to be great windows in the side of the mountain, and shafts leading the light to the upper reaches of the mines. I think we have reached them now, but it is night outside again, and we will not be able to tell till morning. If I am right, we might actually see the morning light peeping in." he informed the group. "But in the meanwhile we had better go no further. Let us rest, if we can." He said.  
  
The company spent that night in the cavernous hall, they were all huddled close together in a corner to try and escape the cold. There seemed to be a steady incoming flow of chill air through the eastern archway. Kira sat huddled amongst the hobbits, Sam on her right, Frodo on her left, and Merry and Pippin sitting in front of her.  
  
"There must have been a mighty crowd of dwarves here at one time," said Sam. "and every one of them busier than badgers for five hundred years to build all this, and most in hard rock too!" he said in obvious wonder. "what did they do it all for? Surely they did not live in these darksome holes?" he asked.  
  
"These are not holes," said Gimli. "This is the great realm and city of the Darrowdelf. And in the old it was not darksome, but full of light and splendor, as is still remembered in our songs." He then rose and began to chant in a deep, while echoes ran away into the roof.  
  
As his deep booming voice echoed through the ancient halls, Kira was only half listening to his song. Her mind was elsewhere however, it wondered from her home in France, to her one in Canada. Then her thoughts strayed to her time in Rivendell, her time with Elladan. She subconsciously noted the end of Gimli's song and watched the dwarf sit and become silent.  
  
"I like that!" Sam spoke up then. "I should like to learn it. but it makes the darkness seem heavier, thinking of all those lamps. Are there still piles of jewels and gold lying about?" he asked.  
  
Kira felt time blur and heard Gandalf telling the group about how the wealth of Moria was in something called mithril. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She looked up and saw Anthony staring at her thoughtfully her gave her a smile and she just tilted her head somewhat to acknowledge it. she vaguely heard Gandalf say something about Bilbo having a shirt made of mithril rings that a dwarf lord had given him. she also noted how Frodo seemed to perk up a little as the shirt was mentioned. Kira also noted how he seemed wither slightly after the wizard mentioned it was worth more than the entire shire. She put her hand on his and gave it a small squeeze, he looked over to her and smiled only slightly.  
  
The silence fell then as one by one the others fell asleep. Frodo was on guard and knew that Kira was awake as well, he understood how she felt, though the dread in his heart was for a different reason. He moved so he sat beside her and they shared a look of understanding. They sat together in the dark for some time before Legolas placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"You may sleep now Frodo, it is my turn to watch." He said glancing at Kira who seemed to be staring off into the blackness with a distant look in her eye.  
  
Frodo nodded and watched the elf walked to the outer edge of the group. He turned to Kira and tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. "Lady Kira?" he said in a quiet yet somewhat squeaky voice.  
  
Kira turned and looked at the hobbit. "Yes, Frodo?"  
  
"You should get some sleep as well. You will need the energy if we are going to be traveling as much as we have been so far." He said.  
  
She nodded and leaned back against the pillar behind her and smiled to herself as Frodo lay his head down on her lap. Kira gently place a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kira awoke to someone tugging on her sleeve and poking her arm. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Pippin at one side poking her still and Frodo on the other giving her a warm smile. Kira rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the group. She saw that Gandalf had indeed been right about the walls as she noticed a long pale gleam coming from a shaft near the roof. And across the hall through the northern arch light also glimmered, though it was faint and distant.  
  
They ate breakfast in relative silence; Kira had now been surrounded by the hobbits yet again and remain sullen and quiet while they chatted amongst themselves. Once they had finished Gandalf spoke up.  
  
"We must move on now, though we are tired. I think we will rest better when we are outside," he stated. "I think that none of us wish to spend another night in Moria." He glanced in Kira's direction as he said this.  
  
"No indeed!" said Boromir. "Lead on Gandalf, and we shall follow."  
  
And lead he did, and the company followed. Pippin and Merry now each had a hold of one of Kira's hands, and where tugging her along. They made their way through the northern arch and now found themselves in a long wide corridor.  
  
This is when Kira heard Gimli yell and break away form the group. He ran towards a large square chamber dimly lit and they had to blink a few times as they entered following the now wailing dwarf.  
  
"No! Oh, no! No." he said over and over weeping as he hunched over an oblong block, and from what Kira estimated about two feet in height. It had a slab of white stone laid upon it.  
  
Gandalf approached him slowly and read the inscription on the stone as he handed Pippin his hat and staff. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He said in a graven voice. " He is dead then. It is as I feared."  
  
Kira went and stood by the grieving Gimli and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up and gave her a forced smile, before turning back to the slab and saying something that must have been in his own language for Kira didn't understand a word of it. She heard Legolas say "we must move on. We cannot linger." To Aragorn who stood beside him.  
  
Gandalf bent down and picked up a very dusty book that looked like it had seen better days. He opened it and started reading from it. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out.  
  
Kira then saw Pippin reach out and ever lightly touch a skeleton that sat on the edge of a well. Its head tumbled off and the rest of it followed, then dragging the rather large bucket down with it. She held her breath listening to the banging of the skeleton and the bucket as they clattered their way down the shaft of the well. Then the whole group held their breath for what seemed like an eternity listening for any sign the enemy had awoken and now knew of their presence. After a moment a collective sigh was let out by the fellowship and Gandalf turned to Pippin with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."  
  
That's when the drums sounded. 'Boom' they seemed to be coming from the very depths of the earth. Kira could feel the ground vibrate under her feet. 'Boom' 'Boom' they rang through the air.  
  
"They are coming!" cried Legolas.  
  
"We cannot get out." Gimli said.  
  
"Trapped." said Gandalf now looking over the fellowship. "Why did I delay? Now we are caught here, just as they where before."  
  
"Slam the doors and wedge them!" shouted Aragorn. "And keep your packs on as long as you can: we may get a chance to cut our way out yet." He ordered.  
  
"No!" answered Gandalf. "We must not get shut in. keep the east door ajar. We will go that way, if we get the chance." He said.  
  
Another horn called out and shrill cries answered it. Boromir ran to the door and pulled his head back just as two arrows flew by striking the door where his head had been, the arrows had just narrowly missed him. "They have a cave-troll." He said as he pulled the doors shut and looked over to Aragorn and Legolas started to throw him long axes and other things that lay on the floor scattered about as tools to wedge the main door shut.  
  
Aragorn turned and looked at the hobbits and to Kira as well. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." He ordered.  
  
The hobbits looked up at him fearfully and nodded. Kira looked at him and he clasped her shoulder giving a small nod. She sighed and let the hobbits pulled her back to the far corner of the room, just behind the wizard. Kira pulled out the sword Glorfindel had given her and silently prepared herself. A part of her didn't care if she lived or died in this battle, she wanted to stay her heart had found a home here. She realized then that she had made her decision, on whether she wanted to stay or return to her world. But she was still uncaring of whether she survived or not. She was filled with dread after being in the blackness of Moria for too long, she was a shell.  
  
Kira heard Gimli yell. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath."  
  
She held her sword at ready and let pure instinct take over as she threw herself into the fight as the Orcs pushed their way into the room.  
  
***  
  
Okay so that chapters done. I have no idea when I will even have a chance to start the next chapter; I am sooo busy at work right now. I know this chapter is somewhat shorter than my usual but it couldn't be helped, I ran out of inspiration. I think my muse ran off with my inspiration on some sort of romantic vacation or something. But hey, it's exactly 10 pages long, that's not too bad is it? WOOHOO! I now have just over 100 reviews *Does a little happy dance* I am sooo happy you people like my little story (For the most part anyway). This chapter was a little boring and I apologize for the complete lack of action. But it's not like they had a battle on their hands at every turn, so Moria was extremely difficult to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't bother suing. The only thing I have to work with is my extended edition of fellowship of the ring on DVD, the trilogy of LOTR in book form and a copy of the lotr: fotr movie transcript I printed of the internet. Oh, I also happen to own Kira, Nathan and Anthony.  
  
Translations: um, I don't think there are any in this chapter. right?  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Mellon: *smiles* thank you, I am very happy you like it so much. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it just as much.  
  
MaverickGirl: glad you liked the chapter, though they are getting increasingly more difficult to write. Here's the update, hope you like.  
  
Dancingfae: English is very hard to learn, I still have a lot of trouble with it. I mean you think I have typo's now, you should see it before I run it through the spellchecker. The thing on the mountain almost got cut out since it seemed so incredibly Mary-sue, then I realized I didn't really care. I can actually use a bow, I learned at some summer camp my mom sent me to when I was like 13. I learned how to use a bow and, though I am sure this is hard to believe, a rifle. It was an extremely old and crappy one, and I think they might have been only blanks. My aim was just plain bad though. I suck. Did this chapter answer you questions? Or just create new ones? Thanks for the wish of luck; I'll probably need it since I hate doing interviews. I had like three today, all around the 15-18 yr old range and none knew what the heck they where doing. I think I might have scared them a little, maybe a little too intimidating. The accent maybe? *Smirk*  
  
PyroPixie: So you've signed up now, have you? You liked the mountain scene too eh? Well you must be happy I decided not to cut it out then huh? Well this chapter shows that I didn't kill her off there, or send her home. And AGAIN I am not going to answer anything about whether or not I am killing her off or not. I am glad you like Kira and Elladan as a couple, but I do know yet if this story is going to end well.  
  
Tara: pleased you liked it. I understand the restriction thing you put on yourself, I have one myself. I need the computer for work and school but I only give myself an hour and half to get everything done on the Internet that I need to get done. Well here's the update, and at least you didn't have to wait as long as you did for the last one.  
  
Aurealia's kiss: I am delighted that you like my little story and I hope to hear what you think of this chapter as well. *Blush* Awwww stop that, I am nowhere near as good as some of the other writers out there (at least that I have read). I did e-mail you, did you get it? Hope so cause if not then I guess you'll not see this huh?  
  
Arwen: *Smile* glad you like the length of them. This one felt like it might have been a little too short, but I couldn't really help it since my muse picked the locks on her chains and flew away with my imagination. Hope you liked this chapter as well.  
  
LadySiri: *Blushes and bows awkwardly* I am happy you read it, liked it and then reviewed. Always happy to get reviews (other than flames that is). Here's the update, hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
Nox: happy you liked, sorry about the cliffie, but it could not be helped (as I mentioned before). I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Twin03: here's you thank you note. I am not going to get into the whole grammatical/spelling error thing here since I have already told you about it. I preferred the book version on everything (Almost anyway), but for length reasons I decided to do a bit of jumping back and forth between book and movie. I put the warg attack in because I actually really liked that part of the book and I truly think PJ should have put it into the movie (my opinion). I have tried to get a beta before (Tara) but for some reason when I sent the email it got sent back to me saying there was some sort of error. I don't think my attachment thingy is working *shrug*. Happy you liked that chapter, do you like this one? Any suggestions on how I could improve it for when I actually get around to revising the story?  
  
Spellbound: she going to get to Lorien soon just is patient. I think this chapter answered you next question. I don't know if she's going to follow the fellowship as they leave Lorien, I don't think they will. But I don't know for sure yet. I have absolutely no idea about how I will exactly I will deal with Galadriel and Celeborn's thoughts on her relationship with their grandson. I updated, what do you think?  
  
Nenindil: I am very happy you enjoyed reading it so much. Hope this update was soon enough for you. Honestly I have no idea how this turned out to be an Elladan romance, I actually meant it to be a 'legomance'.  
  
Sam: here's the next chapter, another cliffhanger (of sorts), sorry about that. Cliffhangers annoy me as well, but I couldn't help it. That is where my imagination and muse ran off and left me all alone.  
  
Iluvien: Okay I know you reviewed 'Namarie Melamin, Au Revoir Imladris' and not the last one but I still wish to thank you anyway, for when you catch up. This chapter answers you question on her staying or not. But she still a little lost I guess, Nathan wont be happy when he finds out, I'll just warn you about that now. I know it's a big hint about what's going to happen in a future chapter, but its not really that big a deal so it doesn't matter all that much.  
  
I actually finished this chapter two days ago but I have had absolutely no free time since Monday. So I am sorry for any inconvenience, also my next update might be awhile since the rest of this week, the weekend and next week I will be extremely busy with work and registration for some classes I need to sign up for (The deadline is coming up). A huge thank you goes out to all who reviewed this story *points over to the snack, desert and refreshment table* only those who review get to eat form the reviewers table *Smirk*. I also have a nasty case of writers block and was barley able to finish this chapter, so far all I've got is two paragraphs of the next one. But when you trying to write a chapter that's at LEAST 10-12 pages long, two paragraphs aren't that much.  
  
Namarie Aislin 


	18. Lost to the Darkness

Fallen  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Lost to the Darkness  
  
Kira fought hard, just letting instinct take over. She saw Nathan and started to try and hack her way over to him. Kira moved slowly for now she was pretty much surrounded by a group of orcs, most of which seemed to think that since she was female that she was weak and an easy mark. There where about five orcs standing in front of her and they all looked at her menacingly. One of them came at her quickly and she stumbled backwards and blocked his attack as best she could, her sword was almost thrown from her hand in the process. Kira steadied herself with a quickness that surprised the orc as she spun around using the force of the spin to hack off its head.  
  
But this unfortunately knocked off her balance and she tripped and fell backwards a little. This is all, the group around her needed and they started to advance on her. The one in front of the pack raised it sword and sneered at her baring its crooked yellow and black teeth. Kira shuffled backwards slightly and prepared herself for the blow. But she watched as the creature's eyes glazed over and it slumped down and fell over. The other four turned around and where attacked by Anthony and Nathan who both swung at the orcs ferociously.  
  
Kira tightened her grip on the sword in her hand and got up quickly. She swung hard and the back of an orc who was approaching Nathan from behind to attack him. Kira yanked the blade free of the creatures back and went for another who was coming at the three. She unfortunately had to immediately go on the defensive for this orc was quick and slashed at her in a high swinging arch aimed for her throat. She ducked and raised her sword blocking another swing at her side; she jumped to the side quickly as it jabbed directly at her abdomen. Kira simply reacted instinctively as it had to step forward and recover from the force of its attack before it could attack again.  
  
Kira lifted her sword in the air and spun around the back of the orc and brought her weapon down upon it, as she got behind it, effectively cutting its skull open. The stench hit her hard and she stumbled and fell back. Kira then forced herself to get up she refused to cower in fear and simply let herself be slain by these things.  
  
The ground shook and Kira looked to the door just as a huge beast came smashing its way through. 'This must be that cave troll Boromir mentioned.' Kira thought shuddering mentally at the size of the beast. She backed away and stumbled slightly; regaining her footing quickly she shook herself and blocked the attack of an orc that came at her sneering and growling ferociously. She saw in the background, Gimli dodging the giant thing, as it was swing its hammer at him, hitting more orcs than anything else really.  
  
Something else caught Kira's attention as she was fighting the orc though. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an orc archer. She unfortunately couldn't tell whom it was aiming at; there was too much going on at that moment for her to focus on it. She instead focused all her attention on the orc in front of her, trying her best to gain the upper hand. Just as she thrust her sword into the orcs belly she saw the archer let his arrow loose, she watched it fly across the room and land directly in the back of the shoulder of Anthony as he was about to kill the orc in front of him.  
  
The rest of the battle melted away as the only though in Kira's head was getting to her friend. Blurred in the background she barley registered Legolas dodging the Troll as it used its chain as a whip, trying to slash at the elf. She hacked her way through the orcs and threw herself into the orc standing over Anthony with its sword raised. She barley knocked the thing off balance, but it did stumble sideways and drop its sword.  
  
It recovered fast and came at Kira growling loudly and baring its disgusting yellow teeth. She heard a roar come from somewhere behind it she saw a sword swing from behind it and its head get cut off. Nathan looked at her questioningly then followed her eyes to look down at Anthony who was clutching his shoulder and wincing. Kira knelt down beside her friend and bit her lip worriedly; she had absolutely no idea what to do. Looking around she saw that the Troll was now playing hide and seek with Frodo and she frowned. She looked around again and saw two orcs coming their way she got up reached for her sword that she had dropped next to Anthony and slashed at the one nearest to her.  
  
Kira saw Nathan take out the other one fairly quickly with a few easy moves and he was now kneeling next to his friend again. She thrust her sword into the creatures gut and yanked it back out again. As Kira knelt down next to Anthony she heard Sam yell out Frodo's name. Kira turned to see Merry and Pippin jump onto the Trolls back and she saw Sam running to Frodo who was slumped lying face down on the ground. 'Not a good sign.' She thought.  
  
Kira watched as Merry and Pippin hacked their blades at the Trolls neck and head. Suddenly it reached around itself and grabbed Merry by the ankles swinging him around wildly. Pippin struck it in the neck with his small sword and it abruptly dropped Merry on the floor, he landed with a 'thud' and rolled away from the beast. Gandalf and Gimli where now striking at its stomach and abdomen, while Legolas notched an arrow and waited for his shot.  
  
She looked back down at Anthony who was now lying on his side breathing raggedly. Kira laid her hand on his cheek and bit her lip worriedly; she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She looked up at Nathan with sadness in her eyes. He simply shrugged and kneeled down beside her and gently lifted Anthony face to look into his eyes. Nathan looked up to his sister and shook his head. She furrowed brows and bit back the rising tears. Kira looked past her brother to see Pippin slash at the Trolls neck and see it raise its head in a roar, that's when Legolas took his shot. He let his arrow fly and it stuck into the monsters throat.  
  
The Troll stumbled and staggered backwards a little letting out a moan of pain. It fell forward with a load boom and the ground vibrated from the weight of the thing. She turned her attention back to her friend and out of the corner of her eyes saw Pip get thrown across the floor a few feet. He shook himself off and got up slowly and walked over to Frodo where the rest of the fellowship had gathered. Nathan got up and went over to try and get someone over to help Anthony, or to at lest pull the arrow out.  
  
Kira took Anthony head in her hands and cradled it in her lap. He smiled weakly up at her and she bit her lip and forced a smiled forward. "How are you feeling?" she asked just trying to keep him conscious. From what Aragorn had mentioned to her she had a strong feeling the arrow was probably poisoned.  
  
"It hurts very much, more than I thought an arrow wound would." He said. "Do you think it hit anything important?"  
  
Kira leaned forward slightly to examine the wound, not that she knew a whole lot. "It doesn't look like it hit anything." She said shrugging her shoulders a little. "But you know I don't know much about this kind of thing." She said. And frowned deeper as her lifted his hand to wipe away a tear that was making its way down her cheek.  
  
Kira turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the sympathetic eyes of her brother. She looked forward and saw Aragorn leaning over Anthony carefully looking over his arrow wound. He looked up at Kira and his eyes didn't look hopeful. She lowered and head and her shoulders slumped. Kira felt Nathan's grip on her shoulder tighten and soon he was kneeling next to her hugging her tightly.  
  
"Anthony, listen to me carefully. I'm going to pull out the arrow now, okay?" he said looking the man in the eyes to make sure he understood. "It is going to hurt, a lot."  
  
Anthony nodded and clasped Kira's hand and squeezed it, and he smiled at her as she squeezed back. She nodded and let him hold her hand. Anthony turned to face Aragorn and gave him a short nod. "I am ready Aragorn, go ahead."  
  
Aragorn nodded and gave him a sad look. He pulled the arrow out with one swift yank and threw the arrow aside. Anthony squeezed Kira's hand hard and she bit her lip quite hard to keep from crying out. She saw Anthony close his eyes and his face scrunch up as he tensed and then when limp. Kira ignored the taste of blood in her mouth as she look expectantly at Aragorn who pulled something from his pocket and spread it over her friends wound.  
  
He looked at her then and frowned shaking his head ever slightly. Kira looked back down to Anthony and leaned over him a little and begged him to wake up in French, hoping it might make some sort of difference. "Anthony mon ami, il est temps de se reveiller maintenant. Allons, reveillez-vous sil vous plais. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, vous ne pouvez pas ne laisser. Sil vous plais. Reveillez-vous sil vous plais maintenant." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Anthony coughed loudly and his eyelids fluttered. "Come on Anthony my friend. We need you to open you eyes and wake up now." Aragorn said. Anthony's eyes opened slowly and he moaned slightly.  
  
Gandalf placed a gentle hand on Anthony's shoulder and looked at Kira then to the others. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum! Come we must make hast!" he said and helped Anthony up.  
  
Kira reached out and took his uninjured arm and helped him along as the company jogged out of the rear door of the chamber. They ran through a high elaborate hall with huge pillars, there was a ray of light coming form some shaft at on the ceiling. Although she didn't look behind her, Kira could hear the growls and hisses of the orcs perusing them.  
  
Kira then noticed the Orcs were streaming out from holes in the ceiling and floor and where now encircling them. She shifted and helped support Anthony, who looked pale and tired, with one arm and drew her sword with the other. She saw the others do the same and everyone stood in a circle.  
  
Just then a fiery light appeared at the end of the great hall and a tremendous rumble followed. The orcs surrounding them suddenly appeared fearful and they took off leaving the group standing alone and staring after them. Kira turned to see Gandalf gaze down the hall at the light, he seemed very forlorn.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir moving a little closer to the wizard.  
  
For a moment he remained silent, Kira looked to him and saw he had shut his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. The rumble came again and she felt the floor shake. Gandalf finally opened his eyes and they looked to be grim and solemn. "A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." A deep booming growl rung through the hall then and Kira shuddered she turned her head away from where the thing was coming from. She saw then that Legolas was also afraid, his eyes betrayed him. He glanced at her and frowned and looked at Anthony. "This foe is beyond any of you," he turned and looked at the group. "Run!"  
  
Nathan went to Anthony's other side and very carefully put his arm around him to help him along as well. they ran as quickly as they could through a bunch of pillars and came to a small doorway. They slowed down, for they had to go through one at a time. Gandalf stood at the entrance shepherding them through. "Quickly."  
  
They raced through the passageway and down a flight of steps Kira came through just as Legolas reached out and pulled Boromir back from falling into the abyss. Kira stumbled slightly as she stopped and just short of the missing segment of the stairs. Boromir clasped her shoulder and she looked up at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Let me take him now, Lady Kira." He said switching his gaze to Anthony, who still looked pale and weary. She simply nodded in response and moved so Boromir took her friends arm and help him jog along with the rest of the group as they made their way down a twisting flight of stairs that descended into the fiery chasm.  
  
Soon they encountered a gap in the stairway. Legolas jumped easily across and turned to face the rest of the fellowship. Kira winced mentally as the Balrog roared and the foundations cracked and splintered, and huge rocks fell into the depths. Legolas motioned with his hand. "Gandalf." He called. And the wizard leaped across the gap and turned to the group.  
  
Arrows came whistling through the air towards them from a far ledge. They narrowly missed hitting their feet or legs. Kira watched as Legolas notched an arrow and let it fly, she followed the arrows path as it flew through the air and stuck into the skull of one of the orcs on the other side. The thing seemed to go stiff and fall forward into the fiery pit.  
  
She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder and Kira looked into the eyes of Boromir. "You go next Lady Kira. Just jump across, you can make it." he said with encouragement in his voice.  
  
Kira nodded and smiled forcefully and started biting her lip. She turned to Gandalf and Legolas and saw the wizards give her a supporting smile and nod. Kira nodded, mostly to herself and leaped across the gap, she was caught, mostly, by Legolas and she turned quickly to watch Boromir and Nathan help Anthony jump across. Kira, Gandalf and Legolas all reached out and pulled him over, so he now stood next to Gandalf who help support him. Then came Nathan who leaped across easily and went to stand just behind Kira. Boromir then took both Merry and Pippin, one under each arm and jumped across the gap.  
  
Kira put one hand on the shoulder of each hobbit and squeezed gently. "Sam." She heard Aragorn say, and he ushered the hobbit forward. He picked him up and tossed him across, and Boromir easily caught him. Aragorn turned to pick up Gimli but the dwarf held up his hand to stop him. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He said and he swung his arms back and forth to build momentum. He leaped forward and landed right on the edge of the other side, and he started to fall back, but Legolas reached out and grabbed his beard swiftly.  
  
"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled loudly as Legolas pulled him up.  
  
Kira probably would have laughed if it they weren't in the deadly situation that they where currently in. another roar and the ground began to quake, large stones fell from the ceiling, the stairs that now held only Aragorn and Frodo crumbled and they scrambled up to keep from falling with the debris. The gap between them and the rest of the fellowship was now considerably bigger. Kira frowned and bit her lip in worry, shooting a glance just past them to the growing light behind the two.  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on the hobbits shoulder and appeared to tell him something, turning to the company he yelled. "Hold on!"  
  
The Balrog was getting closer, Kira could feel it. Her fear was growing and she shuddered slightly. She then felt a hand close over hers and she looked down to see Pippin, who was watching Aragorn and Frodo carefully, concern clearly written on his face. She gave his hand a small squeeze and watched as a piece of rock fell from above them and cut the path behind them. They where now standing on a section of stair cut off from both side, and the foundations started cracking and it wobbled uneasily from side to side.  
  
Aragorn looked down to the now completely terrified Frodo. "Hang on! Lean forward!" he told him and they both leaned forward as the part of the stairs they were on tipped forward and they slammed into the part that the Kira and the others were standing on. Both Frodo and Aragorn leapt across the to safety as Legolas, Boromir and Nathan reached out to help pull them over.  
  
They all turned and raced down the stairs as the stone section that Frodo and Aragorn where once trapped on toppled over and fell into the abyss. They ran onward and into another great hall Gandalf lead them as the dark figure coursing with fire advanced towards them. The orcs shouted and came pouring over the stone gangways. That is when Boromir paused and raised his horn and blew. The blast of the horn rang through the air like a challenge. For one moment the orcs recoiled and the flaming shadow stopped. Then the echoes died as suddenly as a flame blown out by the wind, and the orcs and the fiery demon moved forward again.  
  
"Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled, as he seemed to be gathering his strength. "Fly! This foe is beyond any of you. I must hold the way. Fly!"  
  
The fellowship fled across the narrow bridge quickly. Kira paused and looked back at Gandalf before jogging across the bridge. 'This isn't good. Something's going to happen here, I just know it.' she thought as she chewed her lip worriedly. She stood on the other side of the bridge and watch in anticipation as Gandalf ran across the bridge and stopped just halfway across and turned around, readying himself.  
  
The Balrog approached the bridge and Kira felt a wave of dread rise in her chest. Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge leaning of his staff that he held in his left hand, but in his other hand Glamdring gleamed white. The monster halted at the foot of the bridge and great shadowy wings of ash whirled up from the things sides. It raised a whip that looked to make of pure fire. Flames came from its nostrils, and yet Gandalf stood firm.  
  
"You cannot pass," he stated as he began to lift his staff and Glamdring slowly. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass." As he said this a blazing light radiated from his staff and illuminated the entire bridge, it seemed to encircle him. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun." Just then the Balrog heaved it arm upwards and a red sword leaped flaming into its hand.  
  
The Balrog struck down on the wizard who parried the blow with his own blade, shattering the demons sword. It fell in glowing embers around Gandalf who still stood, just staring at the creature made of flame and darkness. Enraged the thing bellowed a deep-throated roar at Gandalf, and Kira saw Frodo gasp and make to move forward. She watched as Aragorn reached out and held him firmly, to keep him form running forth.  
  
"Go back to the shadow!" she heard Gandalf say with clear authority. The Balrog lashed out with its whip menacingly. Kira watched in fascination as Gandalf his staff and Glamdring into the air. "YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!!!" he shouted and he drove his into the bridge causing a quick bright blue flash of light to appear.  
  
Flaring its nostrils as it went, as if to call the wizards bluff, it stepped onto the bridge. Kira turned away and stepped into Nathan, just as the bridge collapsed right in front of Gandalf's staff and the Balrog fell. She heard Nathan breath a sigh of relief and turned back to see Gandalf wearily make his way towards them. But the relief was pre-mature, for just then the beast fiery whip sprung up and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle and drug him downwards.  
  
Kira felt her heart fall and she almost fell to the ground, but strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her upright. Her vision burred and time seemed to stop completely, she didn't even register as Gandalf clung to the edge of the bridge and stared at them. Kira didn't see Frodo try to rush forward but Boromir restrained him. She didn't hear his last words. "Fly, you fools." Or that he then let go and let himself fall after the Balrog into the chasm below.  
  
Nathan pulled Kira along as she seemed unable to move, and just stood staring at was once the bridge of Khazad-dum. They stumbled up the great stairs towards to door. Aragorn led them and Boromir took up the rear, helping Anthony along. The light grew brighter as they went. They soon passed into a hall bright with daylight from some high windows on the eastern side. The fled as quickly as they could across it, through its huge broken doors, and then suddenly before them the Great Gates opened, in an arch of blazing light.  
  
There was a guard of orcs sitting in the shadows behind the doorposts towering on either side, but the gates were shattered and cast down. Aragorn struck down the captain that stood in his way, and the rest ran off scared. The Company ran on and paid little attention to them. Kira didn't even really notice that they were there.  
  
Finally, they went beyond the gates and were now under the sky and felt the wind on their faces. Kira blinked a few times and slid from her brother's grasp into a small heap on the ground. She felt anguish and anxiety rise from the pit of her stomach and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
All right I am extremely sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I am very, very, VERY busy!!! You can tell that I'm busy because it took me over a week to finish only 7 pages of writing (Sad I know). I have no idea when I will have a chance to even start the next chapter *sigh*. Oh, and if anyone wants me to e-mail them when I update just tell me and leave your e- mail address in your review. A guy at my old high school died on Sunday, he was on a camping trip with some friends, and he was sleeping in the back seat, when the driver wrapped the car around a tree. The police say alcohol was involved. So my next update might be awhile because a) I am still busy applying for classes b) stupid work keeping me very, very busy and c) I am now also depressed and museless.  
  
Disclaimer: nope not in the mood/ don't have the time, just look back a few chapters.  
  
Translations (French): Anthony mon ami, il est temps de se reveiller maintenant. Allons, reveillez-vous sil vous plais. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser. Sil vous plais. Reveillez-vous sil vous plais maintenant- Anthony my friend, it is time to wake up now. Come on, please wake up. You cannot die, you cannot leave me. Please. Please wake up.  
  
Again sorry for lack of accents and grammatical errors in the French, my computer doesn't speak French.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
MaverickGirl: glad you don't mind waiting, but I still feel bad if I wait for too long between my updates. Happy you liked. Guess what, I have free time! *Smirk* it's like 7:00pm right now and I just got back from work like 10 minutes ago. Have to go back tomorrow as well *Grumble**Grumble*.  
  
Fly Without Wings: it's okay, not really that big of a deal. I am just happy you review at all *Smile*. Very happy you liked them both. Sorry for the shortness of this one, but do you still like it?  
  
A-vis: yep this is my first story. I have like three or four already planed out for when this is finished though. All are LOTR related *looks around innocently*. *Blush* you are so sweet, thank you. E-mailed you again; my e- mail sometime messes up on me so that why I ask if you got it, hope you got this one too.  
  
LadySiri: *Smiles and bows graciously*. My new classes don't start until mid June, so until then the only thing I have to worry about till then is work. Yep, I just thought it be cute have those two be like the clingy little brothers (Even though they are both older than her but. eh, aw well).  
  
Twin03: yes, and I am sorry about that. But the whole trip through Moria was so incredibly hard to write I basically just took mostly from the books on that. But I did that because in my own personal opinion, the movie moved through Moria WAY to fast, so that's why it was so boring and repetitive. I apologize for that. Now I would try and send this through the text part of the e-mail if I either a) thought it would fit in there, because hotmail text only accepts so many words. Or b) had the time. I think I might just try and take you up on that in some future chapters, but right now I just really do not have the time. Not to mention I feel very guilty putting so much time between updates. This chapter is sort of boring as well and I am also sorry for that, I'm not sure it could be helped.  
  
PyroPixie: glad you liked it. I am happy she made up her mind as well, sort of, I think in probably could gotten away with dragging that one out a little bit more. Lots of people seem to like the relationship between Kira and the hobbits, why is that?  
  
Tara: very pleased you enjoyed it. Don't be too nervous or you'll panic and forget everything you need to know (trust me). Did you do well? Hope you passed *Crosses her fingers*.  
  
Arwen: yes in that chapter I did use lots of original dialog. You are half right as too why I a) have a little too much to do lately and didn't have the time. B) Moria was just so incredibly difficult to write I just couldn't help but take lots from the books in that one. I had WAY too much trouble writing that chapter for my liking. *Giggle* so, looks like you went on a little bit of a red rant. S'ok though I go on rants all the time. If you want the truth I actually didn't realize what I was doing until Iluvien called me on it *Hides her face* I know that's a bad thing, but I guess I just didn't pay attention to the whole colours clashing thing. I agree with you on the 'Mary Jane' in 'Spiderman' thing that bugged me too. It didn't suit her shade of red at all. Not just that but Kirsten Dunst doesn't really look good as a red head anyway in my opinion. Hope you like this chapter better than the last one.  
  
Nox: glad you liked it. Sorry, still very busy and I haven't even started the next chapter, so I have no idea when it's going to come along. Sorry about that.  
  
Spellbound: yeah, she's finally made up her mind. Well they're almost at Lothlorien; I STILL have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do once they get there though. Well Anthony's a little ill right now, so she can't exactly tell him anything that he would remember later on. I haven't figured that one out yet myself, though I don't think he'll be happy. 'Un- busy'? Is that a word? *Laugh* well here's the new update you wanted, sorry for the wait.  
  
Seadew: and I am glad you still like it. I am too, and I don't know yet.  
  
Nenindil: yes, I like the relationship she has with the hobbits as well, that's why I wrote it that way. Legolas is like her brother isn't he? Don't know why I did that, it just happened. That for the wish of luck, you're sweet.  
  
All right so that's chapter seventeen all done with. Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought, please? *Points over to the snack, desert and refreshment table* only the reviewers get to go there, so if you want some, go and click that lovely little button at the bottom of the page. Come on, you know you want to. Oh, I have a question, it's a stupid question but I guess I'm just curious. If you really could fall into Middle-Earth, where would you want to land and why? I don't want any 'I would land in Mirkwood, because that's where Legolas is' I want real answers here people. I think I would want to land in Lothlorien, just because it's the most beautiful forest I have ever seen, in both the movie(s) and in artist's conceptual art. Anyway I need to go now, so I hope you all like this chapter, please tell me what you think and review.  
  
Namarie Aislin 


	19. To Much Sorrow

Fallen

Chapter Eighteen

Too Much Sorrow 

If anyone wants to be e-mailed when I update, just tell me and leave your e-mail in the review. If anyone spots any typo's then please do point them out because I will eventually get around to revising the story and it would help if I knew where the errors where.

***

Aragorn approached Kira slowly pulling something from a pouch. He knelt down beside her and lifted her head with his hand. He looked into her eyes searchingly and put the herb under her nose. Kira winced and scrunched up her nose trying to turn her face away from whatever it was that smelt so incredibly horrible.

Kira blinked a few times as her eyes focused in the light. "We're outside," she stated looking up at Aragorn in slight surprise. "We're finally outside." She smiled and looked up at the sky taking a deep breath of fresh air. Her face fell suddenly as her head snapped back and she looked at Aragorn her face now etched with grief and sadness. She shook her head trying to will away the truth. "Gandalf, he fell. Didn't he? I didn't just dream it?" she asked the last part in an almost hopeful voice.

Aragorn placed his hand and on her shoulder and shook his head. "I am sorry Kira, but Gandalf the Grey is no longer with us." He said rising to his feet. He held out his hand and looked at her expectantly. "Come I will have to change Anthony wrapping quickly and then we must move on."

Kira looked up and took his hand after quickly wiping away her tears. She let him help her stand and they walked over to where Boromir and Nathan stood helping Anthony open his shirt enough so that Aragorn could see the wound. Kira slowed down a little as Aragorn approached her friend; she lingered back behind him for a moment, gathering her courage.

"Anthony my friend, how do you feel?" Aragorn asked when he stopped in front of him now holding some herbs and clean cloth to bind the wound.

Anthony looked up and gave Aragorn a forced smile that came out more like a wince of pain. He let the Ranger help him sit on the ground and started to remove the bandage that was currently wrapped over the injury. Anthony couldn't help but smile genuinely when he saw Kira slowly moving towards him, an uncertain look in her eyes. He held up his hand and winked at her as she hesitantly took his hand in her own.

Kira just stared into his eyes, she felt so useless, just watching him suffer in so much pain. She knew he was in pain, she could see it in his eyes. Kira wanted so badly to look away, she couldn't stand to hold his gaze any longer. But something made her unable to do so. She gave him a tentative smile and squeezed his hand gently moving so she was now kneeling in front of him. "You look like death." She said trying to lighten the mood, but her voice cracked slightly as she said it.

Anthony opened his mouth to speak but he started to cough suddenly and Aragorn helped him lean forward and patted his back lightly. When he felt more confident that he could speak he leaned back up and let Aragorn and Kira help him up. "I feel great Kira. Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine." He said reaching out a tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

Kira gave him a halfhearted half-smile and started to bite her lip. She turned to see Aragorn gathering everyone up she heard him say they should start moving because orcs would be here by nightfall. Kira let Anthony put his arm around her shoulders so she could help him walk, and they followed Aragorn and the others wordlessly.

The company traveled quietly down the road from the gates, which was rough and broken. The road soon wound to the south and downwards. They traveled slowly, this was mostly due to Anthony and Kira knew it. She knew he probably did as well and most likely felt burdensome. After a short time of walking they came to a deep well of clear water.

"This is the spring from which the Silverlode comes," Gimli stated. "Do not drink from it, for it is icy cold." 

"Farther down it becomes a swift flowing river, and it gathers water form many other mountain-streams," Aragorn said. "Our road leads beside it for many miles. I will take us by the road that Gandalf wished us to follow; I hope to come to the woods where the Silverlode flows into the Great River – out yonder." Kira looked out following his line of sight as he pointed, and before her she could see the stream diving down to the channel of the valley, then it ran down and into the lower lands, until it was lost in a golden haze.

"There lie the woods of Lothlorien." Legolas said coming up behind Kira and Anthony, placing his hand on her shoulder. "That is the fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of Lorien. For in the autumn their leaves do not fall, but turn gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs become full with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and gold also is the roof, and its pillars are silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So our songs in Mirkwood say. My heart would be joyful if I were beneath the eaves of that wood, and it were springtime."

Kira felt nervous all of a sudden, for now that she was near the end of her journey, she felt she didn't want to leave them. She wanted to help Frodo for as long as he needed it, she no longer feared death, for she had found her happiness. Kira felt Legolas give her shoulder a small squeeze as they started moving towards the forest and she turned slightly and gave him an uncertain smile.

***

They traveled at a somewhat quickened pace now that they knew they were close the Golden Wood. Kira was soon relieved of helping Anthony by her brother, who had said she need to keep up her own strength and stop worrying about Anthony's. So she now walked along with Merry and Pippin on either side of her, keeping her company.

Soon they came to another stream that came down from the west, and joined with the Silverlode. It then plunged over a fall of green tinged rock, and foamed down into a glade. Around it stood short and bent fir trees and it sides were surrounded in small short shrubs. The bottom was a level space through which a stream flowed noisily over shining pebbles. This is where they took some rest, Kira flopped herself down on the ground and leaned against a boulder and she was joined by the two younger hobbits, Merry and Pippin. 

Kira leaned her head back against the rock and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. But she didn't get to relax for long for soon she felt a tugging on her sleeve. Reluctantly opening her eyes she looked down to see an obviously slightly nervous Pippin fiddling with his belt and looking at her thoughtfully. She couldn't help it, but every time she looked at the young hobbit she felt a little better. "Yes Pip? What is it?" she asked sitting up slightly and crossing her legs in front of her, giving him a friendly smile.

"Um, well, I was sort of wondering if Anthony would be okay? Is he hurt badly?" he asked in a sensitive tone.

Kira chewed on her lip and her gaze strayed to where Aragorn was looking over Anthony, and changing his bandage again. Looking back to Pippin she frowned and sighed heavily. "I hope he'll be okay Pippin, I really do. But the arrow was poisoned, so yes, he is hurt rather badly."

Pippin just patted her hand and leaned against the rock next to her. Kira leaned her head back against the rock again and watched as Gimli started a small fire and Sam prepared some food. Merry went over and got some food and brought it over for Pippin, Kira and himself to share, they sat in a small semi-circle. 

Kira ate little she kept thinking back to the battle in Balin's tomb. She had seen the archer before he had fired, she should have known who he was aiming at. She should have done something. '_I could have stopped it, if only I had done something. Anthony would be okay right now, not slowly dying. This is all my fault._' she played tiredly with a small piece of bread. She missed Gandalf and wished she could've done something to help him.

"Are you not going to eat that Kira?" Pippin asked pointing to the piece of bread in her hands.

Kira looked to the bread in her hands and then to Pippin and smiled. "No Pip, I fear I don't have much of an appetite." She said. "Do you want it?" she asked handing it towards him.

He reached out and took it slowly giving her a small shy smile. "Thank you." 

The company finished eating quickly and got ready to move on. Aragorn and Legolas put out the fire and hid all traces that it had ever been lit. They climb slowly out of the dell and took to the road again. They hadn't walked far when the sun began to set low in the sky, and shadows crawled down the mountainsides. They kept up a fair pace for about three hours with Aragorn in the lead and the others following behind, Gimli and Frodo took up the rear. Kira shuddered slightly as the night air grew chilly and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kira heard the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew and she gazed around her, slightly paranoid. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, by something out there. Kira quicken her pace a bit so she caught up to Boromir, she gave him a nervous smile and walked beside him. She could see Nathan helping Anthony along just up ahead of them, not that far.

"Lothlorien." Said Legolas walking nearby. "We have come to the Golden Wood. Regrettable it is that its winter."

Kira looked around her in wonder, the trees stood tall before them in the night and they arched over the road. She looked to Aragorn who smiled gave her a comforting smile. "Lothlorien." He said with a small hint of longing. "I am glad to hear the wind in the trees again. Come, we must keep moving. For I fear we are being tracked."

Kira stayed close to Boromir, she was exhausted and knew if those things behind them caught up with them, she would be of no use in her present state of mind. She stumbled over a root and nearly fell, but Boromir caught her and helped her up. She felt him loop his arm through hers and help her walk more steadily. Kira heard Gimli speaking to the hobbits in a slightly hushed tone.

"Stay close, young hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell," He said emphatically. "And are never seen again."

Kira looked up and saw Frodo hesitate and look around with a panicky confused look on his face. Her gaze shifted and she looked around to everyone in the group. All seemed to be on guard, she didn't understand why. '_We were supposed to come this way, where we not?_' she thought as she looked around the forest. Kira still couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, and closely.

She heard Gimli speak up again. "Well, here is one dwarf she wont ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" he stated with a trace of pride in his voice.

Suddenly they were surrounded and had arrows pointed at them. She didn't even flinch as she was faced with an Elf pointing an arrow just inches from her face. For she was still a little out of it.

"Oh…" she heard Gimli mutter and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips but she fought it and stayed stoic. 

Looking around she saw everyone was in the same situation. Legolas had his bow already out and had it aimed at an Elf in front of him, just as another came up behind him. Then a blond haired elf walked up to the company. "The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He said with a smug tone.

Kira simply arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She flicked her gaze over to Nathan and Anthony, the latter looked pale and he was sweating. She noticed Gimli give the elf in charge an annoyed angry look and let out what could only be described as a growl. The leader looked over the whole company carefully.

The Elves guided them to, what Legolas told her as they had approached was called a _Flet_ or _Talan_, up in one of the trees. They climbed up to it by a rope ladder hung from a hole in the center. Anthony was helped by two Elves who brought him up carefully. Once he was up Kira moved over so she stood with him, and she felt him loop his hand in hers, so she gave him a gentle squeeze trying to reassure him a little.

The leader walked up to them and stopped in front of Legolas. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."

Legolas tilted his head slightly to the side. "Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien."

Haldir moved on and glanced at Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le amen."

Aragorn bowed slightly. "Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli said speaking up suddenly.

Kira cringed inwardly. '_We are trying to seek refuge and help from these people, insulting them is not going to help our case._' She thought.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said with a sneer. 

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli asked, and he proceeded to say something Kira assumed was insulting. Since right after Aragorn turned around and put a hand on the dwarfs shoulder and said.

"That was not so courteous."

"We seldom use any tongue but our own; for we dwell in the heart of the forest now, and do not willingly have dealings with any other folk." Haldir said. "But there are some of us who still go abroad to gather news and watch our enemies, and they speak the languages of other lands. I am one. These are my brothers," he motioned to the two Elves nearer to him, the two that had helped Anthony on to the Flet. "Rumil and Orophin, they speak only a little of your tongue." He said. "But we have heard rumors of your coming, for the messengers of Lord Elrond passed by Lorien on their way home up Dimrill Stair. And since you come with an Elf of our kindred, we are willing to help you, as Elrond asked, though it is not our custom to lead strangers through our land. But you must stay here tonight." 

Haldir motioned for his brother and they spoke quietly to each other for a moment. Then turning Rumil and Orophin walked towards Anthony. "My brothers will take your injured friend up ahead so the Healers may tend to him." he said.

Kira stepped forward then. "Please, I wish to go with him. may I accompany them?"

Haldir arched an eyebrow and looked to Aragorn and Legolas. "Kira has traveled with us since we left Rivendell," Aragorn spoke. "She is a capable fighter." He was answering the Elf unspoken question as to why a woman was with them on such a perilous journey and Kira knew it. "Anthony does not speak the language of the Elves, yet Kira does. She could translate for him." Aragorn said trying to help her out.

He looked to his brothers who were holding onto Anthony. If she can keep up, then let her come. the one called Rumil said.

She turned and looked at him. If I can keep up with the fellowship I think I can keep up with two Elves carrying an injured man. she stated, noting the surprised look on Rumil's face as Orophin chuckled slightly.

Haldir nodded. "You may go with your friend. Rumil, Orophin take her with you to the healers." The two nodded and beckoned her to follow them. 

Kira slipped away with the two Elves quickly. They walked fast but Kira didn't mind she kept up well enough. She walked with them back towards the path and walked along the west side of the Silverlode, they followed it southward. They followed this for some time before they halted by the edge of the water. The Elf named Orophin made a whistling like that of a bird and a grey clad Elf stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the water.

Rumil tossed a coil of rope over the water and the other Elf skillfully caught it and tied it to a tree on the other side. Orophin turned to her as Rumil bound his end around a tree on their side. "We will walk across it like a bridge," he said as Rumil ran across it easily then came back looking at her thoughtfully. She watched as Rumil brought over two more ropes and tied them both at a higher height so she could use it as a railing. "Do you think you can do this?" he asked.

Kira nodded and stared blankly to the opposite side of the turbulent river. "I believe I can, yes." She said in a quiet voice. She observed silently as Rumil walked back across slightly slower this time for he was now helping Anthony along with him. As soon as they had reached the other side Kira climbed slowly onto the makeshift bridge and walked steadily over. She turned around just as Orophin leapt down from the rope bridge.

She walked behind Rumil and Anthony, and beside Orophin. Kira walked quietly along with the Elf and noticed that he would give her an odd sideways glance every now and again. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes is there something you wanted to know? she asked after some time of his strange looks.

Orophin looked over at her and arched an eyebrow, as she did the same. I wondered why Elrond would choose to send a woman on such a journey. he said.

She quickened her pace to keep up with Rumil who was now walking a little faster. I was only supposed to accompany the fellowship a far as Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel was supposed to try and help Anthony, Nathan and I get back home. she had to bite her lip then. She truly no longer wanted that, and she didn't know how to tell Galadriel this. '_oh, god I hope he doesn't want me to explain all that._' She thought then.

He didn't, he simply nodded and continued to walk beside her, following behind his brother and her best friend. Kira heard Anthony start to cough violently and Rumil halted ahead of them. She quickened her pace to catch up and she placed a hand on his back as he doubled over, still coughing. She noted the worried look Rumil and Orophin shared when Anthony had finished and wheezed to catch his breath.

Kira looked up to the two Elves with a concerned look on her face. Will he make it? He's going to be okay, right? she asked trying not to sound too desperate.

Rumil put a hand on her shoulder and shrugged slightly. I know not, but we must quicken our pace now for your friend grows weaker. and with that Rumil helped Anthony up and they started off again, at a faster pace now. 

They walked up a high ridge and looking down Kira could see a glad of trees that seemed to rise above the world itself light drifted from the branches. "That is Caras Galadhon, Realm or Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, the Lady of Light." Orophin said watching her expression of wonder with a smile.

She looked at him and returned the smile. "It is truly beautiful." She said mostly to herself as she looked back down at the city. 

Walking down the path towards the city, and soon they veered slightly westward along a road paved with white stone. Kira felt like they had been walking forever and wondered when they would finally reach the city so Anthony could rest and be healed. At last they came to a white bridge, and after crossing they came to the gates of Caras Galadhon. Orophin stepped up to the gates and knocked and spoke softly, Kira could not hear what was said, but it worked for the gates opened and they walked slowly within. Kira couldn't help but jump slightly when she heard the doors shut behind her and she knew she was officially out of choices.

Rumil helped Anthony walk along the path and Orophin fell back to walk beside Kira, who kept darting her head around to look at the place. It was truly magnificent, the trees seemed to reach up and touch the very sky, she could hear singing and it sounded like a choir of Angels. They came to a high stairway and Anthony stumbled over the first couple of steps and nearly fell were it not for Rumil who held him steady.

Orophin took her arm and looped it through his own, which was in all likely hood a good thing, for the stairway was long and high and their were no railings. As Kira walked higher and higher she could not help but glance down. She shudder mentally at how high they had climbed in only a few minutes. A mental image of Gandalf falling into the darkness of Moria flashed through her mind quickly and she shut her eyes and shook her head.

From beside her she heard a voice. Are you well? Orophin whispered.

Kira just nodded and opened her eyes as she turned to look at him. I am fine, I am just a little tired, and that is all.  she looked up ahead and saw Anthony and Rumil who seemed to be walking faster. '_That can't be a good sign_.' She thought. '_Oh please God, let him be all right. Please don't take Anthony away, it cannot possibly be his time yet, please let him live._' She silently prayed.

Orophin seemed to sense her worry and squeezed her arm gently. "If there is a way to save your friend, our healers will fine it. Rest assured."  Kira smiled and squeezed his arm back, and he led her upward towards were Rumil now stood alone. 

"Were is Anthony?" she asked trying her very best to control her tone and keep out the rising panic.

"Your friend is in there," he motioned into a flet just a few feet away. "He is with the healers now. You may come see him later."

Kira frowned and bit her lip, her eyes stayed on the flet were Anthony now lay. Hurt and probably confused since he did not speak a word of Elvish. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to look into the eyes of Rumil.

He is being treated right now Lady, you can be off no use to him if you pass out from exhaustion. Come with us, you need food and rest. he said.

Rumil took her hand and silently pulled her away from the healer's flet. She turned her head to watch it slowly disappear from view as they walk away. Within a few minutes they came to another small flet and the two Elves led her inside. 

Kira looked around the small room. The furniture was beautiful even for such a small room, there was a window on her left side and the curtains were gently blowing in the early morning breeze. There was a small dresser under that with a beautiful leaf design and carving along the front and side of it. in front of her a few feet away was a small table under another window, this one was shut though she could see the morning light shining through, which meant that, that window faced east. There where three chairs at the small table and they where beautifully designed and antique looking. On her right was a rather large bed with a lovely green and gold design on it.

Rumil ushered her towards the bed. Lie down and take some sleep. Either my brother or I will take you to see your friend in a few hours, once you have had some rest. he said.

Kira glance at Rumil then to Orophin and sighed. Walking over to the dresser she laid Arwen's bow down and took off Glorfindel's sword as well, laying it next to the bow. Orophin helped her un-hook her quiver from her back and he laid it gently on the ground next to the dresser. She smiled and nodded her thanks as she made her way slowly to the bed. She slipped the bag she still carried, but had forgotten she had with her, off her shoulder and laid it by the side of the bed.

Standing over it she looked at Rumil and Orophin expectantly. Rumil smiled and shook his head. Good-bye Lady, we will come back in a few hours time. Rest well. and with that the two of them left shutting the door silently as they went.

Kira stood over the bed for a few minutes. She chewed her lip and played nervously with the edge of the bed. She pulled back the covers then, and climbed in letting her mind race through the recent events that had taken place. The fall of Gandalf, Anthony's wound and the very real fact that he might not live through it. and then there was the fact that she was now in Lothlorien, the very reason she traveled with the fellowship in the first place. Kira was now faced the many possible choices, and none of them were going to be easy.

Kira closed her eyes and played with the ring around her neck, she had nearly forgotten about it, till now. With everything that had happen she had forgotten she had it on, and she wondered if Rumil or Orophin had noticed it. for the ring had been in clear view she now noticed, and it was clearly Elvish. If they had noticed she was glad that they had not mentioned anything to her right then, she wasn't sure she could concentrate on any solid or serious conversations at the moment. She was still dazed from Moria, and she worried over Anthony.

Pushing these troubling thoughts out of her head she took a deep breath and tried to think of something more pleasant. Elladan immediately came to her mind and she let his image float through her head as she felt sleep creep up on her. Soon Kira was asleep and was left with a small smile playing on her lips.

***

ARG!!! I am sooo completely sorry about the long time between updates but I have so much going on right now. I am also very sorry about the shortness of my chapters recently, its totally unintentional. I don't know why my chapters are getting so sort now, but it must have something to do with stress or something else like that. Also my muse keeps running away and leaving all alone without any inspiration or anything, she so selfish! *sigh* I know I'm just full of excuses, I'm sorry…*pouts*. 

Disclaimer: see one of the previous chapters, I don't feel like it right now.

Translations (Elvish): Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion-Welcome or Well met Legolas son of Thranduil, Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien- Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien, A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen-Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.

All Elvish in this chapter is borrowed from the LOTR: FOTR movie transcript I printed from the Internet. So I thank it for its usefulness.

Okay I think that's it, right?

Anything between _these _ is in Elvish. And that is only because I could not find all the translations I needed.

Thank yous:

Fly_Without_Wings: Good! *Smiles* Glad you like it. And it will get longer, come on, I mean it's now chapter eighteen and we JUST entered Lothlorien.

LadySiri: yes that is a little freaky; I guess that's what people refer to as a 'coincidence'? Yes, Rivendell is beautiful, but no offence to the Elf or anything, but Elrond always creeped me out a little, I don't know why. The shire is extremely beautiful, and the lazy lifestyle is VERY tempting. But all those hobbits would get a little overwhelming after awhile. And I really don't think I could eat, drink and smoke that much, besides, I don't smoke anyway.

Twin03: okay I wont *Smile*. I think I'll take you up on that, once I finish the story and start my revisions that is. Oh, and I will have to figure out what's wrong with the attachments on my e-mail. Thanks for the luck, hope you like this chapter as well.

MaverickGirl: very pleased you liked it, as you can see he made it Lothlorien, but I myself don't know if he's going to live or not yet. Still thinking on it I guess, it could also depend on the opinions of the reviews I get.

A-Vis: *blush* thank you, I am glad you like my story. The fight in the mine, well I didn't want to make her all perfect and be killing the things left and right with ease, I wanted to show that she did have trouble with the fighting. I know that lazy feeling, I feel it often, but unfortunately I have work so I can't oblige it.

Andray: I am very happy you like it, and it's okay that you haven't reviewed in awhile, I am just happy you have at all. Lots of people don't. She's going to be for some more heartache in the future, just take my word for it. Yes, Legolas is like her brother, they are very close, which may cause tension in the future *Cough* hint *Cough*. But I still don't know for sure yet.

Silver_Starlight: hey, I like that you're enthusiastic about it, that's always a good thing. I am happy you liked it and took the time to review. Yes, they will see each other again, but not for some time yet. *Blushes even deeper and digs a toe in the dirt* aww thank you, your very sweet.

Lady_Death: and I am happy you like, you like a lot. I don't know about that yet, still thinking, but either way its awhile to go yet, I am still on the first book/movie, I haven't even started TTT yet. Man, this story is going to be rather long, eh?

Dancingfae: *Hands you a box of tissue paper* save it, things might get a little emotional for poor Kira during the stay in Lothlorien *looks through the appendix in the back of the book* they did stay in Lothlorien for a whole month after all. Yes, the part where Gandalf falls is a little depressing, but at those of us who read the books know he'll be okay and comes back as 'Gandalf the white'. *Smirk* oh really? I thought you did, mean the pizza *Shakes her head*. Yeah, its really sad that so many people go and do some stupid things, this guy wasn't even drinking, he was sleeping in the back seat, the driver had been drinking and I don't think he knew. He was only ONE MONTH away from graduating high school. I reviewed the new chapter, didn't know you where revising though, I'll give them a read through.

Tara: you can't talk like that; when it comes to passing and failing I never assume anything, because you just never know (unless of course you either didn't show up for it, or didn't answer many of them, the questions I mean). I wish I had Latin when I went to school, but I did take German, Italian, Spanish, and English (Duh, well…that was when I was still in Montreal) I also know a little Russian, but not that much and I am not that great (my accent sucks). I don't know if I am going to kill him off yet, but I might not I do have some ideas when it comes to that but I haven't completely made up my mind yet. Well he's entered now, but don't worry, you'll see more of him later.

Arwen: thank you, I tried hard on that one, though it didn't turn out as long as I had hoped. Eww! Did you actually see someone who wrote it that way? Cause that's just lazy and wrong. Glad someone else agrees with the Kirsten Dunst thing, I though I might be the only one, you know with the way everyone simply 'LOVED' her in that movie. Me neither, I never really liked her, she was okay in 'Interview with a Vampire' but I prefer the book with that movie anyway. This wasn't too long of a wait, was it?

Nox: I am very delighted you liked it, what do you think of this one? I don't know if I am going to kill Anthony off or not yet. I'll figure it out later though.

PyroPixie: thank you, I'm happy you didn't mind the length. I guess it does make up for some of the longer chapters. Fangorn is cool, but I still think I'd rather to go to Lothlorien. 

Spellbound: nice attempt, Kira was sort of in shock I guess, she'll be fine soon. Like I said, I don't know about Anthony yet. Did you like this chapter? Sorry it took so long to update. Please leave a review and tell me what you think?

Nenindil: happy you liked it, did you like this one? Sorry for the wait.

Stary_Night: I actually have tried to get a beta reader, but my attachments thingy on my e-mail is all messed up and keeps sending them e-mail back to me. Thank you for pointing out those errors, I honestly never saw them. I do plan on revising everything, once I have finished the story though, because I simply do not have the time to type up new chapters AND revise the old ones, I am sorry if that's disappointing but I have work and classes so I really can't deal with everything at once. Thanks for taking the time to review, and I do appreciate your advice, pointers and help with the spelling thing. Hope you like this chapter as well.

*Points over to a table with snacks, deserts and drinks on it* only those who review can have any, so please, please review, us writers love to hear what you readers think on our work. And again, I am sorry for the wait and the shortness of some of my resent chapters, it is completely involuntary so please forgive me, okay? Thank you to everyone who did review, I really appreciate it. I hope everyone likes this one as well, please tell me what you think.

Namarie

Aislin

P.S. very, very sorry, but its going to be another long wait for my next chapter. I have been really busy at work; I have to help train all the new people. And trust me when I say it's really extremely annoying. So it might be a week or even more before the next gets up here. 


	20. A Choice to be Made

Fallen

Chapter Nineteen

A Choice to be made 

This story is getting harder and harder to write. Not to worry though, I'm not the type to just abandon the story. I'm just saying this so you all know that the updates may become not quite as frequent as they used to be. Sorry for any inconvenience. Please read and review.

***

When Kira woke up she had to stop and think for a second before she remembered where she was. She was now in the city of Caras Galadhon, in the woods of Lothlorien. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Kira got up and walked to the window over the dresser and looked out over the exquisite beauty that faced her. The forest radiated from the morning light, it seemed to almost glow.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and just let the breeze blow softly over her face, her hand came up and she subconsciously began playing with the ring around her neck again. Kira opened her eyes and dropped her hand back at her side. She spun and nearly jumped into the air when a knock sounded at the door. Slowly Kira moved towards it, after everything she had been through recently she wasn't sure she trusted this place fully yet.

Opening the door Kira faced a female Elf carrying a bundle in her arms, it looked like a dress from what Kira could tell. She looked simply beautiful, but then again Kira had yet to see an Elf who hadn't been as such. The Elf had long silky looking, wavy golden blond hair and clear blue eyes. She was only slightly taller than Kira, an inch or two maybe. Kira completely unsure of how to address the woman, in elvish or common. Kira didn't know if the Elf spoke the common tongue.

"Hello Lady Kira, my husband, Orophin said you would be hungry when you awoke, so I decided to come and invite you to have breakfast with us." The Elf said with a smile. "I also thought you might want to change out of your clothes, I could have them cleaned for you." 

Kira smiled shyly and nodded, motioning for the Elf to come in. "Thank you, you are very kind."

She entered the room slowly and laid the clothes on the foot of the bed. "My name is Tavaril by the way, I will wait outside for you to change. Just leave you clothes on the bed and someone will come by and have them cleaned later." And she turned and walked gracefully out of the room closing the door silently behind her.

Kira stood there for a moment staring at the door then to the dress lying on the bed. She picked it up and laid it out in front of her so she could have a look at it. It was truly beautiful. It had a light pale green bodice, and long white sleeves that flared at the ends. The skirt was a silvery colour and looked flowing, like the petals of a flower. It was a simple dress but still very beautiful. 

Kira slowly slipped off the clothes she wore at that moment and carefully put the dress on, she realized she couldn't tie it up without help so she made for the door. There stood Tavaril and she smiled when Kira opened the door. "Could you please help me? I do not think I can tie up the back." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Do not be embarrassed Lady Kira," she said as she came back into the room and helped tie up the string on the back on he dress for her. "I myself need help tying up the string on the backs of my dresses." she said.

Kira smiled. "Thank you, and please, its just Kira. You don't need to add the Lady part."

Tavaril smiled. "Alright then Kira, there you're all tied up. Orophin told me you spoke Elvish, is that true?"

Kira turned and gave Tavaril a half smile. Yes, it is. Though I am not that good. I never did get to finish my lessons, we had to leave before I had the chance. she said.

Tavaril's smile widened. you shouldn't say that, you're very good. Though your accent could use some work. Come Orophin and the children are probably up and waiting for us now. 

Tavaril took Kira's arm in her own and pulled her out of the room. Kira nearly stumbled but thankfully regained her footing quickly, which she was grateful for, for she didn't want to know how embarrassed she would be tripping so easily in front of an Elf. She let herself be led by Tavaril and they walked quickly up a long and somewhat winding stairway. They then turned and headed to the right down a shorter group of stairs and soon after they stopped in front of a wide door.

Tavaril opened it and ushered Kira inside just as three small Elves, two male and one female, ambushed Tavaril. Nana, where were you? We were worried for you. the young girl said with a pout.

Almare, as you can clearly see, I am well. This, Tavaril motioned towards Kira, who stood near the door still, nervously fiddling with the dress. Is Kira, she is visiting our woods. She will be having breakfast with us.

the three Elflings looked shyly at Kira and gave her small smiles. Kira couldn't help but smiled as she tired her very best not to chuckle at small Almare who hide behind her mother, only slightly peeking her head out from behind Tavaril's skirt. Kira gave them a small wave and looked at them each.

this is Arnarmo, she said to Kira pointing to the Elfling closer to her. this is Uruvon, Tavaril said laying a gentle hand on the child's shoulder. And this is Almare. she said motioning the shy girl still peeking out form behind her mother.

Kira smiled and bowed her head slightly as they each greeted her with a small bow, or in Almare's case a shy 'hello'. Hello children it is a pleasure to meet you. 

The three small Elves looked at her in wonder, they had never met a human, and they didn't think any were able to speak Elvish. Almare stepped away from her mother and approached Kira slowly, then tugged on her skirt and motioned for her to bend down so she could whisper something to her. Kira did so after giving Tavaril an uncertain look, to which the Elf only shrugged.

You are really a human? she asked with a quiet shyness, there was innocence in her tone that made Kira smile.

Yes, I am

How come you speak our language? 

I was taught in Rivendell. Kira answered giving the young girl and smile.

Almare stared at her in fascination. She stood there for a moment with her mouth hanging open. Her attention was caught by something hanging from Kira's neck then. What's that? she said taking hold of the ring in her small hand.

Kira blushed a deep red, and took the ring back into her own grip and stood up straight. She bit her lip and looked at Tavaril, who looked from Almare, to Kira then to her hand that rested by her neck, clenching the ring. 

Tavaril had noticed it earlier of course but had decided not to bring it up. The ring was clearly Elvish and she was curious as to how Kira had come into possession of it, but it was not any of her business. But now her daughter had brought it up and Kira looked obviously uncomfortable. Thankfully that is when her husband chose to come into the room.

Ah, hello Lady Kira. You look much better now, how did you sleep? He asked as he came into the room and ushered everyone away from the door and towards the patio table.

Kira smiled politely and follow him out onto the deck where there was a table with six chairs already set up. I feel a little better, and I slept just fine, thank you. she answered, it actually helped to be speaking Elvish she learned as she went along. It also reminded her of Rivendell and of all the time she had spent with Glorfindel and Arwen as they had taught her. These memories brought a small smile to her lip and she fingered the ring again.

Orophin now noticed the ring as well and looked at his wife questioningly but she only shrugged slightly and smiled at Kira as she sat down with the others. "Lord Elrond's son, Elladan, gave it to me before I left Rivendell on the quest." She said in a quiet voice looking at the Orophin and Tavaril with a tired expression.

Orophin's eyes studied the ring. "It is a gift of love then, is it not?" Orophin asked.

Kira simply closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes it is that. I do not know why he loves, for he deserves far better than I, but he does and I love him in return." She sighed and opened her eyes to look at them again.

Tavaril smiled. "Kira, do not be troubled. I am sure you will see him again." She said as she reached across the table and squeezed Kira's hand gently.

Kira blushed slightly again and bit her lip. "I do hope you are right, but I can't help but feel uncertain of the future." 

The three young Elves shared looks with one another then looked between their parents and Kira in confused curiosity. Nana, Ada, what are you talking about?   Uruvon asked looking at his parents.

Nothing Uruvon, it is nothing that concerns you or your brother and sister. Orophin stated his eyes on Kira who had her head bent down now as she fingered the ring.

Shall we eat now? Tavaril said smiling, obviously trying to change the subject.

***

Kira walked back down the same rout Orophin and Rumil had taken her the night before only this time from the opposite direction towards the healer's flet. Tavaril led her there for Kira was sure she would not remember the way if left to find it on her own. She followed the Elf silently not truly paying attention to where she was going, for she was far too busy taking in her surroundings. 

Therefore when she realized she was no longer following Tavaril, but was now completely lost she felt like a total fool. '_Why do I always do this, I simply must pay more attention to were I am going. Especially if I do not know the place I am in and am merely following another to find my way around_.' She berated herself.

Kira stiffened then and she didn't quite know why, but something told her she was being watched. Turning around slowly she looked up to see the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on. There before her stood and tall female Elf, she seemed to shine, like other Elves she had met so far; only she was so much brighter, she was enveloped in a brilliant white light. She seemed almost to radiate power. Kira suddenly knew already who this woman was.

Lady Galadriel, Kira curtsied and bowed her head. I am sorry if I have disturbed you in any way, but I seem to have gotten myself lost. 

Galadriel smiled. "Kira, I was saddened to hear of Anthony's wound. I assume that is were you were headed?" she said arching her eyebrow slightly. 

"Yes, but I was not paying attention to where I was being led and I ended up here." Kira sighed and bit her lip nervously.

"I led you here Kira. You did not travel into Lorien with the rest of the group and therefore I did not get to speak with you earlier." She said walking slowly towards Kira.

Kira stood there frozen to the spot. She used all her willpower not to reach up and touch the ring that was tucked under the neckline of the dress she wore. Galadriel stood in front of her now with a kind smile on her face. Kira looked up into the woman's eyes and saw a wisdom there that was ancient and powerful.

~_Your heart still dwells in Rivendell_~ a voice sounded in her head. She knew it to be the Lady's and she looked at her in wonder, unsure of how exactly to respond to that. ~_You need not respond Kira, I can see it in your eyes, I can read it in you._ ~ 

Kira remembered the dream she had had when she was back in Rivendell, when the Lady standing before her now had come to her, bidding her to follow Frodo on his quest, to come to her so she could try and help them home. Only now she didn't want to go home, she felt like she had found a place where she belonged her in Middle Earth. And she had no idea how to explain this to Galadriel.

The Lady smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ~_You wish to stay in Middle Earth; you feel you have found a home here. Fear not Kira, you need not fear my reactions. _~ The voice was gentle and melodious, very soothing. ~_My grandson must love you very much to give you that ring you wear around your neck,_ ~ she seemed almost to smirk then. ~_Yes Kira, I know you wear it. His love shines on you. I can see it clearly._ ~

Galadriel spoke aloud then. "Go now to see your friend, we will speak more of this later. I have invited the fellowship to stay a month in our guarded woods and they have accepted. Haldir will guide you to the healers flet were Anthony rests." Galadriel made a motioning movement with her hand and suddenly the Elf Kira recognized from the group's arrival in the woods stepped out of the shadows.

Haldir bowed before Galadriel and beckoned Kira to follow him. And she did but not before bowing her head to Galadriel respectfully and smiling halfheartedly. She followed Haldir in silence for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"Is it true that you are not from Middle Earth?" he asked as he fell in stride beside her, he kept his eyes forward however.

Kira arched an eyebrow and turned to look at him for a second before turning and facing forward as well. "Yes, it is true. My brother, Anthony and I are not of Middle Earth." Kira shot him a sideways glance wondering why exactly he had asked. "Do you know whether or not Anthony is alright?" she asked trying to keep the worry out of her tone.

They stopped outside of the healer's flet and Haldir turned to regard her with a composed expression on his face. "From what I have heard your friend is still alive, but he is still very ill, the healers do not know if they will be able to save him." he said watching her start to chew on her bottom lip. "You did wish to see him, did you not?"

Kira directed her gaze to Haldir briefly before looking back at the door of the flet. "Yes I did, I do." She fiddled with the sleeves of her dress and walked towards the door. Reaching out she slowly turned the knob and turned to face her guide. "Thank you for guiding me here."

Haldir tilted his head slightly and nodded. "You are welcome. I hope your friend is well." he said before turning on his heel and walking back towards the direction they had just come. 

Kira watched him leave then turned it, walking slowly into a small room. It had a few candles lit that sat by the bed. She walked slowly over to it still fiddling with her sleeves nervously. Anthony looked sickly and pale, and he looked shiny only because he was covered in his own sweat. She sat at a chair that was beside the bed and took Anthony's hand in her own. She saw him shudder slightly and noticed a bowl of water next to the bed with a cloth near it.

Dipping the cloth into the water she dabbed Anthony's forehead with the cloth. Kira could tell he was running a rather high fever, she could see his eyes moving rapidly back and forth under his eyelids as if he where stuck in a nightmare. Biting her lip she dipped the cloth back into the water and continued to dab his forehead. Kira needed to feel like she was doing something, she didn't think she could just sit there and watch her friend suffer. 

Kira jumped and she felt her heart in her throat as someone gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw a young woman. Or Elf rather, and probably far from young, even though she looked it. The woman smiled and arched an eyebrow, obviously wanting to know who she was and what she was doing there.

I am Kira, I came into these woods Anthony, he is one of my dearest friends- I just wanted to come and see how he was doing. Kira said in one breath, she spoke Elvish, not knowing if the Elf spoke the common tongue or not. She also realized belatedly that she most likely haddn't known Anthony's name until now.

The Elf smiled and nodded. So his name is Anthony then? You must be the Kira he was calling for last night when he arrived. She said as she moved around the bed to examine Anthony. My name is Anaire, I am one of the healers that has been trying to save your friend. She added after a moment.

Kira watched as Anaire touched Anthony's forehead to check his fever.  She began to fiddle nervously with the dress when the Elf frowned moved towards and cabinet on the opposite wall. Anaire opened it and took a few things Kira couldn't see yet from where she sat. When she moved back towards the bed Kira saw she held some cloth bandages in her hand. She then realized the Anaire must be about then clean the wound and change his dressing. And she wasn't sure she wanted to see it.

Anaire walked back to where Anthony lay with a grim expression. She took the blanket that rested at his collarbone and lowered it so she could remove the wrapping at his shoulder. Carefully she undid the dressing at his shoulder and winced slightly at the sight of the wound. The area around it had turned red and the skin at the edge of the injury look almost black. Lady Kira could you please hand me that bowl she asked and noticed the woman had gone suddenly pale and was biting her lip.

Kira picked up the bowl and carefully handed it to the Elf, not wanting to spill anything and then handed her the cloth. She watched Anaire dab the cloth into the bowl then pressed it on the injury. Kira heard Anthony moan quietly and he almost seemed to wince. She took his hand in hers once again, trying to comfort him or at least let him know she was there for him. 

Anaire cleaned the wound thoroughly and carefully and then placed the bowl and cloth on the small table behind her. Then taking something from a drawer on the side of that table she turned back to Kira. You will probably need to hold him down as I do this Lady Kira. He may thrash about in his fevered state. And she broke the stem of the herb in her hand and let the small amount of liquid drip onto his shoulder around the wound. When it had finished dripping Anaire used one hand to rub in the milky looking substance into his shoulder. Next she motioned for Kira to hold him down as she place the herb inside the open wound. 

The Elf had been right, the next thing Kira knew Anthony started to thrash and move around like he were trapped in a nightmare and was trying to break free. Before Kira knew it she was whispering to her friend in French.  "Anthony, sil vous plais, il est bien. Nous essayons seulement de vous aider. Vous devez le combattre, vous devez rester vivant." 

Kira glanced up and noticed Anaire was giving her an odd look. Anthony stopped thrashing around and moaned softly, his eyes fluttered but still remained shut. Kira moved a lock of his hair out of his face and squeezed his hand gently. She gave Anaire an uncertain look and the Elf smiled sadly and folded up the old wrapping throwing into a waste bin beside her.

It is up to him now, whether he lives or dies. If he is strong enough to fight the poison he may very well make it. but I am not sure he came to us in time, the poison has entered his blood stream. We have given him many herbs to counter act the poison and slow it down, but it is up to your friend now.

Kira looked up and nodded. I understand. May I stay with him?

For now, yes you may, but you may want to go see your friends later. Do not stay here to long Lady Kira, it will do you no good to watch your friend suffer.

Kira watched the healer leave and then looked down and studied Anthony's face. "Anthony peut vous m'entendre? Combattez-le mon ami, je savent que vous l'avez dans vous." Sighing she decided to tell him of her decision to stay in Middle Earth. "Mon ami, j'ai pris une décision concernant aller de nouveau à notre monde ou rester dans celui-ci. J'ai décidé de rester ici Anthony, je ne veux plus retourner, ceci est mon monde maintenant." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, she slipped back into English. "Anthony, please stay strong. I must go now, but I shall return later and I will bring Nathan to see you as well." 

Kira got up and stretched her muscles before walking slowly to the door. She heard a cough and a low moaning and she turned around to see Anthony wincing slightly and blinking his eyes several times. She didn't know what to do, run to his side and hug him, or go and get a healer. She just stood there stunned, Kira did know enough to know that just because he was awake right now did not mean he was out of the woods.

Kira walked slowly to his side and she noted that he watched her silently. He made no comment or sound, he watched her take a seat next to his bead and steady him with concern etched clearly on her face. "I heard you." He said after a moment.

Kira lowered her head and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She reached out and took his hand in hers and squeezed softly she gave him a reassuring smile. "I thought you might. I hope you understand Anthony, I cannot leave, not when my heart is screaming at me to stay."

Anthony smiled weakly and opened his mouth as if to speak but he started to cough and he had to turn his head away. When he had once again regained control he slowly turned back to face Kira his face was ashen gray. "this isn't just about Elladan is it Kira? You feel obligated to help these people on their quest."

Kira bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Yes I do. I am not sure if I can or will survive this but I must help them in whatever way I can."

"I understand." He said as he squeezed her hand back ever so gently. "Have you told Nathan of your decision yet?"

Kira sighed and shock her head slowly, closing her eyes. "No I have not yet told him. I do not look forward to when I will have to."

Anthony smiled and reached out to tuck a strand of hair away from her face. "Kira you know he is only trying to protect you. He doesn't understand yet, just give him some time and hopefully he will come to accept your decisions." He coughed a little and looked at her. "Now if you don't mind I think I should like to get some sleep. I need to conserve my strength you know." He said jokingly.

Kira smiled and nodded. "Of course Anthony. I will try and come by to see you later today; I may have Nathan with me." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Get some rest now my friend. I expect you to survive this." Kira walked to the door and left the room. Closing it behind her she let a breath go she did realize she had been holding, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes for a moment, just to get a hold of herself and slow down the thoughts that were running through her head.

***

Kira approached the camp where the rest of the group was slowly, she had asked an Elf she passed in wanderings high in the trees how to get there and he had described it to her though he had seemed slightly annoyed at having to do so. She had followed his directions exactly and she could now hear Pippin and Merry talking.

Kira entered the area and was immediately rushed by Pippin who latched himself onto her side and hugged her tightly. She just smiled and laughed and patted his shoulder. "Hello Pip, how are you?" 

"Oh Kira, you missed so much when you left with Anthony." He said excitedly.

"Pip, maybe you should let her go so she can come and sit with us." Merry said shaking his head at his cousin's behavior.

Pippin just stuck his tongue out and pulled Kira towards the log they sat on. She saw Frodo and Sam sitting off in a corner talking in hushed tones, she couldn't see Legolas, but she assumed he was wandering around somewhere. Aragorn was sitting off to the side smoking from his pipe and talking with Gimli, Nathan and Boromir. All three of which nodded towards her when she entered the camp but didn't say anything.

"Kira you should have come with us. We met the Lady Galadriel and everything. Haldir and the others who brought us here wanted Gimli to be blindfolded or they where unwilling to take him with us. But Aragorn made a compromise with them and we where all blindfolded." He said speaking quickly; he stopped to take a breath then. "How is Anthony? Will he be okay? Have the Elves helped him?"

Kira sighed and looked Pippin in the eyes. "I don't know if he'll be okay, but he did wake up this morning and we spoke, which is a good sign."

Merry placed a hand on hers and gave her a smile. "I'm sure he'll make it through this, he's strong and he's a fighter." He said. "Besides elvish medicine is strong as well, it should beat the poison, right?" he said adding the last part almost as if he were trying to convince himself more than anything.

"I hope so Merry, but I just don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders. "He did seem at least a little better when I saw him earlier."

"Well, that must be a good sign right? It must mean he's getting better, even if it is rather slowly." Merry answered.

Kira simply sighed and shrugged again. Pippin and Merry both exchanged slightly worried looks and hugged her tight. "Uh Pip? Merry? Its sweet you two are trying to comfort me, really it is. But I need to breath to live, you're both choking the air out of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kira. I didn't mean to I just don't like to see you so sad." Pippin said kicking the dirt with his foot and looking and hanging his head.

"Aw Pip, its okay just don't hug so hard okay?" she said raising his chin with her hand and smiling.

Sam and Frodo appeared in front of her suddenly then, and she jumped slightly and grabbed her chest where her heart was. "My Sam and Frodo you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You both nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Lady Kira didn't mean to startle you. It's just that we haven't seen you since yesterday and we wanted to see how you were doing." Sam said.

Kira smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's alright Sam, no harm done."

He smiled and blushed. "How's Anthony? Do you know if he'll be alright yet?"

"No I don't thought he did wake up briefly this morning. It wasn't for long and he still looked rather bad."

Frodo smiled tiredly at her and patted her knee. Kira ignored the whispering she suddenly heard in her head and closed her eyes and sighed heavily. The ring had been whispering started whispering to her in Moria, but she had ignored it. Knowing it had absolutely nothing she wanted. Or anything it could actually give her. Once it had promised to send her home if she only took it and put it on. She had known that that was probably not true, and besides, she had rather have waited at the time, to see if Galadriel could help her or not.

Opening her eyes again as soon as the whispering stopped in her head she observed the four hobbits who where all seated around her now. She half smiled and arched an eyebrow. "What is it? Why are you all looking at me that way?" she asked.

"You've made up your mind haven't you? On whether or not you're staying in Middle Earth or leaving to go back home. I can see it in your eyes." Frodo said speaking for the four of them. "So what is your decision? Are you staying here? Or are you going to try and get back home?"

"I didn't know there even was a choice to be made." Nathan said as he walked up from behind them and sat next to his sister. "So tell me Kira, what is your choice? Are you going to go home with me and Anthony, should he be able, or are you going to stay here? Where you have know family or home." he almost seemed to sneer as he said it.

Kira paused and bit her lip her eyes studying her brother, who stared unwaveringly right back at her. She took a deep breath and gathered up her nerve to tell her brother and the hobbits that had become her very close friends. She knew that they would be happy for her, and very glad of her decision. Her brother however was an entirely different matter and she was unsure of how to tell him. Kira could only hope that he would understand with time why she had made this decision and picked this path. So she slowly told Nathan and the hobbits of her decision.

***

Okay well I actually really didn't like this chapter. I thought it was boring and a little stupid, but since its taken me so long to even squeeze this out of dust my muse left behind before she ran away, I figured why should I delay even more when I don't even know when she's coming back. So here you are, my newest chapter, boring and bad I know but when it comes time to revise it maybe I'll have thought of something better to put in there. I also know that it a little short but you know what, I am not going to apologize for that anymore since its not totally my fault I just write until the inspiration stops. Oh, and you can trust me when I say that the next chapter might be a bit of a wait, since work has been really busy, not to mention planning and saving for this trip me and a friend are planning.

Translations (Elvish): There aren't any in this chapter, I think.

Translations (French): Anthony, sil vous plais, il est bien. Nous essayons seulement de vous aider. Vous devez le combattre, vous devez rester vivant. - Anthony, please, it is okay. We are only trying to help you. You must fight it, you must stay alive. 

Anthony peut vous m'entendre? – Anthony, can you hear me? 

Combattez-le mon ami, je savent que vous l'avez dans vous. - Fight it my friend, I know you have it in you.

Mon ami, j'ai pris une décision concernant aller de nouveau à notre monde ou rester dans celui-ci. J'ai décidé de rester ici Anthony, je ne veux plus retourner, ceci est mon monde maintenant. - My friend, I have made a decision regarding going back to our world or staying in this one. I have decided to stay here Anthony, I no longer wish to go back to our world.

Wow! Lots of French in this chapter, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I think we know that drill by now. But for those who may have doubts, I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything related to it. No money is being made here, so please don't sue.

Thank yous to the people who reviewed.

Stary Night: I thank you for your offer but twion03 offered way back and I have since decided to accept her offer. She is helping me revise my previous chapters; so far one-three are done and revised. Well here's the update, sorry it took so long but my life's really hectic right now. 

Fly_Without_Wings: Glad you like it. *Blush* Awwww I'm one of your favorites? That's sweet of you.

Mellon: happy you liked that chapter, and I hope you like this one as well, though I wont be crossing my fingers or holding my breath since I myself didn't love it that much. Thanks for pointing that out, I missed that. I'll fix it when I get to the revisions of that chapter, but until then I really don't have time.

MaverickGirl: I honestly still haven't made up my mind as to the Anthony living vs. Anthony dying thing yet. I mean I see positives and negatives to both ideas. I guess I'll figure that one out when the time comes huh? Well I defiantly took my time, sorry if it was to long.

Twin03: yep lots more originality, unfortunately for this to be a good thing one must first have their muse present and ready to perform her duties. Hopefully she'll come back soon though because I have no clue as to when I'll have the time to start the next chapter, not to mention put more than a few pages up and finish the thing.

Nox: Thanks. *Chuckle* No I don't think its necessarily a bad thing. It just means you can see more angst and emotion in the idea of me killing him off, that's all.

Dancingfae: Well if it was my muse you saw I wish she had actually come back to me, unfortunately she did not *pout* *Sigh*. Well they did tell her about that, but I decided not to focus on it since I really a) didn't see a point and b) couldn't think of anything. Thanks for the wish of luck, I'll need it.

Tara: for us 'veterans' newbie workers can be really annoying especially when that have no clue what their doing and need your help every thirty seconds. Glad you liked the walk with the brothers, I thought it would be better since all to many stories have the girl following the fellowship every single place they go. Good luck with your new job, and how did you do on your exams/test? *Crosses her fingers* did you pass?

LadySiri: happy you enjoyed it. *Giggles* you where reading it at school? *Shakes her head in mock shame*, tsk tsk, bad you.

Spellbound: so you don't want me to kill him off huh? Too much emotional turmoil you say. Well, I think a little emotional turmoil never killed anyone. Although it may kill Anthony.

Nenindil: happy you still like it. Sorry for the wait in updating. 

Arwen: "Ditzy forever-smiling SQUEAKY SCREAMING oh-somebody-help-me WENCH!" hmmm never heard her performance described quite like that, but you know what? It fits lol! I like the Scene where Gandalf's to be emotional and more in depth. I honestly don't think I could stay quiet if somebody wrote that scene so incredibly horribly, I might actually be tempted to flame for the first time, thank the Goddess I haven't seen one written like that then huh? I don't know about Anthony yet, I think I'll decide when it comes time for the fellowship to leave Caras Galadhon. So by then he'll either still be alive and on the road to recovery, or dead.

PyroPixie: Yes it does look like evil ff.net deleted some of the dialog, lots of the dialog actually if you give it further inspection. Darn it! *Mutters* stupid ff.net! *Mutters*. Well here's the update sorry for the wait.

Dragonlady: you're welcome.

Ilelia: *Blushes and dig her toe into the dirt* Awwww shucks, you're sweet, thank you.

Rayvin813: ff.net is evil like that sometimes. I don't know why it does that but it's done that and may similar and worse things to me in the past. I have to agree with you on that, there aren't enough Elladan fic's out there (you know, that are not slash anyways). The only non-slash ones I've seen so far is Tara's and mine. Thank you very much, I'm glad you like them. I make that mistake a lot. Hopefully twin03 catches them though, since she beta reading my old chapters and I'm revising them as I go along, Goddess knows it's doubtful I'll catch them all. *Beams* why thank you. Your very sweet aren't you? I did read AND review your story; its good and I like it. I did point out some things in the reviews though, so I won't get into it here. I have absolutely what I'm going to do in the next couple of chapters but you'll find out sooner or later. Hope you like this chapter as well, thank you for your kind words and simply for reviewing in the first place.

Okay so there's the end of that chapter, finally its been updated. Sorry for the long wait/ shortness/ and badness of this chapter, hopefully I can change some of it when it comes time for it to be revised. *Points to the table off to the side that has deserts, snacks and drinks on it* only those who reviewed are allowed to go over there, so please PLEASE review. I need to go now.

Namarie

Aislin


	21. Resolute

Fallen

Chapter Twenty

Resolute 

I am truly very close to giving up in ff.net completely now. It's almost never working properly. There was a period of time there where it would even let me in the site. It kept saying 'page cannot be displayed', it did that for like three day's. This is getting very frustrating and I don't know if I will continue to post here. I may just move the whole thing to efanfiction.net. But I am still undecided; I think I may just give ff.net one more chance.

_***_

"WHAT?" Nathan almost yelled. He couldn't believe his ears. Had his sister really just informed him of her rather stupid brash decision to stay in this world, this Middle Earth? He shook his head, no. It could not be true, he must have miss-heard her.  "Please Kira, repeat that." He said slowly clenching his teeth together. "I fear I may have miss heard you."

Kira frowned and took a deep breath. "I said, dear brother, that I have decided to stay in Middle Earth. I feel I have found a home here. My heart dwells in this world Nathan. I cannot leave him." she said, and though she tried her very hardest she knew she hadn't kept the sorrow or weariness from her voice.

Nathan narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You mean to tell me that his trickery worked. That he has succeeded in taking you from me – from those who love you most." He watched as she stiffened at his words and glared at him. "What about mother and father Kira? Did you factor them into your petty selfish decision? For it seems to me that you did not."

At that all four of the Hobbits stood and surrounded him. "I think you should leave now Lord Nathan. You have made your feelings very clear, leave now." The one named Pippin said in a threatening voice.

"Yes, you should leave now, before you say anything more you may regret latter on." Sam said laying a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Fine, it is as you wish." He said as he rose slowly to his feet. He looked down at his sister then and he narrowed his eyes again and clenched his fists setting his jaw in a firm hard line he spoke solely to her. "Nous continuerons ceci plus tard, cette discussion n'est pas finis." he spoke calmly but his voice still had the hint of anger. "Vous avez trahi votre famille Kira, je ne vous laisserez pas continuer sur cette ligne de conduite." 

Kira watched her brother walk away, his body language betrayed what he was thinking and how he felt at Kira's news. As soon as he had left the area Kira slumped and her shoulders sagged. She let out a breath hadn't known she was holding and she absolutely refused to cry, she did not want to give her brother the satisfaction of affecting how she made her decisions. She had made up her mind that was that. 

Kira watched as Boromir got up from where he was sitting with Aragorn and Gimli and he followed the path Nathan had just taken. Gimli appeared to be sleeping as she observed Aragorn get up and come towards her.

"Are you alright Kira?" he asked as he sat next to her and laid his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion. "I could not help but over hear you conversation. And though it saddens me that your brother took it in such a way, I cannot help but feel happy you have chosen to stay here." he smiled slyly as he added. "I know Elladan would agree with me."

Kira smiled shyly and blushed lightly. She looked over the group surrounding her now and bit her lip. "Do you really think so? I mean, I don't know if I deserve him. What if he had changed his mind?" she asked looking at Aragorn mostly. "Besides, I do not wish to cause him any hurt. I want him to go to Valinor with his people, I know he would be happy there." She said and she lowered her head at the statement.

She heard the man sigh sadly and before she could react she was pulled into a firm embrace. Kira was taken off guard, but she reacted after a few seconds and hugged him back.

"I do not think he would follow that wish Kira. Elladan loves you to deeply to sail west." Aragorn said as he pulled away and smoothed her hair away from her face. 

Kira heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her finger. She then felt a small hand take her and squeeze gently. She looked over to see Pippin smiling thoughtfully at her, as were the rest of the hobbits.

"I don't understand." The young hobbit said, his face scrunched up slightly in confusion. "If you have made the decision to stay in Middle Earth, and you obviously love Elladan and you two wish to be together, well then why would you wish for him to leave with his people to the grey havens?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Kira paused unsure of how exactly to answer his question without confusing him further. She was saved from this situation however, for Strider answered Pippins question for her. Which she assumed to be appropriate considering their similar situation.

"Pippin, it is not as easy as that. Elladan is immortal since he has chosen to give his heart to Lady Kira. But he is a Peredhil, a half-Elf, and as such he can choose to live a mortal life with the person he has given his love to." He paused his free hand, for on was laced with Kira's, strayed up to where the jewel Arwen had given him rested on his breast. "But when Kira dies," another pause to squeeze Kira's hand in a reassuring manner. "He would suffer terrible heart break and fade away from grief. the heart ach of loosing her would kill him Pip, I do not think Kira wishes this upon him."

Kira gave Aragorn a sidelong glance and caught his eye, she gave him a weary smile. She knew quite well that the speech had not just been describing her own situation, but his own as well. It was now her turn to give his hand a small squeeze, shooting him a smile as she did so.

"This subject is rather gloomy, let us speak of something else now." She said shifting her gaze over each in the small group.

"We could go exploring?" Pip suggested and a small groan came from Merry, Sam and Kira Frodo just chuckled and shook his head. 

"Lothlorien is rather large Pippin, it would be much too easy to get lost here. And I do not think that searching and rescuing four lost hobbits and a human girl is the way we would want to thank the Elves for their hospitality." Kira said smiling just trying to keep herself from giggling. 

Aragorn chuckled beside her. And she rolled her eyes at him teasingly; he just smiled and squeezed her shoulder then got up. "Well you have fun deciding what to do, but make sure you don't cause to much trouble aright?" 

Merry and Pippin nodded and smiled innocently, Frodo and Sam smiled as well though they knew that last part wasn't really aimed at them anyway, and Kira just gave him a small wave and a smile as he walked back to where Gimli was resting.

"I know what I wouldn't mind doing." Sam said suddenly, and he blushed when everyone turned to look at him curiously. "Would you favor us with another story Lady Kira?" Kira simply sighed and tried her best to think of a story the hobbits would like to hear.

***

Nathan walked through the woods in a blind rage. On the outside he looked distant and indifferent, but on the inside he was still fuming from what his sister had just told him moments before. '_How could she have even been considering staying here?_' he thought angrily. '_I knew I shouldn't have played nice with that Elf, I knew he was only trying to seduce her. Now look what my negligence has caused. Hopefully there is still time to set it right. Maybe she is still willing to listen to reason_.' He hoped to God that she would listen to his pleas when they next spoke, but he knew his sister could be stubborn when it came to her making decisions and sticking to them.

Nathan stopped short suddenly. '_Where am I now?_' he thought as he looked around him. '_I should have paid more attention_.' He rubbed his face and growled in frustration, he spun around suddenly when he heard a chuckle from behind him.

There before him stood Boromir leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. "Lost are you Lord Nathan?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"I did not pay attention to where I was going when I left camp." He said with a sigh.

"Yes, I noticed this." Boromir asked cocking an eyebrow as he walked slowly over to where Nathan stood. "What was that happened back at camp? You upset Kira rather badly with whatever it was that you said."

Nathan snorted. "So I upset her? Well good, maybe she'll rethink her whole decision then. I cannot, I will not, let her fall into that lying Elf's grasp. He will only end up hurting her, I know it." he was rambling manly to himself really but he acknowledged that Boromir was there by looking at him as he spoke.

"You do not care about your sisters feelings?" he asked.

"No, I do, that is why I cannot let her stay in Middle Earth with that Elf. It is because I care that I must convince her of her mistake."

Boromir shook his head. Part of him agreed with Nathan, he didn't trust the Elves either. But from what he had seen, he felt the Elladan did in fact love Kira. Then again as her brother Nathan had the right to disapprove of the match, he sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger. 

"Its that Elladan, I know it was him who convinced her to stay. To leave her family and home behind, to give up everything she has ever known and loved to stay behind with him." Nathan shook his head and sighed, he looked to Boromir and smiled. "Let us speak of this no more right now. Come my friend, we have not sparred in awhile, let us practice."

Boromir grinned as they walked towards a clearing where they would have the room to move around and practice their sword fighting.

***

It was early in the evening when Kira led Pippin and Merry towards the healers flet, for they had insisted on seeing Anthony themselves, Kira was fairly sure where she was going and only had to stop and ask directions once. Though it was rather embarrassing, but how could she be expected to know her way around the great city of Caras Galadhon after being there for only slightly more than a day.

Kira tapped lightly on the door of the healer's flet. The door opened slowly to show Anaire who smiled at seeing Kira again. Hello Lady Kira, it is good to see you again. Though I did not expect you to come back so soon. She eyed the two hobbits that stood on either side of her and chuckled. Come in, your friend woke up briefly about an hour ago, he asked for you before he lost consciousness once again.

Kira nodded as she entered the room with Merry and Pippin following closely behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed and grinned slightly as both hobbits managed to squeeze themselves into the bedside chair. They both looked at Anthony with sad worried expressions on their faces.

Anaire cleared her throat and smiled as all three turned to look at her. I will leave you alone with your friend now, but I will be back soon to check on him. If he wakes up once again please come find me.

Kira smiled and nodded. Yes of course. she turned back to Anthony and smoothed out the crease in his forehead as her frowned deeply. She heard the door click shut when Anaire left, otherwise she would not have noticed. Kira bit her lip and frowned, when he moaned in what she assumed was either pain, or a nightmare.

Pippin pouted. "Is he okay?"

Kira looked up as she ran her hand over his sweat-matted hair. "I do not know Pippin, I do not know." She sighed and turned back to Anthony. She began to sing a song he always used to sing to her. It was one of his favorite songs. 

"Alas, my love you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously. And I have loved you for so long, delighting in your company." Kira took a breath and sung the chorus. "Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my Lady Greensleeves."

The two hobbits just sat in silence and watched her sing to her best friend since before she had even come to Middle Earth. Before she had met any of her new friends amongst the fellowship or even back in Rivendell. Kira smiled at the hobbits and continued. "I have been at your hand, to grant whatever you would crave; I have wagered both life and land, your love and good will for to have."

"Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my Lady Greensleeves. I brought the kerchers to thy head that were wrought fine and gallantly; I kept thee both at board and bed which cost my purse well favouredly." Kira sighed, before she started on the chorus again. She wasn't even sure he could hear her. "Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my Lady Greensleeves. Greensleeves, now farewell! Adieu! God I pray to prosper thee; for I am still thy lover true, come once again and love me." 

She had to fight back a sob as memories of Anthony singing this and other songs to her in a teasing manner flooded her vision. "Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my Lady Greensleeves." She finished the song and glanced over to the hobbit smiling, she hoped it didn't look as forced as it felt. 

"That was a beautiful song Kira. Where did you learn that?" Merry asked quickly wiping away a tear before it managed to run down his cheek. 

Kira noticed it, though she said nothing of it. "Anthony taught me that song. He used to tease me constantly by singing it to me all the time." She felt the bed shift as both Merry and Pippin crawled onto the bed to join her. Merry sat at the foot of the bed on the same side as Kira, facing her. Pippin had crawled over the sit on Anthony's other side, opposite where Kira sat.

All three sat there in silence, Kira laced her fingers with Anthony's and sighed heavily closing her eyes. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek and a quite sob wracked her body. Kira felt herself being enveloped in a tight hug; she opened her eyes and smiled despairingly and she looked across to Pip who had reached across to cover her and Anthony's hand in his own. 

Wiping away the tear Kira gave them both a sad smile. She missed Anthony, him teasing her and all. He was one of the only people she felt she cloud confined in. of course there was Legolas, who was fast becoming one of her best friends, and Aragorn who was going through much the same thing as she. But she had known Anthony longer, she had figured him out, she knew most of his reactions by now.

"We should probably go now. Leave him to his rest, besides the rest of the group may start to wonder where we are." Kira said suddenly. She was tired and looking at Anthony while he was obviously in pain was draining her emotional energy.

Merry just nodded and let go of her edging his way off the bad and turning to wait for her and Pip. Pippin rolled off easily and smiled at Merry who just rolled his eyes in response. Kira sighed and leaned over, she lightly kissed Anthony on the cheek the smoothed his hair and got up to follow both Pip and Merry out the door.

***

It had been six day's since she had visited Anthony with the hobbits. She had worked out a small routine since then. Once she got up she ate breakfast, usually sitting with the four hobbits. She would then go and see Anthony and stay with him for an hour or so. Anaire had informed her that he was slowly recovering; he woke up more often now. Only Anaire had said that he should not yet be out of bed. 

Kira would then go back to the group and, she had since complied with Pip's earlier request, and Pip, Merry and her would go and explore the beautiful city of Caras Galadhon. They would usually be wandering around until lunch, by which time both hobbits were able to find camp again remarkably well considering how many times they had gotten lost in Rivendell.

After Lunch she would usually head to the archery fields. There she would find either Legolas or the March Warden Haldir. Both seemed to have taken her under their wing, and helped her improve her archery skills. Kira liked Haldir, he never pried into her personal life, asking her only basic questions about her life back home and what it was like on her world. He never once brought up Elladan or the ring around her neck, though she was sure that his brother had told him about it, if he hadn't figured it out on his own. Sometimes of course she would stay at the camp and Aragorn or Boromir would help her with swordplay.

After a few hours of one or both pummeling her with their far superior skill. Legolas would walk her back to camp, if he was there, if not then Haldir would. Almare, Uruvon and Arnarmo would usually be waiting for her, sitting in a small half circle. She would tell them stories about her world and events that had taken place through history. Or she would tell them stories, sing songs or lullabies. They seemed to thoroughly enjoy listening to her stories mostly.

Kira had only really had one semi-private conversation with her brother since she had informed him of her decision to stay in Middle Earth. He had apologized for losing his temper, but he had also warned her that he would try anything and everything to get her to change her mind. She had not see, or spoken to, Galadriel since she had seen the Lady on her first real day in the golden city. So she did not know if she had found a way to send her brother and Anthony home yet or not.

Kira would either eat dinner with the group or with Tavaril, Orophin and their children. It would depend on whether one of above-mentioned Elves came to camp when it was time for the Elflings to return home. Today she was eating with the fellowship, she sat with the four hobbits as they told her of what they had spent most of their own day doing. Of course Frodo and Sam just sat and listened, for they where usually just wandering around the camp area.

Apparently they had wandered into the public baths and gotten into a bit of trouble. Kira was actually quite thankful she had not been there. She knew how she would feel if she had been spied on while bathing, she would rather show the Elves the same courtesy. 

"That one Elf, Toron I believe his name was, he was a little overly rude don't you think Merry?" Pippin said rubbing his ear at some unseen hurt.

Merry nodded in agreement "Aye, he was a wee bit rude. I mean we were hurting anyone, we just happened to 'stumble' across them." He said only barely hiding his grin. "It's not like we meant to interrupt…." He never finished the sentence though for Kira shot him a shocked look.

"No. You didn't…did you?" Kira said in a surprised voice, she couldn't help but let a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "No, forget it. I rather not know." She said with a small chuckle, holding up her hands to ward off any explanation.

"Are you sure?" Merry asked in a teasing tone of voice. "We could explain in a little more detail if you wished."

Kira looked mortified. "No! Please don't" she covered her face in her hands to hide the blush creeping its along her cheeks. She was by this point laughing. "I really would prefer it if you did not elaborate Merry."

"Well what if Pip does it? Would that be better?" Merry asked elbowing Pip who was smiling wickedly now.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll tell you." He chirped.

Kira was not sure she could breath properly anymore she was laughing so much. "P…pl…please…st…stop it!" she begged between sobs of laughter.

Suddenly a hand clasped her shoulder and Kira jumped and choked on her laughter, making come out like a strangled gasp. She spun around to face a grinning Legolas. Narrowing her eyes at him she swatted his shoulder and huffed sitting back down as she smoothed the dress Tavaril had lent her.

Legolas sat beside her and stared at her with a look of mock sorrow as he clutched at his heart in feign hurt. "Why Kira, you know I only jest. Yet you glare and hit me, it hurts my feelings the way you treat me so."

Of course Merry and Pippin found this very amusing and were finding it rather difficult to hold down their laughter. They just continued to watch as Kira turned her head to look at Legolas with an arched eyebrow.

"Jest indeed. My dear Legolas, sneaking up on a person and nearly scaring them half to death is your idea of a joke is it?" Kira asked raising her chin and looking at him with a curious look.

Snorts and giggles of amusement were now coming from Merry and Pippin as they watched the two teas one another. Pippin's face was turning red from the pent up laughter and he was not sure if he could hold it for much longer.

Legolas turned and looked at the two and rolled his eyes. "Oh just let it out will you. You both look about ready to burst."

Kira took this opportunity, seeing as Legolas had turned his attention elsewhere, to lean over towards him and blow softly in his ear. She had learnt through her experience with Elladan that Elves ears were rather sensitive. As soon as Kira has done this she saw Legolas stiffen and gasp in a sharp breath and smiled triumphantly and got up edging away from him slowly, knowing full well he would want pay back for that one.

Legolas turned to look at her, his face was flushed and he narrowed his eyes and looked at her. He smiled and got up slowly walking towards her, Kira could swear that smile was evil. "You really should not have done that Kira." He said still smiling.

Kira bit her lip and backed away and mischievous smile of her own crossing her face. By now of course the hobbits were rolling over with laughter and were lying on their stomachs watching Legolas inch his way towards Kira. "I am sorry Legolas, but I could not resist. Consider it payback for scaring the wits out of me, we are now even."

He smirked and arched an eyebrow. "You cannot possibly believe that. No dear Kira, I am afraid we are far from even."

Kira squeaked in surprise as he dashed towards her and she darted away and started to run into the woods. '_Darn dress, why do they always have to be so hard to run in?_' she suddenly realized that she had run deeper into the woods than she had intended and she stopped and looked around her. Legolas was nowhere in sight and she had been positive he had been following her. '_Where is he?_' she looked around '_I shouldn't have ran this far._' The thought occurred to her and suddenly she was lying on her back and was pinned to the forest floor. She looked up into Legolas' deep blue eyes and saw he had a rather triumphant look on his face.

Kira wiggled underneath him and narrowed her eyes. "Alright, you win. I admit defeat, now can you please let me up?"

The Elf above her simply smirks and arches an eyebrow. "Now, now Kira. I told you we were far from even." With that he proceeded to tickle her sides, still pinning her to the ground.

Kira gasped and started to squirm trying very hard not to laugh. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore, she started to laugh and soon there were tears falling down the corners of her face. "Pl…p…please….sto…stop it!" she managed to get out between her gasps for air. She was now laughing so hard she couldn't breath properly.

Legolas paused his torture to gaze at her, a wicked glint in his eye. He stood up quickly and held his hand out for her to help her up. "All you had to do was ask." He said with a smile.

Kira looked up at him suspiciously and arched an eyebrow. She took his hand and was pulled quickly to her feet. Kira felt suddenly dizzy and her legs nearly gave way beneath her. She screwed her eyes shut and waited for her head to stop spinning and her breath to comeback to her. She still felt rather breathless from being tickled mercilessly. Kira opened her eyes when she finally felt more composed only to find that Legolas had his arm around her waist and was supporting her.

Kira jumped back suddenly and felt a deep blush come to her cheeks. "I, um, thank you for not letting me fall." She said looking down at the ground not sure if she should look up or not. 

Legolas frowned when she jumped back and blushed not meeting his gaze. It suddenly hit him that he may have crossed a line in their friendship and he felt bad that he now made her feel nervous. He stepped up to her and raised her chin with a finger so she would look at him. He smiled and encased her a small hug. "I am sorry mellonamin. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Can you forgive me?"

Kira sighs and pulls back. "Of course, you are one of my dearest friends Legolas. I could forgive you anything."

He sighed and tentatively took her hand. "I could walk you to your flet if you wish, knowing you I wouldn't want you to lose your way and wind up at the complete opposite end of the forest." He smiled as he tried to keep the mood light.

Kira snorted and swatted his arm playfully. "I think I know my way around slightly better now thank you very much Legolas Greenleaf. Though I think I will take you up on your offer… just in case." She added eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

Legolas smiled and held his arm out for her and she took it. He led her slowly towards her Talan for the night.

***

Okay yes, another slow, crappie, and short chapter. I am sorry but this story is giving me some major sass, and my muse is still seems to be on sabbatical. I have gotten very busy and my life has changed a little so my updates will be coming in less frequently, again I am sorry for that but its not really my fault. I also realize I may lose some reviewers due to this and I am sorry for that as well since I appreciate all the feedback I have received thus far. No I am not giving up on the story or stopping here. I will finish it, but my updated will be far from frequent.

Disclaimer: Nope, just look back a few chapters to find it.

Translations (French): Nous continuerons ceci plus tard, cette discussion n'est pas finis. - We will continue this later, this discussion is not finished, Vous avez trahi votre famille Kira, je ne vous laisserez pas continuer sur cette ligne de conduite. - You have betrayed your family Kira; I will not let you continue on this course of action.

Thank yous:

Twin03: Yeah I did finally get that chapter to upload properly, though it took long enough…Well here's more, sorry for the rather long wait.

The Illustrious Craft: Yep, I love French though I could be considered bias since I am French. Usually I would agree with the Different languages in the stories, but the thing is, since Kira is French it would be odd if she didn't speak it at least once and awhile. Merci beaucoup, Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez aimé. 

Nox: Yes I HAD to stop the chapter there, its where my inspiration ran dry. Yes, I had to make you all wait to see Nathan's reaction since I hadn't thought of it yet when I wrote that chapter. I am happy you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one as well. Thank you for bombarding me with email by the way, I guess I now have a sort of nagging army *Grin*.

Ilelia: I am very happy you like my story so…I am sorry for the long wait but I am rather busy and my life is hectic right now.

Stary_Night: Yeah, hectic-ness is really not fun! That chapter wasn't really a great read I know, but eh…oh well. Yes, I guess every story needs one or two chapter like that. Well sorry for the wait, but here the next chapter…yes it's short and just as boring as the one before it.

MaverickGirl: Yes there was a lot of French in that chapter huh? Oops I didn't really notice that until I posted it, aw well. 

Rayvin813: I am very pleased you enjoy the story so much, and I am thoroughly sorry for keeping you waiting so long for this story, but I promise its not my fault, my life is headed in different direction now and I don't have much time anymore. Well here's my new chapter… now where's yours hmmm? 

Lady Death2: Yes well this chapter has answered your question eh? Nathan didn't take to well huh?

Tara: Well I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but you've left your chapters off with VERY evil cliffies before so now its my turn. *High fives you and gives you a big hug* Good for you! I am glad you've finally graduated. Heh I wish the teachers did that kind of thing when I was in school… it would have been very interesting to see some of my teachers singing and performing like that. Sorry for the Rather long wait, but I explained it in my authors note at the end of the chapter.

Nenindil: Thanks for the email; you've joined the nag army as well huh? Its sweet that you try and say it was a good chapter, really it is, but I still don't like it that much. It's the same with this chapter.

Dancingfae: Yep, that was pretty much my intention, plus I wanted her to have some friends in Lothlorien besides just the fellowship. LOL Yeah I gave her my sense of direction, which is also none, looks like you and I have that in common. Yeah, I wonder that as well, my muse hasn't really told me that much yet. She just gives me that info as I write it… though she's still AWOL right now. Well I think its obvious now that Anthony's going to live… at least from this injury. Well its safe to say he got slightly ruder huh? Yeah I read the less bouncy Shantel chapter, its better. I hope your inspiration comes back soon… and if it does, can you tell it to send mine home? I miss it.

PyroPixie: Okay well he's out of the woods now, happy? Oh and thank you for the multitude of emails, the nag army is growing. I still don't know if she's leaving with the fellowship or if she's staying in Lothlorien for a bit yet. I'll figure it out when it comes. Nope don't have to guess…anymore. Sorry for the wait.

Arwen14: So your middle name is either Hanna/Hannah, or Ann/Anna/Anne, because I found all the elvish names at it's a list of elvish baby names. Yep she's staying, though Nathan's going to try and change her mind. Yeah this chapter's slow as well, though not as slow as the last one I guess.

Spellbound: Sorry, well this chapters not a cliffhanger. Oh and thank you for the emails, another nag army person for the list. Yes well, you now know how Nathan reacts Look to the link above for the elvish names.

Fly_Without_Wings: Yeah, I hated that chapter; it was slow, short and just plain boring. Glad you still like the story despite that fact though.

Siren6: Yes well my muse left right at that point in the story so the cliffhanger isn't completely my fault. Yes at least this is a slightly original Mary Sue, unlike a whole lot of them out there. *Chuckles* I think it may be a horse thing, because mine does that a lot as well. Yes, WOOHOO! Wiccan's rock! I hope you like this chapter as well.

Bella (Honorable mention since you haven't caught up yet): Yes, the romance moved a wee bit fast, oops *Shrug*. Glorfindel's one of my favorite character's! I love him, and I will never forgive evil PJ for cutting him out of the movie and giving his part to icky Arwen. "Nathan's such a good brother." As soon as you get further into the story you may not think that anymore. Glad you like it so far, hope you still like it once you catch up.

So that's it for now, it seems I've earned myself a army of nagger's in PyroPixie, Nox, Spellbound, and Nenindil. Thank you all for being concerned for me, yes I'm okay, I'm just busy. HUGE thanks go to Twin03 for being my beta, though she hasn't reached this chapter yet. *Points over to the refreshment table* Reviews get to go there, so please review. I love most reviews.

Namarie

Aislin


End file.
